Ne pleure pas, Vic, il fait beau !
by clOclo-sorciere-megalo
Summary: Dominique Weasley, du sang de vélane dans les veines, vingt-et-un ans derrière elle et la Méditerranée devant. Prenez votre serviette, venez vous assoir près d'elle, enfilez vos lunettes de soleil et regardez avec elle le mouvement des vagues. Et n'oubliez pas votre crème solaire car cet été sera… brûlant.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Alors, j'ai décidé de prévoir les beaux jours qui vont arriver -vite, viiite,par pitié !- avec cette petite fiction sans grande ambition qui se veut juste pleine de soleil, de sable et de famille. Ce pour quoi, j'ai pris la nouvelle génération de nos héros préférés comme cobailles et je vais leur donner un peu de couleurs, à ces rouquins -et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, aussi ! ;). _

_Donc, c'est vraiment la nouvelle génération telle que je me la suis imaginée, j'ai essayé de rester fidèles aux âges et aux petits détails que K.J nous a livrés, mais sinon le reste c'est tout moi, et ça pourra ne pas coller avec votre propre image, vous êtes prévenus :). En particulier, Dominique !_

_Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Synopsis complet : **Les _amours_ vont et viennent, comme des vagues. Tantôt elles glissent, tantôt elles **claquent** contre le sable, humide et tiède. Et, aujourd'hui, mes amis, c'est l'été, il fait beau et chaud. Il y a du monde sur la plage, des larmes dans l'eau et les _sirènes_ chantent les rumeurs qui courent sur ceux qui nagent, qui **coulent** et se noient, ceux qui se battent contre le courant ou se laissent porter, sur ceux qui s'éclaboussent et **se poussent**, sur ceux qui **plongent** de la falaise ou ne trempent que les orteils.

Elle, c'est **Dominique Weasley**, du sang de **vélane** dans les veines, vingt-et-un ans derrière elle et la Méditerranée devant. Prenez votre serviette, venez vous assoir près d'elle, enfilez vos lunettes de **soleil** et regardez avec elle le mouvement des vagues. Et n'oubliez pas votre crème solaire car cet **été** sera…

**_...brûlant._**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Conflit d'intérêts, Lupin ? Résolu.**

* * *

Dominique frappa à la porte de l'appartement, ne s'embarrassant pas de défaire son visage parfait de son sourire satisfait qui allait très certainement déplaire à celui qui était en marche pour lui ouvrir. Elle entendait ses pas qui approchaient et elle imaginait parfaitement sa démarche désinvolte de bad boy. Et elle jubilait, ne pouvant avoir plus hâte qu'il ne lui ouvre.

Elle passa ses mains expertes dans ses cheveux roux et ondulés afin qu'ils retombent avec l'élégance que lui a inculquée sa mère sur ses épaules. Elle arrangea son débardeur moulant qui ne saurait mettre plus en valeur sa poitrine à la taille parfaite. Sa mini-jupe ne cachait rien de ces longues jambes galbées, rehaussées par des sandales à talons. Pas une trace de maquillage sur son visage car elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin, et n'en aura jamais besoin. Le sang vélane coulait dans ses veines, rendant irrésistible chacun de ses traits ou courbes, et brillant dans ses yeux du même bleu que le ciel d'Ilerrante. D'où elle venait et où elle retournerait sitôt après cette petite confrontation.

Elle voulait qu'il comprenne enfin toute l'étendue de sa folie. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne, en la voyant aussi belle et aussi fière devant la porte de son pauvre appartement, combien il aurait dû être sûr de perdre, depuis le début.

Ca aura peut-être pris plus de vingt ans, vingt longues années durant lesquelles il avait prise sa victoire – la sienne de Victoire- pour acquise, mais, à présent, il était celui qui l'avait perdue. Et il pouvait compter sur Dominique pour s'assurer que cette perte soit irrévocable.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle dût admettre être un peu impressionnée par le toupet qu'ont les femmes dans leur famille quand elle se retrouva face à l'une de ses propres cousines. Oser aller répondre à la porte quand on était la maîtresse du copain de sa cousine et qu'on se trouvait chez lui, seulement vêtue de son tee-shirt, c'était vraiment très gonflé, même selon ses valeurs. Lucy en resta cependant bouche-bée et rougit légèrement. Dominique quitta sa surprise bien avant Lucy et sourit à cette observation qu'elle se faisait à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait ; Lucy avait beau faire fondre la majorité des hommes avec ses manières de grande dame, ses cheveux roux étaient bien plus flamboyants et soyeux que les siens. Mais, bien sûr, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'être la fille de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley.

Mais elle aurait dû se douter que puisque l'appartement était libre, il y aurait invité Lucy. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent.

-Je vois que tu es bien matinale, Lucy, susurra-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença l'autre, toujours ébahie.

Mais elle ne la laissa pas finir et entra tranquillement dans l'appartement, sans attendre le moindre geste d'invitation. Elle la suivit et Dominique savait qu'elle était fébrile, malgré qu'elle jouait l'indignation. Lucy ne voulait absolument pas que tout le monde apprenne pour sa petite liaison avec Ted Lupin. Son père serait très déçu de sa princesse, elle qui réussissait tout et avait une si belle carrière… sans parler de Tonton Bill s'il était au courant que sa nièce poignardait ainsi sa fille dans le dos, depuis des semaines déjà. Et puis, il ne valait mieux pas que ça fasse la une de la presse que Lucy Weasley brise un couple alors qu'elle faisait la conquête du Ministère, à tout juste vingt-trois ans !

-Je peux tout expliquer ! lui assura Lucy, derrière elle. Ne fais pas l'erreur de conclusions hâtives, je…  
-Oh, je t'en pris, Cissy, ne joue pas l'ingénue, avec moi, d'accord ? rit-elle, sachant qu'à chacun de ses éclats, le cœur de Lucy faisait un soubresaut nerveux. Ton amant est encore au lit, je suppose ?

Dominique traversa le salon où la vue de chaque photo de sa sœur encourageait chacun de ses pas. Oh oui. Cette fois-ci, c'était indéniable, c'était fini pour lui.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa –leur – chambre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux encore tirés. Dominique sortit sa baguette de son sac à main de marque et d'un geste, les rideaux s'écartaient, laissant pénétrer les rayons du soleil en vague brûlantes. Il était fin-juin, il faisait un grand soleil et c'était un excellent jour pour la rouquine de tirer un trait sur le problème Ted Lupin.

Il était au beau milieu du lit à deux places, complètement nu sur les draps et allongé sur le ventre. Il tenait de ses deux bras l'oreiller sur lequel était reposé son visage aux traits fins mais durs, à moitié caché par ses cheveux violet foncé. Victoire avait dit plusieurs fois à sa sœur que la couleur de ses cheveux était souvent le reflet de ses rêves, quand il dormait, car il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur ses dons de métamorphomage. Elle avait toujours adoré parler de lui, à tort et à travers, à Dominique. Ce qui avait toujours plus qu'énervé et exaspéré cette dernière.

Quand les yeux de la jeune femme parcouraient la musculature de son dos, de ses épaules, de ses jambes et mêmes de ses fesses, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi toutes les femmes se pâmaient devant lui. Elle concevait tout à fait qu'on puisse vouloir coucher avec lui, ou même avoir une aventure de quelques semaines avec lui… mais l'aimer ? « Ce connard imbu de lui-même et égoïste ? », songea-t-elle avec colère. Non, elle n'adhérait pas à cette idée, définitivement pas.

Entre lui et elle, ça n'avait de toute manière jamais fonctionné.

Pour dire la vérité, ils s'étaient même toujours franchement détestés ! S'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils se seraient surement déjà assassinés, depuis longtemps ! Il y avait de multiples raisons à cela.

Elle ne supportait pas son côté bad boy et qu'il se pavane avec ses dons de métamorphomage ridicules. Selon elle, il n'avait jamais été assez reconnaissant à sa famille pour l'avoir adopté et il ne manquait pas une occasion de relever toute l'injustice de sa situation ; _pourquoi n'a-t-il pas connu ses propres parents, alors que,eux, avaient des parents si aimants ? Pourquoi ses parents l'ont abandonné comme ça, au profit de la victoire –sérieusement, où sont leurs priorités ? _Enfin, il ne le disait pas vraiment à haute voix mais son regard suffisait. Oui, son regard en disait bien assez à Dominique.

Il devrait remercier Merlin pour ne pas l'avoir laissé seul au monde, pour que sa Grand-mère l'ait élevé avec autant d'amour, pour qu'Harry l'ait toujours considéré comme son plus grand fils et pour que tous les autres membres de la famille de Dominique l'aient pris sous son aile.

De son côté, il la trouvait trop prétentieuse et consciente de ses charmes. Elle en abusait et en ré-abusait, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Quand elle marchait, avec son déhanché parfait et son menton haut, son impertinence et sa suffisance étaient évidents. Ils étaient baignés dans ses yeux azur et énervaient plus que tout Ted. Et puis, elle avait toujours été la première pour lui faire des critiques sur telle et telle attitude, ayant toujours un avis bien net et qui, malgré tous les discours du monde, resterait inchangé. Elle ne savait pas écouter objectivement, elle en était tout bonnement incapable, si certaine qu'elle était d'avoir raison. Et tellement intransigeante, étrangère aux secondes chances. Oh non, Ted n'avait jamais pu la supporter.

Mais la véritable raison pour laquelle ils ne pourraient jamais s'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, était simple.

Conflit d'intérêts.

Dominique avait toujours jugé que le métamorphomage se comportait comme le dernier des machos avec sa sœur, sans aucune considération pour cette dernière, et cela rendait furieux Ted que la petite sœur de Victoire essaye par tous les moyens de ruiner leur relation, bien même avant qu'ils ne soient réellement ensemble. L'officialisation de leur couple datait seulement de deux ans. Avant cela, Ted refusait toute étiquette, engagement ou véritable attache. Dominique avait toujours trouvé ça lâche et irrespectueux. Il avait fallu que Victoire en ait marre et se mette à sortir avec l'un de ses collègues médicomage pour que Ted se résolve à rendre la situation plus sérieuse, entre eux.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, gêné par la brusque lumière, et se retourna sur le dos, s'exhibant totalement. Il n'était pas d'un naturel pudique et, alors qu'il croisa son regard, il ne montra aucune gêne à se retrouver tout à fait nu devant elle. Elle ne pouvait être, de son côté, plus indifférente. Il était peut-être bien « monté » mais il n'était certainement pas le premier qu'elle voyait, et encore moins le dernier. Elle en avait vu d'autres, se dit-elle.

-Tiens, Niky ! fit-il en souriant, moqueur. Alors, ça y est, maintenant que ta sœur est pas là, tu te décides enfin à montrer tes véritables intérêts ?

Elle ne lui fera pas remarquer encore combien elle détestait ce surnom, que pour lui c'était Dominique, ou Weasley, à la limite. Elle ne s'énervera pas parce qu'il faisait encore le sous-entendu qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse que de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur, pour la seule raison que Dominique était jalouse de Victoire parce qu'elle était, elle-même, folle de lui. Il savait que c'était faux mais, longtemps, ça l'avait énervée, plus encore quand il avait essayé de le faire croire à Victoire elle-même mais celle-ci avait bien trop confiance en Dominique pour avoir jamais pris au sérieux ce genre d'accusation.

Non, elle ne s'énervera pas, quoiqu'il puisse dire. Elle n'en avait même pas l'envie. Aujourd'hui était son jour de gloire. C'était sa Victoire.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'intensifia tandis que les cheveux de Lupin reprenaient leur couleur bleue claire habituelle. La couleur préférée de Victoire. Même quand il refusait avec mépris les avances de sa sœur, à Poudlard, il mettait un point d'honneur à porter cette couleur de cheveux. Dominique ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait cependant quelques hypothèses ; il voulait narguer sa sœur, la faire encore plus souffrir avec ce petit geste ; il avait toujours voulu qu'elle le trouve attirant ; il voulait qu'elle garde espoir et continue de lui courir après. Un peu de toutes, surement. Ce mec était un salaud, Dominique le pensait depuis toujours.

-Ne me confonds pas avec notre Lucy nationale, on dépasse le stade de l'insulte, là, déclara-t-elle. D'ailleurs, Lucy, rejoins donc nous, ne fais pas ta timide !

Quand Lucy entra lentement dans la chambre, derrière elle, le sourire s'était depuis bien longtemps volatilisé du visage de Teddy. Il avait certainement oublié que Lucy était chez lui et que Dominique devait donc avoir appris qu'il trompait sa sœur avec l'une de ses cousines, qu'il venait par là même de perdre Victoire… pour de bon. Quoiqu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore conscience de cela. Ca n'avait pas échappé à Dominique, en revanche. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, pour sûr, c'était que ça faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'elle était déjà au courant de tout ça et maintenant trois jours que Victoire l'était.

Ca faisait donc trois jours qu'il avait perdu Victoire, et donc, leur conflit d'intérêts.

Dominique sourit, elle ne pourrait pas s'en réjouir davantage. « C'est ça de laisser trainer ses lettres cochonnes que t'échanges avec Lucy, depuis plusieurs semaines, mon joli. Vic est naïve et innocente… mais c'est elle qui fait le ménage, dans l'appart'. Douce ironie », pensa-t-elle.

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi Victoire n'est plus là, lui apprit-elle, suave. Elle est avec moi. Et moi, je suis ici parce qu'elle m'a demandée de te remettre ça.

Elle jeta le double des clés de l'appartement qui appartenaient à Victoire sur le lit et elles rebondirent mollement sur le matelas, tandis que Lupin l'observait, elle, le regard aussi noir que la couleur de ses cheveux à présent. Dominique savait très bien dans quel état de détresse, il était, derrière son air dur. Elle avait toujours su que, malgré ses attitudes égoïstes et capricieuses, il était réellement amoureux de sa sœur, même avant qu'il ne consente à avoir une relation unique et sérieuse avec elle. Elle pensait même qu'il l'était déjà, à Poudlard, tandis qu'il refusait les avances de Victoire mais il était trop fier pour sortir avec une fille de deux ans sa cadette, ou il ne voulait pas sortir avec un membre de sa famille d'adoption. Dominique ne le savait pas vraiment, malgré qu'elle clame sur tous les toits qu'elle a toujours vu clair en son jeu. Peut-être même que Ted détestait et méprisait Victoire autant qu'il le disait, à l'époque de Poudlard. Elle et Ted n'avaient jamais eu, après tout, de discussion calme et sincère. Mais elle restait persuadée qu'il aimait vraiment sa sœur, ce pourquoi elle trouvait son comportement encore plus impardonnable. Qu'est-ce ça aurait été s'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Mais, maintenant, c'était terminé et tout cela par sa faute. Et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant jubilé dans toute sa vie quand elle voyait ce vide dans ses yeux. Il allait avoir enfin ce qu'il méritait ; une vie sans sa sœur, une vie sans victoire.

-Tu ne voulais pas l'épouser, tu voulais pas d'attache, tu voulais pas faire d'effort, pas prendre de risque… t'as préféré sauter Lucy, à la place. Mes félicitations, tu viens de perdre le seul truc bien qui t'es arrivé dans ta vie pourrie, Ted Lupin. Mais, ça, tu le sais déjà.

Sur ce, elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil et transplana, destination Ilerrante, savourant sa _victoire_.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Non, il ne t'a jamais aimée.**

* * *

La jeune femme fit quelques pas dans le sable brûlant, souriant au bruit des vagues méditerranéennes qui s'échouaient sur la plage dans son dos. Ses lunettes de soleil l'empêchaient de devoir froncer les yeux face à cette luminosité aveuglante. Bonjour, Ilerrante en fin-juin à dix heures et demi du matin, pensa-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle vit sa grand-mère, Claire Delacour, installée tranquillement dans l'un des hamacs flottant dans les airs, devant son immense maison, faisant s'agiter magiquement son tricot. Il était difficile de deviner que la femme allongée avec grâce et dont la chevelure, certes blanche comme la neige, brillante sous le Soleil, allait fêter ses quatre-vingt-deux ans, à la toute fin de cet été-ci.

La plage était déserte. Ilerrante était assez grande pour que chacun de ses trois cents et quelques habitants soient tranquilles, chez eux. Ilerrante était une île ensorcelée qui voguait au hasard, évitant les navires et invisible aux yeux des moldus, sur la mer Méditerranée. Elle n'était habitée que par des sorciers français. On disait souvent que c'était un peu la Pré-au-Lard de Beauxbatons car c'était ici que les étudiants venaient passer certains de leurs week-ends… le centre de l'île était pleins de boutiques, de pubs et autres divertissements.

Dominique embrassa la joue de sa grand-mère avant de s'assoir dans un autre hamac.

-Alors, ma chérie, l'as-tu bien émasculé, ce petit enculé ? lui demanda-t-elle en français.

Claire ne savait pas parler une autre langue que le français, et certainement pas l'anglais. Elle pourrait bien sûr prendre une potion ou se jeter un sort de sorte à pouvoir parler anglais mais elle était trop fière de sa langue natale pour s'abaisser à ce genre de recours. Ainsi, c'était le côté britannique de sa famille qui parlait français. Ce qui n'était un véritable souci pour personne. Ses trois petites enfants étaient bilingues et sa fille Fleur avait acheté une bague à son mari Bill pour qu'il puisse parler français dés que le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. C'est-à-dire, à chaque visite qu'ils rendaient à belle-maman.

Dominique éclata de rire. Elle adorait sa grand-mère maternelle – tout autant, cela dit, que la mère de son père, Molly I, mais elle était bien plus collante et nettement moins drôle, selon elle. Tout d'abord, c'était d'elle que Dominique, Victoire et leur mère tenaient leurs gênes vélanes, bien que Claire ne le soit pas elle-même. Ensuite, Dominique était folle de cette immense et magnifique maison qui avait recueilli ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance et lui avait garanti des vacances toujours plus inoubliables. Pour finir, les deux femmes s'entendaient sur pratiquement tous les sujets.

-Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, assura la jeune femme. Pour lui, le pire reste à venir.

Le sourire dessiné sur le beau visage de sa petite-fille sembla convaincre la vieille femme de la véracité de ces paroles et elle hocha du menton.

-Notre Victoire n'a pas encore quitté son lit… la pauvre enfant…  
-Tu n'es pas allée la lever ?  
-Je préfère que tu le fasses, je n'ai jamais été très bonne pour consoler ou m'occuper de quelqu'un, en général.

Dominique ne l'était pas beaucoup plus, à l'exception faite de quelques personnes. Dont, en particulier, Victoire et Louis.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée quand elle est arrivée, en larmes, chez moi, poursuivit-elle, comme si elle avait lu les pensées de sa petite-fille.  
-Il t'a quand même fallu deux jours, lui reprocha celle-ci.  
-Je te le répète, petite insolente, s'agaça Claire, ta sœur me suppliait de ne rien te dire.  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue me voir, moi, soupira Dominique, elle savait très bien que je lui ferai m'avouer ce qui s'était passé.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle refuse que ça se sache… je serais à sa place, je m'arrangerais pour que ces deux-là soient renier de la famille !  
-Tu dois rien dire, Mamie ! Si Vic ne veut pas que ça se sache alors personne le saura, d'accord ?  
-Je ne comprendrais jamais cette gamine…  
-Le tout c'est qu'on l'aime et qu'on reste avec elle.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel. Son crédo n'avait jamais été « amour, famille et solidarité ». Cependant, Dominique savait que sa grand-mère devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller enfoncer son tricot dans le derrière de Ted pour avoir fait du mal à l'une de ses petites filles.

-Aller jusqu'à faire croire à toute la famille qu'elle avait une mission en Transylvanie plutôt que…, commença-t-elle à s'emporter.  
-Je sais, Mamie, je sais, d'accord ?

Après avoir découvert les lettres de Ted et Lucy, il y avait de cela trois jours, Victoire avait directement transplané ici, ravagée. Elle ne s'était pas senti le courage de revenir et d'affronter Ted, et toute la famille, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé donc elle s'était donnée quelques jours. Elle voulait encore pardonner à Ted. Etant médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait ensuite contacté l'institut pour demander un congé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances, ils lui avaient donc donné les trois prochains mois. Elle avait envoyé un courrier à tous ses amis et à sa famille, dans lequel elle leur faisait croire qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission par l'hôpital en Transylvanie, une maladie rare qui faisait tourner les têtes à 360 degrés, quelques dizaines de fois par jours… Mensonge qui avait été gobé par tous, même par Ted lui-même. C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle Lucy n'avait pas hésité à aller ouvrir à Dominique. Victoire partie à l'autre bout de la planète, elle s'était sentie pousser des ailes.

Mais, après deux jours à échouer de consoler une Victoire en pleurs, sa grand-mère avait appelée sa seconde petite fille à la rescousse et Dominique avait découvert la vérité. A sa plus grande satisfaction, elle avait _enfin_ réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec Ted. Depuis toute petite, Victoire vouait quasiment un culte à celui-ci, et depuis ses douze ans, elle en était folle amoureuse. Néanmoins, après plusieurs heures, Victoire s'était rendue à l'évidence que, comme l'exposait sa cadette, ça ne menait à rien, qu'elle serait toujours celle qui ferait les efforts et souffrirait, toujours celle qui aimait plus que l'autre, toujours celle qui saignait et pardonnait… et finalement, elle avait tendu les clés à Dominique qui s'était faite une joie de les porter à son ancien potentiel beau-frère.

¬-Allez, va la tirer du lit, il y en a assez de cette loque…, bougonna Claire. Pour un homme, je vous jure…

Dominique sourit, amusée, et se leva. Elle pénétra dans la maison par la grande ouverture sans porte qui servait d'entrée. Celle-ci ne se fermait que par un rideau de perles nacrées et ensorcelées qui s'écartaient lorsqu'un membre de la famille ou un invité voulait entrer et s'entortillaient fermement les unes aux autres quand un étranger tentait de s'introduire à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança alors dans un gigantesque salon avec un petit bassin en son centre, à l'eau à la température idéale et de laquelle des carpes de toutes les couleurs, aux écailles brillantes, faisaient des bonds gracieux de temps en temps. Elle le traversa et monta à l'étage par le large escalier. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et ouvrit la deuxième porte à gauche.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce qui se trouvait être une chambre dans les tons crèmes et brun. Les nombreux meubles étaient en acajou, le sol était du parquet et la grande baie, fermée par les mêmes perles ensorcelées, donnait sur un balcon qui faisait le tour de la maison, relié à chacune des nombreuses autres chambres de l'étage. En tout, la maison comptait vingt-quatre chambres, distribuées entre deux étages entiers. La villa était un ancien hôtel qui avait fermé ses portes quand Henri, l'époux de Claire, était mort. Cette dernière avait été alors assez riche et l'était encore pour ne plus travailler, tout en gardant la maison.

Cette chambre-ci était celle que Dominique partageait avec sa sœur, depuis vingt ans, maintenant. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur l'immense lit à baldaquin en fer forgé dans lequel elle avait passé tellement de nuit blanches à ne faire que parler, rire et se goinfrer de friandises avec Victoire et dans lequel celle-ci fixait à présent sans ciller les courbes élégantes du fer sombre.

-Salut, Vic.

Elle tourna ses yeux gris, presque argentés, gonflés par les heures à pleurer sur la nouvelle venue et se força à sourire. Dominique s'avança vers le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. La maison était isolée magiquement de la chaleur étouffante qui règne à l'extérieur, sinon aucune des deux femmes n'aurait supporté ces couvertures.

Dominique avait toujours pensé que le problème de Victoire était qu'elle avait deux qualités qui, unies, ne pouvaient que mener à sa perte ; l'immense beauté, l'ensorcelante beauté des vélanes qui vous faisait la proie de la jalousie et de l'envie, de ce besoin qu'avaient les gens de vous approcher et de s'approprier de vous, de profiter de votre aura ; la gentillesse et la bonté à l'état pure, cette générosité et naïveté extraordinaires qui rendaient impossible de deviner les mauvaises intentions des autres qui étaient pourtant omniprésentes.

Trop jolie et trop gentille pour son propre bien. Dominique était persuadée que sa sœur devait avoir un problème, un truc qui n'était pas passé à la naissance. Une vélane n'était pas censée être comme ça, une vélane était censée être comme Dominique ou comme leur mère. Forte et redoutable, féroce et invulnérable, arrogante et fière.

C'était vrai que, malgré les coups bas et les trahisons, Victoire n'avait jamais perdu la foi en ses congénères. Même maintenant qu'elle eut vingt-quatre ans, elle continuait de voir le bien partout, de sourire à celle qui lui avait fait les pires coups quelques mois plus tôt ou d'offrir son aide dés qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne connaissait pas le ressentiment, la rancœur ou la haine. Ca lui arrivait bien sûr d'être déçue, agacée ou en colère mais il lui suffisait d'excuses pour donner une autre chance, que ce soit la deuxième ou la mille-et-unième.

C'était pour ça que, malgré ses trois ans de moins, Dominique avait toujours été la « grande » sœur, celle qui veillait sur Victoire et qui s'assurait que personne ne profite d'elle. Quand elle se laissait avoir en beauté ou marcher sur les pieds, c'était Dominique qui rappliquait, baguette sortie. A Poudlard, elle était celle qui surveillait qu'aucun garçon louche ne s'intéresse de trop près à Victoire, ce qui interloquait tout le monde. Leurs parents étaient eux-mêmes très rassurés que Dominique soit là pour leur aînée, ne s'inquiétant pas pour leur plus jeune fille qu'ils savaient parfaitement en mesure de s'occuper d'elle-même. En outre, ça avait toujours beaucoup amusé la famille que, des deux filles Wealsey-Delacour, ce soit Dominique qui joue le rôle de la grande sœur surprotectrice et c'était aussi quelque chose dont celle-ci avait toujours tiré une grande fierté.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ted Lupin ne pouvait être autre chose que le pire ennemi de Dominique. D'une façon ou d'une autre, une fois après l'autre, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire souffrir sa grande sœur. Que ce soit en refusant ses avances qu'en en abusant ou en la trompant. Mais, cette fois-ci, il avait fait l'abus de trop en rajoutant infidèle à la liste de ses défauts, surtout avec Lucy Weasley. Dominique savait que Victoire pouvait pardonner beaucoup mais pas plusieurs semaines d'infidélité avec un membre de sa propre famille. « Elle qui est si famille… », pensa-t-elle.

Victoire vint se lover dans les bras de sa cadette qui les lui ouvrit et elle posa sa joue contre son épaule. Les cheveux roux et blonds se mêlèrent sur l'oreiller.

-Je lui ai donné les clés.  
-Comment… comment il… comment ça s'est passé ?

Dominique observa un moment de silence. Qu'aimerait-elle entendre ? Qu'il avait crié, qu'il s'était excusé encore et encore, qu'il avait promis de ne jamais recommencer et que cela avait été une immense erreur, une ridicule et stupide, stupide erreur ? Qu'il avait essayé de la retenir pour la forcer à lui avouer où sa sœur était et la convaincre de ne pas tout finir, comme ça, de lui donner une nouvelle chance parce qu'il ne pouvait pas même songer à vivre sans elle ? Qu'il avait pleuré ?

Mais Dominique n'avait jamais pu mentir, être hypocrite, encore moins avec Victoire. En plus, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Plus Victoire aurait le cœur brisé, moins de chance il y aurait pour qu'elle retourne avec Ted.

-Lucy m'a ouvert et il était encore au lit…

Cependant, Dominique regretta presque sa franchise quand elle vit ses lèvres se tordre mais les yeux de la blonde la suppliaient de continuer, de battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

-Nu.

Victoire ferma les yeux brutalement mais elle les ouvrit aussitôt après. Des visions particulièrement indésirables s'étaient construites dés qu'elle avait eu les yeux clos. Des visions qui la pourchassaient depuis trois jours, entêtantes et insupportables.

-Et il n'a rien dit en particulier, à part essayer de me provoquer.  
-Il m'a jamais aimée…, murmura-t-elle, les larmes recommençant à couler silencieusement. Il m'a jamais aimée… pas vrai, Dom ?

Dominique la regarda et la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Ted s'agita dans son cœur, lui criant de transplaner dans la seconde et d'aller le tuer d'un avada kedavra. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire bien pire. Et elle allait lui faire bien pire. Elle allait tout simplement lui prendre Victoire pour de bon. Et ça lui donnait la force de faire ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu…

-Non, Vic, chérie, je suis désolée mais… il ne t'a jamais aimée.

Mentir à sa sœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour à tout le monde ! :)

Merci beaucoup à ma bichette **Yooyoo**, à **Elorah** et à **TheDevilOfSlytherin **pour vos adorables reviews qui m'encouragent énormément ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bien sûr que j'en suis capable.**

Dominique avait appelé son agence de mannequinat pour s'arranger, histoire de passer les prochains mois avec Victoire et s'occuper d'elle. Fabrice, son agent, lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, qu'il faudrait simplement qu'elle revienne à Londres pour les différents shootings et défilés prévus, cet été, c'est-à-dire, une ou deux fois par semaine.

Son rêve n'avait jamais été d'être mannequin. Elle avait voulu travailler dans la mode mais elle avait eu une offre très alléchante, avec un salaire appétissant, et voilà, elle s'était laissé acheter. Avec ses notes moyennes à ses ASPIC's, elle n'avait de toute manière pas eu beaucoup de choix de carrière. Elle n'avait que son culot et son charme. Et cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle était mannequin et elle devait admettre que ça lui plaisait assez. C'était bien payé et elle avait toujours aimé qu'on l'admire, et elle était douée pour défiler. Elle était conviée aux fêtes les plus hype du Royaume-Uni. Et se faire un nom dans ce milieu, avec du sang de vélane dans les veines, avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et Victoire allait mieux, bien que loin d'être guérie de son chagrin. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et riait assez souvent. Mais la jeune femme avait toujours été douée pour faire semblant d'être heureuse, même quand le chaos gagnait du terrain, en son fort intérieur. Aucun de ses proches n'aurait été capable de citer, en toute sincérité, une période supérieure à deux jours durant laquelle Victoire avait persisté dans une sombre humeur.

Dominique dirait que Victoire était forte dans sa faiblesse, bien qu'elle aurait préféré que sa sœur soit forte dans sa force.

Dominique se tourna sur sa serviette de plage afin de s'allonger sur le dos, pour échapper aux rayons brûlants du soleil. Ses yeux bleus, derrière des lunettes de soleil, étaient fermés. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait que quelques personnes qui se baladaient ou une bande d'enfants qui barbotaient dans l'eau chaude et salée, et victoire qui se baignait elle aussi.

Mais bientôt Victoire vint se laisser tomber aux côtés de sa petite sœur, projetant quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa voisine par la même occasion.

-VIC ! Je bronze ! protesta-t-elle  
-Non, tu bronzes pas ! rit Victoire.

Dominique roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes, se redressant sur les coudes. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne bronzait pas et ne le voulait pas. Elle ne trouvait pas plus vulgaire qu'une rousse bronzée. Une faute de goût inexcusable. Ce pourquoi elle s'était étalé une crème magique qui empêchait tout effet du soleil sur la peau. Cependant, elle adorait la sensation chaude du soleil et ça lui arrivait de passer des journées entières, allongée sur la plage.

-C'est tout comme ! Je veux pas me faire asperger !  
-Sois pas ronchon… viens te baigner avec moi !  
-Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas nager !  
-Mais c'est nul de nager, toute seule…

Victoire fit la moue, ses longs cheveux blonds, foncés par l'eau salée dont ils étaient gorgés, retombant sur son beau visage renfrogné. Elle traçait pensivement des formes dans le sable et Dominique vit se former à sa plus grande horreur un T.

-Et si on disait aux autres de venir, pour l'été ? s'exclama Dominique Les gosses et Rox vont rentrer de Poudlard, demain, et ils adorent Ilerrante ! Les autres sont aussi en vacances ! Et Fred n'a plus de boulot, ça lui changera les idées ! Quant à Jamesie, il a pas de match avant août, il branle rien…

Victoire l'observait, se mordillant la lèvre, semblant face à un dilemme. Elle les adorait tous et c'était elle, entre eux tous, qui raffolait le plus de ces grands moments en famille mais elle ne savait pas comment agir, compte tenue de la situation. Personne ne savait que c'était fini entre elle et Lupin, elle était malheureuse malgré ses sourires et Victoire avait peur de ne pas tenir le coup.

-J'ai dit que j'étais en mission…  
-Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu ! Et puis, Tata Hermione, Audrey et Ginny sont toujours récalcitrantes à laisser toute la marmaille toute seule, à la maison, sans surveillance, pendant qu'elles vont bosser ! Elles viendront le soir pour nous faire à tous un petit coucou ! Ce serait pas top, hein ? fit mine de s'enthousiasmer Dominique  
-Tu détestes quand on est tous regroupés… tu dis que ya bien trop de sales gamins dans notre famille et qu'il aurait fallu en faire adopter certains, lui rappela-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
-Et je vais pas revenir là-dessus, les Weasley et les Potter sont à eux seuls l'origine du baby-boom-après-guerre. Mais tu les aimes tous et tu aimes les voir… rester seule, ici, avec moi et Mamie… c'est pas bon. Donc… je ferai ça…, dit-elle avec une grimace. Pour toi.  
-Tu crois que j'en suis capable ? Faire semblant, prétendre, jouer un…  
-Redevenir heureuse, la coupa-t-elle en posant une main sur la sienne. Bien sûr que tu en es capable, Vic.

Elle me sourit doucement.

-Bien sûr que j'en suis capable, répéta-t-elle. Merci, Dom.  
-Me remercie pas, tu sais que ça va m'énerver ! s'_énerva_-t-elle.

Victoire rit en la prenant dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait. Dominique lui répondit en la serrant contre elle et, d'une main, elle effaça le T toujours sculpté dans le sable.

**xOxOxO**

Victoire et Dominique étaient debout sur la place principale d'Ilerrante, en plein centre de l'île, attendant que leurs cousins n'arrivent. La place était entourée de cafés et de bars, et c'était ici où arrivaient et d'où partaient les port-o-loins. Transplaner du Royaume-Unie au beau milieu de la Méditerrannée était un coup de main, dû à la grande distance, au fait que l'île était mouvante et qu'il était nécessaire de bien connaître Ilerrante pour ne pas atterrir dans l'eau. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu à Dominique une bonne année pour y arriver à tous les coups. C'était pour cela qu'il était plus conseillé d'utiliser un port-o-loin.

Dominique regardait sa montre. 17h44. Le rendez-vous était à 17h45 et, compte tenue de la ponctualité de Roxanne, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

Quand Dominique avait parlé du projet « famille » à sa grand-mère, celle-ci avait été assez partagée… elle lui en avait recraché son thé à la branchiflore à la figure de la rousse. Dominique s'était alors faite la réflexion qu'elle aurait sans doute dû attendre que sa Claire ait fini de boire. La famille Weasley-Potter était déjà venue passer quelques vacances, ici, au grand dam de la vieille femme qui n'en gardait pas que de bons souvenirs. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants et les britanniques – ou les étrangers-, en général, mais surtout parce que sa famille, du côté paternel, était plus qu'envahissante. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette idée ne l'avait pas mise en joie mais, adorant Victoire comme Dominique, elle avait fini par accepter, en instaurant quelques règles.

Règle numéro une : « chez moi, on parle français, brrritiche ore naut brrritiche ! ».

Règle numéro deux : « Je m'occupe pas des mioches, je te préviens, Dominique ! Tu t'en charges ! »

Règle numéro trois : « Tu vas surveiller que ce petit merdeux –James Sirius Potter- ne pêche plus mes carpes arc-en-ciel ! ».

Règle numéro quatre : « Si un de ces brrritiches se noie, c'est pas mon « fûquingue » problème ! L'Angleterre est une île, ils devraient savoir nager ! ».

Ainsi que bien d'autres. Elle en avait rempli tout un carnet, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait reçu la visite de ce côté-ci de la famille.

-Elle emmène bien tous les enfants ? lui demanda Victoire, toute excitée de voir leurs petits cousins.

Dominique allait lui répondre que, bien malheureusement pour elle et leur grand-mère, c'était ce qui, en effet, était prévu quand Victoire eut directement sa réponse avec l'arrivée écrasante et tombée du ciel de toute une volée de tête rousses et brunes et blondes… « attendez une minute, blondes ? », pensa Dominique avec un mauvais pressentiment, « Ca, ce n'était définitivement pas prévu ! ».

-Salut, la compagnie ! s'écria Roxanne, en lâchant le pot de fleur qui était visiblement leur moyen de locomotion.

Roxanne était la fille de George et Angelina, et elle avait vingt-et-un ans, le même âge que Dominique. Ce qui avait grandement contribué au rapprochement entre les deux cousines. Elle portait un chapeau fleuri et elle avait déjà enfilé son bikini, sous son bermuda et débardeur, fin prête pour plonger dans les vagues dés qu'ils seraient arrivé à la villa de Claire Delacour. Ses cheveux bruns et crépus étaient attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, et elle souriait aux deux jeunes femmes de ses dents blanches, en agitant ses bras déjà bronzés par nature. Les seules choses qu'elle avait héritées de son père n'étaient rien d'autre que ses yeux bleus et son nez fin.

Aux pieds chaussés de tongs de Roxanne, Molly, leur plus jeune cousine, quinze ans, était étalée de tout son long sur les dalles de la place, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'expérience dans l'atterrissage en port-o-loin. Hugo, un an de plus et, à quatre pattes, se retenant de régurgiter son déjeuner, n'en avait pas beaucoup plus.

Tels deux stars de seize ans débarquant pour une remise des Oscars sorciers, se tenaient Lily et Scorpius Malefoy –la tête blonde qui n'était assurément pas prévue au bataillon et qui allait certainement poser beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes, à la vue de sa main glissée dans celle de Lily. Dominique nota avec ironie que, ah ça oui, les femmes Wealsey, ou Potter, dans le cas présent, avaient vraiment un culot monstre, dés le plus jeune âge…

Pour finir, un ancien camarade de Dominique, ô combien peu apprécié de sa personne et qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de ne pas avoir revu depuis un certain temps, était aussi là, devant eux ; Lysander Scamander. Assez grand, cheveux châtains clairs coupés très courts et le regard aussi agacé que d'habitude, il était fidèle à ses souvenirs. Dominique ne l'avait jamais connu de bonne humeur et elle se demanda vraiment ce qu'il venait faire parmi eux. Il avait été beaucoup de choses ; un ancien camarade ; un ancien Serpentard ; un ancien petit-ami de Roxanne ; mais il n'avait jamais été un ami de la famille.

Dominique en conclut que c'était encore une lubie de Roxanne qui allait tourner à la catastrophe, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était à présent fiancée à son frère jumeau, Lorcan Scamander.

-Dis, Rox, quand on avait parlé d'amener les gosses, tu as compris qu'on voulait dire ceux de notre famille, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle, en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais, les poils de carottes ?

Roxanne rit joyeusement avant de faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore d'elle et Victoire –dont le sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre-, et de les prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras. Alors que Victoire répondit avec enthousiasme à son étreinte, Dominique lui tapota vaguement le dos, dont l'humeur était discutable.

-Toujours aussi drôle, ma Domino ! Oh, Merlin, Vic, Dom, vous m'avez tellement manquée cette année !  
-On s'est vues à Thanksgiving…, lui rappela la rousse, se forçant à répondre aux sourires que lui lançait Molly au-dessus de l'épaule de Roxanne, alors que la petite est toujours par terre.  
-Toi aussi, tu nous as manqués, Roxie ! assura sa sœur. Tu as tellement de chance de travailler à Poudlard ! Cette école me manque tellement, parfois…  
-Oui, c'est magique, je l'avoue ! Et puis, les enfants… ça me rappelle ma jeunesse –tu vois de quelle jeunesse je veux parler, pas vrai, Domino ?! Mais tu n'as pas à te plaindre, Vicky-chérie, hier encore, tu étais en Transylvanie ! Médicomage, c'est vraiment palpitant !

Et bras dessus, bras dessous, voilà que Roxanne et Victoire s'éloignaient, en direction d'un petit café, en papotant vie professionnelle et nostalgie. Dominique roula des yeux, avant de se retourner vers le reste de la bande. Lily et Scorpius la provoquaient du regard, se tenant toujours par la main, juste derrière Lysander qui semblait étudier les environs avec méfiance. Hugo, pendant ce temps, aidait Molly à se relever.

-Salut, les mômes, marmonna-t-elle  
-S'lut, lui répondit Lily, désinvolte.

Sitôt après, elle entraîna son blondinet de petit-ami en direction d'un bar opposé au café où étaient maintenant assises Roxanne et Victoire. Pendant une demi-seconde, Dominique envisagea d'aller rechercher sa petite cousine et son _don juan_, sous-prétexte qu'ils n'avaient que seize ans et ne devraient pas aller traîner seuls, dans un bar. Ça dura bien une demi-seconde, peut-être même trois-quarts de seconde. Puis, la possibilité de perdre définitivement le Malefoy et la petite teigne qu'était Lily Luna Potter balaya tous ses instincts maternels –qui étaient déjà quasiment inexistants.

Par contre, quand Molly fit mine de les suivre, elle l'attrapa par le poigné.

-Où tu vas comme ça, gamine ? A quinze ans, on reste avec les grands ! fit-elle, en la poussant vers le café de Roxanne et Victoire. Toi aussi, Hugo !  
-Mais j'ai seize ans ! protesta celui-ci.  
-Oui mais t'es mon préféré, donc j'veux pas que tu te fasses kidnapper par un dérangé mental !

Il bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante, en trainant des pieds aux côtés de Molly. Dominique leur emboîta le pas, se retournant juste assez vers Lysander pour lui lancer :

-Toi, par contre, dégage !

Elle l'entendit sortir un bruit sonnant un peu comme un « han, pff ! » suivi d'un « toujours aussi pétasse », dans son dos, qui la fit sourire.

« Et oui, toujours. » pensa-t-elle avec suffisance. « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. »

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, ça va commencer à se remplir ! Donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si je vous engloutis trop de personnages et que vous avez besoin d'un petit "lexique" de personnages, avec leur âge et les autres petits détails importants :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucouuuu les loulous !**

Alors comme certains étaient un peu perdus avec l'océéééaaan de personnages, je vous ai fait un petit lexique des principaux ! Normalement, je n'en ai pas oublié :)

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews adorable, vous êtes des amours !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-**Delacour/Weasley** : Victoire (_24 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blonde, yeux gris et très gentille, vélane et médicomage_) ; Dominique (_21 ans, ex-Gryffondor, rousse aux yeux bleus, arrogante et intransigeante, honnête et libertine, vélane et mannequin _) et Louis (_18 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blond aux yeux bleus, doux et intelligent, à l'écoute et observateur, très calme, étudiant en Histoire de la magie_). Claire Delacour est leur grand-mère.

-**Ted Lupin** : 26 ans. Métamorphomage, porte ses cheveux bleus comme habitude. D'un naturel jaloux et amer, rongé par la perte de ses parents qu'il trouve injustifiée. Ex-Gryffondor.

-**Granger/Weasley** : Rose (_18 ans, ex-Gryffondor, auburn aux yeux bleus, fougueuse et impulsive, colérique et garçon manqué, étudie pour devenir Auror_ ) et Hugo (_16 ans, Gryffondor, roux aux yeux bleus -avec une tâche brune dans celui de droit- gentil et ne se prend pas la tête, aime tout le monde et réciproquement_).

-**Jonhson/Weasley** : Fred II (_22 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, métisse aux yeux bruns, rabat-joie et ronchon, déteste qu'on le compare à son défunt oncle _) et Roxanne (_21 ans et ex-Serpentard, belle métisse, heureuse et optimiste, rigolote mais autoritaire, aime prendre soin des autres et est très curieuse, professeur de Divination à Poudlard _)

-**Scorpius Malefoy **: 17 ans, vient de terminer Poudlard où il était à Serpentard. Beau blond aux yeux bleu-verts. Très intelligent, pragmatique et plutôt calme, studieux, un peu arrogant.

-**Weasley/Potter** : James (_20 ans, ex-Gryffondor, très beau au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, charmeur et coureur de jupon, bout-en-train, pas très futé mais très gentil, joueur pro de Quidditch _), Albus (_18 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, très grand et costaud aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, derrière des lunettes, gentil, réservé et susceptible, étudie pour devenir Auror _) et Lily (_16 ans, Serpentard, jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes, capricieuse et extravertie, colérique et insupportable _).

-**Lovegood/Scamander** : les jumeaux Lorcan (_ex-Poufsouffle, se mêle de tout mais gentil_) et Lysander (_ex-Serpentard, sarcastique et moqueur, rancunier, mauvais et calculateur _). 21 ans et assez moche, cheveux hâtain foncé et terne -que Lorcan porte en queue de cheval-, yeux marron et mâchoire trop carrée -que Lorcan a globuleux. Ils se détestent mutuellement.

-**Percy Weasley/Audrey** : Lucy (_ 23 ans, ex-Serdaigle, cheveux roux clairs et yeux marrons, ultra-féministe, indépendante et ambitieuse, politicienne _) et Molly (_15 ans, Gryffondor, cheveux châtain qu'elle s'est teinte en roux et yeux gris, pas très belle, littérale catastrophe ambulante, maladroite et malchanceuse, très émotionelle _).

-**Ferra/Rodriguiz** : Barnabé (_25 ans, très beau brun aux yeux marrons très foncé, tatoué et peau mat, aventurier et voyageur, insouciant et impulsif, aime s'amuser, égoïste, barman _) et Gaston (_ 19 ans, sérieux, ambitieux et rancunier, solitaire, étudie le droit en France _). Ils sont nés à Ilerrante, leurs parents venant d'Espagne et ils ont étudiés à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pas seulement cousins.**

* * *

Dominique, Hugo et Molly rejoignirent Victoire et Roxanne, à la terrasse du café, le Cafard Nageur.

-Pourquoi t'as emmené ce blaireau, ici ?! attaqua Dominique, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Blaireau ? Il était à Serpentard, comme moi !

La rouquine lui lança un regard qui, l'espèrait-elle, traduisait l'étendue de sa pensée, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait grand intérêt à cesser de se payer sa tête avec ces jeux de mots Poudlardiens manquant de finesse.

-Sérieusement, Rox, c'est quoi ton problème ? soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise encore libre entre Hugo et sa sœur. Roxanne allait lui répondre quand la table se renversa complètement sur une Molly gémissante qui était plus ou moins les quatre fers en l'air. Dominique leva les yeux, exaspérée, tandis que Roxanne remettait la table correctement d'un coup de baguette, comme si rien d'étrange ne s'était produit alors que tous les français du café étaient hilares. Hugo et Victoire étaient tous deux debout, aidant leur petite cousine maladroite à se relever et s'assoir correctement sur la dernière des chaises.

Molly Wealsey, deuxième du nom, était connue et reconnue par son entourage pour ses talents à se mettre dans des situations abracadabranques et ce, d'une manière qui laissait souvent muet de stupéfaction. Elle trébuchait plus qu'elle ne marchait et collectionnait les ecchymoses, tout autant que les cicatrices. Elle avait ainsi hérité du sobriquet, moyennement élogieux, de Miss-Catastrophe qui la faisait toujours rougir.

-Pourquoi tu claques comme ça, avec tes ongles, sur la table, Domino ? rit Roxanne.  
-T'occupes. Bon, ils arrivent quand ces serveurs ?!  
-Ils vont pas tarder, la rassura sa sœur.

Mais l'expression de visage de Dominique lui fit comprendre que sa sœur était réellement sur les nerfs. L'arrivée de toute la marmaille ne l'enthousiasmait déjà pas spécialement mais découvrir que Lysander en faisait partie avait grandement aggravé la situation. Ajoutez à cela une petite cousine qui ne tenait pas debout et voilà que Dominique était énervée pour de bon. Et Victoire la connaissait très bien ; sa petite sœur était du genre vélane très, très colérique. Elle se leva donc avec sa grâce naturelle et fit un petit signe à un beau serveur bronzé, accompagné d'un sourire copyright Victoire Weasley ; doux et sincère.

Et, bien sûr, le serveur accourut. En même temps, difficile de le blâmer pour préférer un vieux client français et bougon qui voulait son café noir à la belle jeune femme, dans sa robe d'été bleu pastelle et aux longs cheveux blonds dans le vent, au sourire d'ange, qui avait plus la tête de celle qui voulait un thé au caramel.

-_Je peux vous aider, mademoiselle _? s'enquit-il aussitôt.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'étonna Molly de sa voix haut perchée.

Dominique lui lança un coup d'œil qui l'invitait très franchement à arrêter de parler et elle devint rouge écrevisse. Ce fut à Roxanne de se pencher vers leur petite cousine.

-Il parle français, mon ange, et il a dit bonjour à Victoire.  
-Oui, c'est ça, _Bonjour_, se moqua Dominique. Va vraiment falloir qu'on aille acheter deux-trois trucs pour vous franciser parce qu'on est vraiment mal barrés.

Dominique s'adressa ensuite elle-même au serveur qui semblait réfléchir au moyen d'obtenir l'adresse de sa sœur :

-On voudrait trois lattés et…, dit-elle en réfléchissant un instant, deux jus de citrouille. Et ma sœur habite au 3, allée du Coquillage Bavard…  
-DOMINIQUE ! s'écriant quatre voix en chœur.  
-… et ce sera tout ! conclut-elle, en faisant signe au serveur qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer fixement, en clignant bêtement des yeux, et Roxanne claqua des doigts pour le sortir de son état de rêve éveillé. Avoir deux cousines vélanes n'était pas de tout repos, se fit-elle la réflexion.

Victoire se rassit, rouge pivoine.

-Tu lui as donné notre adresse ! reprocha-t-elle à sa sœur.  
-Oui, et ?  
-On le connait même pas !  
-Maintenant, si, et il est plutôt craquant, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules, fixant pensivement la fontaine enchantée et son eau qui roucoulait, en plein centre de la place. Une tignasse bleue s'était formée dans son esprit et la coupa de la réalité, mais ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la table.

-T'aurais pu nous consulter avant de commander ! s'indigna Roxanne, boudeuse.  
-C'est vrai, appuya Molly.  
-J'suis allergique à la citrouille ! ajouta Hugo avec colère.  
-Comment peut-on être allergique à la citrouille ?! remarqua Dominique, irritée, avant de se tourner vers Roxanne, et toi, peut-être que si tu m'avais « consultée » avant de ramener ton ex, je t'aurais « consultée » avant de te commander un latté ! Mais tu l'as visiblement pas fait, parce que sinon je t'aurais expliqué par A+B pourquoi cette idée est l'une des pires qu'il ne t'a jamais été donné d'avoir –et Merlin sait que tu es une experte, dans le domaine des mauvaises idées, Roxanne Weasley !- et tu ne l'aurais pas ramené ici ! Donc, tu mérites amplement ton latté !  
-Je vois pas où est le problème à ce que Lysander soit là, il est très gentil ! Et ça fait des années qu'on est séparés ! Alors, épargne-moi ton histoire de « A+B » !  
-Très gentil ? Mais bien sûr… mais admettons qu'il soit très gentil, ton Serpentard vicelard, concéda-t-elle, ça n'empêche pas que ça va mettre un sacré bordel quand son frère jumeau auquel –petite précision qui semble s'imposer- t'es fiancée va débarquer ! J'te rappelle que t'es quand même la raison pour laquelle ils se détestent, Roxie-chérie !

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois dans l'intention de se justifier mais la referma à chaque fois. Dominique s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise, observant son manège, avant qu'elle bougonne :

-T'es vraiment rabat-joie, Domino !

**xOxOxO**

Le dîner était terminé, chaque assiette n'était plus qu'un champ de bataille et même Lily, qui était assez difficile, n'avait laissé que des miettes dans la sienne, mais ils restaient à la table ovale que Claire avait dressé, sur la terrasse. Ils discutaient, débattaient et riaient, sur fond de coucher de soleil sur la Méditerranée.

Claire était entre ses deux petites filles et sirotait un martini. Victoire était à sa gauche et elle écoutait Molly lui raconter l'année qu'elle venait de passer à Poudlard, en particulier les BUSE's qu'elle avait peur d'avoir loupées. Victoire lui posait des questions sur telle et telle réponse qu'elle aurait dû donner, ses gestes en Sortilèges ou en Botanique et ses ingrédients en Potion. Elle essayait de ne pas grimacer quand sa petite cousine lui répondait. La pauvre petite n'avait malheureusement ni grande mémoire, ni une très bonne réflexion, et Victoire ne pouvait que s'en désoler car Molly mériterait vraiment d'avoir de bons résultats, elle travaillait beaucoup, était sage et très investie. Alors, Victoire décidait de changer le sujet sur sa vie sentimentale, « un petit-copain, peut-être, Molly ? ». Mais le regard attristé qu'elle lui renvoya lui dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées…

-Et sinon, en Divination ? reprit Victoire avec plus d'énergie, feignant l'euphorie. Je suis sûre que tu auras de très bonnes notes avec Roxie !

Mais si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu Roxanne se mordiller la lèvre, mal à l'aise, juste à droite de Dominique qui en éclata de rire.

Hugo, à gauche de Molly, discutait Quidditch avec Lily. Les deux cousins étaient poursuiveurs dans leurs équipes respectives, à Poudlard. Lily était à Serpentard, Hugo était à Gryffondor. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous deux, très proches, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le même cercle d'amis, et il n'y avait jamais de rivalité, d'aucune sorte que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hugo et Lily avait toujours adoré son cousin.

Scorpius était placé entre Lily et Roxanne. Il ne participait pas à la conversation. Le Quidditch ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il ne s'était rendu, cette année, aux matchs de sa petite amie que par pure obligation et certainement pas pour soutenir sa propre maison, Serpentard, à laquelle lui et Lily faisaient tous deux partie. Il savait, en outre, que s'il n'allait pas encourager Lily, celle-ci le lui ferait payer par des crises de colères répétitives et enflammées.

Il répondait, avec le plus d'amabilité dont il était capable et avec une bonne volonté indéniable, donc aux diverses questions que Roxanne, très curieuses, lui posait. Elle avait commencé par lui demander ce que ça lui faisait de quitter Poudlard pour de bon, de ne plus y retourner l'année prochaine, puis s'il avait eu l'impression de bien réussir ses ASPICS. Il avait commencé à se sentir irrité quand elle lui avait demandé ce que ça lui faisait de savoir que Lily, sa _nouvelle_ –elle avait bien insisté sur ce mot- copine, devait quant à elle encore faire sa septième année, sans lui, et pourquoi il n'avait pas pris l'option Divination, matière qu'elle enseignait _divinement_ bien. Ses réponses étaient de plus en plus vagues et sèches mais Roxanne ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, sous le regard amusé de Dominique.

Celle-ci suivait la conversation mais elle ne participait que rarement, ne tenant pas à adresser la parole à Scorpius Malefoy. Ancienne Gryffondor, Dominique était de ceux qui ont gardé les vieilles habitudes et n'aimaient pas les Serpentard par principe. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule exception à cette règle pour Dominique et elle était assise juste à côté d'elle, à sa droite. Roxanne et Dominique se considéraient mutuellement comme meilleures amies, depuis la naissance, peu importait qu'elles soient aussi opposées qu'on puisse l'être.

A Poudlard, Dominique avait paradé dans les couloirs, rendant jalouse chacune et faisant baver chacun sur ses magnifiques jambes, tandis que Roxanne avait fait rire la galerie et avait été aimée de tous. La rouquine avait enchainé les conquêtes sans signification alors que la métisse n'avait su duquel des Scamander, elle était véritablement amoureuse. La première n'avait pas écouté en cours, avait été l'un des éléments perturbateurs et s'était rendue aux examens sans réviser, la seconde avait fait chacun de ses devoirs, avait adoré tous ses professeurs –bien que ceux-ci l'avaient trouvé bien trop volubile, boute-en-train et dispersée- et avait eu de bons résultats.

L'une était abrasive, détestait et se moquait facilement, tandis que l'autre était plus compréhensive, aimable et farceuse. Et elles se disputaient souvent –leur plus grosse dispute ayant été étroitement liée avec la décision du choixpeau d'envoyer Roxanne à Serpentard- mais elles avaient fini par comprendre que le mieux pour éviter cela, restait encore que chacune ne se mêle pas des affaires de l'autre. Etant incapable de tomber d'accord sur la majorité des sujets, elles avaient bien vite jugé préférable de laisser à l'autre la liberté d'agir comme elle le voulait, se contentant d'un « tu ne diras pas que je ne te l'avais pas dit » pour seule prévention aux diverses erreurs qu'elles pouvaient commettre, l'une comme l'autre.

D'ailleurs, à Poudlard, bien qu'elle avait eu beaucoup d'amis, Dominique avait toujours su qu'elle n'en avait que deux qui étaient réellement sincères et dignes de confiance. Roxanne était l'une des deux, James était le deuxième. Il avait un an de moins que les deux filles mais, dés qu'il avait rejoint les bancs de l'école, il avait été un membre permanent du trio qui avait bien fait parler de lui. Roxanne et lui se prenaient pour les nouveaux Jumeaux Weasley, armés de la cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs qui sont maintenant aux mains de Lily et d'Hugo ; Dominique et lui brisaient les cœurs plus vite que leurs ombres. Ils avaient tous les trois d'autres amis et étaient bien souvent séparés, n'étant ni dans les mêmes dortoirs, ni dans les mêmes cours, mais cela avait semblé ne faire que renforcer leur amitié et complicité.

Les adultes s'amusaient à dire que l'amitié, dans la famille Weasley-Potter, fonctionnait par trios. Il y avait Roxanne, Dominique et James, et il y avait Rose, Louis et Albus. Ils étaient de ceux qui n'étaient pas seulement cousins.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà, de retour de mes petites vacances plus ou moins ensoleillées, je vous poste un petit chapitre donc, comme on disait dans l'bon temps...

_ENJOY !_

* * *

**Lexique :**

-**Delacour/Weasley** : Victoire (_24 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blonde, yeux gris et très gentille, vélane et médicomage_) ; Dominique (_21 ans, ex-Gryffondor, rousse aux yeux bleus, arrogante et intransigeante, honnête et libertine, vélane et mannequin _) et Louis (_18 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blond aux yeux bleus, doux et intelligent, à l'écoute et observateur, très calme, étudiant en Histoire de la magie_). Claire Delacour est leur grand-mère.

-**Ted Lupin** : 26 ans. Métamorphomage, porte ses cheveux bleus comme habitude. D'un naturel jaloux et amer, rongé par la perte de ses parents qu'il trouve injustifiée. Ex-Gryffondor.

-**Granger/Weasley** : Rose (_18 ans, ex-Gryffondor, auburn aux yeux bleus, fougueuse et impulsive, colérique et garçon manqué, étudie pour devenir Auror_ ) et Hugo (_16 ans, Gryffondor, roux aux yeux bleus -avec une tâche brune dans celui de droit- gentil et ne se prend pas la tête, aime tout le monde et réciproquement_).

-**Jonhson/Weasley** : Fred II (_22 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, métisse aux yeux bruns, rabat-joie et ronchon, déteste qu'on le compare à son défunt oncle _) et Roxanne (_21 ans et ex-Serpentard, belle métisse, heureuse et optimiste, rigolote mais autoritaire, aime prendre soin des autres et est très curieuse, professeur de Divination à Poudlard _)

-**Scorpius Malefoy **: 17 ans, vient de terminer Poudlard où il était à Serpentard. Beau blond aux yeux bleu-verts. Très intelligent, pragmatique et plutôt calme, studieux, un peu arrogant.

-**Weasley/Potter** : James (_20 ans, ex-Gryffondor, très beau au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, charmeur et coureur de jupon, bout-en-train, pas très futé mais très gentil, joueur pro de Quidditch _), Albus (_18 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, très grand et costaud aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, derrière des lunettes, gentil, réservé et susceptible, étudie pour devenir Auror _) et Lily (_16 ans, Serpentard, jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes, capricieuse et extravertie, colérique et insupportable _).

-**Lovegood/Scamander** : les jumeaux Lorcan (_ex-Poufsouffle, se mêle de tout mais gentil_) et Lysander (_ex-Serpentard, sarcastique et moqueur, rancunier, mauvais et calculateur _). 21 ans et assez moche, cheveux hâtain foncé et terne -que Lorcan porte en queue de cheval-, yeux marron et mâchoire trop carrée -que Lorcan a globuleux. Ils se détestent mutuellement.

-**Percy Weasley/Audrey** : Lucy (_ 23 ans, ex-Serdaigle, cheveux roux clairs et yeux marrons, ultra-féministe, indépendante et ambitieuse, politicienne _) et Molly (_15 ans, Gryffondor, cheveux châtain qu'elle s'est teinte en roux et yeux gris, pas très belle, littérale catastrophe ambulante, maladroite et malchanceuse, très émotionelle _).

-**Ferra/Rodriguiz** : Barnabé (_25 ans, très beau brun aux yeux marrons très foncé, tatoué et peau mat, aventurier et voyageur, insouciant et impulsif, aime s'amuser, égoïste, barman _) et Gaston (_ 19 ans, sérieux, ambitieux et rancunier, solitaire, étudie le droit en France _). Ils sont nés à Ilerrante, leurs parents venant d'Espagne et ils ont étudiés à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Merlin, c'est culotté !**

* * *

L'énorme horloge en corail n'indiquait que huit heures treize du matin quand les perles nacrées du rideau de la porte d'entrée se mirent à chanter de leur voix claire _Barnabé Léon Rodriguiz est à la porte_.

Deux personnes étaient déjà debout. Molly, en pyjama, qui était assise dans l'un des grands et nombreux canapés, en peau de serpent de mer – de gigantesques bêtes à tête de cheval et au corps de serpent que l'on voit onduler au gré des vagues de la Méditerranée et qui sont tout à fait inoffensifs-, de l'ancien Hall d'hôtel. Elle mangeait son bol de céréales, devant la télévision plasma moldue que la propriétaire des lieux avait bien voulu faire installer pour faire plaisir à ses six petits enfants ; les enfants de Fleur mais aussi ceux de Gabrielle, sa seconde fille, qui avait une fille et deux garçons. Claire se serait bien passée de la technologie moldue chez elle mais il se trouvait que, en ces années 2000, la jeune société sorcière portait de plus en plus d'intérêt pour celle moldue. Ainsi, les foyers sorciers s'équipaient en télévision, réfrigérateurs et autres objets qui, tout compte fait, pouvaient avoir leur petite utilité. C'était donc ainsi que Molly pouvait prendre son petit-déjeuner, en regardant un feuilleton à l'eau de rose dont la première saison se diffusait en ce début d'été 2024.

La deuxième âme matinale et vagabonde était Victoire qui se servait de sa baguette pour faire un peu de ménage. Sa tante Hermione avait depuis bien des années déjà parvenue à rendre prohibé l'activité des anciens elfes-de-maison, qu'on se devait d'appeler tout simplement elfes, sous peine d'une amende pour insulte. Ils étaient maintenant libres et étaient rémunérés… mais ils avaient toujours un problème avec les compliments…

Ce fut donc Victoire qui, déjà fraiche comme une rose, se précipita joyeusement pour aller recevoir leur invité. A son approche, les perles ensorcelées libérèrent le passage et Victoire put sauter dans les bras d'un beau brun à l'allure athlétique. Il était irréfutablement d'origine espagnole, chacun de ses traits en démontrait et ses yeux bruns étaient perçants. Une barbe de quelques jours s'étendaient sur ses joues Il était bien assez grand et costaud pour soulever la blonde du sol, sans le moindre effort, et la reposa en souriant.

Sa moto volante était garée à quelques mètres, derrière lui, sur la plage et elle était encore fumante, et poussiéreuse.

-Alors, tu es rentré ! Oh, Merlin, Barney, huit mois, qu'est-ce que c'est long ! s'écria la blonde, ne pouvant cessé de sourire. T'es vraiment obligé de toujours partir à l'autre bout du monde ?!

Elle lui donna un coup à l'épaule en riant et il passa une main dans son épaisse tignasse brune très foncée, pour en faire tomber les grains de sable. Il avait encore sa veste en cuir sur le dos et il l'ouvrit. Il faisait chaud et il avait hâte d'ôter ses bottes, en cuir elle aussi et à la semelle profonde, mais si celles-ci pouvaient parler, elles auraient bien des récits d'aventures à raconter…

-Qui croyait franchement que je passerais toute ma putain de vie sur cette île ? dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus franc.

Victoire lui lança un regard mi-sévère, mi-amusée. Barney était un natif d'Ilerrante, c'était ici qu'il était né et qu'il avait grandi, là que sa famille s'était établie, il y a une cinquantaine d'années, après avoir quitté l'Espagne. Il était ainsi un grand ami d'enfance des petits enfants de Claire Delacour, qui était très proche des Rodriguiz, les connaissant depuis leur arrivée sur l'île. Il était toujours fourré avec eux, plus particulièrement avec Victoire, n'ayant qu'un an de plus qu'elle, quand la famille venait ici pour les vacances ou que les enfants étaient confiés à leur grand-mère, c'est-à-dire au minimum la moitié de l'année. Jusqu'à l'entrée à Beauxbâtons pour Barney, et à Poudlard pour Victoire. Ils s'étaient alors vus bien moins souvent mais ils étaient restés proches. A chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, les deux adolescents n'avaient alors que plus de choses à se raconter. Et maintenant que Barney avait vingt-cinq ans et Victoire, vingt-quatre, leur complicité n'avait pas faibli. Victoire était d'ailleurs la seule à le supporter dans ses envies et rêves vagabonds d'aventures le plus loin possible d'Ilerrante qu'il avait mis à exécution dés ses dix-huit ans. Sa vie était à présent rythmée par ses voyages au bout du monde et les quelques mois –souvent en été- pour lesquels il revenait sur l'île, travaillant en tant que barman au pub que tenait son père. _Les Fleurs des Mers._

-Allez, entre, c'est climatisé à l'intérieur et passe-moi ta veste !  
-Merlin soit loué, Vic, j'suis en train de crever !

Il ôta sa veste, révélant des tatouages nombreux et divers sur ses bras, ses épaules, le haut de son torse et de son dos, et une partie de son cou, et des bracelets en cuir, et en argent pendant à ses poignés. Vestiges et souvenirs qu'il avait décidé de porter à même le corps, et qui l'aidait grandement à séduire ses conquêtes.

Victoire fit s'envoler sa veste d'un coup de baguette sur le porte-manteau. Ils firent quelques pas dans la pièce et Molly leva quelques secondes le regard vers Barney pour le saluer rapidement, retournant à son feuilleton et à son petit-déjeuner.

-Salut, la môme ! répondit-il. Et ben, ça pousse !  
-Barney ! rit Vic. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Un vodka-coco serait pas de refus, ma grande !  
-Désolée mais je suis pas barman, moi ! plaisanta-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Un jus de citrouille t'ira bien, non ?  
-Quelle aventure ! ironisa-t-il en s'appuyant sur la table centrale.

Victoire lui lança un regard critique.

-Tout n'est pas aventure, tu sais, Barney, dans la vie ?  
-C'est ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire ! assura-t-il.  
-Qui ça, ils ?  
-Ceux qui répandent le dicton « amis, une p'tite nana, mariage, maison et gosses ».

Elle rit à son air faussement sombre et porteur de malédiction, et elle lui tendit un verre plein du liquide orange bien célèbre du Monde sorcier. Il en but quelques gorgées et dût admettre que ça faisait quand même du bien.

-Elle est où, la gamine ? demanda-t-il alors. Et le gamin ?  
-Dominique a vingt-et-un ans, maintenant, et Louis en a dix-huit, lui rappela-t-elle. Et elle dort encore. Louis est pas encore arrivé.  
-Je sais quel âge ils ont, Vic, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas écrit.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Je t'ai coquiphoné tous les mois !  
-Je te parle pas de ça, soupira-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil au coquillage qui pend de son cou.

Le Coquiphone était un coquillage ensorcelé qui permettait les mêmes avantages que le téléphone moldu, un moyen de communication très à la mode chez les jeunes sorciers du Sud de la France.

-Tu n'as pas écrit à Dom alors que je t'ai dit je-sais-pas combien de fois de le faire.  
-Et je t'ai répondue à chaque fois que je lui écrirais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aime pas écrire et que si elle veut me parler, alors, elle achète un coquiphone !  
-Pourquoi tu lui écris pas ?  
-Pourquoi elle me coquiphone pas ?  
-Vous êtes vraiment de gros gamins têtus et capricieux ! Et crois-moi qu'elle t'en veut.  
-C'est elle la gamine têtue et capricieuse, et elle en veut tout le temps à tout le monde, pour n'importe quoi ! établit-il.  
-C'est faux.  
-Mais elle m'a écrit pour me dire que t'étais plus avec ce beau connard, lui apprit-il en posant le verre sur la table et s'avançant vers son amie en souriant. J'ai de grandes envies de lui péter la gueule pour ce qu'il a fait mais je suis heureux que tu l'aies enfin jeté !

Victoire le laissa la prendre dans ses bras mais elle répondit vaguement. Il se recula et posa ses deux larges mains sur ses épaules, avant de lui soulever le menton d'un doigt et de lui sourire.

-Allez, ma grande, ça va aller, t'as bien fait, la réconforta-t-il. Et tonton Barney est fier de toi !  
-Tu nous as manquées, Barney.  
-Vous aussi, mes bébés _brrritiches_ !  
-Arrête, Barn' ! Tu fais vraiment trop bien Mamie, c'est effrayant !

xOxOxO

-Elle a osé le ramener ici ?! Cette espèce de petite pute ! s'enflamma Rose. Je jure que je vais les…  
-Rose, enfin ! rit nerveusement Victoire, en caressant gentiment le bras de sa cousine pour essayer de la calmer. Dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter… ou euh, faire des choses que tu pourrais regretter…

Que Dominique traduisit ainsi : « Ne commets pas d'homicide volontaire en la personne de ton ex-copain et de la sale petite traîtresse qui te l'a piquée, et qui te sert aussi de cousine. »

Mais, dans ce genre de situation, toute appartenance à la famille devint accessoire et secondaire, et Dominique le savait très bien. Une traîtresse qui te volait ton petit-ami restait une traîtresse qui te volait ton petite-ami, cousine ou pas cousine. Ou alors, dans le _meilleur_ des cas, ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Et Rose en faisait les frais, depuis quelques mois déjà.

Rose Weasley venait d'arriver en port-o-loin avec Louis, le frère de Victoire et Dominique, et Albus, celui de James et Lily.

L'ainée des Weasley était une jolie brune de taille moyenne aux yeux bleus mais son père Ronald ne manquait pas de s'irriter à chaque fois qu'on la décrivait en ces mots. Selon lui, sa fille n'était pas brune mais auburn, un détail lourd de sens et qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Et, en effet, le soleil de cet après-midi n'échouait pas à révéler les reflets rouges de sa chevelure, aux mèches rebelles. Reflets qui semblaient encore intensifiés par la colère de la jeune fille.

Louis était grand et mince. La ressemblance entre lui et sa plus grande sœur était frappante, autant par les traits doux et sans défauts de son visage, que par la couleur dorée de ses cheveux mais ses yeux azurés étaient bien ceux de Dominique, et donc ceux de Bill Weasley.

Pour finir, Albus était un grand et baraqué jeune homme, aux épaules carrées. Il était d'ailleurs bien plus imposant que son grand frère, James, mais aussi bien moins beau et charmeur. Sa mâchoire était plus marquée, son nez était cassé –par de nombreux cognards et chutes au Quidditch, à son poste de gardien, durant ses années Poudlard- et il avait surtout hérité des traits de son père. Il portait d'ailleurs des lunettes, derrière lesquelles brillaient ses yeux émeraude. Mais les deux Potter avaient bien hérité de leur père sa chevelure de geais indomptable. Albus pourrait passer pour une brute épaisse s'il se défaisait de son sourire sympathique habituel.

Ils étaient tous les trois en vacances, suivant des études supérieures dans la même école, Verbossu –il y avait une seule grande école supérieure sorcière qui regroupait toutes les branches d'étude. Rose et Albus voulaient devenir Auror, Louis étudiait l'Histoire Sorcière. Ils étaient tous trois inséparables, plus encore depuis qu'ils étaient entrés la même année à Poudlard. Aucun d'eux n'étant très bons pour tisser des liens avec des inconnus, le fait d'être envoyés dans trois maisons différentes n'avait été pas la moindre contrainte à leur amitié qui demeurait inaltérée, voir encore davantage soudée, maintenant qu'ils avaient dix-huit ans, chacun.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas pour ça, Vic, je risque pas de regretter de leur refaire le portrait, à ces trolls !  
-Ma sœur a raison, Rosie, ça servirait à rien…, intervint Louis.

Dominique leva les yeux vers Louis qu'elle tenait par la taille, la joue plaquée contre son torse. Il avait ce petit sourire contrit qui montrait à Rose combien il la soutenait et qu'il savait à quel point c'était dur pour elle mais qu'il devait être là pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle fasse ces choses qui, peu importait ce qu'elle disait, maintenant, elle regretterait.

Rose était tout feu, tout flamme –et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hérité de la rousseur des Weasley, rendant impossible toute métaphore. Elle partait au quart de tour, retroussant les manches et prête pour se battre. A mains nues ou à coup de baguette, l'un comme l'autre ne lui posait aucun problème. Ce n'était certainement pas la perspective de tomber de son balai, de se rouler dans la boue ou de ruiner son_brushing_ qui allait l'arrêter et c'était ce qui faisait que certains l'adoraient, et que d'autres la détestaient. Et elle réfléchissait généralement après avoir agi, ce qui rendait folle sa mère Hermione qui lui répètait de penser plus à ses actes, après qu'elle ait encore reçu une lettre de Poudlard ou Verbossu disant que sa fille avait été au cœur d'un énième duel ou d'une autre baston. Mais, mis à part cela, Rose n'avait jamais posé de problème de comportement et, bien qu'elle n'était pas assidue en cours, auxquels il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de s'endormir d'ennui, elle n'en avait jamais perturbé aucun, ni montré d'impertinence. Sauf dans les cas où elle s'était sentie agressée par un professeur. Rose n'avait jamais toléré toute forme d'agression, peu importe quelle en était l'origine.

Ni la trahison.

-Ca sert à rien ? reprit Rose, la voix étranglée par la fureur et la douleur. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'importe ? Ils ont osé… comment peuvent-ils venir ici, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Comment peuvent-ils oser se montrer devant moi ?

Albus et Louis échangèrent un regard triste, et Victoire et Roxanne eurent le même réflexe de prendre Rose dans leurs bras. Seulement, celle-ci les repoussa gentiment, le menton haut. Dominique sourit, fière de sa petite cousine. Elle était certainement la fille avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Toutes les deux, malgré leurs trois ans de différence, s'étaient toujours comprises, s'étaient toujours ressemblé. Oui, Rose était garçon manqué, là où Dominique ne pouvait être plus féminine. Oui, Rose s'avachissait là où Dominique s'asseyait gracieusement. Oui, Rose jouait au Quidditch quand Dominique faisait du shopping. Mais il y avait la même force dans leurs regards, la même fierté dans leurs cœurs et la même hargne qui rythmait leurs pouls. Même quand elles étaient au plus bas, leur orgueil était toujours là pour les rappeler de rester digne.

_Surtout_ quand elles étaient au plus bas.

-Rosie…, murmura Victoire.  
-Ca va, Vic, claqua-t-elle. Tout va très bien. Je suis passée à autre chose, depuis bien longtemps déjà, de toute façon. C'est juste leur comportement de harpies prostituées qui me rend… malade !

Ils lui sourirent tous affectueusement, chacun parfaitement conscient de l'immense mensonge qu'elle était en train de leur servir par volonté de garder la face mais déterminés à faire comme si ils y croyaient dur comme fer. Bien sûr, Rose Weasley avait complètement tourné cette page sur laquelle on ne peut lire que le nom de Scorpius Malefoy. _Bien sûr._

-Bref ! Et si on rentrait ? Le trajet dans le Verbossu Express m'a crevé !  
-On doit attendre Freddy, Lorcan et Jamesy, Al, s'agaça Dominique, elle-même impatientée par leur retard.

Il était convenu 14h, pile, pour tout le monde. Albus, Rose et Louis avaient déjà eu un quart d'heure de retard mais ce n'était rien à côté des autres retardataires ; Il était maintenant 15h05. Cela faisait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que Victoire, Roxanne, Dominique, Albus, Rose et Louis discutaient sur la place, en les attendant. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Roxanne avait laissé échapper que Lily avait emmené Scorpius avec elle et avait lancé la tornade Rose sur Ilerrante. Dominique se promit qu'ils allaient l'entendre quand ils allaient arriver.

-Teddy et Lucy ne viennent pas ? s'étonna Albus.

Dominique échangea un bref regard avec Victoire, qui se mordilla la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Ca faisait deux semaines que Victoire avait rompu avec Ted mais ça ne changeait rien, à la simple mention de son nom, elle devenait rouge pivoine. Et ce n'était pas un secret pour Dominique que sa grande sœur ne pensait qu'à lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, depuis. Réalité qui agaçait beaucoup Dominique. Mais elle se rassurait en se disant que ça finirait bien par passer, que Victoire finirait bien par tourner la page, une fois pour toutes.

-Non, répondit simplement Dominique.  
-Oh, d'accord… c'est dommage.  
-Oh oui, très...

L'ironie dans sa réponse pouvait bien sûr n'être perçue que par Victoire qui se garda bien d'exprimer son propre avis sur l'absence de ces deux-là. Ce n'était pas que Teddy et Lucy n'étaient pas invités. Ils devaient surement être au courant que ceux qui pouvaient se permettre de prendre des vacances étaient conviés à les passer chez Claire Delacour mais, dans l'esprit des deux sœurs, il était certain qu'ils auraient la présence d'esprit de _ne pas même y penser_.

-Tu pourrais apprendre à ton fiancé à être à l'heure, quand même…, bougonna Rose à Roxanne.  
-Pas moyen ! Ca me rend d'ailleurs folle !  
-Oh, t'inquiète, t'as pas besoin de ça…, la rassura Dominique.  
-Vraiment pas besoin de ça, l'appuya Albus.  
-Vraiment _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça.  
-Vraiment _vraiment_ vrai-ment pas besoin de ça…  
-Vraiment _vraiment_ vrai-ment VRAIMENT pas besoin de ça.

Le-Calme-Louis, La-Patiente-Victoire et La-Joyeuse-Roxanne les regardaient poursuivre leur petit jeu, en silence, quand ils entendirent le fracas de l'atterrissage de navigateurs de port-o-loin sur les dalles, derrière eux, les faisant se retourner comme un seul homme. Dominique qui s'attendait à accueillir trois guignols, quel fut son _ravissement_ d'en compter quatre !

-Bah j'croyais que tu devais pas venir ! s'exclama Albus.  
-Ah oui, je devais pas venir ? minauda l'intrus aux cheveux bleus. Et selon qui ?  
-Ben…, hésita Albus en regardant Dominique.

Mais celle-ci écumait trop de rage pour tenir beaucoup d'importance à cette conversation stupide. En effet, Ted avait bien partagé le port-o-loin avec Lorcan, James et Fred, jusqu'ici. Ce qui n'était étonnant pour personne à part Victoire et Dominique puisque toute la famille Potter-Wealsey et son entourage avaient toujours adoré le métamorphomage et il était donc parfaitement normal qu'il se joigne à eux pour ce petit séjour au soleil. Mais Dominique ne pensait pas de la même façon…

« Il a _osé_ ! Je le pensais pas assez bête pour se permettre l'affront de venir mais, visiblement, mon opinion le concernait était encore clémente comparé à la triste réalité ; ce mec est un vrai, pur et dur abruti ! » fulminait-elle.

Ted Lupin se tenait, là, dans une posture désinvolte et paraissant très fier de lui, juste devant les deux sœurs. « Juste devant Victoire ! Oh, je vais le tuer ! », pensa Dominique, avant de se tourner vers Victoire. Celle-ci était complètement figée, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur et blanche comme un linge. Sa sœur redoutait même qu'elle tombe dans les pommes et, prévenant cette possibilité, elle fit un pas vers elle, prête à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'éclate la tête contre les dalles de la place.

Les autres n'avaient bien sûr rien remarqué de l'atmosphère pesante et ils étaient bien plus préoccupés par les retrouvailles, sous ce soleil de plomb et les trente-cinq degrés à l'ombre. Roxanne avait bondi dans les bras de Lorcan Scamander, son fiancé, qui la souleva du sol, les brèves secondes que ses bras maigrichons lui permettaient. Un peu plus loin, les deux frères Potter, Albus et James, discutaient déjà du cadeau d'anniversaire groupé qu'ils voulaient offrir à leurs parents, cette année, Harry et Ginny Potter n'étant nés qu'à dix jours d'intervalle –le 31 juillet et le 11 août. Rose, juste à côté, levait les yeux d'exaspération aux propositions stupides et abracadabranques que lançait James avec énergie, à la pelle, passant du tapis-aspirateur-de-poussière à la citrouille-chien-de-garde au réveil-matin en forme de mini-choixpeau. Fred, quant à lui, n'écoutait pas les élucubrations douteuses de son petit cousin, il était bien plus occupé à essayer de stupéfixer, électrocuté, brûlé ou geler les mouches qui bourdonnaient autour de lui, pendant que Louis vérifiait rapidement qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'essentiel dans sa valise.

Et Ted, lui, fixait sans aucune pudeur Victoire, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un orteil et Dominique avait envie de lui arracher les yeux qui étaient, aujourd'hui, marron chocolat.

-Salut, Vic, dit-il de sa voix rauque.  
-Euh, bon-bonjour, Teddy, bafouilla Victoire, en lançant des coups d'œil affolés à sa sœur.

Trop choquée par son culot, Dominique ne savait même pas comment réagir quand il s'avança vers Victoire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'avait pas commis d'adultère avec la charmante Lucy pendant des semaines et que Victoire ne l'avait pas découvert, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rompu. Ce pourquoi Dominique, décontenancée, croyait être victime d'une hallucination. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ose faire ça.

Victoire faisait bien un pas maladroit en arrière mais elle était si fébrile et captivée par son approche –parfois, Dominique se demandait qui d'elle ou de lui est la vénale, dans ce couple- pour que sa tentative de fuite soit d'une efficacité quelconque. Il l'attrapa agilement par la taille d'un bras et l'attira sans ménagement vers lui. Victoire lâcha un hoquet de surprise et, juste à côté, la mâchoire en tomba à Dominique. Avant que celle-ci ait vraiment interprété ce qui se passait sous mon nez, il avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de sa sœur pour l'embrasser sans la moindre gêne.

-Espèce de…, ragea enfin Dominique.

Son premier réflex fut de dégainer sa baguette pour lui jeter un _experliamus_ bien senti mais elle se rendit compte que, étant donnée la façon dont il tenait sa sœur contre lui, elle avait toutes les chances de la toucher elle aussi. Dominique le poussa de toute la colère qu'il lui inspirait donc à mains nues et il lâcha Victoire, trébuchant bien assez en arrière pour la rouquine puisse s'intercaler entre les deux anciens amants. Dominique entendait la respiration haletante de Victoire, dans son dos, et ça lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui quand il fit mine de vouloir atteindre sa sœur à nouveau.

-WOW ! exulta James, tout excité.  
-Tu te prends pour qui, Lupin ?! hurla Dominique.  
-_Toi_, tu te prends pour qui ? eut-il l'impudence de lui rétorquer, énervé –et frustré.  
-Dom ! s'exclamèrent Louis, Lorcan et Albus en même temps.  
-Mais, enfin, Domino ! intervint Roxanne, se ruant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Faut toujours que cette famille se fasse remarquer…, rouspèta Fred.  
-Ya un triangle amoureux dont j'étais pas au courant ?! Rouky, j'suis ton best friend forever, t'aurais pu me le dire, quand même !

Dominique lança un regard agacé en direction de James. Celui-ci avait beau avoir vingt ans, il était toujours le même petit plaisantin, fouille-bouse-de-dragon et fouteur de merde qu'elle avait supporté tout Poudlard ! Et cette manie qu'il avait de l'appeler Rouky depuis que leur tante Hermionne avait eu la bonne idée, quand ils avaient dix-onze ans, de leur faire regarder Rox et Rouky, un dessin-animé moldu. Il avait bien sûr fait le rapprochement entre Roxanne et la petite rousse qui étaient déjà inséparables, le surnom Rox de la première et la couleur de cheveux de la deuxième.

C'était bien pour ça que Dominique l'adore, d'ailleurs. James était celui qui arrivait le mieux à la faire rire, même quand tout allait mal et c'était ainsi toujours vers l'aîné des Potter qu'elle se rendait quand elle avait les idées noires.

Cependant, il abusait quelques fois bien trop de ce trait de caractère. Comme en ce moment précis où, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'intérêt, il faisait apparaître un pot de Chocogrenouilles.

-James ! s'indigna Lorcan. Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ?!  
-Quel meilleur moment ? T'en veux, frérot ?

Albus sembla réfléchir un instant avant de hausser ses larges épaules et de plonger la main dans le pot de friandises. Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rose colla une claque derrière les têtes d'Albus et James. Mais qui leur avait flanqué une famille pareille ?

-_Dominique Apolline Weasley !_ la rappela Roxanne à l'ordre. Tu vas me baisser cette baguette, tout de suite !

Dominique s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, en une exclamation frustrée. Elle détestait quand Roxanne jouait la carte de l'autorité professorale avec elle ! Depuis qu'elle était professeure de Divination à Poudlard, elle avait vraiment cette mauvaise manie de les prendre tous un peu pour ses élèves, même ceux qui étaient de son âge ou plus encore ! Teddy la narguait, haussant malicieusement des sourcils, satisfait que l'une de ses cousines prenne sa défense devant Dominique Weasley.

-Tu payes rien pour attendre, sale troll !  
-DOMINO ! Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton foutu problème ?! Teddy a quand même le droit d'embrasser Vic quand il veut !  
-Non, Rox, il n'en a _absolument_ pas le droit !  
-Jamesy a raison ! s'exclama Roxanne avec ahurissement. T'es jalouse ou quoi ?!  
-Déballe la citrouille pourrie, cousine !  
-La ferme, Potter ! s'énerva Dominique. _Bien sûr que NON_, je ne suis pas jalouse ! J'ai jamais pu voir cette bouse de dragon en tapisserie !  
-JUCHTEMENT ! appuya James, la bouche pleine. CH'EST LOUCHE !  
-Jamesy…, commença-t-elle avant de faire la grimace. Argh, Potter, avale-moi ça ! Et reculez tous un peu, vous nous étouffez là ! C'est bon, je l'ai baissé, cette maudite baguette !

En effet, ils étaient tous autour de Teddy et elle, collés à eux. Le seul qui n'était pas à moins d'un mètre d'eux était Fred qui tapait du pied, les bras croisés, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il rentrerait bien tout seul, les laissant à leur cirque, s'il savait quelle direction prendre. Le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais été son fort. Quant à James, il était si proche que Dominique ne sentait plus que l'odeur des Chocogrenouille et le bruit de mastication qu'il faisait parasite totalement son ouïe. Elle le poussa d'une main irritée.

-HE, Rouky, tout doux ! lui reprocha James. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec une pate !  
-Crétin, commenta Rose.  
-Bon, Dom ! Tu t'expliques ! s'impatienta Lorcan.  
-Toi, déjà, tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour un Weasley ! s'énerva celle-ci. T'as pas encore épousé ton emmerdeuse de fiancée et tu vas surement être ravi d'apprendre que ton jumeau est là !  
-Pardon ?!  
-Je ne suis pas une emmerdeuse, Domino !  
-Ca va d'intéressant à encore plus intéressant, confia James à Albus, en s'enfournant une autre poignée

Dominique offrit un sourire hypocrite à Lorcan avant que Roxanne, qui se moquait éperdument que sa meilleure amie venait de balancer à son fiancé qu'elle avait invité son ex-copain de frère jumeau qu'il ne supportait pas en vacances avec eux, l'attrapa par le bras.

-Domino ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!  
-Vic a plaqué cet abruti !  
-QUOI ?!


	6. Chapter 6

L'été continue...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : C'était ****_Victoire et Teddy_**

* * *

-Domino ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin ?!  
-Vic a plaqué cet abruti !  
-QUOI ?!

Cette exclamation avait été quasiment générale et Teddy lorgnait Dominique de son regard sombre. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus bleus mais rouge feu. Elle lui présenta son sourire le plus vainqueur.

James en avait recraché sa Chocogrenouille sur Lorcan qui fermait les yeux et respirait profondément, pour se retenir d'exploser. Rose et Roxanne avaient la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, les bras ballants, et Louis affichait une expression très triste, regardant autour d'eux, à la recherche de on-ne-savait-quoi. Mais celui qui valait vraiment le coup d'œil restait Albus qui commençait à répéter d'un air sérieux « Vic a… » avant de se couper avec un « Naaaan » et de rire quelques secondes, puis il s'arrêtait brusquement en demandant « Vic a vraiment… ? » et à nouveau « Naaan, vous m'aurez pas ! Ahahaha ! ».

Dominique était agacée de remarquer que toute la famille trouvait incroyable et ahurissant que Victoire puisse avoir décidé d'en finir avec Lupin. Que celui-ci parte ou fasse tout foirer, admettons, mais que sa sœur passe à autre chose ? Certainement pas. Pour eux, il n'y avait jamais eu et ne pourrait jamais avoir un autre que lui pour elle. Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de Victoire, pas de victoire, sans Teddy Lupin. Mais comment leur en tenir rigueur ? Sa sœur n'avait jamais vraiment vu que par lui et, d'ailleurs, ils avaient toujours tous trouvé ça si attendrissant, si romantique. Ils avaient toujours adoré ce couple, le fait que, peu importe ce qui pouvait se passer, il n'y avait aucun doute ; c'était _Victoire et Teddy_. Même avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement ensemble, même avant que Teddy ne se cesse de la repousser, même avant qu'il ne _commence_ à la repousser, c'était _Victoire et Teddy_. Mais ça, c'était fini, ça allait changer ! Dominique Weasley en faisait une affaire personnelle.

-Bon, vous avez bientôt fini ?! s'impatienta Fred. On peut y'aller ?  
-Oh, Fredot, arrête de nous faire…, commença à s'énerver Rose mais Louis l'interrompit :  
-Où est Vic ?

Dominique leva les yeux vers lui, interrogateurs. Victoire était juste derrière elle ! Mais Dominique se retourna et ne vit personne, à part quelques français qui passaient, se promenant sur la grande place et qui raient, et des oiseaux colorés qui bondissaient sur les dalles, en piaillant. Il y avait aussi les cafés et les bars qui faisaient le tour de la place, des marins qui parlaient trop fort et des amoureux qui se tenaient par la main. Mais Victoire n'était plus là.

Avec tristesse, Dominique se rendit compte que ça devait faire longtemps que Victoire n'était plus là.

xOxOxO

A quelques centaines de mètres de la maison de Claire Delacour, il y avait cette falaise. De loin, son profil était élégant mais dur, ses roches semblaient sans appel –_saute et nous te laisseront tomber, nous ne ferons rien pour empêcher ta chute,_ semblaient-elles prévenir les explorateurs. Quand on montait là-haut, le vent ne manquait jamais d'être puissant, chargé de sable et d'embrun. Il arrachait les cheveux, tirait sur les vêtements et on ne savait jamais s'il était là pour prévenir du danger qu'on courrait à jouer avec le vertige ou pour féliciter de se rapprocher comme ça du ciel. Ca dépendait surement de l'humeur du visiteur ; quand Dominique était triste, elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait alourdir sa peine ; quand elle était heureuse, c'est comme s'il la saluait et lui faisait la fête, lui faisait pousser des ailes.

La falaise, c'était leur terrain de jeu quand ils étaient petits. Leur château fort, leur jardin secret, leur refuge. Au fond, ils ont toujours su que cette falaise était magique. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quel était son pouvoir mais la magie était là, tout autour. Ils grimpaient et ils entraient juste dans un autre monde. Leur monde. C'était pourquoi, quand ils rentrèrent chez Claire et qu'elle leur dit que Victoire n'était pas rentrée, Dominique avait su aussitôt où chercher.

Victoire était donc là, assise sur de l'herbe sèche, à quelques mètres du vide, et ses longs cheveux dorés dansaient avec le vent. Dominique s'assit à côté d'elle. Sa sœur lui lança un regard, accompagné d'un bref sourire, et ses yeux gris étaient injectés de sang. Ses joues étaient pourtant sèches, les larmes balayés par le souffle du vent qui, aujourd'hui, était surement là pour consoler.

-Il va pas rester longtemps, lui promit Dominique.  
-Il peut rester.  
-Victoire…, souffla-t-elle.  
-Non, Dom, il peut rester. Il fait partie de la famille, il a sa place ici. C'est juste dur…  
-Par respect, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être là !

Elle ne répondit rien et fixa l'horizon devant elles. Dominique lui enserra les épaules de ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur la sienne.

-Je continuerai toute ma vie de le voir, Dom, il est ma vie ! s'étrangla-t-elle, des sanglots faisant surface. Je sais pas comment je vais faire…  
-Hé, Vic… Vic, écoute-moi, lui dit Dominique doucement, en lui caressant la joue. Ca va aller, d'accord ? Demain, ça ira déjà un peu mieux, et le lendemain, ça ira encore un peu mieux, et chaque jour qui suivra, ça ne fera qu'aller mieux, il faut juste commencer, aujourd'hui.

Victoire se retenait de pleurer, sa sœur le sentit par la tension de ses muscles.

-Pourquoi il fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
-Parce que vous étiez _Victoire et Teddy_, je suppose… c'était toujours comme ça. Il en faisait qu'à sa tête et tu restais, quand même. Mais, cette fois, c'est terminé, hein, Vic ?

Elle lui souffla un « oui » mais elle évitait son regard et Dominique savait qu'elle mentait. Non, bien sûr, s'agaça-t-elle en elle-même, c'était encore loin d'être terminé.

Louis apparut alors dans leur champ de vision, s'accroupissant devant elles, un chapeau de paille dans les mains. A cause du vent, elles ne l'avaient pas entendu approcher et, de toute façon, leur petit frère de dix-huit ans était très discret. Il leur sourit de ses petites dents, des fossettes familiales se creusant dans ses joues mal rasées. Il avait ce côté encore attendrissant et enfantin mais il avait aussi l'allure d'un adulte, avec sa grande taille quoique mince.

Il posa le chapeau sur la tête de Victoire qui rigola d'une façon saccadée qui rappela dangereusement des sanglots. Louis lui sourit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, sœurettes ? Vous nous manquez, en bas.  
-C'est pas réciproque, se moqua Dominique.

Louis lui lança un regard amusé avant de poser une main sur l'un des genoux de Victoire qui arborait un sourire qui pourrait presque paraitre vrai si elle n'était pas leur grande sœur.

-Teddy dit que vous n'êtes pas vraiment séparés, que c'était une dispute stupide.  
-Le…, commença Dominique.  
-Vic, la coupe-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu l'aimes et tu l'as toujours aimé. Toutes ces années ne peuvent pas rien signifier…  
-Loulou ! s'indigne Dominique. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Je vais te dire, moi, ce que signifient toutes ces années ; un immense gâchis !

Victoire fixait le sol entre eux et le regard de Louis gravitait entre ses deux grandes sœurs. Il rajusta le chapeau de Victoire que le vent avait mis de travers.

-Je pense que c'est juste dommage. Après tout, vous avez toujours été Victoire et Teddy quand nous tous on savait pas ce qui nous fallait.

Furieuse contre Louis pour ce qu'il osait dire alors que Lupin avait toujours été une telle enflure et que Victoire méritait _tellement_ mieux, Dominique le fusilla du regard quand il se redressa et s'en alla. Elle baissa le regard vers sa sœur. Sur sa joue, cette fois-ci, une larme brillait que le large chapeau protégeait du vent.

-_Victoire et Teddy_…, souffla Victoire.

Du pouce, Dominique essuya la larme.

-C'était.

xOxOxO

-Ta famille est vraiment « fûquingue » emmerdante, ma petite fille, lui fit remarquer sa grand-mère, en surveillant plus ou moins que la vaisselle se faisait bien magiquement dans le lavabo.

Claire et Dominique regardaient toutes les deux par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait juste devant la maison où les cousins de la dernière –et autres Malefoy, Lupin, Scamander et compagnie-, installés dans les hamacs, dans des chaises longues ou dans la balancelle. Ou en train de faire un château de sable, comme Roxanne, Molly, Hugo et Albus.

Mais le beau soleil de juillet n'empêchait pas cette belle petite bande à avoir instauré une ambiance orageuse des plus réussies. On s'y croirait. Il y avait l'atmosphère pesante, les éclairs que lançaient les regards et les petites piques bien senties qui étaient autant d'avertissements ; quand la véritable tempête allait-elle s'engager ? Il fallait dire que trois triangles amoureux, dans une même famille, c'était un peu fort de café… il n'y avait décidément que les Weasley et les Potter pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ! La guerre n'avait vraiment pas dû leur réussir !

Les pensées de Dominique suivait à peu près ce court et oui, elle le savait, ça donnait un peu l'impression qu'elle n'était pas elle-même une Weasley et donc, partie intégrante de cette famille de fous. Mais, dans ces moments-là, elle préférait ! Et elle s'en accordait le droit ! Peut-être que sa vie sentimentale n'était pas très correcte puisqu'elle se résumait grosso-modo à une vie sexuelle –plutôt bien garnie… enfin, elle avait ses bons moments, quoi… bref, passons- mais elle n'était pas aussi tordue et perverse que le saule cogneur – et si, si cet arbre est pervers, elle irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il est carrément méchant. Mais, sérieusement, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Teddy fixer sa sœur d'un œil qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout tandis que celle-ci faisait mine de lire, ce qui était totalement faux, elle ne devait certainement pas se rappeler du titre du bouquin tant les yeux –aujourd'hui, verts et Dominique ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi- de son ex ne la quittaient pas. Ou bien, les jumeaux Scamander qui étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre mais semblaient participer à un duel de regards, alors que Roxanne s'éclatait avec son fichu château de sable, absolument ignorante –ou indifférente, Dominique ne savait jamais avec sa meilleure amie- de ce qui se tramait autour d'elle. Ou encore Lily et Scorpius qui roucoulaient à qui mieux-mieux dans un hamac, et faisaient tellement dans la guimauve que ça ne devrait pas être permis et… elle ne voyait pas où Rose pouvait bien être.

Toujours est-il que ça ne pouvait _pas_ bien se terminer, tout ça. Il y avait forcément l'un de ces trois sacs-de-nœuds amoureux qui allait partir méchamment en cacahouètes. Après, bon, c'était vrai aussi que ça lui faisait une occupation estivale, une sorte d'arène improvisée. Tout ce qu'elle voudrait, c'était que Lupin lâche sa sœur ! Qu'il retourne voir sa Lucy et les hippogriffes seraient bien gardés !

-Vous faites la vaisselle ? fit Rose derrière elles.

Rose venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et avait le visage sombre. Elle avait visiblement passé le stade de la colère. Dominique eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant comme ça, si impassible et sinistre. Rose s'approcha d'elles et s'empara d'un des fruits de l'île pour le croquer. Un mélange de mangue et de citrouille que les étrangers trouvaient toujours très étrange.

-Fais y pas attention, mon sucre, lui dit la vieille femme avec conviction. T'as pas besoin de ces gamins ! Et surtout pas de ce blondinet !_Donte quaire abaoute ite ! _  
-Je sais, Claire, répondit-elle.

Et tout à coup Rose ressembla plus que jamais à Victoire, mentant pour dissimuler la réalité et se mentant surement à elle-même aussi. Mais, au fond, tout le monde préférait que les femmes mentent pour ce genre de choses. Ça évitait bien des complications. Ou ne faisait que les retarder. Mais qui ne sait pas apprécier un petit sursis ?

-C'est juste qu'ils font comme si c'était normal. Comme s'ils avaient rien fait, dit-elle d'une voix monotone, en les regardant batifoler par la fenêtre. Et qu'ils m'avaient pas fait ce coup de pute, derrière mon dos.

Elle se tourna vers Dominique

-Tu sais qu'ils sortaient déjà un mois ensemble, à Poudlard, avant que Scorpius me plaque par lettre ?

Dominique lui offrit un sourire désolé, en opinant du menton. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Dans la famille, tout se savait très vite.

-Ouais… p'tit con, marmonna-t-elle, en reportant son regard par la fenêtre. J'risque pas de leur pardonner, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Famille ou pas, je m'en cale.  
-T'as bien raison ! assurèrent Claire et sa petite-fille, d'une même voix.

Ça eut le don de la faire rire un instant et Rose croqua une nouvelle fois dans le fruit dont même Dominique ne se rappelle jamais du nom, mis à part qu'il est aussi bizarre que son aspect et son goût.

-Teddy a bien mérité que Vicky se barre, pas vrai ? demanda Rose soudainement à sa cousine.  
¬-Oui, répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Je le sentais. Et puis, elle est pas du genre à éjecter l'amour de sa vie pour une débilité. En tout cas, si Victoire Weasley a abandonné, alors autant qu'on laisse tous tomber direct aussi… l'amour est vraiment une affaire merdique monumentale doublée d'une cause perdue.

Sur ces belles paroles, Rose enfourna la fin de son fruit.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent et encore bieeen plus à ceux qui m'ont laissé d'adorables reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir, et c'est réellement encourageant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, bien sûr !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

-Un Etoile d'été, Barney, pour moi.  
-Ya des choses qui changent pas, gamine, s'amusa son barman préféré. Et pour ta cousine et… ton autre cousine ?

Barney, ou Barnabé pour les mieux documentés –car ce n'était pas lui qui révèlerait son prénom entier -, ne s'était jamais tout à fait souvenu que des prénoms de Louis, Victoire et Dominique. Personne ne savait vraiment s'il le faisait exprès, s'il avait vraiment une mémoire de troll ou s'en fichait complètement. Dominique dirait que c'était surement un peu des trois. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il connait ces trois-là bien plus que les autres. Leurs cousins et cousines ne venaient pas ici, à toutes les vacances, contrairement aux petits enfants de Claire. Les trois le connaissaient ainsi depuis quasiment toujours, particulièrement Victoire qui n'était pas loin d'être sa meilleure amie, et ça devait donc grandement faciliter la mémorisation des prénoms. Il était une espèce de grand frère pour Dominique, n'ayant jamais pu être un vrai camarade de jeu comme il l'avait été pour Victoire. Pour des enfants, quatre ans de différence, c'est pire qu'un fossé. Dominique jouait donc avec le petit frère de Barney, Gaston, qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, et Louis, et Victoire et Barney partaient à la découverte de l'île, de leur côté, la majorité du temps.

En cet été 2024, Gaston était étudiant en droit sorcier, en France métropolitaine, et Barnabé avait vingt-cinq ans et était donc Barman dans l'un des bars du bord de la plage, tenu par son père, les Fleurs de Mer. Il était parti deux ans faire le tour du Monde sur sa moto volante, après Beauxbâtons, suite à une violente dispute avec son père. Et ça a brisé le cœur de Dominique, comme à chaque fois qu'il repart pour ses aventures. Il n'avait même pas écrit une seule lettre pendant ces deux années. Et puis, finalement, il était retourné au bercail, sur Ilerrante, s'était réconcilié avec son père, s'était fait gifler puis enlacer par sa mère et, bien sûr, s'était pris l'un des chauve-souris les plus réussis de Dominique, en gage de sa rancœur. Sa tante Ginny était décidément une très bonne préceptrice !

Mais aucun de ses traitements n'avait dissuadé Barney de repartir chaque année pendant six à huit mois. Sa famille désapprouvait cela mais avait fini par rendre les armes. Pas Dominique.

Rose ne se retourna même pas à la demande de Barney. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs certainement pas entendu. Adossée au comptoir, elle fixait Scorpius qui, au loin, dans l'eau chaude, portait une Lily gloussante pour la jeter plus loin, éclaboussant au passage Hugo et Molly qui se baignaient juste à côté. Et l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était parfaitement traduite par sa mâchoire crispée et ses bras raides qui se terminaient en deux mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son bermuda kaki. La colère la faisait droite comme un i et brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

Roxanne, cependant, était sur le qui-vive, étant d'après les vingt minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait enquiquiné ses deux cousines, assoiffée.

-Ce sera une limonade des sirènes, pour moi, beau-gosse, fit Roxanne avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Roxanne avait toujours eu ce petit côté dragueur que personne ne lui devinait, aux premiers abords. Et ce, célibataire ou non. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même si ce n'était jamais très sérieux. Ca avait toujours amusé Dominique et James. Les Scamander, l'un comme l'autre, beaucoup moins, cela dit.

Barney lui rendit son clin d'œil, malicieux, en attrapant trois verres. Ce n'était pas ce Méditerranéen, incapable de se poser ou de résister à une aventure –que ce soit un voyage ou une fille-, qui allait cracher sur une belle métisse qui lui faisait des avances ! Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, franchement irritée. Qu'elle se le cache plus ou moins à elle-même et le démente au premier qui ose faire une remarque, ça ne changeait rien, elle avait depuis ses quinze ans eu un béguin pour Barney qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir. Mais à quoi bon l'avouer franchement et en payer les frais ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir qu'il continuait à l'appeler gamine –ou poupée, dans ses bons jours-, alors qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans et se comportait avec elle, comme il se comportait avec Gaston ou Louis.

-Et pour toi, Rosie ? s'enquit Roxanne en tournant la tête vers leur petite cousine.  
-Prends-lui une bière-au-beur, suggéra Dominique.  
-ROSIE ! préféra crier la métisse.  
-Quoi ? s'énerva celle-ci.

Elle tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes deux prunelles bleues si meurtrières que c'était à se demander si le rayon lumineux d'un avada kedvra était bien vert.

-Tu veux quoi, trésor ?  
-Une bière-au-beurre ! Et m'appelle pas trésor, Roxie !  
-Je te l'avais dit, Rox, s'agaça Dominique.

Roxanne haussa des épaules et se retourna vers Barney qui observait la scène avec son sourire en coin habituel. Barney agita donc sa baguette pour faire voler les verres et y ajouter les liqueurs, et ingrédients requis.

-Vic va mieux ? questionna-t-il Dominique.  
-Elle va très bien, s'irrita-t-elle, préférant ne pas savoir pour quelle raison cette question l'énervait. T'es rentré, depuis combien de temps ?  
-Avant-hier. L'Australie, c'est le pied !  
-Toujours aussi allergique à la plume ? ne plaisanta-t-elle qu'à moitié, tandis que Roxanne parle à Rose, à côté.

Il remarqua néanmoins le reproche qui se cachait dans sa remarque. Dominique avait beau lui demander à chaque fois de lui écrire, se doutant qu'il n'allait pas le faire, il ne la décevait jamais ; jamais aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas écrire mais il pourrait faire un effort, pour elle.

-Gamine…, soupira-t-il avec lassitude, en répondant furtivement au sourire d'une de ses collègues qui passait derrière lui pour servir un client.

Dominique ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard.

-Vos trucs bien anglais de piaf-facteurs, c'est pas mon truc, d'accord ? Le jour où t'auras un coquiphone, on en reparlera ! fit-il.

Dominqiue toisa du regard le minuscule coquillage brun qui pendait au bout d'un collier, contre son marcel blanc qui ne cachait rien de sa musculature bronzée, ni à ses tatouages. Bien sûr les français eux aussi utilisaient la poste volatile mais les jeunes d'Ilerrante, ou même de Beauxbâtons, trouvaient ça ringard depuis des années. Ils communiquaient par ses coquillages que la jeune femme trouvait débiles –qui prenaient même les messages ! Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte à quel point ils avaient l'air abruti à causer à un coquillage ?

-Compte là-dessus, claqua-t-elle, en partant furieuse.  
-Ton verre, poupée ! la rappela-t-il, moqueur.

Elle fit la sourde oreille, lui présentant son majeur par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner. Son rire salé retentit derrière elle. Elle détestait quand il faisait le beau, comme ça, devant elle ! Elle était Dominique, la fille qu'il considérait comme sa petite-sœur, pas l'une de ces greluches qui papillonnaient des cils pendant qu'il racontait ses aventures ! Il ne pourrait pas se bouger un peu le derrière et lui envoyer une lettre de temps en temps ?! Non, ça ne le gênait pas de passer des mois sans avoir la moindre communication avec elle ! Qu'il aille au diable, tiens ! se dit-elle.

Roxanne, qui tenait leurs deux verres, la rattrapa avec Rose juste avant qu'elles ne sortent du bar.

-Il a pas changé, ton prince charmant, remarqua Roxanne en riant.  
-Oui, toujours aussi chiant !  
-J'allais dire toujours aussi sexy, mais oui, ça aussi ! pouffa-t-elle.  
-Et je préférerais me pendre à ce qu'il soit mon prince charmant !  
-Bon, vous avez bientôt fini de parler de mecs ? J'en ai vraiment ma claque ! Dom, tu vaux vraiment mieux que ce crétin, il met toujours dix fois trop de glaçons et sait pas retenir trois noms ! Et passe-moi ma bière-au-beurre, Roxie !  
-On n'est même pas encore retourné à nos hamacs, Rosie !  
-Je m'en balance le vif d'or, passe-moi ma bière !

Roxanne céda aux ronchonneries de Rose et lui tendit son verre, tandis qu'elles marchaient dans le sable, pieds-nus pour Dominique et Rose.

-Ce que j'aime bien chez les français, c'est qu'ils mettent des pailles partout mais surtout de l'alcool ! s'exclama Rose en jetant sa paille par-dessus l'épaule pour se mettre à boire à grandes gorgées sa boisson.

Et, en effet, la bière-au-beurre française était alcoolisée. Dominique échangea un regard avec Roxanne qui fit cette petite moue sévère qui n'était pas sans rappeler étrangement McGonnagall.

-J'y crois pas que cette fille s'appelle Rose…

Dominique ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Roxanne. Pour une fille comme Rose, s'appeler comme l'allégorie du romantisme, du glamour et de la féminité, c'était presque une immense farce. Quand elles arrivèrent à leurs hamacs, le verre de Rose était déjà terminé et elle s'en alla à peine quelques minutes plus tard, pour aller s'en chercher un autre. Dominique lui demanda d'insulter Barney de véracrasse de sa part, au passage, et elle accepta à grande joie, heureuse de pouvoir s'acharner sur quelqu'un.

-Je suis pas sûre que c'est la meilleure méthode pour le faire crouler dans tes bras, Domino, l'informa Roxanne en se balançant dans son hamac. Pour une vélane…  
-Oh, la ferme, Weasley !

Roxanne gloussa. Dominique se refusait à user de ses capacités avec Barney. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle voulait sortir, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, avec ce crétin. Ok, il lui plaisait mais elle savait bien où ce genre de choses menaient… à la situation de Vic, de Rosie ou même celle de Lysander Scamander ! Et elle, Dominique Apolline Wealsey, vivante ? Jamais !

-Je supporte juste pas qu'il soit pas foutu de m'écrire, une fois de temps en temps ! C'est juste un abruti, comme tous les mecs !  
-Sauf ton Jamesy adoré, tu veux dire ?

Presque instantanément après l'intervention de cette voix masculine, James sauta littéralement dans son hamac pour se coucher à ses côtés, manquant de le faire se renverser. Dominique s'accrocha au cordage, lançant un regard ennuyé à son meilleur ami et à son sourire dix fois trop large pour son beau visage de tombeur. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle accepta de s'en faire un oreiller.

-T'es trempé en plus ! grommela-t-elle  
-Bah oui –HAN- on est sur une île, Rouky ! rétorqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il s'empara du même coup de la paille du verre de Dominique avec ses lèvres pour en aspirer une bonne dose.

-HE ! fit-elle en le frappant au torse et éloignant son verre. Pas touche, la mouche ! Va te chercher à boire toi-même !

A côté, Roxanne se disputait avec Lorcan qui se tenait devant son hamac, lui faisant de l'ombre, au passage. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le jeune homme qui passait un savon à sa fiancée qui avait l'air profondément décontenancé.

-Tu l'aimes encore ou quoi, pour l'inviter à venir ici ?! Dis-moi la vérité, par Merlin !  
-Mais bien sûr que non, je l'aime plus ! Ca fait des siècles, mon canard ! assura Roxanne.  
-Ouais, bah, va lui dire ! Parce qu'il a l'air sûr du contraire et s'il continue à me répéter que tu l'as amené ici parce que tu rêves qu'il te fasse crier son nom sur la plage, je vais vraiment faire un jumeaucide !  
-Mais Canard…, s'alarma Roxanne.  
-C'est vraiment pas le moment pour les « canards » !

Et Lorcan partit, furieux. Roxanne tourna son regard hébété vers Dominique, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-Et c'est elle qui me donne des conseils sentimentaux… Rosie a raison, dans la famille, l'amour est vraiment une cause perdue !  
-Parlez pour vous ! s'exclama son compagnon de hamac. James Sirius Potter n'a pas fini de faire des ravages !

Elle prit la difficile décision de sacrifier son rafraîchissement pour la bonne cause et renversa le contenu de son verre sur James.

-HAAAN, ROUKY ! MES CHEVEUX ! Ils vont être tout poisseux, c'est malin…

**xOxOxO**

-_Les Bronzés font d'la reprise_ ? lit Dominique, sceptique. Quand j'ai demandé si on pouvait sortir, je voulais pas dire aller voir un concert ringard d'une bande de nazes barbus et retraités… ils ont quoi, soixante-dix piges ?

Roxanne soupira profondément en lui arrachant le prospectus des mains. Dominique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ennuyée. Il fallait toujours que Roxanne sorte ces idées farfelues d'on-ne-savait-où alors que Dominique ne voulait simplement que sortir en discothèque, aller à une fête sur la plage ou faire la tournée des bars. Bref, des vraies soirées, quoi, pas ce genre d'événements pourris. Dominique avait même déjà sorti sa robe la plus moulante, bon sang !

-On est déjà sorti, tous les autres soirs ! T'abuses, sérieux ! T'as quand même pas besoin de draguer, tout le temps !  
-SI ! Je compte bien attraper encore un autre beau touriste, dans mes filets, ce soir, et alors, ça te défrise ?! s'énerva Dominique. J'ai pas un petit-copain qui attend dans mon lit pour satisfaire mes besoins naturels, moi ! Les filles casées sont toutes des putains d'égoïstes !  
-On peut parfaitement bien conclure à un concert !  
-_Ca_, articula la rouquine en pointant un doigt accusateur sur les barbes des musiciens qui se dandinent en souriant, sur le prospectus. C'est absolument pas un concert, c'est un divertissement pour maison de retraite !  
-C'est Molly qui a ramassé ça, par terre, quand je suis allée lui acheter une glace, cet après-midi ! Et elle veut absolument y aller, t'aurais vu comme elle était toute excitée…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore par terre, celle-là ?  
-Dominique Apolline Wealsey ! la gronda-t-elle. Faut bien un peu sortir les gosses ! Leurs parents interdisent à Hugo, Lily et Molly de sortir le soir, sans nous ! Et on peut pas les emmener en boîtes ou dans les bars…  
-Bien sûr que si, on le faisait bien à leurs âges…  
-Oui, on faisait le mur ! lui rappela Roxanne avec véhémence.  
-Ah oui, c'est juste.  
-Ce dont je soupçonne Lily et Scorpius de faire, depuis le début, lui confia-t-elle avec un air pincé de professeur. On devrait instaurer un système de points, ici, aussi…  
-S'ils font le mur, à quoi bon les sortir ? Ils se débrouillent très bien, tous seuls.  
-Je me demande sérieusement où tu caches ton instinct maternel.  
-Nulle part, je suis une vélane, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Peu importe, balaya-t-elle le sujet avec impatience. Tonton serait pas du tout content qu'on laisse sa fille sortir toute seule, la nuit, de plus, Hugo et Molly, pendant ce temps…  
-Elle est pas toute seule, elle est avec Scorpius !  
-… ils restent à la maison, comme des malheureux, c'est injuste ! plaida-t-elle avec force. Pense à ton petit Hugo chéri, tout triste dans sa chambre, à rêver de pouvoir sortir, rencontrer de jolies filles, peut-être la femme de sa vie… avec ses petites boucles rousses et ses grands yeux brillants qui fixent les étoiles, en soupirant d'ennui… ses beaux yeux bleus, avec cette tâche brune dans celui de droite qui t'a toujours faite craquer… Tu le vois ?  
-Rho, bon, d'accord ! s'écria Dominique, n'y tenant plus.

Hugo avait toujours été son petit chouchou. Il était tellement petit pour ses seize ans, et il avait toujours ce sourire si trognon, même quand tout le monde autour était de mauvaise humeur. Même quand il râlait, Dominique le trouvait trop mignon et, pourtant, elle était allergique aux gosses, voir biologiquement incompatible, surtout aux adolescents, mais… avec Hugo, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand tout le monde passait tout à Lily, Dominique ne pouvait pas résister à son petit Hugo. Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr, elle n'est pas une cruche, non plus ! Il restait un sale mioche… mais bon sang, c'était vrai que ses yeux étaient quelque chose !

-Vaut mieux pour toi que j'arrive à serrer, ce soir…, grommela-t-elle.  
-HI !

Roxanne l'attrapa par le bras avec euphorie, la dirigeant vers la plage où tous les autres étaient au bord de l'eau, à se disputer des paquets de friandises et à écouter de la musique, pendant que le soleil se couchait devant eux.

-Considère ça comme un défi pour la redoutable prédatrice que tu es, Dominique Appoline Weasley !  
-Rox ? Juste la ferme, d'accord ?

Quand elles arrivèrent, Scorpius et Lily se roulaient des galoches qui, selon Dominique, mériteraient qu'on leur placarde un « -18 ans », sur leurs fronts d'ados gavés aux hormones. C'était dingue comme lui dire qu'elle devait aller voir un concert d'abrutis poilus les lui rendait encore plus insupportables. A côté, Hugo et Albus discutaient au sujet d'une bande-dessinée sorcière qui défiait tous les records d'imbécilité, tandis que Molly regardait avec un petit sourire rêveur l'échange baveux de sa cousine et de son blondinet. C'était Lysander qui s'occupait de la musique, avec le tourne-disque enchanté, ce qui expliquait que ce soit un tube des _Bizarr'Sisters_, un vieux groupe des années avant-guerre qui était complètement démodé et que Dominique détestait de tout son cœur. Les _Magyar Riders_ étaient tellement plus terribles –et canons ! Sérieusement, est-ce que les fans des _Bizarr'Sisters_ avaient déjà vu la dégaine de leur chanteur ? Dominique en doutait sérieusement.

Mais bon, Lysander avait toujours été un naze, pour Dominique. La preuve était qu'il avait tellement plu à Roxanne qu'après l'avoir plaqué, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de sortir avec son frère jumeau. Et sa meilleure amie avait vraiment des goûts discutables, questions garçons. Encore, Victoire, Lily et Rose étaient pardonnables… D'accord, c'étaient des salopards mais Scorpius et Teddy étaient fournis, rayon sex appeal, même Dominique se devait de l'admettre. En revanche, les Scamander, entre leurs cheveux châtains tout à fait ternes et leurs mâchoires vraiment trop avancées, n'étaient pas des dieux grecs. En plus, à défaut de prendre le plus con, Roxanne s'était décidé sur celui qui avait hérité les yeux globuleux de sa mère et qui avait eu l'étrange idée de se laisser pousser les cheveux si longs qu'il les portait en queue-de-cheval. C'était bien simple, Lorcan était coiffé comme son père, sauf qu'à Bill Weasley, ça lui allait.

Aux parfaites extrémités du groupe assis en ligne sur la plage, se trouvaient Teddy et Victoire, de sorte qu'il y avait Scorpius/Lily –étant donnée la manière dont ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, pour Dominique, ils n'étaient pas loin de ne plus être qu'un seul et même corps-, Molly, Hugo, Albus et Lysander, entre eux deux. Et Dominique préférait mieux ça. Elle connaissait bien les mains baladeuses de Teddy, se croyant en terrain conquis sur les cuisses de sa sœur !

-Bah, où sont les autres ? s'étonna Roxanne.  
-_Can you dance the hippogriff? Mamama_¸ chantait Lysander avec un talent qui étonnait d'ailleurs la majorité des gens présents, avant de répondre vite fait, S'en branle d'où ils sont, _Flyin' off from a cliff, mamamama…_  
-Andou, enfin !  
-Fred est allé lire à l'intérieur, les informa Molly.  
-Et les autres sont allés en boîtes avec Rosie, compléta Victoire. Nous, ça nous disait pas trop.  
-_Mamamama…_  
-Même Lorcan ? s'indigna Rox.  
-Et Potter ?! s'offusqua Dominique  
-SANS NOUS ! finirent-elles d'une même voix.  
-On se demanda bien pourquoi…  
-Ahah, Teddy, très drôle ! le félicita ironiquement Roxanne.

Quant à Dominique, elle envoya d'un coup de pied une vague de sable dans ses cheveux bleus de frimeur. C'était vraiment pas le moment de l'énerver. James Potter, son présumé meilleur ami, l'avait lâchée pour aller en boîte, comme un traître, alors qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner les plus emmerdants de la famille, pour un concert tout aussi emmerdant.

Teddy se retourna pour la foudroyer de ses yeux qui passaient du gris au rouge, en moins d'une seconde.

-Tu m'impressionnes, Lupin, c'est fou.  
-Ta gueule, Nicky.  
-Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que je m'occuperais si personnellement de ton cas que t'arriveras pas à redresser ton immonde petit nez, même avec tes dons débiles !  
-Tu m'impressionnes, Nicky, c'est fou.

Dominique sortait déjà sa baguette mais Roxanne intervint avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Ok, on se calme, vous deux ! Et je suis aussi furieuse que toi, Domino mais…  
-Mais ils ont même embarqué Louis ! remarqua alors Dominique, son irritation ne faisant qu'augmenter.  
-Les scélérats ! Sycophantes ! s'écria Roxanne.  
-_Wheel around and around and around and around, mamama…_  
-Mais on est là, nous. Venez vous assoir avec nous !  
-Oooh, c'est gentil, Hugo ! C'est pas pour rien que t'es mon chouchou !

Dominique allait s'assoir entre Molly et Hugo qui se décalaient pour lui faire une place quand Roxanne lui attrapa le poignée, lui décochant un regard menaçant avant de brandir son prospectus du diable. Et telle la queue pointue de Satan, Dominique vit l'ongle vernis de Roxanne s'abattre sur le papier.

-C'est ici que nous, on va ! déclara-t-elle fermement. Et croyez-moi qu'ils vont regretter d'être allés sottement en boîte, quand on leur racontera le bon temps qu'on a passé en famille, tous ensemble !  
-… _again and again! Get it on like an angry specter…_  
-Euh, en fait, on n'est plus là, rectifia Hugo.  
-Ouais, clairement sans moi, certifia Albus.  
-Ahah. Même pas en rêve, mes p'tites, ricana Teddy.  
-C'est très gentil de proposer mais, très franchement, ça ne me dit pas grand…

La réponse de Victoire fut coupée par un hurlement des plus terrifiants, tout prêt des oreilles de Dominique :

-FERMEZ-LA ET DEBOUUUUUT !

Cet hurlement réussit même à éloigner la langue de Lily des amygdales de Scorpius, c'est dire, ayant craint certainement une attaque de sirènes-hurlantes tout droit sorties des eaux pour dévorer les hommes avec leurs dents monstrueuses.

Mais, non. Ce n'était que Roxanne Margareth Wealsey.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, voici la petite suite de la soirée ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'était très motivant :)

Gros bisous et profiitez bien de l'été !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ils m'entraînent jusqu'au bout de la nuit, les démons de minuits.**

* * *

-J'hallucine…, fulminait Dominique, en tapotant furieusement des doigts sur son sac à main. J'hallucine !  
-_Tous les garçons sont beaux à Saint-Tropez, toutes les filles sont belles, belles à croquer-héé ! Au rendez-vous d'amour de Saint-Tropez…_

Dominique lança un regard meurtrier au barbu chanteur qui se dandinait, derrière son micro, sous les acclamations de la foule qui était étonnement importante pour un spectacle qu'elle trouvait aussi minable. Comme dirait l'autre, se souvint-elle, seule la bêtise humaine donnait une idée de l'infini ! Ok, elle devait l'admettre, ces vieux avaient la pêche et savaient chanter… mais les voir interpréter une chanson moldue et française dont les paroles sont les réflexions d'une blonde de dix-huit balais, lui foutait franchement les jetons.

Mais le pire n'était pas ça –si seulement ! Non, non. L'investigatrice de tout ceci, une bien trop ravissante et mentalement dérangée métisse pour le bien de l'humanité –ou tout simplement celui de Dominique-, s'était fait la malle ! OUI, Roxanne a osé la laisser toute seule avec ces sales mioches. Comment est-ce que ça a bien pu se produire, sans qu'elle ne remarque rien ? Et bien, elle n'en savait absolument rien. Une seconde, Dominique avait été là, à regarder sa montre pendant que les _Bronzés_ reprenaient du _King Africa_, et Roxanne était juste à côté à reprendre le refrain avec entrain. Une seconde plus tard, Roxanne n'était plus là, ni elle, ni Lysander ! Et avec cette maudite foule, l'obscurité de la nuit et ce bruit infernal…

-_Do you, do you, do you, Saint-Tropez ! Do you, do you, do you, Saint-Tropez ! Do you, do you, do you, Saint-Tropez ! Do you…_  
-No, I fuckin' don't, you assholes ! explosa-t-elle en anglais.

Et, après presque deux semaines à ne parler que français, puisqu'elle a mis tout le monde sous régime linguistique français, sous les réglementations de Claire, par des bagues ensorcelées, ça faisait vraiment du bien d'externaliser à la « brrritiche » !

-Si Mamie t'entendait…, railla Teddy.  
-Oh, toi…  
-Ok, ok ! intervint Victoire, en posant sa main sur la baguette de sa sœur que celle-ci venait de sortir. Ca fait rien, Roxie doit pas être bien loin ! Peut-être bien est-elle allée aux toilettes ou… ?  
-Aux toilettes, avec Scamandouille? la coupa-t-elle, sur les nerfs. J'espère pas !  
-Dom, ne…  
-Cousine Vicky ! Cousine Vicky !  
-C'est pas le moment, Weasley ! claqua Dominique à Molly.  
-Quoi, ma puce ? lui demanda Vic alors que sa petite sœur roulait des yeux.  
-C'est quoi sintropé ?  
-C'est une ville du Sud de la France, ma chérie, et le film moldu dans lequel…  
-ARRRG ! On s'en fout de Saint-Trop' ! Et vous deux, vous avez bientôt fini de vous lécher la glotte ?! J'ai l'impression de me balader avec un couple de furoncles !  
-T'as tes règles ou quoi, Dom ? répliqua Lily, en lâchant Scorpius. Tu nous emmerdes, depuis tout à l'heure !  
-OUUUUHH…

Mais juste avant que Dominique n'ait eu le temps de changer les cheveux flamboyants de sa petite cousine en plat de spaghetti, Albus lui piqua la baguette des mains. Evidemment, il faisait le beau parce qu'il avait hérité des reflexes de mon-Papounet-ce-héros-et-champion-de-Quidditch, ragea Dominique, mais s'il ne lui rendait pas sa baguette dans les dix secondes qui allaient suivre, elle allait lui montrer où elle allait le lui coller, son ancien balai de champion… la famille Potter commençait à lui courir sur le haricot !

En vérité, Albus voulait surtout éviter que ça parte au vinaigre. Il connaissait bien le caractère de sa vélane de cousine et sa rapidité à lancer des sorts, à la première contrariété. Il préférait, en outre, qu'elle ne tue pas sa petite sœur.

-Calmez-vous, les filles ! dit celui-ci avec un peu d'hésitation face au regard menaçant de Dominique.  
-Rends-moi ça, Potter !  
-C'est quoi cette manie de nous appeler par nos noms de familles, alors qu'on est de la _même famille _?!  
-POTTER, MA BAGUETTE !  
-Rends-lui sa baguette, Al, lui conseilla Victoire.  
-D'accord mais…  
-Pas de mais ! claqua Dominique en lui piquant la baguette des mains. Maintenant, on arrête les conneries et on remet la main sur Rox pour lui faire la peau, c'est bien compris ?!

Dominique ignora consciencieusement l'attitude désinvolte et arrogante de Teddy qui était juste derrière Victoire, les mains dans les poches de son Jeans, pour regarder les autres. Et cette fois-ci, même Lily et Scorpius ne faisaient plus les malins.

-Mais oui, mais on sait pas où elle est, dit Hugo.  
-Ecoute, Dom, je vais aller nous chercher à boire avec Lily, d'accord ? Ca nous fera du bien, propose Victoire en souriant.  
-Pourquoi moi ?!  
-T'y vas et tu te tais, espèce de teigne !

Lily lance un regard noir à Dominique mais ne dit rien. Elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait faire sa petite princesse avec tout le monde mais pas avec Rose et Dominique. Victoire passa un bras dans le dos de la petite rousse qui boudait pour la mener hors de la foule, en direction d'un des bars à proximité. En attendant, les _Bronzés_ avaient entamé la chanson _Ella elle l'a_ de France Galle. Et pour une fois, Dominique partageait le goût du choix musical.

-Ohé, Lupin ! Lève les yeux !

Il détacha son regard des fesses de sa sœur qui s'éloignait, en poussant un soupir franchement agacé.

-Ta jalousie devient lassante, Nicky.  
-Je t'emmerde.  
-… _qui parait me dire vieeens… qui nous fait sentir étrangement bieeen…_

Elle observait avec irritation Albus se mettre à claquer des doigts, complètement décalé par rapport à la musique, en remuant les lèvres, comme s'il connaissait les paroles. Lui, petite mioche « brrritiche » né en 2006, connaître cette chanson ? Pliiiizz, comme dirait sa grand-mère.

-C'est qui qui chante ? demanda niaisement Molly à Dominique.  
-T'occupes et écoute, et tais-toi.  
-Oui, cousine.  
-Tais-toi.  
-… _qui nous met dans un drôle d'état ! Ellaaaa, EllaaAAAA…_  
-ELLA ELLE L'A ! chantèrent à pleins poumons en chœur, à peu près toute la foule française, Dominique et Albus !

Celle-ci le regarde, abasourdie, souriante et impressionnée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, derrière ses lunettes, et ils continuèrent de chanter avec la foule alors que Hugo, Molly et même Scorpius frappaient dans leurs mains.

-Cette drôle de voix !  
\- Ou-ou ou-ou ou-ou ou, font les trois, en continuant de taper des mains.  
-Cette drôle de voix ! Elle l'a.  
\- Ou-ou ou-ou ou-ou ou…  
-Cette drôle de voix ! Ce don du ciel qui la rend belle…, continuèrent Albus et Dominique. Ellaaaaa, EllaaaAAA, ELLA ELLE L'A ! Ella…  
\- Ou-ou ou-ou ou-ou ou…  
-ELLA ELLE L'A ! Ella…  
-Ou-ou ou-ou ou-ou ou…  
-Elle aaa… ce tout petit supplément d'âme, cet indéfinissable charme, cette petite flamme… Tape sur des tonneaux ! sur des pianos ! sur tout ce que Dieu peut te mettre entre les mains… montre ton rire ou ton chagriiin… Mais que tu n'aies rien, que tu sois roi, que tu cherches encore les pouvoirs qui dorment en toi ! Tu vois ça ne s'achète pas… Quand tu l'as… tu l'as ! ELLA ELLE L'A !

Ils poursuivirent la chanson, se joignant à la foule, gesticulant sur le rythme de la chanson, frappant des mains, claquant des doigts, criant, chantant, murmurant, souriant, se tenant du regard, se frôlant de l'épaule… et pendant ces quelques minutes, aucun d'eux, même Dominique, ne regrettait plus du tout d'être venus, là, à chanter entre cousins et cousines, et Scorpius qui paraissait aussitôt plus sympathique à la rouquine. Ces vieux poilus mettaient peut-être l'ambiance, finalement…

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre et les cinq jeunes anglais se souriaient, en riant.

La prochaine chanson fut _Lundi au soleil_ de Claude François et Dominique se sentit tout de suite nettement moins emballée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir si Lily et Victoire revenaient et…

-Mais où est Lupin ?!

xOxOxO

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te coller à la première fille qu'on croise ?! explosa Rose, en faisant de grands gestes des bras de colère. C'est répugnant !  
-Mais je butine de fleur en fleur ! se défendit James. Où est le problème ?!  
-C'est joliment dit et très lyrique, nota Louis.  
-Merci, vieux, je trouve aussi !  
-C'est pas en te la jouant papillon que ça te rend moins répugnant, James !  
-Ouais bah, v'mieux être un pap-un papoillon qu'une ch'nille mariée qu'a r'noncé à ses ailes pour son âme-sœur qu'la trompe avec ce… ce…, marmotta Lorcan, ivre, avant de hurler, CETTE LIMACE !

James, Louis et Rose cessèrent de traverser la piste de danse de la discothèque pour s'échanger des regards.

-Répugnant ? commenta James à ses deux compagnons.

Rose le frappa à l'épaule et Louis attrapa le bras de Lorcan pour l'aider à marcher. Autour d'eux, la piste changeait continuellement de couleur, et les lumières vibraient, aveuglaient. Le son était au maximum et il fallait crier pour se faire entendre si on n'avait pas pris la peine de se payer un verre de Forum, une potion qui permettait de communiquer par-dessus le brouhaha environnant.

La boite était pleine à craquer mais la musique qui passait était l'une des _Sexy Fées_, le groupe très à la mode du moment chez les sorciers français dont les membres étaient d'ailleurs originaires d'Ilerrante, et un canapé se libéra juste devant Lorcan et Louis. Ce dernier y vit un signe du destin et y fit s'assoir Lorcan.

-Regarde dans l'état où tu l'as mis, crétin ! reprocha Rose à James. Pourquoi tu lui as payé tous ces verres ?! Il est même pas minuit et demi qu'il est déjà à moitié mort !  
-Parce que euh –HAN !- je suis généreux et riche ?! fit mine de proposer l'outragé. Faut toujours que tu vois le pire, en moi, Rosie ! Petite cousine ingrate que tu es ! En plus, il était triste et en colère à cause de Rox !  
-Tu es un abruti, doublé d'un idiot, James Sirius Potter !  
-HAN !  
-Absolument !  
-Et toi, tu es méchante !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine boudeuse de son cousin qui croisait à présent les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé.

-J'aurais dû rester avec Rox et Rouky, dit-il.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, se moqua Rose. Je vais me bourrer la gueule aussi, tiens.

Et elle tourna les talons en direction du bar. Louis adressa un regard exaspéré à James, en essayant de tenir Lorcan pour pas qu'il s'étale comme une loque sur le canapé.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de déclencher, James…

xOxOxO

-J'aime cette fille, sur talons aiguilles, qui se déhanche, ça met un peu de chaleuuur, au fond de mon coeuuuur… !  
-Poussez-vous ! s'énerva Dominique, en écartant la foule devant elle, pour passer. Et Al, avance !

Les gens râlaient un peu mais elle avait mis le paquet, question aura-vélane, et la grande majorité se décalait pour la regarder passer avec des regards de poissons hors de l'eau. Elle suivait Albus qui, de ses bras musclés, écartait le gros de la foule et elle tenait le poigné de Hugo pour qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas encore plus, lui-même tenant la main de Molly qui, enfin, était fermement accrochée à Scorpius. Soit dit en passant, Dominique était persuadée que sa crétine de petite cousine en pinçait pour le blondinet. Les Weasley et Potter filles avaient vraiment le chic pour être attirés par les mêmes garçons, avait-elle remarqué. D'ailleurs, à part Rose et elle-même, toutes leurs cousines étaient passées par une phase « je veux épouser Teddy Lupin ! ». Seulement, il n'y avait eu que Victoire pour ne jamais la quitter… et maintenant, celle-ci était introuvable ! Et Dominique détestait quand elle ne savait pas où était sa sœur. Ca l'angoissait ! Surtout quand Lupin manquait lui aussi à l'appel. Elle avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…

-Dépêchons ! Dépêchons !  
-Te mets pas dans ses états, Dom, on va les retrouver…  
-La ferme, Potter, et avance, je t'ai dit !  
-Arrête de m'appeler Potter !  
-_Avance !_  
-Arrêter de crier, vous faites pleurer Molly ! s'agaça Scorpius, derrière.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'en effet Molly sanglotait tandis qu'Hugo essayait de la consoler, en passant un bras autour de son cou. Dominique soupira. Quelle gamine de quinze ans se met-elle encore à pleurer parce que ses cousins se prennent le bec ?

Dominique attrapa le bras d'Albus, sans lâcher le poigné d'Hugo de l'autre main, et les entraîna hors de la foule qui cria le refrain _Des démons de minuit_ en chœur. Ils atteignirent le seul banc inoccupé et Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, en voyant que Molly s'était réfugiée dans les bras du Malefoy. Quelle comédie !

-Bon, Molly, lâche Blondie ! Ca suffit maintenant !  
-C'est pas en lui criant dessus qu'elle se calmera ?  
-Je sais bien que t'es une cloche, Malefoy, mais je t'ai pas sonnée !

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de lever les yeux au ciel noir. Il en avait vraiment assez de ce côté très drama-queen qui était en chacune des filles Weasley et Potter. Il avait tout d'abord dégusté le tempérament de feu de Rose qui ne laissait rien passer, puis les caprices incessants de Lily qui refusait tout bonnement de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait dans la minute où elle le voulait et de la façon dont elle le voulait. Et elles avaient été ses deux seules petites amies. Il n'avait eu aucune autre histoire, peu importait le type, avec une autre fille. L'erreur avait surement été de les choisir dans la même famille, après réflexion. Toujours est-il que, maintenant, il pouvait être témoin des pleurs hystériques de Molly qui n'étaient pas vraiment justifiées et le caractère mauvais et piquant de Dominique, qui ne semblait pas être capable d'achever une phrase sans avoir été agressive envers autrui.

De son côté, Dominique comprenait que Rose veuille étriper le blond, il était vraiment irritant ! Elle attrapa le bras de Molly et la détacha de Scorpius. La petite de quinze ans continuait de pleurer pitoyablement. Dominique prit très fort sur elle pour ne pas lui dire que les larmes ne l'arrangaient vraiment pas, physiquement, et la força plutôt à s'assoir sur le banc. Dominique fléchit les jambes pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa petite cousine.

¬-Molly, tu vas arrêter de pleurer, tu sais que ça m'énerve.

Molly hocha la tête mais continua quand même de sangloter, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Hugo s'assit à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. De tous, le petit rouquin avait toujours été celui qui était le plus doué avec Molly. Dominique leva le regard vers Albus qui avait l'air profondément mal à l'aise et lui lança un sourire forcé. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'elle, en question de gamines de quinze ans.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Dominique, en adoucissant sa voix et lui frottant malhabilement les genoux. Tout va bien. Ils sont pas vraiment perdus…  
-J'ai-j'aime pas-pas quand vous vous dispu-putez-ez-ez !  
-Mais on se disputait pas, hein, Al ?  
-Bien sûr que non ! assure Albus. On échangeait, c'est tout ! On s'aime tous très-très fort !  
-Exactement !  
-Mê-même Scorpie, vous-vous l'aimez-mez très fort-fort ?

Albus et Dominique échangèrent un regard. A chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu Albus parler de Scorpius, c'était pour le traiter de scrout-à-pétard malodorant. Puis, après qu'il ait quitté Rose pour Lily, il avait ajouté que c'était en plus une sale vipère de Serpentard, déloyal et menteur. Après tout, Scorpius avait brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie et sortait maintenant avec sa petite sœur, Albus n'avait vraiment aucune raison de l'apprécier. Et, de son côté, Dominique n'avait jamais été très fan des Serpentard, en général, et avait toujours adoré Rose donc… elle n'était définitivement pas folle de Malefoy.

-Faut pas pousser, chérie, lui dit-elle.  
-Je suis juste à côté.  
-On sait, Malefoy, répondirent Albus et elle.  
-Moi, je l'aime bien, Scorpius, fit Hugo.

Sur ce, Molly se plongea dans les bras de Hugo, pleurant de plus belle. Dominique se releva en écartant les bras.

-J'abandonne !  
-T'aurais quand même pu dire que vous m'aimiez bien, remarqua Scorpius, les bras croisés.  
-T'aurais quand même pu attendre d'avoir quitté ma cousine, avant de commencer à forniquer avec ma sœur !  
-Et toi, il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à forniquer tout court, Potter !  
-OH !

Le poing d'Albus s'écrasa aussitôt sur le nez court et pointu de Scorpius qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer avant que le brun ne poursuive avec un crochet du gauche qui l'envoya valser sur le banc, bien sonné, à moitié sur Molly dont les pleurs redoublèrent. Le sang coulait déjà de son nez fracassé.

Albus avait beau n'avoir jamais eu beaucoup de succès, auprès des filles, non pas parce qu'il était moche mais parce qu'il ne savait pas y faire comme James ou Teddy, ou encore Scorpius, il restait de loin le plus costaud de la famille et avait de sacrées épaules. Il était d'ailleurs plus grand que la plupart des hommes de la famille.

Dominique croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en soufflant d'exaspération ; quel chantier !

-AL ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est malin, il va falloir le faire léviter jusqu'à la baraque, maintenant !


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjouuuur bonjouuur !**

**Alors, voilà un autre petit chapitre pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, pour nous réconforter du temps de chien qu'on a -ou en tout cas que j'ai... je parle vachement météo dans cette fic, désolée pour vous ! xD. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Récap :**

-**Delacour/Weasley** : Victoire (_24 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blonde, yeux gris et très gentille, vélane et médicomage_) ; Dominique (_21 ans, ex-Gryffondor, rousse aux yeux bleus, arrogante et intransigeante, honnête et libertine, vélane et mannequin _) et Louis (_18 ans, ex-Serdaigle, blond aux yeux bleus, doux et intelligent, à l'écoute et observateur, très calme, étudiant en Histoire de la magie_). Claire Delacour est leur grand-mère.

-**Ted Lupin** : 26 ans. Métamorphomage, porte ses cheveux bleus comme habitude. D'un naturel jaloux et amer, rongé par la perte de ses parents qu'il trouve injustifiée. Ex-Gryffondor.

-**Granger/Weasley** : Rose (_18 ans, ex-Gryffondor, auburn aux yeux bleus, fougueuse et impulsive, colérique et garçon manqué, étudie pour devenir Auror_ ) et Hugo (_16 ans, Gryffondor, roux aux yeux bleus -avec une tâche brune dans celui de droit- gentil et ne se prend pas la tête, aime tout le monde et réciproquement_).

-**Jonhson/Weasley** : Fred II (_22 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, métisse aux yeux bruns, rabat-joie et ronchon, déteste qu'on le compare à son défunt oncle _) et Roxanne (_21 ans et ex-Serpentard, belle métisse, heureuse et optimiste, rigolote mais autoritaire, aime prendre soin des autres et est très curieuse, professeur de Divination à Poudlard _)

-**Scorpius Malefoy **: 17 ans, vient de terminer Poudlard où il était à Serpentard. Beau blond aux yeux bleu-verts. Très intelligent, pragmatique et plutôt calme, studieux, un peu arrogant.

-**Weasley/Potter** : James (_20 ans, ex-Gryffondor, très beau au cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, charmeur et coureur de jupon, bout-en-train, pas très futé mais très gentil, joueur pro de Quidditch _), Albus (_18 ans, ex-Poufsouffle, très grand et costaud aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, derrière des lunettes, gentil, réservé et susceptible, étudie pour devenir Auror _) et Lily (_16 ans, Serpentard, jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes, capricieuse et extravertie, colérique et insupportable _).

-**Lovegood/Scamander** : les jumeaux Lorcan (_ex-Poufsouffle, se mêle de tout mais gentil_) et Lysander (_ex-Serpentard, sarcastique et moqueur, rancunier, mauvais et calculateur _). 21 ans et assez moche, cheveux hâtain foncé et terne -que Lorcan porte en queue de cheval-, yeux marron et mâchoire trop carrée -que Lorcan a globuleux. Ils se détestent mutuellement.

-**Percy Weasley/Audrey** : Lucy (_ 23 ans, ex-Serdaigle, cheveux roux clairs et yeux marrons, ultra-féministe, indépendante et ambitieuse, politicienne _) et Molly (_15 ans, Gryffondor, cheveux châtain qu'elle s'est teinte en roux et yeux gris, pas très belle, littérale catastrophe ambulante, maladroite et malchanceuse, très émotionelle _).

-**Ferra/Rodriguiz** : Barnabé (_25 ans, très beau brun aux yeux marrons très foncé, tatoué et peau mat, aventurier et voyageur, insouciant et impulsif, aime s'amuser, égoïste, barman _) et Gaston (_ 19 ans, sérieux, ambitieux et rancunier, solitaire, étudie le droit en France _). Ils sont nés à Ilerrante, leurs parents venant d'Espagne et ils ont étudiés à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ces nuits où il aurait mieux fallu se coucher**

**-Par Morgane ! **jura Claire, les mains sur les hanches. **Les jeunes, de nos jours, ne savent vraiment plus faire la fête sans tout faire péter ! « Laitse partie ! », hein, bah v'la où ça nous mène !**

**-Rah, Mamie, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! **s'agaça Dominique.

-**Très bien, **claque-t-elle, resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre. **Je pars, donc, puisque je gêne mes propres petites filles que j'accueille chez moi, avec tellement de générosité ! Bande d'ingrates !**

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain de la chambre de Scorpius, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Lily voulait que son petit-ami dorme dans son lit mais la maîtresse de maison avait apposé son véto –« aucun bâtard ne sera honteusement confectionné sous mon toit ! ». Elle avait déjà très mal pris que sa fille cadette, Gabrielle, soit tombé enceinte par accident, avant même qu'elle n'ait un petit-copain stable et officiel, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans.

Dominique s'appuya contre le lavabo, observant Victoire s'occuper du nez cassé de Scorpius avec tous ses talents de médicomage.

Et oui, ils avaient fini par retrouver les déserteurs. Roxanne, Lysander et Lily ont été les premiers à revenir quelques minutes à peine qu'Albus ait pratiquement assommé Scorpius, sur le banc. Lily et Roxanne avaient l'air furieuses, et Lysander était renfrogné. Quand ils les avaient finalement retrouvé, Dominique, Hugo et Albus essayaient alors de calmer Molly qui avait viré complètement hystérique. Mais ça n'avait été rien à côté de Lily quand elle avait découvert que c'était son grand-frère qui était responsable de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son copain. Albus s'était donc retrouvé crachant des limaces, au rythme des _Bronzés _qui s'étaient mis à chanter _La positive attitude _de Lorie.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ce furent Ted et Victoire qui étaient revenus comme des fleurs. Personne ne savait où ils étaient passés. Pas plus qu'ils ne savaient où avaient disparu Roxanne et Lysander, pendant plus de trois heures ! Mais Dominique savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer les réponses quand elle les aurait, surtout celle que lui donnerait sa grande sœur. Quand ils avaient réapparus, Victoire évitait son regard et Ted avait l'air bien trop fier de lui pour être honnête.

**-Normalement, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal d'ici une dizaine de minutes, **le rassura Victoire en souriant, rangeant sa baguette. **Et impossible de deviner que tu as eu un jour le nez cassé !**

**-C'est pas la première fois que ce tocard me le casse…, **bougonne le Serpentard.

**-Oh, doucement, playboy ! **répliqua Dominique, n'appréciant pas qu'un « ennemi de la famille » n'insulte l'un de ses cousins. **Tu l'as pas volé !**

**-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Autant que vous êtes, vous n'en avez aucune idée ! Vous m'avez tous déjà condamné, de toute façon. **

**-Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?!**

**-Dom…, **l'apaisa sa sœur avant de se tourner vers le blond. **On ne sait peut-être pas toute l'histoire, Scorpius, c'est vrai mais c'est notre cousine que tu as blessé.**

**-Blesser Rose Gillian Weasley ? Je pense pas, non. **

Il eut un rire amer qui fit échanger un regard aux les deux sœurs. Victoire s'étonna alors :

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **

**-Je le dis, c'est tout. Et si vous connaissez Rose aussi bien que vous le laissez croire, vous le diriez aussi.**

**-Non, si toi tu la connaissais aussi bien que tu le dis, tu dirais jamais ça, **assura Dominique. **Rosie parait peut-être intouchable et indestructible mais c'est faux et tu l'as blessée, ça, sois-en sûr !**

**-Oui, bon, allez, ça va ! **perdit-il patience en se levant de son tabouret.

La porte claqua une dernière fois avec la sortie de Scorpius. Rose était visiblement un sujet sensible.

**-C'est pas net, tout ça, **commenta Dominique.

**-Il l'aime. **

Elle se retourna vers Victoire avec étonnement. Celle-ci avait l'air songeuse, le regard encore fixé sur la porte.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Il aime encore Rosie.**

Dominique haussa les épaules. Et alors ?

**-Alors, il est encore plus con que je le pensais. **

**-J'en sais rien…**

**-Il n'avait qu'à pas la quitter. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. **

**-Rose l'aime aussi, Dom. Ca se voit ! Je sais qu'il est avec Lily, maintenant, mais…**

**-Vic ! C'est trop tard, d'accord ? **s'énerva-t-elle. **Il la mérite pas ! Rose l'oubliera et en trouvera un mieux ! **

**-Tu crois pas qu'on devrait… ? **

**-****_Non _****! **la coupa Dominique. **Qu'il reste avec Lily ! Maintenant, dis-moi où t'étais passée et comment ça se fait que t'es revenue avec Lupin alors que t'étais partie avec Lily !**

Elle baisse aussitôt le regard, se mordillant la lèvre et jouant avec ses mains. La rouquine hausse un sourcil. Ca sentait définitivement très mauvais. Dominique s'avança vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la força à la regarder. La cadette lut directement la culpabilité dans les yeux gris de sa grande sœur et elle eut la confirmation qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose avec Ted. Victoire dut voir l'accusation dans le regard de Dominique car elle le détourna et alla s'assoir sur le tabouret que venait de quitter Scorpius. Elle lissa les pans de sa robe beige nerveusement.

**-Il t'a encore embrassée, pas vrai ? **

Elle opina, fixant ses genoux.

**-Et t'as répondu.**

Victoire ne dit rien. Dominique fronça les sourcils.

**-C'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? **

Cette fois-ci, elle leva les yeux vers sa petite sœur qui les vit s'embuer. Elle fit « non » de la tête. Dominique jura mentalement. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux pour calmer la colère qui grandissait en elle et recula pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre le lavabo. Dominique la regardait, coupable, et les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Dominique ne se sentit pas le cœur à lui crier dessus ou lui dire combien elle avait été stupide et faible de se laisser avoir à nouveau par Ted. Et puis, elle avait eu assez de pleurs, comme ça, pour cette nuit.

**-J'arriverais jamais à lui résister, Dom, **souffla la blonde. **Ce soir, j'ai essayé et… j'ai juste été ****_incapable_**** ! Il voulait me parler et on a fini par se balader sur la plage et… je l'aime juste tellement que…**

-**Ca passera.**

**-Dom…**

**-Ca passera, Vic, d'accord ?**

**-D'accord.**

Des hurlements se firent alors entendre, venant du rez-de-chaussée et les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard ébahi. Puis, elles se précipitèrent hors de la salle de bain, laissant la porte entrebâillée, derrière elle.

**xOxOxO**

**-De ****_quel droit _****c't' espèce de p'tite connasse m'a piqué MON mec ? J'te l'demande, moi, R'sie Weas… Wealezé, DE QUEL DROIT ?!**

Titubant, Rose ouvrait la marche nocturne sur la plage. Elle était pieds nus, ayant perdu ses tongs entre son quatrième voyage au bar et son retour sur le podium où James l'attendait, torse nu, faisant tourner son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Les vagues touchaient de temps en temps ses orteils ou ceux de Louis, Lorcan et James qui la suivaient.

Louis avait bien essayé de limiter la casse mais empêcher Rose Wealsey de boire –ou de faire quoique ce soit qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'accomplir- était comme tenter d'arrêter l'avancée du Poudlard Expresse en pleine lancée, à mains nues. L'aînée des Weasley avait donc pris moins d'une demi-heure pour rattraper l'état d'ébriété de Lorcan, qui avait passé la soirée à roupiller sur le canapé, sous l'œil vigilant de Louis qui s'était assis près de lui. Il avait même fini par lui prêter son épaule, comme oreiller. Et du canapé, le blond avait regardé James et Rose se réconcilier au bout du deuxième verre puis, se mettre d'accord pour investir le podium et sauter, danser, crier mais surtout boire –aux frais exclusifs de James, qui ne cessait de se vanter que « le Quidditch, en pro, les poulettes, ça fait des miches en or ! C'est comme si j'me noyais dans des vifs d'or, tellement j'suis pleins aux as ! AHAHAH ! ». Et ça faisait beaucoup rire Rosie, ainsi que pleins d'autres filles de la discothèque. Ca faisait même rire sa cousine quand il en embrassait une vingtaine à la chaîne, ça lui était même arrivé d'applaudir.

De longues heures étaient passées et Rose avait fini par se battre avec une fille. Elle l'avait prise pour Lily… ou pour Scorpius. Louis n'avait pas très bien compris quand sa meilleure amie avait tenté de lui expliquer après que des videurs soient venus calmer l'embrouille, et jeter Rose et James –qui était venu à la rescousse de la brune-, dehors. Mais il y avait toutes les chances pour que Rose ne le sache pas vraiment, elle-même.

A présent, il était quatre heures moins cinq du matin et le ciel au-dessus d'eux faisait penser à du satin noir, des milliers de petites étoiles y brillaient et semblaient fasciner James qui marchait, la tête en l'air et torse nu. Louis supportait Lorcan qui avait un peu décuvé mais ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, avait envie de vomir mais se retenait.

**-T'sais quoi, Loulou ? **continuait à déblatérer Rose, en se retournant vaguement vers le blond. **J'vais la tuer… la pr'chain'fois que j'la vois, j'la bute.**

**-Rosie, regarde devant toi.**

Elle fit ce qui lui était dit. La villa de Claire Delacour était juste devant eux et il y avait de la lumière. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à ne pas être encore couchés. Ils avaient dû faire un quart d'heure de marche pour rentrer. James et Louis avaient été les seuls à prendre de l'argent, le premier avait tout dépensé dans l'alcool et le deuxième s'était fait voler le sien à un moment donné de la soirée –et il soupçonnait que c'était Rose ou James pour se payer d'autres verres. Résultat, ils n'eurent plus un sou pour prendre le Magicobus de l'île et Louis ne préférait pas transplaner avec des personnes aussi saoules. Et puis, il avait jugé qu'un peu de marche dans l'air assez frais de la nuit ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Ce fut Rose qui entra dans la maison la première mais James n'était pas loin derrière elle. Lorcan s'était arrêté à quelques mètres de la terrasse pour vomir et Louis, qui supportait très mal ce genre de spectacle, tournait la tête au loin, en respirant très fort, tout en lui caressant le dos.

Dans le salon, les deux seuls encore présents étaient Ted, Scorpius et Lily. Les deux derniers étaient en train de se disputer quand Rose et James sont entrés, et Ted, lassé, essayait de les calmer.

-**J'étais perdue, toute seule, avant que je retrouve Roxie et Lysander ! ****_Toute seule_****, espèce de salopard, et tu m'as même pas cherchée ! Tu as préféré te battre avec mon frère ! **hurlait la rousse.

**-Lily, tais-toi ! **s'énervait Ted. **Et arrêtez un peu de gueuler, vous nous cassez les oreilles !**

**-Attend-ttends-ttends, Ted, **fit Scorpius avant de se tourner vers sa copine, excédé. **_Je _****me suis battue avec ton frère, c'est ça que tu me dis ? Je ne me suis PAS battu avec ton idiot de frangin mono-cérébral, IL m'a cassé le nez, d'accord ?! Et me fais pas de crise, Lily, t'étais censée être avec ta cousine, je ne pouvais…**

**-VOUS ! **les interrompit Rose.

Le couple qui se faisait face, cessa leur querelle. Lily, Teddy et Scorpius regardaient avec surprise Rose qui, se tenant au guéridon de l'entrée d'une main, après avoir fait renverser un bibelot qui était maintenant éparpillé au sol. Le bras tendu, elle pointait un index accusateur, qui faisait des petits ronds à cause de l'alcool et de sa posture bancale, sur sa cousine et son ex-petit-ami. James s'accroupit à côté du guéridon pour essayer de recoller les morceaux de l'ancienne statuette de Déesse Grecque. A mains nues.

**-Vous, **répéta Rose. **J' vous déteste.**

Son bras retomba le long de son flanc et sa dernière phrase semblait avoir figé la pièce, comme si elle contenait la pire des maléfices. Le regard de Scorpius était triste. Après quelques secondes, Lily finit par prendre ces mots comme une offense et elle fronça ses sourcils flamboyants, ses yeux bleus brillant de contrariété.

**-Et pourquoi ? **s'enquit-elle, avec arrogance. **Pourquoi tu nous détesterais ? Parce qu'il t'aime plus et qu'il est avec moi, maintenant ? Je te l'ai pas piqué, Rosie ! Il t'aimait plus depuis déjà un bon bout de temps quand on a…**

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Rose s'était déjà rué sur elle et lui avait bondi dessus, si bien qu'elles avaient toutes deux atterries dans le bassin de poissons arc-en-ciel de Claire. Les deux jeunes filles hurlaient. Lily mordait et griffait Rose qui était au-dessus d'elle et essayait de la noyer.

Victoire et Dominique dévalaient les escaliers en courant quand Teddy réussit à soulever Rose, la faisant lâcher Lily qui crachait de l'eau à pleine bouche, en toussotant. Le métamorphomage eut juste le temps de retirer Rose du bassin que Lily était déjà prête à sauter à la gorge de la brune, en hurlant de colère, mais Scorpius fut assez rapide pour l'attraper par la taille avant qu'elle n'agisse. Louis entrait en ce moment même, alerté par les cris, laissant Lorcan dehors.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! **s'exclama Dominique.

**-Lâchez-moi que je la noie ! **beuglait Lily en se débattant dans les bras de Scorpius.

**-Calme-toi, Lily ! **cria Teddy. **Arrête de faire ta sale gamine, t'en as déjà fait assez ! **

**-ELLE A VOULU ME TUER !**

Rose était à présent calme, comme complètement lessivée, se reposant complètement contre Ted qui la tenait maintenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas plutôt que pour l'empêcher d'assassiner sa cousine. Louis se précipita aux côtés de Rose, inquiet, tandis que Victoire allait tenter de calmer Lily. Dominique, fronçant les sourcils, observait la situation, franchement irritée.

**-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, exactement ?! **s'écria Dominique. **Vous vous êtes jetées dans le bassin ?**

**-Cette tarée a voulu me noyer !**

**-Lily, tais-toi ! **lui dit Scorpius.

**-Tu prends sa défense, maintenant ?! Dis-leur qu'elle a essayé de me noyer, menteur !**

-**Rosie est saoule, Lily ! Elle ne savait…, **commença Louis.

**-Je m'en fous qu'elle soit saoule, elle avait qu'à pas boire !**

**-Tu vas arrêter ça, tout de suite, Lily, c'est moi qui te le dis ! **claqua Ted, menaçant. **Je vais vraiment m'énerver ! **

**-Teddy, ne lui parle pas comme ça, **intervint Victoire, dégageant les cheveux trempés du visage de Lily, **tu vois bien qu'elle est…**

**-Hystérique ! **acheva Dominique. **Et qu'elle joue sa petite princesse, comme d'habitude ! **

**-Dom !**

**-Non, ya pas de Dom !**

Elle s'avança pour se placer bien en face de Lily et Scorpius.

**-Je me doute bien que Rosie a essayé de te noyer, parce que moi je t'aurais déjà tuée depuis longtemps, **déclara Dominique en regardant sa cousine droit dans les yeux. **Tu lui as volé le mec qu'elle aime, tu croyais quoi, sale petite conne ? Alors, maintenant, tu montes te coucher et tu la boucles !**

Lily ne dit rien. Elle baissa le regard, vexée et frustrée qu'on ne prenne pas entièrement sa défense. Victoire regardait sa sœur, désapprouvant la sécheresse de ses paroles. Ted, étonnamment, semblait être parfaitement satisfait, au contraire.

**-Euh, je voudrais vous faire remarquer quand même que Lorcan vomit ses tripes, dehors…, **les informa Louis.

**-Lorcan ?! **s'écria Victoire.

**-Oui, lui aussi a un peu trop bu… et James aussi d'ailleurs…**

Celui-ci avait passé tout le temps de la dispute, au bout de la pièce, près de l'entrée, à essayer vainement de recoller les morceaux de la statuette et il se trouvait qu'il en manquait un. Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, James se leva brusquement derrière eux, les bras en l'air et l'air important :

**-Il manque le pied droit d'Athéna ! PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! **

**-Et il est pas si bourré, **remarqua Dominique posément. **Il a reconnu Athéna ! Allez, je m'occupe de lui…**

Et ce fut comme un signal. Tandis que Dominique se dirigeait vers James qui cherchait activement le pied manquant, Louis et Victoire retournèrent dehors pour s'occuper du pauvre Lorcan, Teddy transplana, Rose dans les bras, jusqu'à la chambre de celle-ci et Scorpius guida sa petite-amie à la sienne.

Dominique s'accroupit à côté de son meilleur ami, visiblement bien ivre. C'était ça d'aller en boîte, sans elle, se dit-elle. Il finissait à chercher le pied d'une divinité antique sur le carrelage du salon de sa grand-mère.

**-Et si on allait se coucher, Potter ? **

**-Et Athéna –HAN ?! T'y penses ? Comment elle va faire sans son pied ?!**

La rouquine étudia la question elle-même, observant les débris de la statuette puis, releva son regard bleu vers celui presque identique de James.

**-Jamesy…, **commença-t-elle calmement. **Elle n'a pas de pied droit, il est caché sous sa robe –ou sa tunique ou peu importe ce que c'est que ce torchon.**

**-Oh ? **

**-Hunhun. **

**-Ah bon. **

James semblait déçu et Dominique leva les yeux au plafond, saisissant le bras du brun pour le forcer à se lever. Elle lança un _reparo _au bibelot et le mena à l'étage pour l'emmener à son lit.

Ah, il y avait vraiment de ces nuits…


	10. Chapter 10

**Merciii énormément pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, ça fait chaud au coeur !**

**Et comme je ne pouvais pas vous tenir plus longtemps en haleine concernant l'état des pauvres poissons de Claire, voilà le chapitre suivant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

-Bois ça, Rosie, à la fin !  
-C'est dégueulasse..., grommela-t-elle, le nez dans son bol de chocolat chaud, Tu fais toujours exprès de les faire comme ça pour nous punir d'avoir bu...  
-C'est vrai. Je boirai pas non plus.  
-Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Roxanne.

Ils étaient sur la terrasse et, Rose et Lorcan, portant tous deux des lunettes de soleil, venaient d'être sortis du lit par Roxanne. De force, bien sûr. Elle avait considéré que midi était définitivement une heure à la limite du correcte pour se lever, même après une soirée de beuverie. Elle avait aussi dû lever James mais celui-ci avait été plus coopératif, et il était bien le seul. Lui, il avait bien voulu de sa potion anti-gueule de bois !

-Mais allez, buvez ! encouragea James. C'est pas si mauvais que ça !  
-James Sirius Potter, commença Rose en levant des yeux mitrailleurs en sa direction. James Sirius Potter ! Est-ce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais écouter les avis culinaires d'un idiot de première qui a mangé une limace ?  
-C'était un défi -HAN ! Et J'avais dix ans ! Ca va pas me suivre, toute ma vie, quand même !

Sur ce, l'aîné tourna des talons, vexé, et partit rejoindre Victoire et Dominique qui étaient assises sur la balancelle, juste à côté d'eux, lisant le même magazine People en riant aux éclats, à chaque page. Rose avait d'ailleurs envie de leur faire avaler, leur fichu journal à potins ! Comment osaient-elles rire alors qu'elle avait la tête qui ressemblait à si méprendre à une citrouille creuse ? Enfin, de l'intérieur, en tout cas.

-Quand je pense que, de vous trois, James est le plus intelligent pour boire ma potion !  
-Chérie, lui dit Lorcan, un peu cassant. Je vais pas boire cette mixture exécrable, il y a surement du poison pour me tuer et que tu puisses retourner tranquillement avec ton vieil amant qu'est mon abruti de frère jumeau.  
-Bon sang ! s'exclama Roxanne avant de se retourner vers les deux jeunes femmes, sur la balancelle. Aidez-moi !  
-Désolée, Rox, lui répondit Dominique. Je ferais comme lui. En plus, c'est vrai que ta potion est dégueu.  
-Tout le monde est contre moi, c'est ça ?!  
-Bien sûr que non, Roxie, la rassura Victoire.  
-Si, grogna Rose. Fous-nous la paix, maintenant.  
-_Très bien_, ma chère petite cousine, reste dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel tu t'es mise idiotement, ça m'est égal, claqua Roxanne avant de se retourner vers son fiancé. Mais toi, Canard, tu vas sans doute avoir tout de suite plus envie de boire après que je t'ai annoncé une décision que j'ai prise, hier soir !  
-Ah oui, une idée qui me pousse au suicide ? traduisit-il. C'est forcément lié avec Lysander, alors.  
-Mon canard !  
-Ah, tiens, Rose !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, mise à part Rose elle-même. Mais celle-ci savait très bien qui l'avait appelé ainsi d'une façon si sèche. Claire Delacour était debout, un sourcil haussé et la bouche crispée d'irritation, dans sa robe de chambre en soie rose saumon.

-Tu es finalement levée, assassine de poisson ? lui dit-elle. Toi et ton écervelée de petite cousine rivale avez écrasé Henri, Edouard et Martinette, cette nuit. J'espère que tu es fière de toi.  
-J'suis désolée, Claire, marmonna Rose, dans son bol.  
-On est sur une île, il y a la mer Méditerranée, tout autour, et toi, quand tu essayes de noyer ta cousine, tu le fais dans mon bassin !

La voix de la vieille femme monta dans les aigus pour les derniers mots et siffla dans les tympans de la jeune fille -et de Lorcan, par la même occasion, qui regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir bu le breuvage de sa petite-amie, finalement.

-Je suis désolée, Claire, répéta Rose.  
-J'ai réussi à sauver Edouard et Henri, leur apprit la grand-mère. Mais Martinette n'a pas survécu.

Un faible sanglot lui échappa et fit lever les yeux à Dominique tandis que Victoire se leva pour aller prendre sa grand-mère par les épaules et l'entraîner à nouveau dans la maison.

-Mamie n'aime personne, sauf ses poissons, les informa Dominique.  
-C'est triste pour Martinette...  
-Oh, ça va, James ! s'énerva Rose.  
-C'était une très jolie poissonne ! répliqua celui-ci, sur la défensive. Toute bleue et verte ! Et elle était amoureuse d'Edouard ! C'est très grave ce que tu as fait !  
-Sans compter le fait qu'elle a essayé de noyer ta petite soeur, non ?  
-Dom ! Je croyais que t'étais de mon côté ! s'indigna Rose.  
-Je disais juste...  
-Hé mais c'est vrai, ça ! En tant que grand-frère, je devrais te casser la figure, Rosie !  
-Et alors ? s'enquit-elle avec un rictus menaçant, que la gueule-de-bois rendait encore plus impressionnant. Vas-y, viens.  
-Hum, nope, ça va aller.

James s'assit à la place que Victoire avait laissée à côté de Dominique et se mit à feuilleter le magazine, avec sa meilleure amie. Bien vite, ils se mirent à rire sur une photo qui montrait une vieille camarade, devenue aspirante chanteuse, dont le robe s'était craquée sur une région peu recommandée, du corps.

Rose lança un coup d'oeil, vers la plage, où Lily et Albus parlaient activement. Tantôt c'était l'une qui hurlait, tantôt c'était l'autre qui répondait avec vigueur mais Rose ne pouvait pas les entendre, elle ne pouvait voir que leurs silhouettes. Mais la jeune femme avait croisé son meilleur ami, ce matin, et, au regard qu'il lui avait jeté, elle savait bien qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir essayé de noyer sa petite-soeur dans le bassin de carpes arc-en-ciel de Claire Delacour, pendant qu'il dormait déjà.

-Alors, chérie, c'est quoi cette nouvelle qui me donnerait des envies de suicide ? demanda Lorcan.  
-J'ai décidé d'avancer notre mariage pour août !  
-Quoi ?!

Dominique et Lorcan s'étaient exclamées d'une même voix, James avait suivie par réflex mais il était plus intéressé par Melinda Connors et Julia Peterson qui s'embrassaient, sur une photo de Sorcière Hebdo. Rose, elle, buvait toujours son chocolat chaud, se fichant complètement de la nouvelle. Roxanne semblait très fière d'elle parce qu'elle voyait bien que son fiancé et sa meilleure amie étaient très surpris, mais aussi singulièrement ravis.

-Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée ! applaudit Dominique, souriante. Je me demande bien d'où elle te vient !  
-Mais, mon amour, c'est fantastique !

Lorcan se leva, jeta ses lunettes de soleil sur Rose qui grogna un juron et s'approcha de sa fiancée qui souriait à pleine dents. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Dominique soupira de satisfaction. Voilà que Lysander Scamander aurait plus de mal à briser le couple de son ex et de son frère jumeau !

-Je veux bien de ta magnifique et succulente potion, en fait, ronronna Lorcan, sitôt détaché des lèvres de Roxanne.  
-Vendu, commenta Rose.  
-Amoureux et comblé, la contredit-il.  
-Argh, vous m'donnez envie de vomir.

Roxanne et Lorcan rirent. Il se rassit et Roxanne lui servit un verre de potion anti-gueule de bois, en proposant à nouveau à sa cousine.

-Non, Roxie, s'entêta Rose. Et n'essaye même pas de m'demander en mariage pour que je cède !  
-Oh, ma Rosie..., roucoula-t-elle, de merveilleuse humeur, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu es adorable quand tu es si têtue !  
-Je suis bien heureuse de ne jamais t'avoir eu comme Prof à Poudlard !

Soudain, un " Pop " retentit et Harry Potter fut en face de la table où Rose continuait de boire son chocolat chaud, fronçant ses yeux douloureux derrière ses lunettes de soleil, toujours en pyjama, à côté de Lorcan qui buvait, en grimaçant à peine, son bol de potion anti-gueule de bois. Roxanne était entre les deux, un bras autour de l'épaule de chacun, et elle se redressa en voyant l'apparition de son oncle.

-Bonjour, les gosses ! les salua celui-ci avec un large sourire.  
-Salut, P'pa ! fit James, derrière son magazine.  
-Tonton ? s'étonna Dominique. T'avais pas une...

Mais deux autres " Pop " presque simultanés la coupèrent et voici que derrière Harry, se tenaient Fleur et Bill Wealsey, main dans la main. Et puis, une ribambelle de " Pop " et il y avait maintenant Ronald Weasley et sa femme Hermione, Ginny Potter, Angelina et Fred, Percy et Audrey, et, bien sûr, Charlie Weasley, mais aussi Luna et Rolf Scamander.

-... Mission ? finit Dominique, un peu effrayée par ce débarquement soudain d'adultes devant elle.

James bondit de son hamac et se rua vers ses parents, joyeux. Il embrassa sa mère et enferma son père dans une étreinte qui était supposé être virile. Il fut bientôt imité par Roxanne et Lorcan qui semblaient tout deux plus que ravis de voir leurs parents.

Rose et Dominique s'échangèrent un regard lugubre tandis que, au loin, Albus et Lily s'étaient retournés, faisant une pause dans leur discussion plus ou moins violente, et eux aussi s'échangèrent un regard.

Ca, c'était le début des ennuis.

xOxOxO

En ce samedi 15 juillet 2024, les adultes s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient bien envie de rendre visite à leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de vraiment voir. Mis à part Fred, Angelina, Audrey, Bill et Hermione qui avaient réussi à passer quelques soirs pour faire un petit coucou mais jamais bien longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te saouler ?!  
-Ronald ! Arrête de lui hurler dessus ! Il faut que l'on comprenne pourquoi ! réprimanda Hermione son mari. Il y a quelque chose qui ne pas, ma chérie ?  
-J'vais t'enfermer dans ta chambre, ça va être vite fait !  
-Ronald !

Rose, appuyer mollement le dossier de sa chaise, toujours à table et les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son bas de pyjama, fixait, morne, le palmier devant elle. Elle était entourée par sa mère et son père qui avaient tous deux pris une chaise. Elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle aura dix-neuf ans le 14 novembre prochain et elle se faisait réprimander par ses parents parce qu'elle avait trop bu. Sa vie était merdique.

Non loin de là, Victoire était dans plus ou moins la même situation. Debout sur la plage, elle répondait aux questions de Bill Wealsey et de sa femme Fleur Delacour. Claire était venue embrasser sa fille et son gendre, et saluer tout le reste de la famille avec le plus de patience et courtoisie dont elle se sentait capable puis s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine.

-On a dû apprendre ça par lettre ! s'acharnait Fleur. Et trois semaines en retard en plus ! Et même pas par ta lettre, non ! Il a fallu qu'on l'apprenne dans celle de Loulou !  
-Je suis désolée, Maman, je ne savais pas comment vous l'apprendre et...  
-C'est rien, ma chérie, lui dit Bill, en souriant. Ta mère voulait juste un mariage et des petits enfants !  
-William !  
-Et on ne veut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Teddy et toi, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, compléta Bill, sans prêter attention à sa femme. Tu as tes raisons, j'en suis sûr et c'est ta vie.  
-WILLIAM ! C'est notre fille !  
-Et on sera donc là pour la soutenir dans toutes ses décisions.  
-Bien sûr, concéda Fleur sèchement. Mais si ses décisions sont stupides et inconsidérées... Elle l'aime depuis ses trois ans !  
-Douze ans, Maman, rectifia Victoire, un peu gênée.  
-A trois ans, elle aimait que son Papa ! fit Bill avec un sourire tendre pour sa fille aînée.

Celle-ci répondit au sourire de son père tandis que sa mère, furieuse, les fusillait tous deux du regard. Dominique était toujours sur son hamac et avait été rejoint par Louis et Hugo. Ils regardaient tous trois leurs parents s'occuper personnellement de leurs soeurs respectives.

-J'y crois pas que t'aies prévenu les parents, grinça Dominique à son frère.  
-Vic a besoin de leur soutien, Dom.  
-Regarde Maman ! Elle voit tous ses reves de devenir grand-mère s'envoler, tu crois qu'elle la soutient vraiment ?! T'es qu'un traître, Loulou !  
-Mais regarde Papa, contra le cadet. Il tient toujours tête à Maman et, au final, elle finit à chaque fois par être d'accord avec lui.  
-Tu restes un traître. Et une balance !

Louis lança un sourire à sa soeur, nullement atteint par ces accusations, et Hugo observait avec compassion son père qui, les joues rouges de colère, jetait sanction sur sanction à sa soeur qui gardait sa mine butée et fermée, tandis que leur mère criait sur son mari pour lui dire d'arrêter son cinéma.

Les autres étaient tous à l'intérieur. Lily présentait fièrement et sans gêne son petit-ami, Scorpius, à ses parents. Il avait bien sûr déjà vu le couple Potter lorsqu'il était sorti pratiquement un an avec Rose, leur nièce, mais ce n'était certainement pas en tant que potentiel gendre. Et Harry et Ginny avaient un peu perdu de leur tolérance depuis ce temps-là, ce qui se traduisait parfaitement bien par le visage fermé d'Harry et la mêchoire crispée de Ginny. Cette dernière était certainement celle qui était la moins emballée par ce nouveau couple. Elle avait toujours adoré Rose et appréciait moyennement que Scorpius lui ait brisé le coeur, se servant de sa fille à cet usage. Pour elle, le blond avait forcément utilisé quelques sortilèges ou potions, ou brouilleurs de sentiments en tout genre.

James et Albus étaient avec eux, et le premier avait ressorti son pop-corn. Il savait que ça allait être une sacrée confrontation. Le second avait les bras croisés et il ne savait pas s'il voulait que ses parents tuent Scorpius ou s'il voulait que, au contraire, ils acceptent sa relation avec sa petite soeur, pour l'amour de celle-ci. Lui-même ne savait pas quelle option il devait choisir.

-Ca faisait donc cinq mois, hier ! les informa Lily.  
-Oh, toutes mes félicitations, les jeunes, se força Harry à dire.  
-Merci, monsieur, répondit Scorpius.

Il était franchement mal à l'aise et ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et coupable aussi. Mais surtout, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Et ce n'était pas vraiment ses nouveaux beaux-parents qui l'effrayait. Certes, la mine de Ginny ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais, sur la terrasse, Ronald Bilius Wealsey ne l'avait pas encore vu. L'homme aux cheveux de feu le détestait déjà vigoureusement quand il sortait avec sa fille, qu'est-ce que ça devait être maintenant qu'il lui avait brisé le coeur en la remplaçant par sa petite nièce chérie ? Scorpius s'était vraiment mis dans un sacré pétrin et, à présent, il en apercevait toute l'étendue. Ces adultes avaient vécu la guerre mais, pire encore, y avaient survécu, et pire du pire, ils étaient les héros de cette maudite guerre ! Pourquoi,... Merlin pourquoi, s'était-il mis dans une situation pareille ?

-Merci, Papa ! renchérit Lily avec un sourire lumineux.  
-Cinq mois ? demanda Ginny, feignant une curiosité bonne-enfant. Officiellement ou officieusement ?  
-Euh, Maman...  
-Oh officiellement, M'man ! répondit James, écopant d'un regard foudroyant de sa petite soeur.  
-Parce que, d'après les dires, vous sortiez déjà ensemble en février...  
-Je me demande bien qui a pu te dire ça, c'est tout à fait faux ! protesta Lily avec vigueur.  
-Roxie, ma ch rie, r pondit sa m re. C'est Roxie qui me l'a dit. Elle vous a vu vous embrasser pour la Saint-Valentin, dans le parc... j'espère qu'il n'avait pas le goût des chocolats que lui avait envoyé sa petite amie de l'époque ! Tu sais, Rose, ta cousine ?  
-Tais-toi, Maman ! siffla Lily.  
-Sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame, Rose ne m'aurait jamais envoyé de chocolats donc, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, déclara froidement Scorpius.

Il ne savait d'où c'était venu mais supposer que la jolie et indépendante Rose ait pu lui envoyer des chocolats l'énervait. Enfin, si, il savait. Parce qu'il aurait bien voulu avoir le goût de ces chocolats dans la bouche, justement, et que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

-Oh toi, espèce de sale petit..., commença Ginny, les dents grinçantes.

Harry prit sa femme par le bras, lançant un regard sévère à Scorpius qui était bien trop énervé pour en etre impressionné. Le couple Potter sortit sur la terrasse, laissant leurs enfants dans le salon.

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça, Scorp' ?! Tu veux qu'ils nous détestent ? s'offusqua Lily.  
-Allons, Lily, ils te détesteront jamais, s'irrita celui-ci. Va les voir et fais ton numéro de petite princesse, ça passera comme une lettre dans une volière !  
-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, claqua-t-elle avant de tourner des talons et de suivre ses parents.  
-Moi, j'trouve que tu t'es pas trop mal défendu, mon pote ! le félicita James. Du Pop corn ?

Scorpius se retint d'enfoncer la tête brune de James dans son seau de Pop corn et répondit au regard noir d'Albus. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour aller s'assoir vers le coin canapé, de la pièce, qui était déjà occupé. Percy discutait avec Luna, avec cet air sceptique et critique qu'il avait toujours eu quand la femme blonde, des radis pendant aux oreilles, lui racontait ses histoires à dormir debout de créatures imaginaires. Audrey, Angelina, Lorcan et Roxanne parlaient avec enthousiasme du mariage avancé. George faisait des blagues à Molly qui riait toujours au mauvais moment, avec Charlie.

Et sur le plus petit des canapés étaient avachis Fred II et Ted, un peu reculé des autres, tous deux particulièrement renfrognés et de mauvaise humeur. Quant à Lysander, il était parti se recoucher. Scorpius s'assit à côté de Ted.

-Pas content que les vieux débarquent ? demanda-t-il aux deux autres.  
-C'est toujours plus de bruits et de conneries.., marmonna Fred II, en regardant son père lui lancer un clin d'oeil malicieux à la fin de sa blague. Ils veulent toujours que tu sois drôle, même quand t'as vingt-deux ans. Un peu plus comme leur super-trippant frère jumeau mort à la guerre et dont t'as hérité le foutu nom.

Scorpius lui lança un regard étrange et Ted hocha de la tête.

-Désolé pour toi, vieux, lui dit Ted. Ou ils t'étouffent avec leurs relations père-fils, mère-fille, et vice-versa, en te disant que t'es de la famille. Et ils parlent à leur fille de ta rupture avec elle parce que t'as vraiment merdé.  
-Moche, commenta Fred.  
-Ouais. Et toi ? Des problèmes avec mon parrain ? demanda Ted en se retournant vers Scorpius.  
-Avec tout le monde.  
-Joli.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à touuus et à toutes !**

**Bon, la fin de l'été approche et la rentrée, mais on va pas se laisser abattre, pas vrai ?! Donc voilà, un ptit chapitre pour vos beaux yeux !**

**Un grand et chaleureux merci à ma Yoyo, à Varbo, à P'tit Soleil et à Elorah, c'est toujours un bonheur de se savoir lue par vous ! Pleins de bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Pluie diluvienne.**

* * *

"On devrait jeter à Azkaban tous ceux qui sont envoyés à Serpentard, dés la décision du Choixpeau. C'est comme... le jugement dernier, tu vois ? dit Ron sur un ton sinistre à sa nièce préférée, ne lâchant pas Scorpius Malefoy des yeux. On empêcherait bien des malheurs futurs, crois-moi. Ce serait une mesure préventive.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Dominique. Accompagné de quelque Doloris, pour la forme.  
-T'as raison, ma nièce, faut se montrer artistique.  
-Tonton ! s'écria Roxanne. J'ai été à Serpentard ! Et tu veux m'emprisonner et me torturer !  
-Bien sûr que non, ma chérie ! On ne parlait pas de toi, voyons.  
-Ni de Lily, ajouta Ginny."

Ron eut une hésitation et remua dans le canapé. Dominique sourit. Lily n'aurait vraiment pas dû toucher à la petite Rosie à son papa...

La journée s'était bien écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient mangé le déjeuner. Un déjeuner bien agité dont chaque bouchée s'était accompagnée de piques volant de part et d'autres de la table, raffermissant ou coupant l'appétit de certains. Puis, le soleil s'était vu brusquement chassé par une armée de nuages qui avait conquis le ciel et l'avait rendu quasiment noir. Il pleuvait maintenant à torrent. La plupart était rentrée, les autres étaient allés nager en riant et courant sous la pluie.

A présent, Ginny, Roxanne, Dominique et Ron avaient investi le coin fauteuils et canapé tandis que Claire était allée à l'étage avec Harry, Hermione, Percy, Audrey, Bill et Luna pour leur montrer leurs chambres. Scorpius était avec Fred et Lysander, à l'extrémité de la pièce, et dans un autre coin du salon, Hugo et Albus jouaient aux échecs sorciers, encouragés par Lily et Louis.

"Ron ! s'indigna Ginny. Comment oses-tu parler de ma fille comme ça ?!  
-Mais je parlais pas de ta fille, je parlais des Serpentard, p'tite soeur !  
-Ma fille est à Serpentard, sale scrout-à-pétard !  
-Ta fille a piqué le copain de la mienne !  
-Ma fille est ta nièce !  
-Ta fille est une traîtresse !"

Ils s'étaient maintenant tous les deux levés et avaient sorti leurs baguettes, les yeux aussi flamboyants que leurs chevelures. Ils avaient attiré l'attention de toute la pièce tandis que Dominique riait. Ginny et Ron ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se disputer ou d'en venir à la baguette.

"Mais arrêtez ! s'exclama Roxanne en s'intercalant entre la soeur et son frère. Vos deux filles se sont déjà battues dans le bassin à poissons de Claire pour la même raison, cette nuit même ! Et à quoi ça a servi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air sévère.  
-A les défouler ! grogna Ginny.  
-Rétablir la justice ! répliqua Ron, en fusillant sa petite soeur.  
-A la mort d'un poisson ! répondit Roxanne. Qui allait se marier avec un autre poisson ! Comme moi ! Est-ce que vous voulez me tuer une deuxième fois ?!"

Toute la pièce observa Roxanne dubitativement.

"Ca n'a aucun sens, ma puce, lui fit remarquer Ginny.  
-Cette dispute non plus ! Vos deux filles ont fait des erreurs et c'est pas une raison pour envoyer des gens à Azkaban ou leur jeter des doloris ! Ou se battre dans le salon de Claire qui, entre parenthèses, vous tuerait si elle était là.  
-Ma fille n'a pas fait d'erreur..., ronchonna Ron.  
-Ta fille est ma cousine, Tonton, lui rappela Roxanne. Je la connais et oui, bien sûr, on adore tous énormément Rosie, mais ta fille est une emmerdeuse de première, violente et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Elle a voulu noyer Lily dans un bassin de poissons !  
-T'étais même pas là, Rox ! Tu dormais ! intervint Dominique. Lily avait des raisons pour atterrir, dans ce bassin !  
-Je suis juste ici ! s'énerva Lily.  
-Et personne mérite d'atterrir dans un bassin de poissons ! la défendit Albus.  
-CA SUFFIT ! hurla Roxanne. "

Tous ceux qui s'étaient levés se rassirent, toutes les bouches qui s'étaient ouvertes se refermèrent et Roxanne, les mains sur les hanches, les regarda tous sévèrement. En cet instant, aucun n'eut le moindre doute sur ses compétences d'enseignante car tous eurent la désagréable impression d'être son élève, même les plus vieux.

"Maintenant, arrêtez de vous disputer, poursuivit-elle. Et laissez vos filles mener leur propre combat, croyez-moi, elles sont toutes deux assez fortes et insupportables pour le faire elles-mêmes !  
-C'est vrai, concéda Ron.  
-T'as raison, c'est pas elles qui sont en tort, ajouta Ginny. "

Et Ron et Ginny se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Scorpius qui avait vu ça venir et poussa un profond soupir. Et voilà, il allait se faire assassiner. Ron frotta sa baguette sur son Jean et Ginny se fit craquer les doigts. Dominique sourit. Ca allait devenir intéressant !

A cet instant, Fleur et Barney débarquèrent, trempés et rieurs dans le salon. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, les yeux écarquillés. La magnifique femme blonde était en bikini rose fleuri et sa peau bronzée était parcourue de gouttes, et elle se tenait au bras musclé, bien plus mate encore, du jeune homme qui riait fort, en short de bain. Le regard de Dominique, toujours exorbité, suivit le tracé d'une goutte sur son torse impeccablement sculpté. Il avait des nouveaux tatouages depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en maillot de bain mais elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

"Bah, alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à l'intérieur ?! Cette pluie est terrible, c'est énorme ! se réjouit Barney.  
-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Dominique, avec une grimace d'incompréhension et complètement retournée sur le canapé. Avec ma mère ?!  
-Mon amour, voyons, fais pas cette tête ! rit Fleur. Il faisait du surf-volant sur les vagues, avec des amis à lui, quand il nous a vus ! "

Dominique ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être envahie d'un drôle de sentiment en voyant sa mère et Barney ainsi collés. Elle savait bien que c'était incongru et déplacé mais cette situation était déconcertante. Sa mère était si belle et ne faisait vraiment pas ses quarante-sept ans. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Elle en paraissait à peine trente et son rire était si frais, si chantant. Et Barney, avec sa barbe de quelques jours, ses traits durs d'espagnol et son regard perçant, ne faisait pas du tout gamin, il était le parfait jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, mature et virile. Et elle le tenait par le bras, se collait presque à lui, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

Bien sûr, c'était idiot. Sa mère était mariée, folle amoureuse de son père et elle connaissait Barney depuis qu'il était né. Elle avait après tout vingt-deux ans, à cette époque. Elle devait le considérer comme un fils, ou comme un filleul. C'était normal qu'ils soient aussi proches.

Mais ce sentiment ne voulait pas partir... elle était jalouse. Indiscutablement jalouse de sa mère avec un ami d'enfance qui la traitait comme sa petite soeur.

"Bon, vous venez ? s'impatienta Barney. On est venus vous chercher !  
-Ca va aller, grommela Lily, de mauvaise humeur.  
-Ouais, on est occupés, là ! grinça Ginny -Ron était bien trop occupé à se retenir de baver sur les courbes de sa belle-soeur.  
-Oh, quelle charmante idée ! sauta Roxanne sur l'occasion."

Elle se rua vers Scorpius et son grand-frère Fred. Elle les attrapa chacun par un bras et, ignorant leurs protestations, les emporta avec elle vers la sortie, sous le regard meurtrier de Ginny qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le blond.

"Viens, Domino ! lança Roxanne à sa meilleure amie, toujours assise sur le canapé.  
-Euh..., fit-elle mine d'hésiter. Non !"

Elle détestait l'eau, par conséquent, nager -surtout dans la mer- et la pluie. Ca décoiffait ses cheveux et le sel les abîmait, ainsi que sa peau. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment su nager. En vérité, elle avait une véritable phobie de l'eau. Un jour, enfant, elle nageait alors avec Louis, Gaston et son père Bill, dans la Méditerranée. Elle avait alors six ans et elle avait une bouée. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés de la plage et elle avait été attrapée par une sirène. Les sirènes n'aimaient pas les vélanes, et réciproquement. Avec ses griffes, la sirène avait crevé la bouée et l'avait emportée dans la profondeur. Elle avait eu le temps de voir une dizaine d'autres de ces immondes créatures arriver tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus loin et hurlait, muette dans l'eau, sa trachée s'en gorgeant avant que Bill ne la sauve, repoussant les sirènes à grand renfort de sorts. Quand Bill l'avait ramenée à la surface, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer et de crier, hystérique. Elle voulait que son père la ramène sur la plage, sur la terre ferme et que ce cauchemar disparaisse de ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus dépassé le niveau de la mer qui lui arrivait aux hanches et c'était seulement pour se rafraîchir.

"Oh si, tu viens ! assura Barney. Fleur, charge-toi de ton fils ! Je me charge de l'autre !  
-J'ai dit non, Barney, claqua Dominique. J'ai pas envie."

Fleur se dirigea vers Louis et Barney, souriant avec malice, se posta derrière le canapé. Dominique se rassit correctement, croisant ses jambes ainsi que ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'irait pas barboter avec ces andouilles, sous un ciel qui pleuvait des cordes. En plus, elle en voulait à sa mère mais surtout à Barney, même si elle savait que c'était injustifié.

Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé, entourant la tête de Dominique qui l'ignorait et fixait droit devant elle, avec un air arrogant. Ginny et Ron, frustrés et déçus, avaient monté les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres adultes qui étaient encore à l'étage avec Claire.

"Arrête de faire ta tête d'hippogriffe, gamine, et viens."

Elle eut un reniflement hautain et décroisa ses bras juste le temps d'attraper lascivement sa chevelure et de la ramener avec grâce d'un seul côté de son cou, continuant de le snober superbement. Ce n'était certainement en l'appelant " gamine " qu'il obtiendrait quelque chose d'elle.

"J'ai dit non.  
-Oh Madame a dit non, ironisa-t-il"

Fleur avait réussi sans mal à tirer son fils du jeu d'échec qu'il observait et ils avaient déjà quitté la pièce.

"Oui, Madame a dit non."

Il haussa un sourcil amusé avant de plonger sur elle et de l'attraper par la taille. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rien faire, ni vraiment réaliser, il l'avait basculée sur son épaule et elle ressemblait fort bien à un sac à patate.

"BARNEY ! REPOSE-MOI !  
-Dans tes rêves, poupée ! Je t'emmène te baigner !  
-Putain, Barney, j'ai dit non, j'veux pas ! s'égosilla-t-elle, le sang lui montant à la tête. Et je porte une jupe !"

Une jupe très courte même. Elle la sentait remonter contre ses cuisses et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée. Elle n'était pas pudique mais il y avait Hugo, dans la pièce ! Et Lily, et Scorpius, et Lysander, et Albus ! Et, bon sang, c'était Barney ! Quoique ça le convaincra peut-être qu'elle avait maintenant vingt-et-un ans et qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à sa mère. Merlin, que sa mère sorte de sa tête !

"Je t'ai déjà vu le cul à l'air, gamine !  
-J'avais trois ans !  
-Quatre, et c'est toujours le même cul !  
-Tu... espèce de... REPOSE-MOI ! hurla-t-elle en donnant de puissants coups de poing sur son dos. BARNABE !  
-M'appelle pas Barnabé.  
-Alors, REPOSE-MOI !"

Son rire salé retentit mais elle continua à le frapper avec rage. Elle aurait bien voulu lui donner des coups de pieds aussi mais il lui tenait fermement les jambes. Ses mains sur sa peau étaient chaudes et lui provoquaient des frissons bien désagréables. Elle le détestait.

"Je te déteste !"

Il passa la porte d'entrée et ce fut comme s'ils étaient rentrés dans une douche. Des trombes d'eau leur tombèrent dessus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, son autre bras lui suffisant amplement pour tenir la jeune rousse qui laissa échapper un hoquet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une pluie si violente mais elle était chaude et elle lui fit étrangement du bien. Et pour le coup, l'eau plaqua sa jupe à ses fesses.

Devant eux, la plage s'étendait jusqu'à la mer agitée ; James et Charlie se jetaient une Molly qui riait aux éclats ; Georges et Angelina s'embrassaient dans les vagues ; Rose, Fleur et Louis s'éclaboussaient ; Victoire était pourchassée par un Ted hilare ; Roxanne était perchée, victorieuse, sur le dos de Fred qui grommelait, tandis que Lorcan, Rolf Scamander et Scorpius applaudissaient. Et il y avait trois garçons et deux filles, des amis de Barney, qui avaient posé leur surf-volant sur la plage pour se baigner directement aussi, s'amusant tout autant.

Barney eut un sourire. La pluie torrentielle euphorisait tout le monde, comme si elle était diluée avec du Felix Felicis.

"Barney..."

Dominique avait fini par comprendre qu'elle était totalement impuissante et avait donc décidé de changer de tactique. Elle avait donc pris sa voix la plus innocente et suppliante, histoire de l'attendrir. Ca marchait avec tous les hommes.

"S'il-te-plait, sois gentil... je veux vraiment pas y aller... J'aime pas nager...  
-Mais bien sûr, poupée, t'en fais pas.  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Oui. On va pas nager !"

Et il se mit à courir vers la mer, Dominique se mettant à hurler sur son épaule. En les voyant arriver, tous se mirent à rire, certains encouragèrent Barney, d'autres firent des ovations. Barney fit plusieurs grands pas dans l'eau et renversa sa marchandise dans la mer. Dominique but la tasse -par le nez, surtout- avant de revenir à la surface, crachant l'eau salée qui s'était logée dans ses poumons, tandis que la pluie continuait de battre sur sa tête. Son nez et sa gorge brûlaient, agressés par le sel. Elle plaqua ses cheveux sur sa tête et lança un regard foudroyant au jeune homme qui était déjà parti voir ses copains. Puis, elle vit Victoire, se débattant en riant, dans les bras de Ted et son humeur devint encore plus noire.

Fred, obéïssant en râlant aux demandes de sa petite soeur, s'approcha de Dominique et Roxanne sourit à sa meilleure amie de toutes ses dents.

"Je savais qu'il arriverait à t'emmener ! Tu peux rien lui refuser !  
-Je sais pas si t'as vu mais il m'a portée comme un sac à potirons jusqu'ici, Rox !  
-Oh, arrête de faire ta rabat-joie, t'es là, c'est le principal et on s'amuse vraiment super bien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu une idée !  
-Encore une ?! Parce que tu m'as pas dit pourquoi t'as soudainement voulu avancer ton mariage -bien que ce soit une bonne idée, je l'admets !  
-J't'expliquerai ! lui promit-elle. Mais avant ça, jouons !"

Dominique arrangea son tee-shirt détrempé qui était malheureusement trop clair pour cacher quoique ce soit de son soutien-gorge, maintenant qu'il était quasiment transparent. Une chance qu'elle en avait choisie un pas trop affriolant. Elle n'avait même pas sa baguette sur elle, elle était encore sur la table-basse. Elle ne pouvait même pas se changer en maillot de bain. Et elle était bien la seule !

"Je ne jouerai à aucun de tes jeux débiles, Rox, ça, tu peux en être sûre.  
-Moi non plus, déclara Fred.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra ! HEY, OHE, TOUT LE MONDE ! ECOUTEZ-MOI ! J'AI UN JEU POUR VOUS !"

Ils cessèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient et se retournèrent vers Roxanne qui les surplombait tous, sur les épaules de son frère.

"Vous allez vous disperser, le temps que Lorcan et moi comptions jusqu'à 1000, puis ce sera un peu comme un Loup-garou ! Lorcan et moi seront des loups-garous de départ, et on contaminera ceux que l'on trouvera et qui deviendront des loups-garous à leur tour ! Je vais vous donner à tous un bout de papier sur lequel apparaîtra, au bout du décompte, un sortilège que vous devrez vous lancer ! C'est par celui-ci que se fera la contamination ! Il est de mon invention, il est totalement inoffensif, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Sinon, tous les coups sont permis et le dernier à être touché par le sort, gagnera un cadeau !  
-J'en étais sûre, dit Dominique à Fred. Débile. "

Fred opina du menton mais les autres furent tous plus qu'emballés.

"Tu oublies que Scorpius et Molly sont mineurs, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie, intervint Victoire.  
-Il est majeur, dit Rose sèchement."

L'attention générale se posa sur la brune qui avait le regard fixé sur Victoire, évitant le regard de Scorpius, plus qu'étonné.

"C'est vrai, finit-il par dire. Mon anniversaire était le treize février.  
-Parfait ! s'exclama Roxanne. Désolée, Molly...  
-Elle n'aura qu'à se cacher avec moi ! proposa Charlie.  
-Super, Tonton ! Tout le monde peut donc participer ! Même tes amis, Barney !  
-Et quel est le cadeau ? demanda celui-ci.  
-M'embrasser ?  
-Oh, Merlin..., fit Dominique en levant les yeux au ciel sombre.  
-Hé ! s'offusqua Lorcan.  
-Je plaisante, Canard, je plaisante ! dit Roxanne en riant. Je donne à celui qui gagne la première danse de mon mariage !  
-Mais enfin, Roxie, ma chérie, tu ne veux pas la danser avec Lorcan, cette danse ? s'éberlua sa mère, Angelina.  
-Mon canard n'est pas très doué, Maman, il préfère ne pas commencer en premier...  
-C'est vrai, admit Lorcan avec un sourire contrit.  
-Fantastique ! dit Fleur. J'ai toujours adoré les premières danses !  
-Faut-il encore que tu sois pas trouvée, Fleur ! Et, contre moi, t'as aucune chance ! assura Barney. "

La boutade fit rire tout le monde, en particulier Fleur elle-même, mais Dominique ne trouva pas ça drôle. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, le regard noir.

"Alors, Domino, tu ne veux toujours pas jouer ?  
-Comment refuser ? Moi aussi, j'ai toujours adoré les premières danses ! "

Elle échangea un regard de défi avec sa mère et celle-ci sourit avec malice. C'était vélane contre vélane, mère contre fille et ça allait très bien aux deux.

"Alors, que la meilleure gagne, ma chérie !  
-Et vous pouvez vous cacher où vous voulez dans Ilerrante ! On a toute l'après-midi ! Et, maintenant hors de l'eau, Lorcan et moi, on compte !  
-Euh, Roxie ? fit Fred. T'es sur mes épaules !  
-Oh oui, c'est vrai ! rit-elle."


	12. Chapter 12

Coucouuuuu !

Alors, ça y est le graaaaaAAAAND jeu commence !

Bonn lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Je t'ensorcellerai avant toi !**

* * *

-C'est excitant, hein ?  
-... quarante-six, cent quarante-sept -Chérie, je compte, là !-, cent quarante-huit...  
-Oh oui, désolée, Canard ! Tu comptes merveilleusement bien, d'ailleurs !  
-... cent cinquante, cent cinquante-et-un...

Roxanne et Lorcan étaient dans la mer, dos à la plage, l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, et ils n'entendaient que la pluie qui continuait de tomber et leurs propres mots.

-Je suis sûre que Domino va gagner, elle est très compétitrice ! Et elle adorerait faire ma première danse !  
-... cent cinquante-trois, cent cinquante...  
-Mais c'est vrai que Tata Fleur est une sacrée lionne !  
-... Cent... euh cent cinquante... cinquante-trois...  
-Mais Tonton Charlie est un dur à cuir, il élève des dragons alors, tu penses !  
-... Cinquante-quatre, cinquante-six...  
-Néanmoins, Barney , l'ami à Vic mais surtout le mec dont Domino est folle amoureuse, et bien, lui, il m'a toujours semblé coriace et têtu ! Très viril !  
-... cinquante... sept...  
-Mais ya aussi Papa ! Et Papa est très très fort ! Oui, ça va être Papa qui va gagner ! Ce serait même génial qu'il fasse ma première danse avec Maman !  
-Roxanne ! Chérie ! Arrête de parler, je sais plus où j'en suis !  
-Mais c'est pas grave ! J'ai un chronomètre waterproof ! lui dit-elle en lui montrant l'appareil.

Le visage de Lorcan s'empourpra de colère.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Canard ?

Pendant ce temps, les autres avaient pris toutes les directions. Mais certains s'étaient rué à la maison pour récupérer leur baguette magique qu'ils avaient laissée à l'intérieur. Dominique était de ceux-là. Elle arriva donc devant la table basse mais elle fut horrifiée de ne pas la trouver dessus. Elle s'accroupit pour regarder dessous puis sous le canapé mais rien. Aucune trace de sa baguette.

Elle était sur les genoux quand Ted descendit les escaliers. Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

-On a perdu quelque chose ?  
-Oh ! C'est toi ?! Rends-moi ma baguette, tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle en redressant sa tête.  
-Oh, ta baguette ? Tu as perdu ta baguette ? Ca va être dur pour gagner ! Mais bonne chance quand même !

Elle avait à peine bondi sur ses pieds qu'il avait déjà transplané. Ses poings se crispèrent. Elle allait le tuer ! Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à chercher une excellente cachette puisqu'elle ne pouvait lancer ce maudit sortilège à personne !

Elle regarda le bout de papier magique. Le sortilège était apparu. Les 1000 secondes étaient donc passées.

Roxanae Mariagere.

-Bravo, Rox, grinça Dominique. très drôle.

La rouquine sortit par l'une des fenêtres du salon pour éviter de se faire coincer et contaminer. Elle longea le mur, ce qui lui permit de ne pas se faire voir par Molly et Charlie qui étaient cachés sous la falaise d'à côté, juste au bord de la mer.

-Roxanae Mariagere, lut Molly à Charlie.  
-Sacrée Roxie ! Bon, alors, tu es petite, vérifie si quelqu'un arrive et moi, je vise de loin !  
-Oh oui ! On va gagner !

Charlie lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il voulait gagner mais pas pour lui. A quoi lui servirait-il de gagner la première danse ? Il n'avait personne avec qui la danser. Mais il était sûr que Molly aurait quelqu'un.

-Là ! fit Molly.

Rose dépassait légèrement de la porte d'entrée de la maison, elle regardait à gauche, puis à droite pour être sûre que personne ne lui tomberait dessus. Cette histoire de première danse ne l'emballait pas mais elle n'avait pas envie de perdre dés maintenant. Elle voulait tenir un peu, et puis, ça pourrait être drôle de danser la première danse avec Scorpius, sous les yeux rageurs de Lily. Ce n'était pas parce que Rose voulait danser avec lui mais elle voulait se venger. Juste une petite victoire dans cette guerre qui était perdue d'avance, juste une petite bataille. Mais ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle avait envie de danser avec Scorpius, d'être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur ou... rien de tout cela !

Au moment où elle fit un pas à l'extérieur, elle fut touchée au ventre, entre son haut de maillot de bain et son short de bain qui lui arrivait quasiment aux genoux -elle n'était pas du tout bikini- par un rayon rose fushia. Elle sursauta et posa sa main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette juste au-dessus de son nombril, la pluie lui dégoulinant dessus. Elle ne savait absolument pas d'où c'était venu.

Quand elle retira sa main, les têtes de Lorcan et de Roxanne lui souriaient sur son ventre, faisant plus vraies que nature.

-Tu as perdu mais c'est bien d'avoir joué ! lui dit la tête de Roxanne.  
-Venge-toi sur les autres, maintenant ! ajouta celle de Lorcan avec un clin d'oeil.  
-Et viens quand même à notre mariage, Rosie ! finirent les deux en choeur.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'exclama Rose, abasourdie. Oh, vous deux, vous avez vraiment un problème...

Son nouveau tatouage abdominal se contenta de lui sourire et Rose poussa un soupir. On dirait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas l'opportunité de faire enrager sa cousine en dansant avec son ex.

-Très bien, contaminons les autres, maintenant !

xOxOxO

Au bout de la première demi-heure, Barney, Victoire, Louis, Angelina et Sandra, l'une des amies de Barney, avaient déjà été contaminés.

Angelina qui avait été touchée par sa fille était restée avec elle, ne lui en voulant absolument pas. Pour cause, elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer ce jeu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle s'ennuyait déjà, cachée dans une petite ruelle du centre ville d'Ilerrante. Alors dés qu'elle avait vu passer sa fille, elle lui avait pratiquement sautée dessus.

-Maman ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! s'était écriée Roxanne. Retourne te cacher !  
-Et toi, fais pas de favoritisme ! Allez, ensorcelle-moi !

Et Roxanne lui avait lancé le sort en grommelant. Maintenant, elles étaient installées à un petit café, à l'abri de la pluie. Elles avaient soif, toutes les deux, et s'étaient dit qu'elles pouvaient tout autant contaminer les autres participants, bien installées et abritées ! Elles étaient encore en bikini et ignoraient les oeillades des hommes aux alentours, buvant un thé. Même si, à Ilerrante, il était commun pour ses habitant de vivre en maillot-de-bain.

Louis, quant à lui, était allé à la bibliothèque municipale. Il avait été touché par Teddy qui avait transplané directement après un " désolé, Loulou, mais faut regarder derrière toi ! ". Le jeu ne l'amusait pas dés le départ, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la première danse. Il serait bien accompagné au mariage de sa cousine mais il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Donc, à présent, il flânait dans les rayons, à la recherche d'un peu de lecture quand...

-Roxanae Mariagere !

Et le sort l'atteint à l'omoplate gauche. Louis soupira. Il avait déjà le tatouage de Roxanne et Lorcan sur l'un des genoux et, maintenant, voilà qu'il en aura un deuxième sur l'omoplate ! D'ailleurs, la voix de Roxanne ne manqua pas de vite commenter cela :

-Bah, encore perdu, Loulou ?  
-Allez, un peu de combativité ! renchérit celle de Lorcan, à travers le tee-shirt.

Louis avait pris la peine de se changer magiquement en pantalon et tee-shirt. Il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Fred qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement content, ni réjoui d'avoir contaminé quelqu'un.

-Bien joué mais j'ai déjà été touché, Fred, désolé.  
-Alors, tu peux me contaminer ? J'en ai vraiment ma claque de ce jeu merdique alors si je peux perdre dés maintenant...  
-Tends ta main, c'est encore le meilleur endroit pour l'avoir.  
-Avoir quoi ?

Louis sourit et posa le bout de sa baguette sur la main de son cousin qui eut bientôt la tête de sa soeur et son très prochainement beau-frère sur le dos de la main.

-C'est pas très sportif, ça, grand-frère...  
-Et ben, soeurette, je peux maintenant te dire que je peux pas te voir en tatouage.  
-Oh, Merlin, t'as fait de l'humour ! C'est dommage qu'il faille que je sois un tatouage pour voir ça !

Fred se renfrogna et enfonça sa main dans la poche de son bas de maillot de bain.

xOxOxO

Barney avait déjà contaminé Victoire qui se promenait tranquillement sur le bord de la plage. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait penser à s'acheter un peu d'instinct de survie et avait transplané avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui jeter le sort en retour, ce dont elle n'avait pas l'intention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était empêcher que Ted ne gagne pour qu'il n'ait aucune chance de lui demander de faire la première danse avec lui. Elle serait alors obligée d'accepter -cela faisait partie des règles du jeu- et elle savait qu'elle serait absolument incapable de lui résister si elle devait être collée contre lui, pendant toute une danse. Et elle ne voulait pas céder encore ! Elle ne voulait pas craquer encore.

Ce fut pour cela que quand elle croisa son oncle Georges, elle se contenta de lui sourire en lui disant qu'elle était déjà contaminée et le tatouage qu'elle avait sur l'épaule le lui confirma de vive voix. Elle n'essaya pas de le contaminer lui aussi. Après tout, c'était un adversaire de plus pour Teddy, une chance de plus pour qu'il perde, le jeu et la danse.

Quant à lui, Barney ne désirait qu'une chose ; être celui qui contaminerait Fleur et Dominique, l'une après l"autre. Et il était excellent en sorts de repérage et pistage, suite à toutes ses expéditions.

-Itinera Fleur Weasley.

A ses pieds, un chien aux longues oreilles et au fin museau se matérialisa. Il renifla quelques secondes le sol devant lui, jappa une fois, la queue dressée, puis il se mit à courir, et Barney le suivit. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il trouve Fleur qui était dans une vieille cabane en bois, abandonnée sur la plage.

xOxOxO

-Ne dites surtout pas que je suis là, ok ? fit Dominique. Et si quelqu'un entre, couvrez-moi ! Vous êtes mes gardes, n'oubliez pas ! Mentez, lancez des sorts, faites ce que vous voulez ! Vous avez carte blanche ! Et si vous voyez Ted, le loupez pas, c'est lui qui m'a piquée ma baguette !  
-A vos ordres, chef ! assura Albus, en imitant le service militaire.  
-Ne rentre pas trop dans son jeu, Al, elle va vraiment te dresser comme un petit soldat, sinon ! plaisanta Bill.  
-Papa ! C'est sérieux ! Je ne dois pas perdre !

Elle était sur la première marche de l'escalier et regardait d'un oeil perçant chaque personne présente dans le salon.

Elle était restée accroupie, dehors, sous la fenêtre du salon, en attendant que tous les joueurs qui étaient rentrés dans la maison pour récupérer leurs baguettes soient parties. Elle avait vu Rose se faire toucher par la fenêtre et avait donc décidé d'attendre un peu, ici. Puis, après environs dix minutes, elle était rentrée à l'intérieur. Elle était sûre que la maison elle-même serait le dernier endroit où iraient les autres car trop évident et elle ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus sous la pluie. Elle avait donc expliqué l'idée du jeu stupide de Roxanne aux occupants de la maison qui n'étaient pas au courant, les adultes étant redescendus. Lily avait ronchonnée qu'elle aurait adoré jouer.

Puis, elle les avait convaincus d'être ses alliés. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas de baguette mais elle avait trouvé d'autres moyens de défense !

-Comment veux-tu perdre en ayant le soutien exclusif de la maîtresse des lieux ? demanda Claire.  
-Oui, t'en fais pas, t'as choisi la bonne équipe, Dom ! déclara Ron avec vigueur. Faudra me passer sur le corps pour monter ces escaliers !  
-Tu peux compter sur nous, ma puce, dit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.  
-On va te faire gagner, nous ! promit Hermione, en souriant. Roxanae Mariagere, c'est bien ça, la formule ?  
-C'est exactement ça, Tata !  
-Et on a gagné la guerre, alors tu penses, ce jeu ! fit Ginny, en remuant sa baguette, menaçante. On va en faire qu'une bouchée de tes ennemis !  
-Faites comme si vous étiez au courant de rien ! Comme ça, ils se méfieront pas et paf, dés qu'ils baissent leur garde, vous les ensorcelez !  
-Oh ça, ils ne se méfieront pas du tout, dit Luna, en souriant. Et j'ai demandé aux Glavalis de monter la garde, dehors !  
-C'est très gentil, Luna !  
-Oh mais je t'en pris.

Dominique leur sourit, les yeux pétillant, satisfaite et fière d'elle. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, assis sur les canapés et fauteuils, et Hugo et Albus continuaient leur partie d'échec. Audrey et Percy sortirent de la cuisine, faisant léviter plusieurs tasses de thés.

-Tu veux une tasse, Dom ? proposa Audrey.  
-Avec plaisir !

Elle en attrapa une et après, un dernier regard complice avec l'assemblée, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage pour aller dans la plus grande salle-de-bain et se fit couler un bon bain. Voilà le style d'eau qu'elle aimait ! Sans sel, sans déjections de poissons et sans les faces hideuses de sirènes jalouses et haîneuses.

Elle gagnera de manière écrasante et sans même bouger un orteil !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Tu pensais m'avoir ?**

* * *

Une heure de plus était passée et la moitié des participants était contaminée. Charlie et Molly avaient contaminé Georges, Rolf Scamander et deux des amis à Barney -Nicolas et Lucile- avant de se faire eux-mêmes contaminés par George et Rolf qui avaient découvert ensemble d'où venaient les sortilèges qui les avaient touchés, et les avaient finalement découverts sous la falaise.

Louis avait eu le temps d'être touchés deux autres fois, par James et Lorcan, et était quasiment harcelé par les quatre têtes de Lorcan et Roxanne, si bien que Fred l'avait fui presque en courant. Louis s'était finalement lancée le sort de cire dans les oreilles, pour ne plus les étendre et pouvoir lire tranquillement, dans la bibliothèque où il se trouvait encore.

L'issue victorieuse du jeu ne se jouait donc plus qu'entre Scorpius, Simon -le quatrième ami de Barnabé-, Dominique, Ted et James. Ils étaient tous les cinq éparpillés sur l'île. Dominique était dans son bain, dans la villa de sa grand-mère où les adultes montaient la garde tandis que Scorpius lisait tranquillement un livre, sur le toit même de la maison, demeurant introuvable par Rose qui le traquait. Elle comptait bien l'empêcher de gagner en le contaminant. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse faire la première danse avec Lily. Cette dernière jubilerait bien trop et Rose ne comptait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Il était hors de question qu'ils l'humilient encore davantage. Mais ce n'était pas une question de jalousie. Rose n'était pas jalouse, puisque Rose n'aimait plus Scorpius. Pas. Rose n'aimait pas Scorpius ! C'était juste une question de fierté, simplement une question d'honneur.

Rose n'était pas la seule à traquer un ex. En effet, Victoire était toujours sur les traces de Ted. Et elle approchait. Elle avait lancé un sort au vent qui lui soufflait le lieu où Ted se trouvait.

-Le temple de Poséidon...

Les sorciers d'Ilerrante juraient par Merlin et Morgan, bien sûr, mais ils priaient par Poséidon, le maître des eaux et des mers, des sirènes et des tempêtes. Certains assuraient même qu'ils l'avaient vu, un jour qu'ils naviguaient, ou qu'ils nageaient sous l'eau... d'autres encore étaient persuadés que Poséidon les avait sauvé de la noyade. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait prouver quoique ce soit.

Victoire transplana juste devant le temple, tout en colonnes et statues. La pluie diluvienne s'écoulait sur la pierre et rendait le spectacle presque morbide. Contre l'une de ces colonnes, Teddy était là, assis, fumant une cigarette dont il avait convaincu d'un sortilège la pluie de ne pas éteindre. Il portait un sweat ouvert sur son torse nu dont il avait enfilé la capuche par-dessus ses cheveux bleus trempés. Victoire eut un frisson en le repérant, lui, qui ne l'avait pas encore vue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi diablement sexy ? Elle aussi était trempée de la tête aux pieds mais elle était prête à parier qu'elle n'était pas aussi attirante que lui, malgré tout ce sang de vélane dans les veines. Le sex appeal, c'était lui, pas elle. Ca lui donnait presque envie de le laisser gagner pour lui permettre de l'inviter à cette première danse, et de tout oublier, le manque d'effort, la négligence, l'égoïsme, Lucy... presque.

Elle visa et tira. Teddy écarquilla les yeux tandis que le tatouage se formait sur son avant-bras gauche, sous le sweat, il entendit les rires de Roxanne, étouffés par le tissu, et leva les yeux, la cigarette fumant dans sa main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Teddy ne sut que dire. Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que s'il perdait, ce serait à cause de sa jolie, ravissante, adorable, si douce et si gentille ex-copine...

-Désolée, Teddy, cria Victoire, à cause de la pluie et de la distance. Je pouvais pas te laisser gagner !

Teddy se leva, jetant sa cigarette au loin. Il s'avança vers elle mais elle transplana à nouveau avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Il lâcha un juron, plus qu'énervé, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. Il regarda sa cigarette, par terre, qui continuait de brûler et ferma les yeux. Si seulement il savait comment lui dire... tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Mais c'était trop long, trop compliqué, trop exténuant et personne ne comprenait jamais. Victoire ne comprenait pas et Teddy aurait voulu qu'il n'ait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne. Pourtant, il avait besoin qu'elle comprenne.

Il fera tout pour qu'elle comprenne.

xOxOxO

Lily était accoudée à la fenêtre de la cuisine, ruminant le fait que la majorité de ses cousins jouaient à un jeu sans elle et que la seule chance qu'elle avait de danser la première danse du mariage de Roxanne était que Scorpius gagne. Et elle pensait aussi au froid qui régnait entre eux deux. Ils se disputaient pour n'importe quoi, ces derniers jours, et il ne lui souriait plus comme avant. Ils avaient besoin de cette première danse ! Plus besoin que n'importe qui d'autre ! Roxanne était une traîtresse de ne pas l'avoir appelée pour participer, et tous les autres également ! Elle détestait être mise à l'écart, ainsi, ça ne lui arrivait que très peu souvent et ce n'était pas sans raison ; elle était la petite princesse de la famille, Lily Luna Potter, par Serpentard ! Elle était vivante, dynamique, joyeuse et pleine d'entrain ! Elle méritait de jouer et de gagner ! Elle n'avait pas à rester dans cette maison pleine d'adultes, sa place était avec les autres, dehors, et pourtant, elle était là, à surveiller que personne n'approche pour sa fichue cousine. Elle aimait beaucoup Dominique, c'était sa grande cousine, après tout, mais elle était souvent sévère et dure avec Lily, sans raison. D'une certaine façon, Lily admirait Dominique pour sa beauté, sa force de caractère et sa classe mais, d'un autre côté, elle détestait qu'elle se comporte avec elle comme si Lily était la sale enfant gâtée de la famille ! Elle la revoyait encore lui crier dessus alors que c'était Rose qui l'avait poussée dans le bassin ! C'était toujours ainsi, de toute façon, si Dominique devait prendre un parti, ce serait toujours celui de Rose ou de Roxanne, ou de Victoire, mais jamais le sien...

C'était injuste !

C'est alors qu'elle vit l'ami d'enfance de Victoire, Dominique et Louis s'approcher de la maison. Barney quelque chose. Lily ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, il avait après tout neuf ans de plus qu'elle et, ces dernières années, il était là que par période. Victoire lui avait dit que c'était une sorte d'aventurier ou elle ne savait-trop-quoi, mais, en tout cas, il adorait voyager et partir en excursion, et il partait des mois d'affilée. Lily trouvait ça ridicule. Aventurier, quel métier ringard et inutile. Jamais elle ne pourrait quitter sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était vraiment très beau, grand, brun et virile. Elle comprenait que Dominique craque pour lui. Bien sûr, sa cousine n'avait jamais rien dit de tel mais Lily avait l'oeil pour ça.

Il la repéra aussi et sourit. Lily ne lui rendit pas son sourire. Elle ne l'aimait pas franchement, il ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom. Cependant, elle ne cria pas pour dire qu'il approchait de la maison, elle ne fit rien. Elle ne participait pas au jeu, après tout, elle ne serait pas un chien de garde.

-Salut, gamine, dit-il.  
-S'lut.  
-Dom est à l'intérieur, pas vrai ?  
-Ouaip.

Il eut un sourire et examina l'air revêche de la rouquine. Il s'accouda du dehors à la même fenêtre qu'elle et Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Et si tu m'aidais, p'tite rousse ?  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
-Pourquoi pas ?

Lily réfléchit. Elle avait pas du tout envie que Dominique gagne. Ce serait une belle vengeance de la faire perdre. Lily sourit.

-D'accord mais je veux que tu aides Scorpius à gagner !  
-Marché conclu ! fit-il. De toute façon, j'ai déjà perdu !  
-Toute la maison est bourrée de nos parents et ils sont tous prêts à aider Dom pour qu'elle gagne, ils surveillent la maison, baguette en main, t'as aucune chance si tu passes par la porte d'entrée ou par le rez-de-chaussée...  
-Elle est pas croyable, commenta-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.  
-Ouais, ne put qu'approuver Lily. Elle est forte... Teddy lui a piqué sa baguette, elle a trouvé une autre solution.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Elle est à l'étage.  
-Merci, gamine.  
-Fais-la perdre, dit-elle sèchement.  
-Avec le plus grand plaisir ! Accio balai !

xOxOxO

La peau dégoulinante encore de l'eau pleine de mousse qui reposait encore dans la grande baignoire derrière elle, Dominique était face à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'était entourée d'une serviette bleue marine toute chaude et avait un large sourire d'aise sur son visage désormais frais comme la rosée du matin. Ah, son séjour forcée sur l'éapaule de Barney en travers de la plage jusqu'à la mer devant la villa de sa grand-mère, sous cette pluie torrentielle, était bien loin à présent.

Un gros coquillage posé dans un coin projetait la radio d'Ilerrante, VDI -Les Vagues d'Ilerrante. Elle était parfaitement à l'image de sa population, française, franche, enthousiaste et surtout très proche de la culture musicale moldue. C'est ainsi que Dominique se retrouvait à chantonner sur "tomber la chemise", sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Tous les enfants de ma cité et même d'ailleurs  
Et tout ce que la colère a fait de meilleur_

Elle eut une moue agacée en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se sécher les cheveux d'un sort, comme elle le faisait habituellement, puisque Teddy ne lui avait toujours pas rendue sa baguette. Ah, il allait vraiment le lui payer ! Elle essora grossièrement ses cheveux et se détourna du miroir pour se dénicher une seconde serviette mais plus petite.

Elle avait la main sur la serviette et une fin de phrase à la bouche, quand le bout d'une baguette vint se poser contre sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais elle cessa tout mouvement, si ce n'est de baisser les yeux vers cette main bronzée et masculine qui tenait la baguette. Très claire, un peu jaunâtre, longue et fine, avec une petite tâche brune vers l'extrémité.

-Ma baguette ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et pour cause, Bois d'épicéa, 32,2 centimètres mais surtout, cheveux de vélane.

-Tu l'avais malencontreusement laissée sur la table basse... je me suis dit que t'apprécierai que je te la rapporte, poupée.

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux brun sombre de Barney. Et ils ne lui firent pas l'effet habituel. Non, cette fois-ci, elle eut envie de le tuer !

-C'était toi ?! Enflure !

_Allez, les gars vous avez promis le soleil  
On peut vous dire ce soir qu'on a pas sommeil_

-Restons correcte, jeune fille ! se moqua-t-il. Alors, comme ça, tu croyais que c'était ce blaireau de Teddy ? Tu me vexes d'avoir pensé à lui plutôt qu'à moi...  
-Ca ira mieux quand je t'aurais frappé toi plutôt que lui, peut-être ?  
-Pour l'instant, tes menaces m'impressionnent pas trop, sans vouloir te vexer, gamine, rit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur la baguette de la jeune femme. C'est pas toi qui a la baguette en main.

Dominique bouillonnait de l'intérieur, la mâchoire crispée, mais elle ne savait vraiment quelle émotion était la plus dévastatrice. Elle était très en colère et aussi infiniment frustrée d'être piégée comme ça, et elle essayait de se cacher derrière ses sentiments car la situation la troublait bien trop. Il l'avait prise par surprise, au dépourvu, en apparaissant juste derrière elle, la musique couvrant son approche. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment, la salle-de-bain était protégée par un sort anti-transplanage, mais elle se doutait que ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la fenêtre. Et désormais, son dos était presque collé à lui qui n'était encore qu'en short de bain et elle n'avait qu'une serviette sur elle, les cheveux et la peau encore plus qu'humides par le bain dont elle venait de sortir... une serviette qui ne couvrait qu'à peine la moitié de ses cuisses.

Il n'arrivait que très rarement à Dominique d'être mal à l'aise, d'autant plus en compagnie de la gent masculine. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps que les hommes ne l'impressionnaient plus et qu'elle avait perdu la majorité de sa pudeur mais là, c'était Barney, son elle-ne-savait-quoi. Etait-il un ami d'enfance ? Non, il était celui de Victoire. Etait-il son grand frère de coeur ? En vu des émotions qu'il provoquait chez elle, certainement pas. Avec lui, elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors, elle s'employa à clore l'entrevue :

-Allez, finissons-en.

Barney eut un sourire victorieux par-dessus l'épaule et il posa une main sur l'épaule nue de Dominique tandis que de l'autre, il tenait encore sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- Roxanae Mariagere, lança-t-il.

Et les figures des futurs mariés s'imprimèrent sur la gorge de Dominique qui se tourna vers le miroir pour les voir lui sourire. Elle roula les yeux. Roxanne et Lorcan étaient vraiment deux cinglés...

Elle revint à Barney qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns avec un sourire arrogant, manifestement très fier de lui. Elle récupéra sa baguette qui était toujours dans ses mains et le fusilla du regard.

-Alors, t'es content, t'as gagné ? s'agaça-t-elle.  
-J'ai pas gagné, répliqua-t-il en lui désignant son mollet gauche. L'une de tes cousines m'a eue.

Sur sa peau bronzée, deux miniatures de Roxanne et Lorcan firent des gestes chaleureux à Dominique qui leur lança un regard noir.

-Mais j'ai quand même eu les trois filles Weasley-Delacour, donc j'ai quand même gagné..., continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. c'est pas comme si la première danse m'intéressait !  
-Les trois filles Weasley-Delacour ? releva la rousse en plissant les paupières avec colère. Tu nous collectionnes, maintenant ?

Il haussa un sourcil, mi-satisfait d'avoir pu énerver Dominique, mi-étonné de sa réaction. Sans crier gare, elle s'avança vers lui et le poussa contre le mur qui était derrière lui. Elle s'accrocha à ses larges épaules, nues et tatouées en partie, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Sa légère barbe frotta contre sa peau et ça n'eut pour effet que de la faire se rapprocher plus encore. Ses mains se faufilèrent sur sa nuque et elle ne prit pas garde à sa serviette qui commençait à se détendre autour de sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait plus à rien mis à part à approfondir le plus possible le baiser qui n'était pas vraiment réciproque.

Barney, trop choqué au début, finit par retenir la serviette de la rousse de glisser et détourna le visage pour rompre le baiser. Il n'avait plus ni sourire, ni de lueur de moquerie victorieuse dans son regard noir.

Dominique revint sur terre, aussi bien au propre qu'au figuré, ses talons retombant sur le sol et elle fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Dominique ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Et la première chose qui la frappa c'est qu'il l'avait appelée Dominique. Plus de gamine ou de poupée. Mais elle avait de grandes difficultés à s'en réjouir, le ton de Barney était un peu trop sinistre pour ça. Elle le fixa un instant, infiniment vexée qu'il l'ait repoussée, et elle le lâcha comme si sa peau mate l'avait brûlée. Ses mains tremblantes de colère se posèrent sur le devant de sa serviette pour la resserrer.

Elle aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose mais tout son talent pour la répartie s'était envolée par la fenêtre. Elle fit alors volte-face et ouvrit sèchement la porte pour quitter la salle-de-bain, la refermant derrière elle qui claqua à cause du courant d'air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Tout ira bien pour nous, cet été**

* * *

" Bravo, mon coeur ! Je savais que t'allais gagner ! "

Lily félicitait Scorpius qui était descendu du toit de la villa dés qu'il avait entendu que le jeu était terminé et qu'il en était le vainqueur. La cadette des Potter encadrait son petit-ami de ses bras, l'embrassant avec passion à la fin de chacune de ses phrases et il souriait vaguement, acceptant sa bonne humeur sans broncher. Ils se tenaient à l'entrée du salon et il était encore dégoulinant de pluie, ce qui ne semblait pas décourager Lily de se coller à lui.

Tous les autres étaient de retour dans la villa, mais la plupart des participants qui avaient passé quasiment trois heures dehors, sous la pluie qui commençait à se calmer, étaient montés à leurs chambres ou aux salles-de-bains pour se sécher et se changer. Les adultes -à l'exception de ceux qui avaient joué..., Hugo et Albus étaient encore en bas et étaient passablement déçus de ne pas avoir réussi à faire gagner Dominique. Ils avaient l'étrange sentiment d'avoir perdu en même temps que cette dernière. Dominique, quant à elle, affichait une mine parfaitement impassible et regardait la scène sans aucune réaction.

" M'étonne même pas que ça soit un Serpentard qu'ait gagné..., grommela Ron à Harry. Ils sont les maîtres de la triche.  
-On est juste plus rusé que les Gryffons ! " répliqua avec fierté Lily, qui avait parfaitement entendu son oncle.

Ron roula les yeux, mauvais perdant, et Harry rit de la réaction de son vieux meilleur ami tandis qu'Hermione posa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de son mari. Rose et Roxanne furent les premières à redescendre et la première lança un regard venimeux au couple qui s'embrassait encore devant la porte du salon.

" Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ce soit toi qui gagnes, Scorpius, tu as toujours eu des notes exécrables en Divination, ce qui prouve un manque flagrant d'instinct et de spontanéité, et d'observation, expliqua Roxanne en descendant les marches de l'escalier. C'est donc une agréable surprise !  
-Euh... merci, profe... euh, Roxanne, " bafouilla Scorpius.

Lily rit de l'inconfort de son copain et ne tarda pas à l'embrasser de nouveau tandis que Rose prenait bien soin de s'assoir dans un fauteuil qui lui permettait d'être dos à la scène. Elle échangea un regard sinistre avec Dominique et Roxanne s'assit à la droite de sa meilleure amie.

" C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas gagné, Domino, fit Roxanne avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui souffler. T'aurais pu danser avec...  
-La ferme, Rox ! la coupa-t-elle sèchement.  
-Rho, qu'est-ce que tu peux être mauvaise perdante... "

**xOxOxO**

" Se marier sur une île est un véritable rêve et le 2 aout est la date parfaite ! s'enthousiasmait Roxanne alors que la couturière étudiait la robe ocre très clair qu'elle portait. C'est ce jour-là que Lorcan et moi, nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments mutuels !  
-Deux jours après que t'aies rompu avec son frère jumeau.  
-Domino !  
-Quoi ? Je disais juste, se justifia Dominique tranquillement. Après, faut pas s'étonner que ce soit autant le bordel dans notre famille... vous avez tellement le sens du timing. "

Dominique était encore agacée par les confidences que lui avait faite Roxanne un peu plus tôt pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait avancé la date de son mariage avec Lorcan. Ce n'était certainement à cause des cocotiers ou des anecdotes liées au " 2 aout ". Le soir du concert des Bronzés qui s'était terminée en massacre dans le bassin de carpes de Claire Delacour, Roxanne avait disparu avec Lysander. Et elle avait révélé à Dominique qu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser, ce qui avait fait enfin ouvrir les yeux de la métisse sur les véritables intentions de son ex. Elle l'avait giflé et avait décidé d'avancer son mariage avec Lorcan, ce que Dominique continuait à approuver. Mais elle était irritée qu'il ait fallu que Lysander essaye de l'embrasser pour que Roxanne se rende compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même mise, tout en ignorant l'avis de sa meilleure amie.

Angelina rit nerveusement au discours de sa nièce au don singulier pour sortir les vérités toutes crues et s'approcha de sa fille qui faisait la moue, dans sa future robe de mariée. Elle complimenta la douceur du tissu à la couturière qui lui lança un sourire terne, en continuant de la rajuster du bout de sa baguette. La robe était magnifique mais comportait un peu trop de froufrous au goût de Dominique qui furetait avec Victoire en périphérie, inspectant toutes deux les autres robes de mariée de la boutique.

Le mariage approchait et les préparations touchaient à leur fin après une course contre la montre qui avait placé Lorcan sous constante tension. En ce 28 juillet, celui-ci était d'ailleurs chez le seul pâtissier de l'île qui avait accepté de prendre la commande d'une pièce montée si tard.

Rose qui avait été trainée ici contre son gré observait les passants qui déambulaient de l'autre côté de la vitrine, dans les rues d'Ilerrante qui avait retrouvé son large soleil et son ciel bleu à perte de vue. Lily avait pris soin de s'assoir le plus loin possible de Rose et feuilletait le magasine de la boutique. La rouquine cherchait déjà sa robe pour son futur mariage, qui ne sonnait même pas hypothétique dans sa voix, avec Scorpius, en compagnie de Molly qui avait les yeux qui brillaient de ses propres rêves.

Les autres femmes de la famille étaient venues à la séance précédente mais ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se déplacer un jeudi après-midi, ayant des obligations professionnelles. Y compris Lucy. Victoire avait d'ailleurs fait tout son possible pour éviter son regard et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour la saluer et lui dire au-revoir. Lucy avait quant à elle fait mine de rien, grande comédienne qu'elle était, et elle avait réussi à garder le visage impassible face à toutes les remarques sournoises que lui avait servies Dominique à la pelle, quitte à friser quasiment l'harcèlement. Lucy avait fini par attraper Dominique par le bras pour qu'elles sortent toutes deux dans la rue, laissant les autres femmes de la famille s'activer à trouver la robe parfaite pour Roxanne.

Lucy et Dominique s'étaient donc retrouvées face à face dans la rue et ce fut Lucy qui prit la parole la première.

" Je sais que tu me détestes pour avoir... fait ce que j'ai fait à ta soeur, Dom, avait-elle dit avec son calme de politicienne. Et si jamais une fille faisait ça à Molly, j'aurais la même réaction que toi. Mais tu sais très bien que, dans la famille, on a tous eu une sorte de truc pour Teddy... "

Dominique avait eu un reniflement méprisant qui avait fait soupirer Lucy.

" C'était que du sexe, Dom, ça ne voulait rien dire ! En plus, avec ma carrière, je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre d'entretenir une relation sérieuse et, avec Teddy, on était d'accord pour que ce ne soit que ça... et Vic n'était vraiment pas sensée le découvrir, je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir blessée et si je pouvais revenir là-dessus, je le ferais, il faut que tu me crois, Dom. "

Et Dominique l'avait cru sans peine. Lucy n'avait surement pas voulu blesser Victoire que tout le monde appréciait beaucoup dans la famille. Mais Victoire avait toujours été la gentille et généreuse fille qui pardonnait et écoutait, et il avait été certainement très facile pour Lucy de se laisser tenter par une liaison avec le beau et sexy Teddy Lupin. Après tout, Victoire avait déjà la chance d'être officiellement la copine de celui-ci, Lucy pouvait bien avoir quelques privilèges elle aussi, non ?

" T'es vraiment une salope, Lucy, avait-elle craché.  
-Surement mais tu n'es pas un ange non plus, Dom. Je te demande juste d'arrêter de glisser tes petites piques devant la famille, je suis sûre qu'au fond personne ne veut que cette histoire ne devienne publique. "

Et l'entrevue s'était conclue par Dominique menaçant sa cousine de transformer sa vie en Enfer si elle apprenait qu'elle faisait à nouveau la moindre chose qui blesserait Victoire.

Dominique était plongée dans ce souvenir quand Victoire la fit revenir au moment présent par une simple question.

" Tu veux te marier un jour, Dom ?  
-Ouais, répondit-elle. Pour une robe comme celle-ci, j'épouserais même le dernier des connards !  
-Dom, sérieusement. "

La rousse tourna son regard azur vers sa grande soeur et réfléchit un instant. Elle haussa les épaules.

" J'en sais rien. Toi, je me doute que oui. "

Victoire détourna le regard en secouant la tête, caressant l'une des robes à côté d'elle.

" Non, j'en sais rien non plus. "

**xOxOxO**

" Sortez vos tenues les plus sexyyy, les nanas ! Ce soir, je veux que vous vous trouviez toutes un français super calienteee pour vous réchauffer, hihi !  
-Pourquoi caliente ? On n'est pas en Espagne, bordel, " grogna Dominique.

Evidemment qu'il fallait que Roxanne choisisse un mot espagnol pour motiver les troupes, ne faisant que renforcer amèrement la présence d'un beau visage rital dans les pensées de Dominique. La façon dont Barney s'était détourné alors qu'elle était pendue à son cou, nue et trempée sous sa serviette, fin prête pour l'embrasser passionnément, lui restait encore à travers de la gorge et elle se repassait le moment encore et encore dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide et se ridiculiser ainsi ? On ne l'avait jamais repoussée, toute vélane et surnaturellement magnifique qu'elle était, et le fait que ce soit Barney le précurseur de ce phénomène lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche et le coeur en morceaux. Bien qu'elle n'était pas prête de l'admettre. D'ailleurs, elle ne comptait divulguer cet épisode à aucun être vivant habitant cette lamentable planète.

" Allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie, Domino ! Hors de question que ma demoiselle d'honneur fasse un gros boudin à 5 jours de mon mariage...  
-Tiens, regarde-moi faire, " asséna la rouquine en tournant sèchement la page de son magazine de mode. Elle était installée avec James, dans le canapé. parcourant les pages de la revue et essayait d'ignorer les miaulements agaçants qui émanaient de la gorge de Lily tandis qu'elle se frottait contre son fils de mangemort de petit copain, dans un fauteuil proche d'eux. " En plus, c'est un enterrement, j'trouve ça moyennement correct de sortir la p'tite tenue aguicheuse.  
-C'est un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! rit la future mariée à la plaisanterie de sa meilleure amie.  
-Ca reste un enterrement.  
-M'enfin, Rouky ! intervint James. Y'a rien de plus cool qu'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! Des filles sexy qui se dévergondent carrément, complètement torchées !  
-En l'occurrence, Jamesy chéri, railla Dominique. Ces filles sexy seront tes cousines ou, mieux, ta soeur, donc, j'pense pas que tu vas beaucoup en profiter...  
-D'façon, je serai à la fête de Lorc', moi ! Alors, t'inquiète, je vais trouver mes propres poulettes ! Doit bien y'avoir d'autres enterrements de vie de jeune fille, en ville...  
-C'est pas Londres, ici, Potty.  
-Et peux-tu éviter de parler de tes obsessions sexuelles devant moi, gros pervers ? " s'agaça Lily, en se tournant vers le trio, contre Scorpius qui affichait un air neutre.

Dominique roula les yeux en continuant de feuilleter son magazine, décroisant ses jambes laiteuses et parfaites pour les recroiser, et James ignora ouvertement sa petite soeur. Qui ne manquait pas d'un certain toupet de pointer du doigts ses remarques quand elle avait passé le dernier quart d'heure à échanger de la salive avec Scorpius, deux mètres plus loin.

" Bon, où sont les autres ?! " reprit Roxanne de sa voix de professeure autoritaire.

Elle avait débarqué dans le salon, s'attendant à y voir tout le monde rassemblée, après sa journée à mener à bien les préparatifs de son mariage proche avec son fiancé, sa mère et sa belle-mère. Et ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas été très productifs. Lorcan essayait de tout faire en même temps, stressé à l'extrême et courant partout, et au final, tout était commencé, rien ne s'achevait. Sa propre mère, Angélina, avait réussi à la convaincre de retourner faire un tour dans le magasin de robe de mariée, alors que Roxanne avait déjà acheté la sienne, il y a quelques jours. Et elles s'étaient donc un peu -beaucoup- égarées. Et Luna avait passé l'après-midi à parler de choses bizarres que Roxanne faisait mine d'écouter. A la fin de la journée, Roxanne s'était alors fait la promesse que plus jamais elle ne laisserait Dominique échapper à la corvée des préparatifs de mariage.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face à un salon quasiment vide, où il n'y avait que James, Dominique, Scorpius et Lily pour abimer la tranquillité des carpes arc-en-ciel du magnifique bassin de Claire. Alors, elle était en droit de d'exiger une explication !

Mais Dominique la snoba avec soin, James ne l'écoutant pas plus, posant son menton à la barbe brune de quelques jours posée sur l'épaule quasiment nue de sa meilleure amie, à ceci près de la fine bretelle de son top noir. Roxanne s'apprêtaient à les rappeler à l'ordre, les mains sur les hanches, quand Lily lui apprit qu'ils étaient tous à l'étage, en train de jouer à un jeu de société, sorcier et français, et débile, et que Scorpius affichait un air quasiment rêveur à cette description. Roxanne comprit qu'il aurait certainement donné beaucoup pour y participer et non, se trouver là, dans le canapé, avec sa petite-copine mais la future mariée se doutait bien qu'il n'était certainement pas le bienvenu. Il était, après tout, en quelque sorte le paria, ici, Malefoy et Serpentard. L'ex de Rose, petit-ami actuel de la princesse de la famille.

" Argg, Potter, tu piques ! s'énerva Dominique en repoussant la tête de James, d'une main à travers son visage.  
-Mais Rouky, j'vois pas sinon...  
-Va te raser, alors, Cromagnon !  
-Ca va, c'est trois poils ! protesta-t-il en touchant sa légère barbe.  
-Trois poils qui piquent, j'ai la peau délicate, figures-toi !  
-Oooh, ma Rouky a la peau délicaaaate, chantonna-t-il en se mettant à frotter le menton contre son épaule.  
-PUTAIN, POTTER ! Arrête CA, ça fait MAAAL ! James, je te jure que... "

Roxanne secoua la tête, agacée, en les voyant se battre sur le canapé, sachant qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'eux, en ce moment précis. A part peut-être un coussin ou un magazine people en travers de la figure. Et Lily, après un regard dédaigneux en direction du duo, était retournée aux lèvres passives de son blondinet.

Elle traversa donc la pièce en direction des escaliers qu'elle grimpa, les hurlements de James et Dominique la suivant pendant encore quelques marches avant qu'ils ne soient remplacés par les voix de ses autres cousins.

" ALLEZ, prends-toi CA ! "

Elle reconnut en roulant des yeux la voix d'Albus. Il était réputé pour perdre son calme relativement habituel sitôt qu'une compétition était enclenchée. Roxanne avait toujours attribué la faute à James pour le côté mauvais-joueur d'Albus, vu comme son meilleur ami était tricheur, moqueur et provocateur, et savait comment pousser à bout son petit-frère. Elle suivit les échos des voix et ils la menèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Louis. C'est d'ailleurs celui qu'elle entendit dire :

" Al, je ne te dois pas du tout 10 coquillages, recompte... "

Elle ouvrit donc la porte et les trouva éparpillés au sol comme des poissons que l'on aurait fait tomber d'un filet de pêche, sur le pont en bois d'un bateau, et qui gigoterait encore furieusement. Louis était assis, en tailleur, en face d'Albus qui secouait avec frustration la tête, remontant sa paire de lunette toutes les dix secondes. Victoire était derrière eux, accroupie sous le bureau en bois de la pièce, et semblait ramasser des pièces qui ressemblaient à des coquillages bruns avec l'aide d'Hugo tandis que Rose avait les bras croisés, entre Louis et Albus, l'air exaspéré et les cheveux bronze remontés en une courte queue de cheval, fait à la va-vite.

Roxanne tourna la tête quand on l'appela avec enthousiasme et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouva son petit-frère Fred, Molly et Teddy, sur le grand lit de Louis. Fred donnait l'impression de dormir, allongé à côté de Teddy qui riait, moqueur de la scène que donnaient Louis et Albus, un bras autour de Molly qui faisait coucou de la main à Roxanne.

" Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu vas me passer mes coquillages ?! aboya Albus. On dirait mon frère ! Menteur et voleur !  
-Albus, ton crabe est sur la colline, d'accord ? Donc, je te dois que 8 coquillages, c'est les rè...  
-Tu m'en dois 10 !  
-Putain de merde, Albus, explosa Rose en lui piquant les coquillages des mains. Lou connait quand même mieux les règles que toi !  
-Ouais, c'est ça, grinça-t-il. De toute façon, vous me prenez tous pour un con...  
-Oui, bah c'est toi qui a jeté les pièces à travers de la pièce ! l'accusa Rose. Maintenant, Vic et Hugo doivent les ramasser donc, prend les coquillages de Louis pour qu'on puisse jouer !  
-Avec plaisir, ironisa-t-il. Louis, passe-moi tes 10 coquillages.  
-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, AL ?!  
-Albus, je t'en dois que 8... "

Roxanne les regarda un instant encore, Rose faisant le marchandage de coquillage elle-même alors qu'Albus l'accusait de le trahir, puis, elle se dirigea vers le lit où Teddy avait les yeux fixés sur un point que Roxanne ne prit pas longtemps à trouver dans le périmètre de Victoire qui comptait les coquillages ramassés avec Hugo. Elle sourit, sachant que Dominique agresserait sans l'ombre d'un doute Teddy si elle était là pour le prendre sur le fait, mais bon, Teddy était Teddy et Victoire était Victoire. On ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, peu importe la force avec laquelle Dominique désirait pouvoir le faire.

Roxanne s'assit sur le bord du lit et Molly lui sourit de toutes ces dents. Petite Molly qui n'arrivait pas à grandir. Quinze ans et pas une trace d'un début de crise d'adolescence, juste une envie douloureuse qui brillait dans les larmes qui coulaient facilement contre ses joues rondes, l'envie d'être plus belle et plus mature, un peu plus comme Lily qui avait déjà tout d'une jeune femme tout en ayant seulement un an de plus. Quand Roxanne la regardait, elle cessait d'être la femme énergique et sûre d'elle, l'ombre d'un instant, et elle se demandait si les fortes personnalités de la famille n'écrasaient un peu les plus réservés. Molly et Hugo, et son petit-frère Fred, ou Albus. Si ce n'était pas difficile pour eux de trouver leur place dans le clan Weasley-Potter-Lupin, si au fond ils ne leur en voulait pas à eux tous. A Louis pour être si intelligent et brillant, à Rose d'être une battante et une rebelle, à Dominique d'être si fière et superbe, à Lily d'être si déterminée et jolie, à Teddy d'être le modèle et l'idole de tous les autres " petits ", à Victoire d'être aussi douce et aimante, à Lucy d'être si audacieuse et ambitieuse, à James d'être si drôle et charmeur. A elle aussi pour ses passions et tout le reste. Elle avait alors peur de projeter une ombre dans lequel ils se perdaient, là, dans leur famille brillant de l'or de la célébrité, des joyaux des jalousies et de l'admiration.

Et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'ils sentent comment elle le sent et qu'ils sachent comme elle sait que leur famille, ce n'était pas que ça. Qu'ils étaient une équipe où chaque membre était important, qu'ils devaient tous s'aimer énormément. Que ce n'était pas grave qui avait le garçon, qui avait les bonnes notes et les trophées de Quidditch, qu'ils étaient avant tout une famille. Une famille qui passait leurs vacances d'été ensemble et pleuraient de joie aux mariages, aux nouvelles naissances et aux petites gloires de chacun.

Alors, elle posa la main sur le genoux de la petite Molly qui valait bien Victoire, Dominique et Lily, et lui sourit avec tendresse et amour, son enterrement de jeune fille totalement oublié. Et quand Teddy resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Molly, Roxanne sentit un drôle de connexion avec lui.

Ils étaient une famille et tout ira bien pour eux, cet été.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : It was fun, girl**

* * *

L'armée de talons claquait sur la rue éclairée des lumières jaunes et bleutées des bars et des lampadaires, et de la bénédiction blanchâtre de la lune. Le vent chaud faisait danser les jupes légères qui semblaient rire avecelles, et les voix fortes des habitants de l'île encore debout se mêlaient aux diverses musiques qui pulsaient la nuit qui avait encore de nombreuses heures devant elle.

Les passants qu'elles croisaient les fixaient, cessaient leur discussion et se retournaient sur leur passage. Mais était-ce vraiment si surprenant ? Comment résister à une mer de chevelures blondes et rousses, et brunes, et ... des océans de peaux satinées et brillantes de toutes les couleurs des éclairages ? Des paires de jambes fines et galbées, et des lèvres délicates ou charnues suivant leurs conversations mystérieuses de femmes. Et deux vélanes dans l'équipée étaient un peu trop hypnotisant pour le bien des pauvres Ilerrantais.

Roxanne menait la marche, dans sa robe légère en coton blanc et brodé qui contrastait merveilleusement avec sa peau cuivrée, aux côtés de Lucy qui lui parlait de sa vie ministérielle. Sujet de conversation qui était coordonné à la perfection avec sa jupe crayon verte bouteille et sa veste tailleur par-dessus sa chemise.

Dominique brûlait son dos et son chignon roux et serré de son regard le plus haineux, se retenant difficilement de lui faire un croche-patte pour la voir dégringoler de son piédestal - ou plutôt de ses escarpins aux bouts pointus et arrogants. Qu'elle se trouve le culot de se joindre à elles pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Roxanne la rendait verte de rage. Et la passivité contrite de Victoire à sa droite n'adoucissait pas sa colère. A vrai dire, la seule véritable barrière à la violence qu'elle voudrait déferler sur la tête rousse et détestable de Lucy était le bras de Victoire accroché au sien.

Victoire lui sourit doucement et Dominique roula les yeux, tandis que Rose les observait du coin de l'oeil avec un semi-intérêt. Celle-ci marchait de l'autre côté de Victoire et était la seule à ne pas avoir revêtu une jupe ou une robe, malgré les ordonnances de Roxanne. Un short en toile brune lui tombait à mi-cuisse et ses tongs claquaient au rythme de sa démarche trainante, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son short. Elle se demandait pourquoi Dominique avait l'air de ronger son frein et que Victoire tentait de l'apaiser, les pans de leurs deux robes fleuries se frôlant. Ces deux filles, pensa Rose, avait une relation de soeurs tellement étrange, parfois, qu'il était difficile de les comprendre. Dans leurs courtes robes à fleurs, marchant bras-dessus, bras-dessous, leurs longues chevelures blondes et rousses coulant comme un flot étincelant sur leurs épaules et dans leur dos, on faisait difficilement mieux assorti.

" Bah alors, on trainasse ? rit Roxanne en se retournant vers les trois autres. Les beaux strip-teaseurs nous attendent, je vous rappelle !  
-Avance et tais-toi !  
-Domino ! "

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel noir face au rictus désagréable que sa meilleure amie lui expédia avec talent. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche avait encore piqué Dominique mais elle était d'une humeur tout spécialement massacrante, ce soir... Et Rose n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça, non plus, à avancer à reculons, une moue taciturne plaquée sur son joli minois. Quant à Victoire, elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour cacher ses penchants dépressifs mais ses sourires étaient bien trop crispés pour être honnêtes. Roxanne en venait à regretter d'avoir refusé que Lily ne les accompagne. Elle avait trouvé que seize n'était pas un âge pour participer à une soirée d'" adulte ", où alcool, bars et stripteaseurs décoraient le menu, mais à la vue de ses trois cousines qui la suivaient plutôt mal gré que bon gré, une mineure enjouée et délurée n'aurait vraiment pas été de trop... si on oubliait bien sûr ses devoirs de professeur. Mais, diantre ! Toute femme avait bien le droit à un enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui tenait la route, non ?! Dominique lui avait porté la poisse avec ses jeux-de-mot cyniques sur l'enterrement et voilà qu'on aurait dit qu'elles formaient une marche funèbre... Et Lucy qui n'avait que les mots " politiques ", " lois " et " ministre de la magie " à la bouche...

" Mais enfin, les filles ! s'exclama Roxanne, en bondissant entre Rose et Victoire pour leur saisir les bras avec vigueur. Vous êtes toutes les quatre célibataires et jolies comme des coeurs ! Oubliez le boulot et les p'tites déceptions amoureuses, ou son sale caractère " Dominique grogna et lança un regard noir à Roxanne qui n'y prêta pas l'ombre d'une attention. " C'est l'opportunité parfaite pour vous ! Toutes les conditions sont là pour vous trouver l'homme idéal ! Imaginez-vous, un français exotique ! Un prince d'une île enchantée qui vous envoutera ! A la peau salée et chaude, à l'accent sexy ! Qui vous secouera comme une mer en pleine tempête !  
-J'ai le mal de mer, merci bien, la coupa sinistrement Dominique.  
-Et qui veut d'un mec salé ? s'enquit Rose, incrédule et agacée. Sérieux, Roxie, arrête-toi là... Ton mariage est dans cinq jours, on a capté, c'est bon mais faut pas abuser...  
-On dirait des vieilles mamies !  
-Ouais, ricana Dominique. En attendant, celle qu'on enterre aujourd'hui, c'est toi.  
-Comment ça vous m'enterrez ?!  
-Elle plaisante, intervint Vic. Je suis sûre qu'on...  
-... Ahah, j'plaisante pas du tout...  
-... qu'on va tous passer une excellente soirée, Roxanne. T'en fais pas, c'est juste le début, il est encore tôt...  
-Absolument, approuva Lucy.  
-Absolument pas, rétorqua Dominique aussi sec, en imitant la voix articulée et professionnelle de Lucy. Soit on va se faire chier à mourir, soit ça va virer à la catastrophe.  
-Ne l'écoute pas, Roxanne, lâcha Lucy.  
-Oulà, t'inquiète pas pour ça, grognasse, elle ne m'écoute jamais de toute façon. "

Voyant que Lucy s'apprêtait à réagir à l'insulte que lui avait lancée Dominique, Roxanne se rua en avant pour enrouler son bras à celui de la jeune politicienne et l'entrainer loin devant. Victoire se mordillait la lèvre, se demandant si Dominique et Lucy allaient survivre toutes les deux à cette nuit. Rose arqua un sourcil, étonnée de voir Dominique agresser de cette façon Lucy. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais merveilleusement entendues mais elles avaient toujours été plus ou moins cordiales l'une envers l'autre...

" Dom, ignore-la, d'accord ? l'implora Vic en lui caressant le bras. C'est du passé, maintenant, on va pas gâcher la soirée de Roxie...  
-Ya rien à gâcher, Vic, soupira Dominique avec lassitude. C'est juste un fichu enterrement de vie de jeune fille, c'est pas le sacre de Merlin !  
-Merlin n'a jamais été sac...  
-Je m'en fous de Merlin ! Tu m'as comprise ! Et si Lucy est venue, c'est pour nous provoquer ! Nous faire comprendre qu'on peut rien contre elle, bah elle va voir !  
-Je suis sure que c'est pas du tout pour ça, Roxanne est aussi sa cousine, Dom, elle veut juste...  
-Vic, réveille-toi, Merlin ! Elle cherche juste la merde, et elle va l'avoir !  
-Dominique, je t'en pris...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lucy, exactement, là ? "

Les deux soeurs sursautèrent presque à la voix de Rose qui les regardait avec des yeux soupçonneux. Elles étaient plongée dans leur dispute d'une façon telle qu'elles en avaient oublié la présence de leur cousine. Victoire rougit avec force et bégaya :

" Oh, rien, Rosie ! Rien du tout !  
-Non, je pense qu'elle a le droit d'être prévenue, grande soeur, décida Dominique en fixant Rose. Lucy est une sale petite menteuse opportuniste, doublée d'une immonde salope...  
-Dom...  
-T'as déjà eu à faire à Lily, donc, tu connais la chanson, euhm ? Méfie-toi de Lucy, si tu veux pas qu'elle se lance en mode " repeat ". "

Victoire se passa une main tremblante dans ses longues mêches dorées tandis que Rose fronçait les sourcils face au regard azur et intense, qui ne laissait place à aucune contestation.

" Faisons juste un effort pour Roxanne, d'accord, les filles ? finit par dire Victoire.  
-T'inquiète pas, Roxanne a toujours aimé les rebondissements. "

xOxOxO

" J'crois que j'ai une toucheeeuuh...  
-T'as combien sur toi ?  
-Euuh... tout ça ! "

La belle métisse brandit sa liasse de billets beiges arborant une sirène au sourire légèrement mesquin juste devant le visage moqueur de la vélane rousse qui était assise en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la petite table ronde.

" Alors, ouais, ma grande, je crois bien que t'as une méga touche, déclara celle-ci avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de son cocktail.  
-HIHIHII ! J'le savais ! "

Roxanne bondit sur place en faisant les yeux doux au strip-teaser qui leur était le plus proche, jouant des abdominaux sur son estrade, jusqu'à en tomber pratiquement du canapé au cuir rouge vif qui formait un arc de cercle autour de la table où s'étaient installées les filles. Rose, à côté d'elle, jetait le petit parasol qui était censé embellir sa boisson au hasard avant de la vider cul-sec, sous le regard admiratif de Victoire et légèrement méprisant de Lucy.

L'expertise de Dominique présentait l'état d'ébriété actuel des participantes ainsi : le taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang de Rose était très certainement le plus élevé mais Roxanne était celle la plus touchée par les effets tandis que Victoire les suivait de près. Et Lucy tournait à la Badoit, depuis tout à l'heure.

Personnellement, Dominique préférait prendre les choses lentement, adoptant un style moins fulgurant et plus crescendo. En plus, elle pouvait ainsi collecter un nombre acceptable de dossiers sur Roxanne, de préférence, -comme son béguin infidèle pour le stripteaseur Ronaldo- avant de partir dans les vapes de l'alcoolémie. Et elle s'amusait à faire jouer ses facultés de vélane pour déconcentrer les stripteaseurs de leur prestation, ce qui était, faute de mieux, assez divertissant.

" Youhouuuu, bellâtre ! l'appela Roxanne en remuant sa main pleine de billets. Bellâââââtre, je suis lààà !  
-Bellâtre..., ricana Dominique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il est encore plus laid que ton fiancé, et c'est déjà du haut niveau, question laideur.  
-OH ! fit Roxanne en plaquant sa main contre son coeur quand Ronaldo se pencha vers elle. Tu m'as renversééée, Ronaaaaldodododo...  
-T'as vraiment un goût de chiotte... "

D'un geste fluide, Ronaldo attrapa quelques billets avant de se redresser et Dominique le regarda faire avec un semi-sourire. Roxanne méritait bien de se faire plumer pour flirter avec le plus moche des stripteaseurs du club, à cinq jours de son mariage. Et dans moins d'une demi-heure, il ne restera plus que quatre jours, d'ailleurs.

" Faut pas dire ça, Dom..., roucoula Vic en posant sa joue sur l'épaule de sa cadette. Tu sais, Lorcan, il est beau à sa façon... Tout le monde est beau...  
-Entendre une vélane dire ça, ça fait mal au coeur, crois-moi, Vic.  
-Non, Dominica ! Non, non, non ! fit Roxanne en adoptant l'accent tropical et chantant de sa mère. Victoria a raison, mon canard est le plus beau ! Biiiiien plus bellissimo que Teddy, ou Scorpius, ou ton Barney ! "

Les regards de Lucy, Dominique, Victoire et Rose se tournèrent d'un même mouvement sur la figure aux yeux brillants de Roxanne puis, un concert de voix lui répondit simultanément :

" Ma pauvre Roxanne...  
-Décrasse-toi les yeux, c'est plus possible !  
-T'as déjà vu Scorpius Malefoy en vrai ?  
-Ah là, non, Roxy, j'regrette mais non ! "

Roxanne les observa, en clignant bêtement des yeux, avant de faire la moue et marmonner un " toutes des jalouses... ". Puis, un playboy en string panthère apparut devant leur table en proposant :

" Lap danse ? "

xOxOxO

"... Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can goo-oo... No one will knooow... Allez, Vivi, avec moi ! Oh come on, giiirl...  
-Who cares if we're trashed, got a packet full of cash, we can...  
-blooowww...  
-blow, blow, blow..."

Dominique n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire en regardant sa soeur chanter à tue-tête du Bruno Mars dans les rues endormies du centre-ville d'Ilerrante, bras-dessus, bras-dessous avec Roxanne. On aurait pu croire qu'avec sa gueule d'ange tombée du ciel, Victoire avait la voix qui allait avec le lot "angelot" mais elle chantait comme une casserole. Non, vraiment. Si ça venait aux oreilles du syndicat des vélanes, c'était sûr que les Weasley auraient des bricoles. Heureusement, la voix à la Tina Turner de Roxanne rattrapait un peu le coup.

" Don't say no, no, no !  
-Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah !  
-And we'll go, go, go, go, go !  
-If you're ready ! hurla Roxanne en pointant un doigt autoritaire sur sa partenaire. Like I'm ready ! " Puis, elle enroula l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de Victoire et la fit tourner sur place. " Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...  
-Ah pour le "something dumb", bieeeeen joué, les filles, bougonna Rose qui zigzaguait entre Dominique et Lucy. " Z'êtes des abruties au TOP ! Et vous chantez FAUX ! P'tain, ma tong... "

Elle s'appuya contre Dominique pour partir à la recherche de sa tong dans l'obscurité de la nuit tandis que Roxanne et Victoire se demandaient mutuellement en mariage.

Hey, babyyy, I think I wanna marry youuuuu  
-Ma tooong, merde, elle tait là...  
-T'aurais pas pu mettre tes baskets moches de d habitude ? râla Dominique en l aidant quand même les trouver. Rose, l che-moi, tu m arraches le bras !  
-If we wake UP, and you wanna break UP, that s COOOOOL  
-Non mais l , Vivicky, t as pas du tout le rythme  
-Yeah, that s sooo coooooOOOL ! Yeaaah... No, I won t blame youuuu, it was fuuuun, giiiiirl...  
-Ok, ok, Vivi, j'dis rien, alors...  
-Rose, tu m'fais chier !  
-MA TONG, DOM, MA TONG ! CHERCHE ! MA TONG ! "

Lucy contempla avec un immense sérieux la possibilité qui s'offrait à elle de transplaner vite fait bien fait, à l'anglaise, très loin de cette catastrophe aussi bien familiale que sociale. Si on apprenait qu'elle, espoir politique de la nation britannique, avait participé à un tel massacre... Elle regarda avec abattement Victoire se convertir en un Blondie Mars sous les critiques plus ou moins objectifs de Roxanne qui l'encourageait, et Rose, à quatre pattes sur la chaussée, qui traînait Dominique pour retrouver sa tong. Et dire que leurs parents avaient sauvé le monde sorcier.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Roxanne s'arrêtèrent sur une source de lumière rose clignotante. Elle plissa les paupières un moment avant d'attraper le bras de Victoire qui continuait à chanter avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et s'approcha vers ce qui s'avéra être un distributeur.

" Just say I doooo...  
-Vivi ! la stoppa Roxanne fermement. Regarde ça ! "

Victoire fit face au distributeur et pencha la tête avec perplexité. Des accessoires tous plus curieux les uns que les autres s'alignaient derrière la vitrine. Des canards, des tubes, des menottes avec des poils violets... Après quelques instants de contemplations, une ampoule métaphorique s'alluma au-dessus de sa jolie tête blonde.

" Oh...  
-Tu veux un cadeau, Vivi ? "

xOxOxO

" Coincoincoin !  
-Cotcotcotcodaaak !  
-Coincoin !  
-Cotcot...  
-Ok, Roxy, j'veux bien, c't un peuuuu con quand même mais admettons ! fut la critique qu'émit Rose avant de se tourner d'une façon un peu ivre vers sa voisine de gauche, Mais Vic, c'est un CANARD ! Il peut pas faire la poule !  
-Mais... " Vic leva ses yeux gris et sa moue peinée vers sa cousine. " J'ai toujours voulu avoir un poussin...  
-Bah ouais, mais c'est un canard.  
-Et de toute façon, c'est pas une basse-cour ici ! s'emporta Dominique après plusieurs minutes à avoir tenté de garder son calme devant le cinéma de Victoire et Roxanne. Donnez-moi ça ! "

Elle arracha le canard rose bonbon au bec bleu des mains de Roxanne puis s'attaqua à celui rouge et jaune, avec un chapeau haut-de-forme de Victoire, et les jeta à travers le bar. Roxanne fit mine de vouloir se lever pour aller le récupérer mais la vélane énervée lui attrapa le bras pour la recoller sur sa chaise. Après quoi, elle décida qu'il était peut-être préférable de rester bien assise maintenant si elle ne voulait pas que Dominique l'écorche vif. Celle-ci avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis le début de la soirée mais l'entrée dans ce bar avait épuisé le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle avait encore en réserve. Elle avait pourtant insisté. Elle l'avait dit clairement. Elle voulait bien aller dans n'importe quel bar mais pas "les Fleurs des Mers". Mais, bien sûr, une fois qu'elles étaient passées devant, Victoire s'était écrié qu'elle voyait Barnabé à travers la vitrine, qu'il était là derrière le comptoir, tout beau et tout frais malgré les unes heures et demies passées. Et bien évidemment, Victoire n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir son ami d'enfance et ce n'était certainement pas Roxanne qui l'avait retenue.

Et voilà comment cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que Dominique se retrouvait assise à une table, mettant un point d'honneur à éviter de regarder Barnabé servir des clients et flirter avec des filles, à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était réellement la définition qu'elle donnerait à la soirée de ses rêves. Et les quelques fois où elle avait eu la malchance de croiser son regard malgré tous ses efforts n'avaient que renforcer la frustration qui s'était déjé établie coquettement quelque part entre sa gorge et son estomac. Ca faisait maintenant quinze jours que l'épisode de la salle-de-bain s'était déroulée, et tout autant de jours que Barnabé avait passé à tout sauf aller la voir pour s'expliquer, se faire pardonner ou revenir sur ses actes. Dominique pensait qu'il aurait au moins la décence de voir si elle allait bien, ou même de vouloir passer quelques temps avec elle pour que leur relation ne soit pas tout à fait ruinée. Mais il fallait croire que Dominique avait surestimé leur relation. Même s'il paraissait évident qu'il ne la voyait pas comme une âme-soeur ou une compagne potentielle, elle avait eu l'audace de penser être un tant soit peu importante pour lui. Découvrir qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne, brisait son amour-propre et son coeur. Et Merlin qu'elle le détestait pour ça.

Mais après tout, qu'avait-elle imaginé exactement ? Sa nonchalance et son indifférence à son égard n'en disaient-elles pas assez long comme ça ? Tous ces mois qu'il pouvait passer sans avoir la moindre nouvelle d'elle.

Elle se mordit très fort l'intérieur de la joue et attrapa son verre pour le vider d'une traite, imitée de près par Rose, en face d'elle.

" Un distributeur de sex toy, vraiment ? n'en revenait toujours pas Lucy.  
-Oh ça va, Weasley, pas la peine de te la jouer Mère Supérieure ! cingla Dominique en faisant claquer son verre sur la table.  
-Je te demande pardon ?!  
-J'peux demander l'avis de Lupin si t'insistes mais, même sans ça, j'crois qu'on sait toutes les deux que t'aurais mieux fait de t'en acheter, toi, des sex toy... Combler j'sais-pas-quel manque...  
-J'peux aller t'en acheter si tu veux, Lulu ! offrit généreusement Roxanne.  
-Ca va aller, grinça Lucy en fusillant Dominique du regard.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, tout va bien, ironisa celle-ci. J'vais me chercher un verre. "

Dominique quitta sa chaise. Même avec les quelques verres qu'elle avait avalés et ses sandales aux talons de dix centimètres, son entrainement de mannequin et ses gênes de vélane la faisaient marcher avec la même grâce féline habituelle. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête mais pas suffisamment pour embrouiller ses pensées comme elle le désirait. Elle voulait que cette soirée se termine dans un flou total qui ferait tourner les aiguilles du temps à une vitesse époustouflante. Elle voulait se réveiller n'importe où mais bien plus tard, quitte à avoir un bulldozer dans la tête. Elle avait eu sa dose et elle se fichait, à ce stade, de devoir faire face à cet enfoiré de Barney. Tout ce qui lui importait c'est qu'il lui serve un whisky bien corsé.

Elle se faufila entre deux groupes de jeunes bien bruyants afin d'atteindre le bois vernis et poisseux du comptoir. Elle remarqua aussitôt Barney, bien sûr, avec ses bras musclés et bronzés mis en valeur par son t-shirt gris tout juste assez moulant pour être avantageux mais pas trop. Et ses boucles noires qui donnaient cet effet coiffé-décoiffé qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir s'il était recherché ou naturel. Et ce profil parfait... Non !

Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation avec une gifle mentale. A quoi jouait-elle ?! C'était pour ça qu'elle devait boire, toute cette histoire d'amoureuse transite et déçue devenait tragiquement pathétique. Et à la base, ce n'était pas dans le curriculum vitae de Dominique Weasley-Delacour, merci bien !

Heureusement qu'elle ne comptait pas sur Barnabé pour venir la servir puisqu'il était en pleine conversation avec trois filles, et qu'un de ses collègues, un grand blond avec une longue tête était plus réactif.

" Qu'est-ce que j'te sers, ma jolie ?  
-Whisky, pur.  
-Pur ?  
-J'veux bien deux glaçons avec. "

Il eut un sourire un peu tordu et resta plus longtemps qu'il n'en fallait à la regarder mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Après tout, dans sa vision périphérique, elle comptait déjà trois hommes, accoudés au bar de part et d'autre d'elle, qui avaient les yeux posés sur elle.

On lui chatouilla alors la peau nue de son mollet et elle baissa le regard pour trouver avec un semi-étonnement Roxanne, accroupie à ses pieds.

" Rox ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, par Merlin ?  
-Coincoin ! répondit-elle en brandissant son canard rose.  
-Weasley ! rugit-elle. T'as osé aller le chercher ?! "

Et aussi sec, Roxanne avait pris ses jambes à son cou pour retourner à la table où Victoire jouait avec sa paire de menotte à fourrure violette, Rose regardait d'un air vague les gens autour d'elles et où Lucy donnait l'impression, avec sa tenue professionnelle et son air sévère, d'être la maman qui avait sorti ses fillettes.

" Gamine ! "

Le coeur de Dominique manqua un battement et elle se retourna. Derrière le bar, ne se trouvait nul autre que Barnabé qui s'était manifestement déplacé pour se placer en face d'elle. Son regard de braise trouva sans difficulté le sien et elle fut choquée de le voir si décontracte, si désinvolte. Comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'il n'avait pas disparu de sa vie après qu'elle ait essayé de l'embrasser. Elle eut une envie folle et subite de bondir par-dessus le comptoir pour le massacrer à coup de bouteille de vodka mais elle garda contenance, tenant au peu de dignité qui lui restait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ya ? s'enquit-elle, mordante. Tu veux quelque chose ? "

Son sourire se flétrit un peu et il lui lança ce genre de regard qui suffisait à la mettre hors d'elle. Le genre de regard qu'un adulte, grand, beau et mature, jetterait à une morveuse capricieuse qui se roulerait par terre de colère, à ses pieds.

" Me regarde pas comme ça, Barney, ou je hurle, la prévint-elle.  
-Et tu hurlerais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, au juste ?  
-Ton whisky, ma belle, " les interrompit le barman.

Barney fronça les sourcils en baissant ses yeux noirs sur le verre au contenu ambre. Elle n'avait jamais pris que ces cocktails de filles, doux et sucrés, et voilà qu'elle tournait au whisky ? Avant qu'elle ne pose sa main sur le verre, il la précéda sans difficulté pour le visser sur le comptoir. Le blond le regarda avec surprise mais, à l'expression de son visage et de celui de Dominique, il comprit qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas s'en mêler et d'aller plutôt servir d'autres clients.

" Tu joues à quoi ? C'est mon verre !  
-Depuis quand t'es au Sky ?  
-Depuis que je fais ce que j'veux, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur. C'est-à-dire, quand je veux !  
-Arrête de faire ta peste, Dominique ! claqua-t-il. Je vais te faire un Etoile d'été et tu vas pouvoir t'amuser assez bien comme ça !  
-Lâche ce verre tout de suite, Barney, ou, là, ça va partir..."

Son ton était menaçant, tremblant d'une colère qui ne demandait que d'exploser mais il était tout aussi énervé et refusa de retirer sa main, peu importe qu'elle le griffe ou essaye de le pousser de toutes ses forces. Les personnes autour d'eux ne leur prêtait qu'une attention diffuse, occupées par leurs propres conversation et à l'écoute de la musique qui tonnait dans le bar, et supposaient qu'il ne s'agissait simplement d'une querelle de couple.

" C'est pas parce qu'un mec t'a repoussée qu'il faut que tu fasses ta crise !  
-Oh ! lâcha-t-elle, choquée et blessée. Je t'emmerde, Barney !  
-Il faut vraiment que tout le monde soit à tes putains de pieds, hein ? se moqua-t-il avec colère. Sinon, rien va plus, pas vrai ? T'es vraiment...  
-T'es vraiment un CONNARD ! "

Et le verre éclata sous la grande main de Barney, déversant le liquide brun et les glaçons sur le comptoir. Certains sursautèrent, certains se retournèrent et d'autres ne s'en aperçurent même pas. Le verre s'était juste brisé et il n'y avait que peu de morceau qui avait volé, la majorité gisaient encore sous la main ensanglantée de Barney. Il regardait le résultat de la colère de Dominique avec un air légèrement ahuri et ne réagit qu'à peine quand celle-ci s'attira d'un accio une bouteille de whisky, avant de tourner les talons.

Il retourna sa main et fixa sa paume dans laquelle deux petits débris de verre étaient plantés. Une autre main lui tapota alors l'épaule et il entendit son collègue blond lui dire :

" Désolé, vieux, mais plus tu charges, plus tu trinques. "


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et pleins de bisous aux lecteurs du dernier chapitre qui ont pris le temps le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours un grand plaisir _❤❤

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Ce soir ou un autre**

* * *

" Où elle est encore partie... ? demanda Dominique avec une conviction que l'alcool commençait à entailler. Encore... en vadrouille ?  
-Ouuuuiiii ! Elle cherche Pousse-pousse ! "

Dominique fronça ses sourcils rouille et n'écouta que d'une oreille Roxanne lui expliquer avec vivacité que Pousse-pousse était le canard vibro-masseur de Victoire qu'elle avait envoyé avec cruauté à travers le bar, et que son canard à elle, c'était Rose. Parce qu'il était rose et qu'elle avait envie de l'appeler en l'honneur de leur cousine adorée qui était, en ce moment même, à moitié assoupie contre elle. Lucy était partie elle aussi mais aux toilettes, et depuis un bon moment maintenant. Donc, il manquait à présent Lucy et Victoire au bataillon. Les pertes s'arrêteraient-elles là ? Dominique avait des doutes. Légitimes, encore que. La nuit était encore bien trop jeune pour se lancer des prognostiques.

" Tu t'es encoooore engueulée avec ton Casanova, Dominica ?  
-Ouais... Dominica et Casanova forment pas un super couple...  
-J'sais pas, j'crois pas que j'suis d'accord avec toi... vous s'rez plutôt mignons tous les deux...  
-Naan..., intervint Rose, les yeux clos. Fais pas confiance au barman... ils t'soulent et après... c'la merde...  
-Et putain qu'il m'soule ! " approuva Dominique.

Elle porta la bouteille de whiksy directement à ses lèvres pour en descendre quelques gorgées et quand elle la reposa, elle vit entrer plusieurs têtes qui lui disaient quelque chose d'une façon drôlement suspecte. Elle plissa les paupières avant de jurer.

" Quoi encore ? M'dis pas qu'ya un dragon derrière moi ! s'exclama Roxanne.  
-Piiiiire... "

Roxanne se tourna pour voir que les nouveaux venus n'étaient pas, en effet, une bande de dragons mais l'équipe d'un enterrement de vie de célibataire. Et pas n'importe lequel ! La vie de son fiancé ! Elle sourit largement à celui-ci qui était si richement entouré. Mais il avait l'allure d'un haricot sauteur, ne tenant pas sur place, et ne la vit pas. Louis et Scorpius furent les premiers à les remarquer, elle, Rose et Dominique, à leur table, tandis que James, Fred et Teddy prenaient déjà la direction du bar.

Louis désigna du doigt les filles à Lorcan qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour accourir vers elles, suivi par Louis, Albus et Scorpius.

" Mon amouuuuur !  
-Canaaaard ! "

S'en suivit les retrouvailles les plus repoussantes et baveuses que Dominique eut le malheur de voir. Rose qui perdit sans avertissement l'épaule de Roxanne qui était son oreiller improvisé tomba à la renverse sur le parquet usé du bar. Chute qui eut le don de la réveiller d'une manière on-ne-peut-plus radicale. Albus, Louis et Scorpius se ruèrent vers elle, aussitôt.

Dominique observa Scorpius qui faisait le geste de la prendre dans ses bras mais qui s'arrêta juste à temps. Elle soupira et but à nouveau dans sa bouteille. Il faudrait instaurer un cours de relations sentimentales à Poudlard, ces jeunes étaient tous des incapables...

" Regarde, Canard, j't'ai trouvé une copiiine ! claironna Roxanne en sortant son jouet en plastique. Elle s'appelle Rooose !  
-Rose ?! s'émerveilla son fiancé, bien éméché, en se tournant vers la Rose d'origine.  
-Oui, c'est sa marraine ! "

Rose leur jetait de fréquents regards irrités en s'étirant le dos, toujours au sol, et hochant de la tête en direction de Louis pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ce dernier et Albus l'aidèrent enfin à se relever. Elle regarda un instant Scorpius qui avait la tête baissée avant de soupirer qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Dominique se leva elle aussi et elles deux se dirigèrent vers le bar pour y retrouver James et Fred. Dominique se demanda un instant où était Teddy mais l'alcool fit tomber un brouillard artistique sur ces interrogations, et plus encore lorsque James l'attira vers lui, après l'avoir repérée.

" Roukyyyy ! l'accueillit-il avec son sourire démesuré habituel. C'te nuit est la plus trop méga beeelle de toute ma vie ! On a vu de VRAIES sirènes ! De VRAIES sirènes comme toi, t'es une VRAIE vélane, tu vois le délire ? Et vu comme je te vois là ! Truc de ouf... dis-lui Fred !  
-Ouais, de vraies strip-teaseuses, pour sûr... "

xOxOxO

Une main sur le mur carrelé, Teddy poussa un profond soupir, se débarrassant enfin dans l'urinoir de la demie- douzaine de bières qu'il s'était enfilé depuis le début de la soirée. Soirée dont la longueur commençait lentement mais surement à se faire sentir. Le passage dans la case boîte de strip-tease avait été assez agréable, bien sûr, mais il s'était surpris lui-même à passer plus de temps, le regard braqué à sa montre plutôt que sur le cambré des demoiselles. Il suffisait de voir un de ces spectacles une fois pour tous les connaître, à quelque changement de scénarios près. Mais l'originalité des pas était bien souvent inutile, voir grotesque, personne n'y venait pour assister à de l'art. Tourne autour de la barre, penche-toi, un tour, puis deux, puis trois.

Teddy remonta sa braguette et se dirigea avec automatisme vers les lavabos pour suivre le protocole. On se lave les mains, même si on sait que sitôt qu'on aura touché la poignée de la porte pour sortir, on aura déjà sur les doigts les traces d'urine de deux-trois camarades de pissotière. Mais c'est toujours mieux deux-trois, que vingt.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, s'essuyant ses mains humides sur son Jean's beige, et remercia d'un signe de tête un type qui entrait au même moment et s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Même s'il avait cette envie de rentrer qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des heures, il allait juste aller au bar se commander d'autres verres et remplir son rôle auprès du futur marié de sa cousine. Il avait déjà laissé tomber bien trop de personnes pour décevoir Roxanne à son tour. Dominique ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui dire combien il était un connard égoïste à qui on excusait tout, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Et aussi peste que Dominique pouvait être, et Merlin savait qu'elle l'était, cette sale vélane moralisatrice, mais Teddy savait aussi qu'il y avait une grosse part de vérité dans tout ça. Il avait été un connard avec beaucoup de ses camarades au temps de Poudlard, avec sa grand-mère et même avec son propre parrain. Mais il avait réservé ses pires côtés à Victoire et, désormais... que disait l'adage, déjà ? Ah oui, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Enfin, si seulement sa putain de nom de nom de fierté lui donnait la force d'admettre qu'il avait bel et bien des glandes lacrymales.

" Mais non ! Je te menotterai pas, p'tite ! Lâche-moi la grappe avec ça !  
-Mais c'est drôle, z'allez voir... "

Teddy reconnut la sonorité mélodieuse et féminine de la voix aussitôt et il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un homme dans sa quarantaine bien tassée qui regardait avec sévérité Victoire. Elle était de dos et Teddy ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais sa longue chevelure blonde, soyeuse et brillante de mille feux malgré l'éclairage faiblard du bar. Les attributs extraordinaires des vélanes. Leurs charmes époustouflants qui auraient mené n'importe quel homme à sa perte à la suite d'un simple battement de cille. Teddy les avait toujours eus en horreur, pour d'innombrables raisons qui s'entrechoquaient. Les vélanes étaient des sorcières parmi les sorcières, de vraies harpies dévoreuses d'homme, des mantes religieuses. Fleur et Dominique en étaient de parfaits exemples. Les hommes étaient autant de caniches autour d'elles, dont elles tapotaient avec mépris le haut du crâne, mais Teddy ne se laisserait jamais réduire à cet état par ces charmeuses malsaines. Mais Victoire, elle était différente. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle était la première victime de ces maudits dons. Teddy l'avait toujours su, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui cracher au visage durant leur adolescence. Mais on ne disait pas que l'adolescence était ingrate pour rien. L'ingratitude, on s'en gave nous-mêmes et on s'empoisonne le coeur à en vouloir aux mauvaises personnes. Et souvent, on se le permet seulement parce qu'on sait pertinemment que ces mêmes personnes sont les seules qui continueront à nous aimer malgré tout ce qu'on peut leur faire, tout ce qu'on peut leur faire.

Un homme maigrichon et grand, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un lampadaire, entra alors dans son champ de vision puisqu'il se colla dangereusement à Victoire et le tira de ses réflexions qui n'en finissaient pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il était resté planté bêtement au beau milieu du bar pendant de nombreuses minutes à fixer Victoire sans que celle-ci ne l'aperçoive, alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle.

" Et ben, poupée, fais-moi voir ça..., entendit-il le lampadaire dire, le ton englué de mauvaises intentions. Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? "

Attirés comme des mouches à du miel, voilà la triste vérité. Jolie petite Victoire, qui pensait qu'elle pouvait sourire gentiment à des hommes sans que ça ne les rende fous. En réalité, c'était toujours Teddy que ça rendait le plus fou, à tous les coups. Il n'y avait que le sort pour être ironique à ce point. Teddy Lupin, l'orphelin rebelle plein de hargne, fou amoureux d'une vélane plus innocente encore qu'un bébé chiot.

Lorsque le lampadaire se pencha sur Victoire pour lui toucher les cheveux, il vit rouge, tant et si bien que ses cheveux en prirent la couleur. En quelques enjambées, il était sur eux et il avait saisi le lampadaire par le bras pour l'écarter.

" Fous-moi le camp, mon vieux, lança-t-il au lampadaire.  
-Oohh ! Teddy ! s'émerveilla Victoire en le reconnaissant.  
-Il t'arrive quoi, là ?! s'écria le lampadaire. T'es qui, déjà ?  
-Le mec de la fille que tu essayes de pécho.  
-Ok, ok ! Cool, mec ! rétorqua-t-il en levant les bras et en reculant de deux pas. Ca va, j'la pensais pas flanquée d'un gars... mais un conseil, laisse pas ta bombasse de copine se balader avec une paire de menottes en demandant au premier venu de l'attacher. "

Teddy décocha un regard incendiaire à Victoire qui arborait un air parfaitement ahuri et remarqua enfin la paire de menottes fantaisie, recouvertes de fourrure violette. Il ferma les yeux, au comble de l'énervement. Roxanne et Dominique allaient passer un sale quart d'heure quand il mettrait la main sur elles. Avec une mention spéciale pour Dominique qui lui avait pourri sa vie de couple à s'acharner à surprotéger Victoire, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était particulièrement nocif pour sa grande s "ur. Et elle la laissait se promener, clairement ivre, au beau milieu d'une mer d'obsédés sexuels, en leur demandant de la menotter ? Qui plus est, habillée d'une petite robe à fleurs ridiculement courte ?

Une main se posa sur l'un de ses avant-bras et un électrochoc bien connu par ses hormones le traversa de la tête aux pieds. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le lampadaire avait bien heureusement débarrassé le plancher et Victoire était juste, là, sous son menton à l'observer avec préoccupation et tendresse. Elle ne se ferait jamais une raison, elle ne tirerait jamais un trait sur son nom. Il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait, la trahir et la laisser tomber encore et encore, Dominique pouvait bien s'entêter de lui répéter d'oublier jusqu'à son nom, elle resterait toujours juste là, à se soucier de lui. Comme une gourde, comme la dernière des abruties. Et il ne saurait dire si le soulagement l'emportait sur la tristesse.

" Sois pas triste, mon amour, lui dit-elle, la voix trainante. Faut pas que tu sois triste.  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Vic ? soupira-t-il.  
-Regarde ce qu'on a acheté avec Rox ! " l'ignora-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle brandit la paire de menotte en sa direction, comme une gamine lui aurait présenté une peluche. " On peut s'attacher avec ! Rox a dit que c'était super drôôôle ! Et j'ai les clés ! Et aprés, on peut courir et danser ! Et chanter... don't say no, no, no, no... just say yeah, yea, yeah... "

Quand elle se mit à chantonner sur un rythme douteux et sa voix qui n'était belle seulement parce qu'elle vibrait de sa bonne humeur enivrée et enfantine, Teddy se radoucit pour de bon et rit secouant la tête. Il s'empara des menottes, puis l'un de ses poignets. Victoire lui sourit, continua de chanter..._Who cares baby ? I think I wanna marry you_... Il referma les menottes sur les fins poignets de la blonde devant lui.

"Oh ! dit-elle. Tu devais mettre une de tes mains aussi ! C'est moins drôle comme ça !  
-T'inquiète pas, ma puce, j'ai la solution. "

Il se pencha et passa les bras de Victoire par-dessus sa tête. Elle éclata de rire, se retrouvant alors pendue à son cou, les mains menottées autour de lui. Il s'écouterait, il serait déjà en train de l'embrasser mais il avait pris la décision d'être moins égoïste, pas vrai ? Il se contenta de poser ses mains sur la taille de Victoire et de l'admirer rire à gorge déployée.

" Eh, tu fais quoi, là, Lupin, exactement ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-Nicky..., " grinça-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers la vélane rousse. Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix, plus de quelques minutes, s'il était à moins de dix mètres de Victoire... les yeux de vélane lançaient des éclairs et il était à peu près sûr que si elle ne l'avait pas frappé, c'était seulement parce que Victoire était dans ses bras et qu'elle risquait de s'en prendre une.

" Tu l'as menottée ?! s'indigna-t-elle. T'as raison, profite bien qu'elle soit bourrée pour satisfaire des fantasmes tordus !  
-Me cherche pas, Dominique, franchement, me cherche pas ! claqua-t-il. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle proposait à tous les pervers du coin de la menotter, alors me soule pas ! Sans moi, l'un de ces connards l'aurait sûrement ramené chez lui !  
-Elle a pas cinq piges, t'es gentil ! "

Teddy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Victoire venait de poser sa joue contre son torse, en se blottissant contre lui. Il savait que c'était ridicule et qu'i peine quelques semaines, Victoire avait été dans ses bras chaque nuit, mais, en ce moment précis, il lui sembla que ça faisait une éternité, des années. Il remonta ses mains au creux de son dos et reporta son regard sur Dominique qui observait la scène avec colère et frustration.

Il lui en voulait, bien sûr, d'avoir laissé Victoire boire autant et déambuler avec un sextoy dans un bar mais, d'un autre côté, Dominique était censée être la petite soeur. Même si elle s'était mise dans la tête qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur Victoire, ce n'était pas son rôle dans la vie. Tout du moins, ça ne devrait pas l'être. C'était à lui de la protéger. Le problème c'est que Dominique ne l'avait jamais accepté et qu'il ne lui avait jamais, non plus, livré de raisons valables pour le faire.

" Ouais... bref, je la ramène chez ta grand-mère, l'informa-t-il.  
-Tu me prends pour une conne, Lupin ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser tout seul avec elle ? Je te connais, tu crois que...  
-On peut arrêter les frais pour ce soir ? la coupa-t-il, excédé. Ok, tu veux que je le dise à voix haute ? Ok. J'ai merdé, j'ai été un pur enfoiré et elle mérite bien mieux que ça. Mais, putain, Dominique, toi et moi, on peut pas se supporter, on se connait depuis toujours, non ? Alors, vas-y, ose me dire que tu me fais pas confiance pour la coucher dans son lit sans profiter de la situation. "

Ils se fixèrent dix longues secondes, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Dominique finisse par détourner le regard, les dents serrées derrière ses lèvres parfaites. Teddy savait très bien que ça la faisait enrager de ne pas pouvoir le contester et lui arracher Victoire des bras, non seulement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir si près de lui mais pour le bien tout à fait objectif de sa soeur. Mais voilà, Victoire était blottie amoureusement dans ses bras et que pouvait-elle faire, concrètement ? Crier au viol ? A l'abus de faiblesse ?

" Tu mérites pas qu'elle t'aime, grinça-t-elle sans le regarder.  
-Ouais mais elle m'aime, c'est comme ça. "

Et même lui n'y pouvait rien. Dominique tourna à nouveau son regard vers elle, un sourire défiant de cruauté aux lèvres et ajouta :

" Un jour, peut-être qu'elle t'aimera plus.  
-Prions pour que ce jour arrive alors, " ironisa-t-il à moitié.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas dans quelle proportion il pensait ses paroles. Parce que, honnêtement, il pouvait souhaiter aussi fort qu'il le voulait de devenir moins égoïste, qui peut devenir aussi peu égoïste qu'il en vient à espérer que la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde cesse de l'aimer ? Dominique opina du chef.

" Vas-y, tire-toi. "

Teddy souleva Victoire pour la porter jusqu'à la sortie. Il savait sans avoir à se retourner que le regard de Dominique était braqué sur lui. Il baissa ses yeux sur le regard mi-clos de Victoire, cramponnée à son cou. Lorsqu'il sortit dehors et que le froid les frappa, les yeux de Victoire papillonnèrent. Elle ne le les leva pas vers lui, même lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter dans un murmure enroué :

" don't say no, no, no... just say yeah, yeah, yeah... just say yeah... "

xOxOxO

Ils étaient tous partis à un autre bar mais elle ne les avait pas suivis. Seul Louis et Fred l'avaient remarqué, encore suffisamment sobres pour ça. Et seul Louis y avait véritablement attaché d'importance. Mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle en avait juste assez de ce marathon de bars et qu'elle préférait rester dans celui-ci. Louis avait lancé un coup d'oeil à Barnabé, à l'autre bout de la pièce, derrière son comptoir et il avait croisé le regard noir de l'espagnol, et ça avait semblé suffire pour le rassurer. Ca n'avait pas étonné Dominique. Barnabé était, après tout, le grand frère de substitution de la famille. Et elle l'avait embrassée. Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle pouvait juger sa soeur qui était amoureuse de façon irrécupérable de cet enflure de Lupin, elle ne valait pas mieux.

Alors, elle se retrouvait toute seule à une table, dans un coin du bar. Elle avait dessoulé depuis longtemps, près d'une peinture de sirènes qui remuaient leurs queues étincelantes. Elle n'avait même pas vraiment été soûle à un moment donné, éméchée tout au plus. Et même si elle continuait à boire quelques gorgées de whisky de temps en temps, elle était quasiment sobre. Elle avait repoussé chacun des types qui avaient essayé de s'assoir près d'elle. Elle voulait être seule et rester là encore une heure ou deux. Enfin, peut-être pas. Après tout, le bar fermait à trois heures, le week-end. Quatre heures, quand il y avait vraiment du monde. Et il était trois heures et quart, et ça commençait déjà à se vider singulièrement.

Du bout de sa baguette, elle gravait des courbes interminables dans le bois, suivant la longueur de ses pensées qui s'enchevêtrait inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle avait laissé sa soeur, sa Victoire, faire n'importe quoi, ce soir. Il aurait pu se passer un drame et ç'aurait été indirectement de sa faute, résultant de sa négligence. Oui, elle l'avait pensé quand elle avait dit à Teddy que Victoire n'était plus un bébé de cinq ans et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais était-ce vraiment une excuse pour laisser sa soeur, même aînée, ivre et toute seule ? Non. Et elle pouvait reprocher tout ce qu'elle était en mesure d'imaginer à Teddy, ce soir, ça avait bien été lui qui avait veillé sur Victoire.

" T'as pas beaucoup vidé la bouteille de Sky, je t'avais dit que c'était pas ton délire. "

Elle regarda Barnabé tirer une chaise d'une table des environs et la tirer pour s'assoir juste à côté d'elle. Il posa un coude sur la table et la détailla avec attention. Elle grogna intérieurement.

" Lâche-moi, Barney.  
-Pourquoi t'es pas partie avec les autres, tout à l'heure ? Tu préfères rester toute seule, comme ça, à une table ?  
-T'es psy ?  
-J'suis barman, c'est kifkif, répondit-il. Et arrête de niquer ma table.  
-C'est pas ta table, c'est celle de ton père. "

Barney eut un petit rire, se passa la main sur sa barbe de quelques jours. Elle et lui avaient toujours été les meilleurs pour entretenir pendant des heures des dialogues des sourds, des longues discussions durant lesquelles ils ne faisaient que se renvoyer la balle, telle une bouse de dragon qu'ils ne voudraient pas plus longtemps dans les mains, pour leur salir les doigts. Rejeter la faute sur l'autre, toujours trouver une excuse et la faille, dévier le sujet, un argument qui nourrirait un contre-argument. Et Barney savait que c'était lui-même qui lui avait appris la stratégie et qu'elle l'usait désormais contre lui.

" J'ai laissé Vic rentrer avec Lupin, finit par lâcher Dominique en penchant la tête, ses longues mèches rousses recouvrant une partie de son visage.  
-Ce soir ou un autre, de toute façon. "

Dominique redressa le menton, inspirant profondément avant de jeter un coup d' "il à Barney. Il poursuivit :

" On peut détester ce connard autant qu'on veut, tout le monde sait que Vic voudra jamais d'un autre mec. "

Les vélanes sont bien connes, faillit répliquer Dominique, avec leur monogamie sentimentale. Une vie pour un homme, un seul amour pour une vie, c'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait avec elles. Mais ce serait encore une confession et elle en avait déjà bien assez dit, la dernière fois. Et dans chacune de ses réactions, avant et après.

Et peut-être était-ce simplement le reste d'alcool dans son sang qui lui mentait, qui voulait la faire pleurer en lui susurrant qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Barney, pour de bon, et qu'il n'y avait plus de marche arrière. Après tout, elle avait en ce moment même une envie folle de l'embrasser alors qu'il la rejetterait une seconde fois, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? insista Barney devant son silence prolongé.  
-Rien.  
-Il s'arrangera peut-être.  
-C'est la solidarité masculine qui l'ouvre ? railla-t-elle.  
-Va te faire, Dominique ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas piffrer ce type et que j'adore Vic, mais faut se faire une raison à un moment ! "

Dominique se mit à rire amèrement en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, en entier qui plus est ! L'avoir embrassé avait au moins eu ce résultat positif ; elle ne se bouffait plus ces "gamines" et "poupées" à tous les râteliers. Elle se saisit de la bouteille de whisky qui trônait au centre de la table et la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une petite gorgée qui lui enflamma la gorge et éteignit un peu de sa rancoeur. Elle savait que ça la mènerait nulle part d'en vouloir comme ça à Barney. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle, il ne ressentait rien. Point barre. Même pas de l'attirance physique, visiblement, ce qui était en soi incroyablement scandaleux. Elle, top model et mannequin, vélane. Elle demanderait bien à Dame Nature et Merlin de la rembourser.

" Tu bois à la bouteille, maintenant ? Ca fait pas très princesse, ça, poupée...  
-Je suis ni une princesse, ni une putain de poupée, alors, tu vois, ça tombe à pic ! " ironisa-t-elle, mordante.

Elle le sentit la fixer. Elle ne savait pas ce à quoi il pensait mais elle se demandait s'il comprendrait une fois pour toutes qu'elle n'avait plus quatorze ans, qu'elle était une femme. Pas une poupée avec un noeud en soie rose dans les cheveux, pas une princesse capricieuse qui voulait que ses désirs soient des ordres. Juste une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui n'était pas prête à concéder une miette, la moitié du temps. Et si pour lui ça revenait au même alors, tant pis pour eux deux.

" Faut qu'on parle de la dernière fois, " finit-il par dire.

Son c "ur se serra douloureusement, aussitôt, mais elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui. Ils étaient horriblement proches, leurs genoux se touchaient dès qu'elle avait le malheur d'étendre ses jambes. Elle prit le parti, certes périlleux mais nécessaire, de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle était étonnée par son sérieux mais plus encore par le simple fait qu'il ait mis le sujet sur la table. Elle pensait qu'il avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puisqu'il faisait cet effort, elle ravala toute sa fierté, tout son ego maltraité et ses espoirs anéantis, et décida d'être mature et adulte, à son tour.

" Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû t'embrasser comme ça, " lâcha-t-elle difficilement. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment, en réalité. Elle était surtout désolée qu'il l'ait repoussée. " Je me suis laissée emporter par la situation, je suppose..."

Elle n'entra pas dans les détails mais, au vu du sourire entendu de Barney, il comprit très bien où elle voulait en venir... dans une salle de bain, l'air encore humide et chaud, elle dans une serviette, et lui, torse-nu. Mais elle, elle ne souriait pas du tout. C'avait été à peu de chose près l'expérience la plus mortifiante de toute son existence.

" Ça me fait vraiment pas rire, Barney.  
-Tu sais, des filles m'ont déjà envoyé promener, c'est pas la fin du monde ! dédramatisa-t-il la situation. Et je savais pas comment ré...  
-Tu comprends rien ! " la coupa-t-elle, bouillonnante de frustration. Et elle n'était pas prête à lui expliquer par A + B que ça n'avait rien à voir parce qu'il n'était pas juste un garçon. " Laisse tomber, ok ? Je suis pas d'humeur.  
-Ok, concéda-t-il. Je vais fermer le bar. "

Dominique se leva sans demander son reste mais Barney posa une main sur son épaule pour la refaire s'assoir. Elle le contempla avec étonnement, se demandant si finalement elle n'avait pas bu plus qu'elle ne pensait et planait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit à l'instant qu'il fermait le bar, insinuant que c'était l'heure pour elle de rentrer ?

" J'sais pas combien t'as bu mais vaut mieux que tu restes dormir ici.  
-Je suis pas bourrée.  
-C'est ce qu'on dit tous. "

Elle savait qu'elle était amplement en mesure de rentrer chez elle toute seule, comme une grande, mais elle avait ce côté masochiste, très doux-amer, qui lui chuchotait qu'elle pouvait au moins être avec lui un peu plus longtemps. Et peut-être demain matin. Et... demain après-midi ? Il lui accordait si peu de temps, ces dernières années. Comment pouvait-elle refuser une opportunité pareille, si illusoire soit-elle ?

Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, elle le vit parler aux clients, les informer qu'il était l'heure et parler, et rire, avec eux le temps qu'ils finissent leur dernier verre, avec ses collègues. Puis, ses collègues, le blond et une fille blonde elle aussi, prirent leur temps pour prendre congé. Ils discutaient dehors, en fumant des cigarettes qu'elle voyait étinceler à travers la vitrine. Elle devait passer pour une pauvre quiche, à patienter toute seule au fond du bar, sans même tenter de les rejoindre et participer à la conversation, à les regarder de loin. Mais elle s'en fichait. En toute honnêteté, un météorite aurait pu venir s'écraser juste devant elle, massacrant la moitié du bar, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle en aurait eu quelque chose à foutre. Elle se sentait vidée, comme un coquillage abandonné par son bernard-l'hermite. Elle imaginait Victoire dans les bras de Teddy et sa propre situation amoureuse lamentable lui riait au nez. Une véritable âme en peine, en somme. Elle croisa les bras sur la table et observa les traces qu'elle avait creusées dans son bois.

" C'est bon, gamine, on va pouvoir se coucher, " lui apprit-il en rentrant.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne leva même pas la tête. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de s'affairer à fermer la porte d'entrée et la verrouiller. D'un coup de baguette, un torchon s'agita contre le comptoir pour le nettoyer. Dominique se leva et passa devant lui, sans un mot, pour s'engager dans les escaliers, derrière une porte, qui menaient à l'étage où la famille de Barney vivait, au-dessus du bar. Elle connaissait la maison, par coeur, bien sûr. Ce serait d'ailleurs loin d'être la première nuit qu'elle passerait ici. Cela dit, généralement, il y avait Vic ou Louis avec elle. Barney la suivit après avoir éteint les lumières. Dans le couloir, cependant, elle hésita. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et demanda :

" Je dors où ?  
-Il y a la chambre de Gaston. "

Le petit frère de Barney qui n'était pas rentré à la maison, cet été. Dominique aurait bien voulu. Pour le coup, Gaston était comme un frère pour elle, il ressemblait beaucoup à Louis au niveau du caractère. Dominique se retourna vers Barney pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais il était bien plus proche qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle allait reculer, son coeur manquant un battement, mais bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu, Barney lui attrapa la taille pour l'embrasser.

Elle le repoussa aussitôt, ses mains contre son torse, et le trouva tout sourire. Elle pensait qu'elle était une fille intelligente et dégourdie, maline quoi, et bien trop orgueilleuse pour ces conneries. Mais pas tant que ça, en fait.

La preuve, la seconde qui suivait, c'était elle qui l'embrassait.


	17. Chapter 17

Bieeen le bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Comme je te l'ai promis, voilà ton cadeau de noël, Devil of Slytherin ! Je n'ai pas oublié, comme quoi les miracles existent encore ! C'est la magie de Noël XD.

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Telle soeur, telle soeur.**

* * *

Dominique se retourna sur le dos dans le lit, emmêlant ses jambes nues dans les draps noirs. Elle ne connut pas ce moment de latence comme les héroïnes des films qui se réveillait dans un lit autre que le leur et qui se retrouvait, un instant, dépaysée, déboussolée, à se poser toute une ribambelle de questions. Même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'énergie d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait où elle était. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, s'était réveillée énormément de fois et l'avait senti se lever, dans un demi-sommeil. Elle pensait qu'il allait revenir mais ça faisait un bon bout de temps, maintenant, et il n'était toujours pas de retour. C'est comme ça qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était toute seule dans le lit de Barney.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, promena son regard sur le plafond en lattes de bois clair. La pièce était baignée par une chaude lumière bleutée, du fait du soleil qui transperçait les épais rideaux bleu marine tirés. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi, immobile, à écouter les oiseaux chanter dehors. Un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de chevet lui fit savoir qu'il était onze heures passé. Elle se redressa, rejeta les draps défaits et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle se retrouva face à face avec son reflet, dans le large miroir de la penderie. Ses cheveux roux paraissaient bruns et ils étaient dans tous les sens, et ses yeux étaient encore fatigués. En se voyant dans l'un des t-shirt de Barney qu'il avait acheté à un concert de reggae français du coin, elle posa la main sur le tissu abîmé mais doux, baissant le regard sur ses genoux nus.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, hier. Et c'était lui qui avait mis le feu au poudre. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, il ne pourra pas fuir, cette fois. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre à lui, plutôt que dans celle vacante de son petit frère absent. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait mené jusqu'au lit et lui avait enlevé sa robe. Puis, ils s'étaient retrouvé, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, comme déchaînés, en sous-vêtements et, pour elle-ne-sait-quelle raison, il avait arrêté de l'embrasser et de la déshabiller, et lui avait proposé de lui prêter un t-shirt pour faire office de pyjama. Elle avait accepté bêtement, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou. Même elle n'avait jamais fait ça à un homme ! L'emmener dans sa chambre, le jeter dans son lit et lui arracher ses vêtements pour lui sortir " hey, mec, parlons pyjama, c'est important ! Jogging ou caleçon ? ". Ca rimait à quoi ? Elle n'avait rien dit, lui avait arraché son fichu t-shirt des mains et s'était couchée en lui faisant franchement la tronche, se sentant non seulement frustrée mais humiliée, profondément offensée.

A ce souvenir, elle se retint d'attraper le réveil et l'envoyer se briser contre le miroir de rage. A la place, elle se contenta de repêcher sa robe et le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait elle-même été, détestant plus que tout dormir avec, et se rhabilla. Elle ramassa ses escarpins d'une main et sa pochette de l'autre, vérifiant brièvement qu'il ne manquait ni son portefeuille, ni sa baguette, et sortit. Elle descendit les escaliers et entendit des bruits provenant de la cuisine, la porte y menant entr'ouverte. Elle espéra naïvement que c'était Barney mais c'est seulement sa mère, Marisol, qu'elle y trouva, aux fourneaux. Ca sentait bon le poisson cuisiné et la noix de coco. Le coquillage-radio projetait la voix incroyable d'Edith Piaf dans la cuisine, reprise par celle tout aussi convaincante de Marisol :

"Padaaam, Padaaam, Padaaaam, il arrive en courant derrière moiii... Padaaam, Padaam, Padaaaaam, il me fait le coup du souviens-toi...  
-Salut, Mari. Tu cuisines déjà ?  
-OHH !" se retourna-t-elle en sursautant. " Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, ma puce ! "

La rouquine sourit et alla faire la bise à Marisol. Marisol était un petit bout de femme, débordant de joie de vivre. Elle approchait de la cinquantaine et pourtant, il n'y avait pas un seul cheveu blanc à l'horizon dans sa tignasse brune qui allait à merveille avec son teint hâlé et ses rondeurs assumées. Elle assurait qu'elle n'avait recours à aucune teinture magique pour conserver sa chevelure naturelle mais Dominique ne l'avait jamais vraiment cru...

Elle enferma Dominique dans ses bras, l'enlaçant comme une Maman Ours. Dominique en rit et accepta l'étreinte.

" Ah mais attends voir, t'aurais pas un peu bronzé, toi ? plaisanta Marisol.  
-J'pense pas, non, rétorqua Dominique. Et je t'ai déjà dit, quand une carotte brunit, c'est qu'elle pourrit...  
-C'est juste que j'adore te l'entendre dire ! Alors, bien dormi ? "

Dominique se sentit rougir épouvantablement et se pencha par-dessus la poêle qui reposait sur le feu, pour cacher son embarras évident. Elle considérait Marisol comme une tante et c'était clair que la réciprocité était de mise. Que dirait Marisol si elle apprenait qu'elle avait sauté sur son fils plus d'une fois ? Et qu'ils avaient passé un bout de la nuit de façon douteuse ? Marisol n'était pas étroite d'esprit, conservatrice ou puritaine, loin de là, mais il s'agissait là de son fils. Et tout le monde savait comment étaient les mama espagnols avec leur fils.

" Euh... oui, j'ai.. euhm dormi ici parce que...  
-Parce que c'était l'enterrement de jeune-fille de Roxanne, oui, je sais, ma puce, t'en fais pas, t'es ici chez toi, l'interrompit Marisol gentiment. Barnabé m'a dit que tu étais là avant de partir. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour lui, je lui ai dit combien c'était mal élevé de s'enfuir comme ça sans te prévenir mais, apparemment, tu dormais encore et il avait un truc urgent à faire avec ses amis... enfin, bon, tu sais comment il est... plus borné qu'un hippogriffe, quand il a quelque chose dans le crane, il l'a pas ailleurs ! "

Dominique regarda le saumon cuir dans la poêle. Quelque chose d'urgent à faire avec ses amis... bien sûr. Si Marisol avait utilisé le terme s'enfuir, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il avait bel et bien pris les jambes à son cou.

" Tu l'as dit, approuva Dominique.  
-Mais je suis tellement contente qu'on t'ait avec nous aujourd'hui ! "

Ecarquillant les yeux, Dominique se tourna vers Marisol.

" Quoi, tu comptais pas filer à l'anglaise, toi aussi ? Tu manges avec nous, ce midi ! J'ai déjà coquiphoné Claire, elle est au courant ! Leon va être super content quand il va revenir !  
-Bien sûr que non, Mari, voyons, je voulais pas filer à l'anglaise ! rit Dominique en roulant des yeux. J'allais me taper l'incruste, d'ailleurs, je montais même un plan diabolique dans ma tête... tu sais à quel point je suis dingue de ta bouffe ! "

Le rire puissant de Marisol résonna dans toute la cuisine et fit presque danser le saumon dans sa poêle. Dominique savait de toute manière qu'il y avait bien peu de chance pour que Barney ne revienne manger chez ses parents. Il passait tout son temps, dehors, quand il ne travaillait pas dans le bar. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Dominique avant de lui dire :

" Allez, va prendre une bonne douche, ma fille, je sais que la nuit a été courte ! J'achève ce saumon, pendant ce temps ! "

xOxOxO

Victoire se réveilla elle aussi tard, très tard dans la matinée, et elle aussi était toute seule dans un lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Mais elle était dans la chambre qui était la sienne alors, rien ne clochait véritablement. Aucune trace de Dominique mais elle pouvait très bien s'être déjà levée, même si la coutume voulait que Victoire se lève largement plus tôt que sa cadette. Elle nota ensuite qu'elle était encore habillée. D'une petite robe fleurie qui lui renvoya tout un tas de souvenir en pleine figure. Elle se redressa pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit et observa la chambre autour d'elle. Les rideaux étaient fermés, étrangement. Elle et sa soeur préféraient pourtant dormir la fenêtre grande ouverte, sans rideaux pour cacher ni la lueur de la lune, ni celle du soleil. Elle porta une main à sa tête qui cognait en fronçant les sourcils. Hier, c'était l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Roxanne, ça, elle s'en rappelait.

Elles étaient allées à une boîte de strip-tease, avait déambulé longtemps dans les rues, s'étaient rendues dans un bar... Elle avait même croisé Barney et puis... une fourrure d'un violet vif et agressif lui accrocha le regard. Ebahie, elle attrapa une paire de menottes coquines sur sa table de chevet. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elles lui disaient atrocement quelque chose...

Des pas se firent entendre alors dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Elle la regarda s'ouvrir sans même que la personne ne frappe pour demander l'autorisation. Avant même de voir ses cheveux bleus, elle savait que c'était lui. Il entra avec un plateau sur lequel reposait un bol fumant, un grand verre remplit de liquide orange et des gauffres. Il lui sourit de cette façon qui fit son coeur tanguer et elle se tendit contre la tête de lit.

" Bonjour, rayon de soleil ! Pas trop la tête dans le brouillard ?  
-Comme jamais, répondit-elle, la voix rauque.  
-T'as passé la nuit à chanter, lui apprit-il en s'avançant pour poser le plateau sur le lit. A te bourrer la gueule, aussi, mais surtout à chanter ! Don't say no,no,no,no... just say yeah, yeah, yeah... ça te rappelles quelque chose ?"

En effet, ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et c'était étonnant parce qu'elle avait une voix atroce et qu'elle ne le savait que trop bien, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'aventurerait à chanter en public. Elle devint pivoine à cette idée.

" Oh non..., se lamenta-t-elle.  
-C'était pas si terrible que ça en a l'air ! "

Son ton moqueur réduisait à néant tout réconfort qu'aurait pu véhiculer ses mots. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle en souriant. Et elle ne savait que faire. Lui demander de s'en aller, exiger plus d'information sur la veille ? Pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle plus légère que les jours précédents ? Pourquoi lui avait-il apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut renversé joyeusement quand il porta sa main à sa joue pour tenir son visage en place tandis qu'il embrassait son autre joue. Sa respiration fut bloquée pendant de longues et douloureuses secondes.

" Louis t'a préparé de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois, l'informa-t-il. Si ça te dit mais je pense que ça te dit !  
-Oui... "

Elle se tourna vers lui qui lui offrait ce regard déstabilisant d'intensité, d'assurance et de défiance. Alors, semblait-il dire, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec moi, maintenant ? Je sais que t'as pleins d'idées intéressantes, la narguait-il.

" Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment le savoir mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ces menottes ? "

Pour toute réponse, Teddy éclata dans un grand rire.

xOxOxO

"Le mariage est dans trois jours.  
-Ca fait belle lurette que j'ai pas été à un mariage, dis donc ! dit Leon  
-Et le nôtre remonte à vingt-quatre ans, ça nous rajeunit pas ! ajouta Marisol en rajoutant deux glaçons à son eau. Barney avait un an, à l'époque...  
-Déjà un emmerdeur... "

Dominique rit à la réflexion de Leon et au regard entendu qu'il lui décocha. Ah ça, ce ne serait pas elle qui viendrait le contredire. Barney était un emmerdeur de compétition. Ils étaient sur la table de la terrasse, dans le jardin, derrière le bar. Un large parasol lévitait au-dessus d'eux, les prévenant du soleil qui cognait fort. Leon avait une bouteille de vin rouge pour sa consommation personnelle et le bon pain français était encore chaud, au centre de la table rectangulaire. Dominique se régalait déjà alors qu'il n'était qu'à la salade. Les français étaient déjà de bons cuisiniers mais si c'était des français d'origine espagnol, alors, ça battait tous les records. Malheureusement pour les papilles gustatives de Dominique, sa mère comptait parmi les françaises qui étaient nulles en cuisine et qui, en plus, n'aimaient pas manger, et n'essayaient donc même pas de s'améliorer.

" D'ailleurs, Gaston va venir pour l'occasion ! apprit Leon avec gaieté. Il va rester un peu... ah, il m'a manqué mon fiston ! Notre p'tit génie d'la famille !  
-C'est vrai ? se réjouit Dominique. Mais c'est génial ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !  
-Et il va nous ramener une fille ! renchérit Marisol. Je sais lire entre les lignes !  
-Ce s'rait temps que nos gars se casent, faut dire, ou on aura jamais de p'tits enfants, nous ! Et si faut attendre après ce saligaud de Barnabé, on va être séniles avant qu'ça arrive...  
-Dis pas ça, chéri ! Moi, je sais que Barney attend juste la bonne fille pour nous faire les plus beaux bébés du monde ! "

Marisol regarda Dominique avec une malice si marquée qu'il fallait être décérébré pour ne pas cerner le sous-entendu. Elle fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu, ce qui fit rire Marisol qui se pencha vers elle pour poser une main sur son épaule avec complicité.

" L'intuition féminine est imbattable, Dominique !  
-C'est quoi ce charabia ? Vous me traduisez, les filles ? " s'enquit le chef de famille.

Mais au même moment, Barnabé passa par la porte de la cuisine pour les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Dominique le regarda arriver avec désarroi et étonnement, elle espérait pour une fois qu'elle pourrait profiter de son allergie du cocon familial mais le voilà qui déboulait comme une fleur. Marisol, au contraire, accueillit son fils avec une joie éclatante et lui intima de venir l'embrasser, sous les rires de son mari.

" Tu crois que c'est Noël pour nous faire l'honneur de v'nir manger avec nous, fiston ?  
-Arrête, P'pa ! répliqua Barney en prenant place à droite de Dominique. T'as pas fini de me faire passer pour le fils ingrat devant tout le monde ?  
-C'est pas comme si la p'tite te connaissait pas par coeur, se moqua le père. Elle sait quel ingrat tu es ! "

Barney, qui se servait de la salade, fit une pause presque imperceptible et lança un coup d'oeil à Dominique qui ne perdit pas un instant pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était d'accord avec son père. Oui, elle le connaissait par coeur. Et oui, elle savait combien il pouvait être un enfoiré ingrat. Qui la laissait comme une gourde dans son lit pour partir Merlin-sait-où.

" J'me demande d'ailleurs comment elle peut accepter encore de te supporter !  
-Les femmes ont été faites pour supporter les hommes, philosopha Marisol avec un sourire en coin.  
-Et les hommes ont appris à supporter les femmes !  
-Et les humains les plus intelligents sont devenus homosexuels, " acheva Dominique.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Vive le vent, vive le vent...**

* * *

" Absolument superbe, mon bébé ! Tu es absolument super-be-be... "

Et sur ce dernier mot tremblotant, Angelina tomba en sanglotant dans les bras de sa fille qui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches, chassant ses propres larmes en papillonnant de ces cils déjà maquillés avec soin. Dominique regarda l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie et cousine, qui se fera très prochainement appelée Roxanne Scamander, et de sa mère. Et même si elle n'avait jamais été très fan de ce genre d'effusions, elle-même devait admettre que le moment était touchant et que Roxanne était, en effet, tout bonnement époustouflante dans sa robe de mariée, toute en soie et dentelle blanche, parsemée d'argenté.

" Euh... Dominique, c'est ça ? "

Dominique se tourna vers la seconde demoiselle d'honneur qui partagerait ce rôle avec elle. La mode actuelle voulait que les mariées battent des records avec le nombre de leurs demoiselles d'honneur, en choisissant au minimum trois, et tous attendait de Roxanne de proposer à toutes ses cousines d'en être, mais à la surprise générale seules Dominique et une de ces collègues de Poudlard, avec qui elle avait très rapidement sympathisé, furent honorés de ce titre. C'était une petite asiatique, un brin grassouillette, dans la trentaine, qui avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvées noyées sous l'attention toute entière de la famille Potter-Weasley-et-compagnie. Dominique ne l'avait jamais vu avant ce jour et elle n'en pensait pas grand-chose, mis-à-part qu'elle devait avoir plus de caractère qu'elle n'en laissait percevoir si elle était capable de supporter Professeur Roxanne Weasley, dans son milieu professionnel.

" Exact, lui répondit Dominique. Et toi, c'est Sue ? Je te tutoie, hein, comme on est camarades de galère...

-Avec plaisir ! rit-elle nerveusement. Roxanne veut que je fasse un discours...

-Ouais, désolée, c'est ma faute, ça, avoua Dominique. J'ai menacé de faire griller son fiancé à la broche quand elle est venue me demander de le faire.

-Ah... oui, elle m'avait dit que t'avais refusé mais elle m'avait dispensé les détails... "

Dominique haussa les épaules avec un sourire sarcastique mais Sue semblait hésiter, lançant quelques regards à Roxanne qui continuait de consoler sa mère tandis que Luna tapotait gentiment le dos d'Angelina.

" Ca te dérangerait de le lire ? Tu la connais mieux que moi... et je n'ai vu Lorcan que deux fois...

-Si tu veux, concéda Dominique, peu enthousiaste. Mais moi et le sentimentalisme, ça fait pas mal...

-Merci, milles fois merci ! "

Sue fit apparaître un long parchemin et le tendit à Dominique. Elle lut la première phrase. "Je me présente puisque peu de monde ici me connait, je suis Sue, une collègue de Roxanne, professeure d'Arithmancie à Poudlard..." Dominique releva le regard vers Sue.

" L'arithmancie ? Wow, je vois maintenant pourquoi t'arrives à supporter Roxie ! Tu es maso ! "

Sue éclata d'un grand rire sincère et Dominique lui sourit, l'appréciant aussitôt. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à se payer une pouffiasse sortie de nulle part qui aurait éveillé chez Roxanne une étrange étincelle d'affection comme il arrivait si souvent avec sa meilleure amie. Et puis, cette femme la sauvait d'un discours épuisant devant un public stupide, elle ne pouvait que l'adorer.

" En tout cas, nos robes sont splendides ! "

Dominique et Sue ayant des silhouettes radicalement opposées, bien qu'elles fassent à quelques centimètres près la même taille, leurs robes n'étaient absolument pas découpées de la même façon mais elles étaient toutes deux d'un gris perle mêlé d'argent, clin d'œil à la robe de la star du jour, et leur arrivaient aux genoux.

" Heureusement qu'il y a les robes pour rendre les mariages supportables"... ironisa Dominique. "

A sa plus grande surprise, Sue hocha la tête de tout son coeur.

**xOxOxO**

" T'y vas la première, d'accord ? la supplia quasiment Sue. Je sais que t'es mannequin, t'es entraînée pour ça !

-C'est la première fois que je suis demoiselle d'honneur, t'es gentille !

-S'il-te-plait ! Tu es hyper belle, si t'es devant moi, ils ne me verront même pas ! Je sais même pas marcher avec ces talons !

-Je suis une vélane, lui apprit Dominique en roulant les yeux.

-Je suis au courant mais je n'osais pas le dire...

-C'est pas le moment pour le politiquement correct, la chinoise !

-Je suis coréenne ! "

Dominique pensa à lui rétorquer qu'elle pouvait bien être une Marsienne que ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'il n'existait pas une seule bonne raison sur cette bonne vieille terre pour qu'elle aille défiler comme une idiote, au rythme de la traditionnelle mélodie nuptiale, jusqu'à l'autel de cette petite chapelle, non loin de la mer. Quel cirque. Pourquoi fallait-il que les demoiselles d'honneur jouent les marraines bonnes fées, à gambader dans l'église avec des bouquets de fleur, comme des angelots abrutis qui béniraient le sol que s'apprête à fouler la future mariée ? Et quand ils divorceront, de quoi elle aura l'air, franchement ?

Elles se trouvaient devant les portes en bois de la chapelle qui était, en ce moment même bondée. Dominique ne connaissait pas le nombre exact des invités mais il suffisait de prendre en compte le fait que toute leur famille et leurs amis étaient à l'intérieur, pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de place sur les bancs de la chapelle. Mais, visiblement, Roxanne avait invité tous le corps professoral de Poudlard, l'infirmière, la bibliothécaire, et même le concierge. Déjà, Hagrid y était et il prenait à lui seul deux-trois places. Mais bon, Dominique et Sue resteraient debout comme des quiches durant tout le temps de la cérémonie alors -ainsi que James, le témoin du mariage.

Dominique lança un coup d'œil à Roxanne qui était sur la place, devant la chapelle, avec son père George et qui lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu'elles s'activent.

" De toute façon, je m'en fiche d'y aller la première..., dit Dominique, c'est y aller qui me fait chier...

-A qui le dis-tu... "

Dominique observa la tête de dix mètres de long de Sue et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux de ce 2 août, souffla d'exaspération.

" Elle n'avait qu'à nommer Rose comme troisième demoiselle d'honneur et ça y est, elle aurait les trois demoiselles d'honneur les plus désespérées de l'histoire...

-Si, ça me flatte énormément qu'elle m'ait choisie mais... je veux dire, c'est pas mon truc tout ça... j'ai trente-deux ans et le seul vrai copain que j'ai eu s'est enfui au bout de six mois, après que mon père ait voulu le découper au sabre...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? s'intéressa Dominique.

-Il l'a appelé par son prénom.

-Je suis fan de ton paternel !

-Pas moi.

-Ouais... bon..., fit Dominique en se tournant vers les portes. On y va ?

-Après toi...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... "

Dominique passa une main distraite sur ses cheveux, vérifiant que sa cascade de cheveux roux était bien en place, sur le côté gauche de sa tête, puis d'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'ouvrir les portes. Elle tint son bouquet de fleurs jaunes et orange dans ses mains et avança le long de l'allée, au son de la marche nuptiale. Elle n'entendait même pas Sue la suivre mais ses escarpins blancs claquaient contre le bois de la chapelle. Tous se retournèrent vers elle bien sûr mais elle regarda seulement James et Lorcan, au bout de l'allée. James avait, bien sûr, son sourire de surexcité habituel et Lorcan tressautait sur ses talons. Elle les rejoignit et Lorcan l'accueillit avec un :

" Elle est bien là ?!

-Oh, commence pas, Scamander. "

Elle lui passa devant et alla se poster de l'autre côté de l'autel, et Sue accéléra le pas, en dépit du rythme bien défini de la marche nuptiale, pour la rejoindre. Elle était rouge pivoine et Dominique lui sourit pour l'aider à se détendre. Après tout, elles étaient ensemble, dans ce coup-là.

" J'ai trébuché..., lui apprit Sue avec agitation. enfin, pas vraiment... juste un peu mais quand même...

-Si t'es pas tombée, t'as pas trébuché. Crois-en le mannequin !

-D'accord ! "

Sue sembla se détendre aussitôt et un sourire combla ses traits, le rouge quittant peu à peu ses joues. Puis, ce fut au tour de Roxanne de marcher dans la chapelle au bras de Georges. Ils avaient le même sourire. Large, pleins de dents et aveuglant, heureux. Et Dominique se mit elle-même à sourire. Sue lui donna un petit coup d'épaule complice et Dominique hocha la tête en sa direction.

Pour une amie, c'était la moindre des choses de s'improviser demoiselle d'honneur. Peu importe qu'on ne croit pas en le mariage ou en l'amour, ou qu'on trébuche en marchant jusqu'à l'autel, comme pour beaucoup de chose, c'est le geste derrière tout ça qui compte.

**xOxOxO**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit de près le point final du discours de Sue. Une petite dizaine de convives pleuraient franchement, beaucoup d'autres avaient les yeux qui brillaient. Angelina gagnait le concours des pleurs haut la main mais Molly, première de son nom, était bonne deuxième. Georges prit sa femme et sa mère, qui étaient assises de part et d'autre de lui, dans ses bras tout en riant joyeusement et Roxanne se leva pour aller prendre Sue dans les siens.

Dominique n'était pas à la table de la mariée qui ne regroupait seulement la famille proche des mariés. Non, bien sûr que non. Elle était à la table ovale des "cousins", si on peut dire. Seulement, l'homme à sa droite n'était pas l'un de ses cousins mais nul autre que Barnabé. Pourquoi ça ? Erreur de cartographie, de logistique ? Echange des petits cartons des places ? Juste Roxanne nouvellement Scamander, marieuse à ses heures. La preuve, Victoire était elle-même placée entre Barnabé et, ô surprise, Teddy. Mais Dominique avait heureusement son petit frère comme voisin de gauche et elle pouvait donc ignorer Barney avec beaucoup de talent. Elle n'avait toujours pas avalé la façon dont il l'avait endormie avec une séance bécotage, joliment gâché par un intérêt impromptu pour ce qui lui servirait de pyjama pour la nuit. Sans parler, bien évidemment, de sa disparition aux environs de huit heures du matin.

" Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais demandé à une fille de t'accompagner pour le mariage ? s'enquit Dominique. Elle est où ?

-Euh... c'est compliqué, éluda quelque peu Louis. Mais t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras.

-Je comprendrai ? s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu fais des cachotteries à ta soeur, Loulou ? "

Dominique grinça des dents en entendant Barney infiltrer la conversation mais elle ne lui fit pas l'honneur de se retourner vers lui. C'était décidé, elle arrêtait de lui livrer des occasions de la ridiculiser en lui donnant trop d'importance. Louis sourit à Barney qui se balançait sur les pieds de sa chaise pour le voir derrière Dominique.

Le vent balayait l'air chaud marin autour des tables aux pieds plongés dans le sable brûlant qui allait lui aussi se loger un peu partout. La grande majorité des invités avaient cédé leurs chaussures de ville et leurs hauts talons à une bonne vieille paire de tongs, nettement plus accommodantes. Le soleil avait dépassé les zéniths depuis une heure mais il persistait à taper sans merci sur la mer de chapeaux et les parasols magiques qui protégeaient bien heureusement les neurones des invités. Ils étaient postés sur une petite colline sableuse et avaient une vue plongeante sur la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, azur et scintillante de mille feux.

" Rien de méchant, Barney, le rassura Louis. Mais..., il reporta ses yeux sur Dominique, je suis sûr que tu l'adoreras !

-J'aime pas trop les gens en retard...

-Il a une bonne raison, je t'ass... "

Il cessa de parler, la bouche mi-ouverte tandis que Dominique le dévisageait, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir entendu correctement. Elle sentit vaguement Barney se retenir à son épaule, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux, pour éviter de tomber en arrière sur sa chaise. Louis s'éclaircit la gorge et répéta :

" Je t'assure qu'il a une bonne raison. "

Rompant sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Barney qui avait l'air encore bien plus atterré qu'elle. Sa tête la fit rire et elle secoua la tête, avant de se retourner vers Louis qui attendait sa réaction, incroyablement serein pour quelqu'un qui est en plein coming-out.

" Et il s'appelle comment, ce veinard ?

-Walter, il est dans ma classe.

-Rose et Albus sont au courant ? "

Louis rougit alors, en baissant le menton, et Dominique comprit que la réponse était oui. Elle fut une seconde triste que Louis ait cru bon d'attendre si longtemps avant de lui avouer mais, d'un autre côté, elle imaginait combien ça pouvait être dur d'avouer son homosexualité à sa famille. Combien d'histoire de relations complices brisées, de fils reniés et d'albums de familles brûlés ? ça n'arrive pas toujours qu'aux autres.

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit-frère, si gentil et si adorable, et il redressa le menton. Elle lui sourit avec affection.

" Tu devrais aller le dire à Vic et aux parents... que ton Walter n'arrive pas comme un cheveu dans la potion, ça pourrait pas lui plaire des masses.

-Tu as surement raison, concéda Louis. Merci, Dom. "

Il la prit dans ses bras et Dom s'étonna bizarrement, tout en le serrant contre elle, que ça ne la choque pas plus que ça, que ça ne brise rien entre eux. Elle se sentait pas plus différente envers lui que quelques minutes auparavant. C'était Louis, Loulou, son petit frère chéri. Elle avait connu plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient rien contre l'homosexualité, en principe, mais qui refusait que ce soit leur père, leur meilleure amie, leur fille... leur frère. Louis lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était une grande soeur géniale et qu'il l'aimait très fort avant de la lâcher et de se lever pour aller demander à Vic s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Les autres étaient plongés dans des particules de conversations bruyantes. Surtout celle de Rose, Albus et James, à la droite de Dominique.

" On aurait peut-être dû le voir venir..., remarqua Barney.

-Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec dérision. Parce qu'à dix-huit ans, il avait jamais eu de copine ?

-Bah euh... ouais ?

-Y'a un truc qui va pas avec Louis ? leur dit Teddy, de sa place de l'autre côté de la chaise délaissée de Victoire. Vous savez de quoi il veut parler à Vic ?

-Au contraire, répliqua Dominique en se resservant du taboulé. Tout va bien avec Louis, tout va toujours bien pour lui. "

Louis n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on demandait pourquoi, de qui on exigeait des explications. Il était intelligent et terre-à-terre, pragmatique, il savait ce qu'il faisait. D'apparence, on le pensait fragile et faible mais il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il avait beau être son petit frère, Dominique ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Il était tout simplement la combinaison d'une multitude de magnifiques contradictions qu'on ne devinait pas au premier regard et c'est ce que Dominique trouvait de plus beau chez lui.

" Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dit ?

-Juste une bonne nouvelle, Lupin. Arrête de me souler et prends du taboulé. "

**xOxOxO**

" Non, je veux pas !

-Dominooooo, allez, ça va être drôle ! C'est la tradition, tu peux pas y couper !

-Et imagine si tu l'attrapes, Dom, tu seras la prochaine !

-En plus, j'suis quasiment sûre d'avoir lu quelque part que si t'essayes pas, bah tu te marieras jamais !

-Ah tiens ! Enfin, une bonne nouvelle ! "

Dominique ne le pensait pas sérieusement mais elle fut satisfaite d'être récompensée par la mine outrée de Roxanne qui, dans sa grande robe de princesse débarquée du plus fantastique des contes de fée. De part en part de la toute nouvelle mariée, se trouvaient Victoire, dans une longue robe fourreau bleu pastel, et Sue, et toutes trois ne comptaient pas reculer. Dominique roula ses yeux azur avec irritation et croisa les bras, ferment décidée à ne pas capituler.

" C'est naze et bidon, ok ? Y'a toutes les chances pour que ta tante Brooklyn me tombe dessus et m'écrabouille ! Ou qu'on m'arrache les cheveux, ou qu'on me pète la gueule parce que je l'aurais attrapé, ce foutu bouquet ! Ou alors que je me torde la cheville, ou que...

-Sois pas mauvaise comme ça, Domino ! Ma tantine ne va pas te tomber dessus, enfin ! "

Dominique tourna la tête vers la masse de filles et jeunes femmes qui étaient déjà agglutinées, plus bas sur la plage, au pied des vagues. Au coeur de ce rassemblement, la tante de Roxanne, la trentaine bien tassée, noire de peau et bien en chair, avait tout l'air de faire des échauffements. Le soleil cognait très fort sur leur tête et Dominique, bonne âme, soumettait l'hypothèse que c'était un début d'insolation qui les rendait si agressives. On aurait dit une meute de cerbères enragés, grognant, trépignant sur leurs petites pattes nerveuses et de la bave coulant de leurs babines gélatineuses. Et comment réagissaient des cerbères, quand on lâchait une perdrix, hein ?

" Et d'abord, c'est pas avant le repas qu'on fait le lancer de bouquet ?

-Le ventre vide ?! s'insurgea Sue.

-Ecoutez, je m'en fous, c'est MORT ! N'insistez pas, je le ferai pas ! A tous les coups, je vais bousiller ma robe et niquer ma coiffure, et...

-J'ARRIIVE, LES FIIILLES, J'ARRRIIIIIVE ! "

Véritable fusée, James déboula entre les quatre filles et saisit au passage le bras de Dominique, et l'emporta avec lui vers les autres filles. Dominique dérapa dans le sable et manqua de peu de se payer un parasol en pleine poire mais elle parvint à ne pas tomber lamentablement, suivant tant bien que mal James qui continuait à courir comme un dératé droit sur la mer, projetant des vagues de sables à chacune de ses foulées. Dominique criait, et derrière elle, Victoire et Sue courraient en riant. Ils arrivèrent à bon port par miracle... à ceci près que Dominique fonça droit sur Lucy qui tomba en arrière, les fesses dans le sable trempé. La vélane ricana avec mesquinerie tandis que les vagues arrivèrent pour rajouter un peu d'eau salée au postérieur de Lucy qui fusillait avec rage sa cousine des yeux.

" Pfou, fit James, ignorant Lucy qui se relevait en jurant à côté d'eux. Juste à temps ! Prêtes, les filles ?

-Mais, Merlin, James ! s'exclama Lily avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? Les mecs n'essayent pas d'attraper le bouquet !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? C'est l'égalité des sexes, maintenant, hors de question que j'me fasse refouler !

-Je te jure, crétin, si jamais tu me pousses...

-Tss, tais-toi, je me concentre ! "

Le brun effectua des moulinets des épaules et des poignets, en trottinant sur place, s'attirant les foudres de Brooklyn qui ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil l'arrivée d'un concurrent de taille. Dominique se bidonna gaiement d'un tel spectacle mais prit soin de s'écarter largement de son meilleur ami, elle le connaissait trop bien. C'était un rugbyman qui n'attendait que le coup d'envoi. Dominique préféra aller aux côtés de sa soeur et enrouler son bras au sien. Victoire lui sourit et Rose se retourna seulement pour échanger un regard entendu avec Dominique, pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas plus heureuse qu'elle d'être là. Mais Rose faisait toujours des efforts, la preuve résidant dans sa tenue. Elle qui abhorrait les jupes et les robes était vêtue d'une longue robe à bretelles, tout en simplicité, certes mais d'un joli jaune pâle qui lui tombait jusqu'aux orteils.

" Ok, les copines ! Etes-vous fin prêtes ?

-OUIIII. "

Le cri de James balaya toutes les voix féminines, autour de lui. Ils ne formaient qu'une mer de cheveux de toutes les couleurs qui dansaient fougueusement avec le vent, une mer de tissus de toutes les robes et du costard de James et une armée de pieds que les vagues mordaient à un rythme langoureusement. A quelques mètres en amont, de dos, Roxanne les épiait très sérieusement, dans son imposant attire de femme mariée, ses cheveux crépus enfermés dans un chignon sophistiqué, par-dessus son épaule dénudée. Derrière elle, les invités les regardaient, encore à table pour la plupart. Beaucoup avaient sorti des appareils photos pour immortaliser la bataille qui allait exploser sur la plage.

" A trois, d'accord ? annonça-t-elle en criant pour battre le vent. Un... Deux... Deux et un quart...

-WEASLEY ! vociféra Dominique. Si tu oses...

-Deux-et-demi-deux-trois-quart, lâcha-t-elle à toutes vitesse avant de crier, ET TROIS ! "

De toutes ses forces, elle catapulta à deux mains le bouquet par-dessus sa tête et la meute de cerbère partit au quart de tour, se bousculant comme dans les pires samedis après-midi de soldes où il n'y a plus ni quartier, ni politesse. Mais ce fut le vent qui attrapa le bouquet et le réexpédia sans cérémonie vers l'intérieur de la plage, droit vers les tables. James bondit, poussant sans pitié Lily et deux autres filles, en avant comme un buffle mais Brooklyn plongea et lui saisit les chevilles et il s'étala de tout son long, la bouche ouverte dans un beuglement se vautrant dans le sable. Dominique et Victoire furent elles aussi éjectées sur le côté par d'autres et faillir bien tomber. La première poussa un cri de douleur, se rattrapant de justesse à son aînée. Les plus robustes qui étaient encore sur pieds courraient à un rythme effréné derrière le bouquet qui volait vers les tables.

Le bouquet tomba sur la table des "cousins" qui étaient à moitié désertée, puisque toutes les filles à l'exception faite de Molly que Roxanne avait trouvé trop jeune, du haut de ses quinze ans, pour essayer d'attraper le bouquet. Les femmes, Lucy en tête, fonçaient droit sur la table mais Teddy fut bien plus rapide et s'empara du précieux bouquet. Un brouhaha scandalisé demandaient de récupérer le bouquet mais il les ignora royalement et le tendit à Molly qui était assise à deux chaises de lui.

" Je crois bien que le destin voulait que toi, ma puce, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Quoi mais je... ? bredouilla-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

-Prends-le, Molly ! Merlin s'est donné un mal de chien déjà pour te l"envoyer, il a traversé toute la plage en sens inverse ! plaisanta Albus.

\- Et il s'est mis à dos toutes les furies les plus cinglés du coin ! renchérit Teddy.

-Oui, vas-y, il est pour toi, Molly, " insista Louis.

Molly finit donc par accepter le bouquet avec des mains tremblantes d'embarras et d'excitation. Il sentait bon la mer et l'été. Les femmes continuèrent à râler mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles. Soudain, Charly fut derrière la chaise de sa plus jeune nièce, sa coéquipière de jeu avec qui il avait bien failli gagner. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle leva ses yeux gris vers son oncle, une amorce de sourire timide aux lèvres.

" Joli bouquet, lui dit-il.

-Je suis même pas majeure, répliqua-t-elle. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être la prochaine à me marier ?

-Tu seras peut-être pas la prochaine, concéda-t-il. C'est peut-être juste un bon présage... "

Elle sourit pour de bon, des pépites de joie dans ses yeux quand elle les rabaissa sur son bouquet. Sa grande soeur Lucy s'approcha alors pour la féliciter et sentir elle aussi les fleurs.

Roxanne regardait avec de grands yeux les corps étendus des pauvres participants de son lancer. James recrachait avec dégoût le sable qui crissait dans sa bouche, sans écouter les insultes que lui criait Lily, enchevêtrée au sol dans les robes des deux autres filles qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa chute. Mais elle savait que le pire restait encore à venir lorsqu'elle aperçu Dominique qui semblait bien gémir de douleur, contre Victoire qui essayait de la réconforter. Elle commença à descendre vers les deux soeurs vélanes et s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

"Domino, ça va ?

-NON, putain, ça va _pas_ ! Je me suis tordue la cheville ! Je vais te tuer, je jure que je vais te tuer ! "


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Les mariages de princesse**

* * *

" Walter Simon, enchanté. "

Dominique étudia le brun en face d'elle qui lui présentait sa main avec le plus grand sérieux. Il était grand -très grand- et maigre -très maigre-, c'était à se demander comment le vent n'arrivait pas à l'emporter. Il était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces vert bouteille qui allait plutôt bien avec sa peau mate. Il était plutôt laid, son visage était anguleux, découpé avec dureté, et ses yeux bruns n'avaient rien de particulier, mais il avait l'air d'être un type bien. Et d'être aussi particulièrement intimidé par Dominique et ça, ça avait le mérite de lui plaire beaucoup.

" Salut, Walty ! fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Désolée, on sert pas la main, ici, c'est la France, lui indiqua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à se baisser, on se fait la bise...

-Oh... "

Docile, il laissa Dominique lui faire la bise en se penchant et Louis observait la scène, les mains jointes derrière son dos et un grand sourire plaqué au visage. Walter venait d'arriver sur la place, en port-o-loin, expliquant qu'il avait un congrès sur la protection des Hippogriffes et qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt. Dominique lui avait gracieusement appris qu'il n'avait pas loupé grand-chose et Walter avait reçu la remarque, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

" Tiens, poussin, lui dit Louis en lui montrant une bague. Mets-la...

-Je... euh, Loulou, tu me demandes pas en mariage, pas vrai ? s'inquiéta Walter avec des sueurs froides évidentes. Parce que ça fait seulement cinq mois, je...

-Mais non ! rit Louis, en se saisissant de l'une des mains de son compagnon. C'est une bague magique, elle te permettra de parler français aussi facilement que tu parles anglais.

-Notre grand-mère est une tyran un brin... xénophobe..., expliqua Dominique. Et elle déteste tout particulièrement les anglais !

-Je vois... "

Louis était grand, mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais il était presque ridicule à côté de Walter qui mesurait clairement deux mètres. Ils formaient un couple vraiment peu conventionnel. Louis, blond aux yeux bleus, beau à tomber avec son visage angélique et son corps mince bien proportionné et son Walter, immense et dégingandé, des lunettes de vue, les cheveux bruns et tenant plus du vilain canard que du cygne. Et pourtant, ça collait d'une façon assez étrange mais irréfutable. Dominique sourit en regardant Louis lui passer la bague au doigt, juste à côté de la fontaine enchantée qui berçait la place bien occupée, en cette fin d'après-midi, d'un petit bruit de ruisseau.

" Je suis vraiment honoré de faire votre connaissance, Dominique, lui dit Walter. Louis parle énormément de ses sœurs. "

Un regard et un sourire échangés entre Louis et Dominique plus tard, celle-ci retourna le sentiment et ajouta :

" Et va pas me vouvoyer, je ne sais même pas si je suis pas plus jeune que toi !

-J'ai vingt ans, admit-il avec un sourire. Seulement un an de moins que... toi.

-Je vois que quelqu'un a bien appris ses leçons."

Semblant se détendre, Walter haussa les épaules avec le premier véritable sourire. Il avait un certain charme quand il souriait de cette façon.

**xOxOxOx**

L'arrivée de Walter avait été plus discrète que ne l'aurait présagé Dominique et les réactions furent emmêlées les unes avec les autres. Les émotions avaient dévalé les visages de leur famille et de leurs connaissances si rapidement et de façon tellement désordonnée qu'il avait été difficile de les distingués avec justesse. La surprise et le choc, bien sûr, avait été quasiment systématique. Dominique s'était tenue avec Victoire aux côtés de Louis quand il avait fait les présentations et annoncé son homosexualité à leurs parents, ayant pris le soin de se mettre à l'écart pour plus d'intimité. Fleur n'avait pas voulu y croire, au début, puis elle s'était laissé tomber dans les bras de Bill avec fébrilité. _Ce n'est pas possible, enfin Louis,_ avait-elle répété,Tu _ne peux pas être gay, réfléchis_. Louis lui avait souri tristement. _Si, Maman, si..._

Bill était lui aussi au comble de l'étonnement mais s'était repris le plus rapidement possible, et il avait engagé la conversation avec Walter sous les yeux anéantis de Fleur. C'était assez ardue de rebondir sur une conversation avec un début pareil et une épouse à la limite de l'apoplexie mais c'était Bill Weasley dont on parlait, et Bill Weasley avait déjà vécu bien pire ! Et il maîtrisa la situation comme un chef.

Et le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs, le coming out de Louis était loin d'être le sujet favori qui remuait les lèvres des convives car, pendant l'absence de Louis et Dominique quand ils avaient été réceptionnés Walter sur la place où il avait atterri en port-o-loin, un véritable orage avait éclaté entre Lily et Scorpius. Les raisons de leur dispute avaient été floues pour tout le monde mais des insultes avaient fusées, une gifle avait ricoché contre la joue de Scorpius et la seconde d'après, Lily déclarait que leur couple appartenait au passé. Le blondinet était depuis assis à une table en train de ruminer des idées noires tout en procédant, assidu, de vider une carafe toute entière de la très bonne sangria de Marisol, la mère de Barney, et son ancienne enseignante de Divination, nouvelle épouse de Lorcan Scamander, passait régulièrement le voir pour essayer de le décrocher de sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il ne prêtait attention ni à ses tentatives pour l'amadouer, ni à ses leçons de morales, et encore moins à ses injonctions autoritaires.

De son côté, Dominique s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Un couple emmerdant en moins, se disait-elle. Les invités avaient quitté leur petit bout de plage et, après avoir paradé dans le village en chantant et diffusant la bonne humeur des festivités, avaient marché jusqu'à la villa de Claire. Beaucoup étaient aussi rentrés chez eux, après le repas de midi qui s'était étiré jusqu'à seize heures. Mais une bonne soixantaine était toujours présente et comptaient bien poursuivre les réjouissances. Ils étaient désormais éparpillés sur l'immense terrasse de l'ancien hôtel, profitant de la longue table recouverte de plats et de boissons, qui donnait directement sur la plage quasiment inoccupée, sur ce côté de l'île. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, malgré les dix-huit heures qui venaient de sonner, et il faisait toujours très chaud, et quelques invités étaient descendus jusqu'à la mer pour se rafraîchir les jambes dans l'eau, quitte à mouiller un peu leurs robes et leurs pantalons en toile. Une douce musique émanait des baffles magiques qu'avait loué Lorcan et installé sur la terrasse, avec l'autorisation de Claire, bien sûr. Celle-ci veillait au grain, surveillant ces "britiiiiches" qui avaient parfois la présomption bien arrogante de se croire chez eux, partout.

Rose apparut alors à droite de Dominique qui se servait un verre de champagne des elfes, auquel elle ajoutait, la main lourde, une bonne dose de liqueur de framboise. Sa cousine avait un air sombre sur son visage, au nez et pommettes recouverts de taches de rousseur, et ses cheveux bruns étaient déjà décoiffés. Mais c'était surement dû à l'épisode du lancer de bouquet, quoique Rose n'était pas de celles à se laisser pousser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ya, Weasley ?" lui demanda Dominique avant de goûter sa boisson.

Elle fit la moue. Décidément pas assez sucré. Elle reprit la bouteille de liqueur et en rajouta. Rose s'appuyait à la table d'une main, passant une main sur sa longue robe jaune.

"Je savais que ça allait pas durer, leur couple, dit-elle en regardant du côté de Scorpius qui ignorait une fois de plus les remontrances de Roxane. Mais que ça casse le jour du mariage... c'est tellement du Lily tout craché, ça...

-Hum, " fit Dominique en buvant une seconde fois son kir des elfes. Elle sourit avec satisfaction et le rabaissa pour répondre à Rose : " Les mariages, c'est une vraie merde, y'a toujours une tonne de couples qui déraillent...

-Et les mecs courent tous après les demoiselles d'honneur.

-Boarf, pas plus de d'habitude," répliqua la vélane avec un sourire carnassier et suffisant.

En réponse de quoi, Rose secoua la tête en riant mais Dominique voyait bien qu'elle était préoccupe, et que c'était évidemment lié à la rupture entre son ex et Lily. Dominique ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était rien qu'une querelle d'amoureux, que le caractère de sale capricieuse de Lily avait provoqué suite à une jalousie quelconque causée par le mariage. Pour Dominique, le couple se réconcilierait tandis qu'ils danseraient leur première danse puisque Scorpius l'avait gagné à ce jeu stupide. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de minutes.

Quelqu'un percuta alors la table dans le dos de Dominique et elle se retourna avec surprise, et tomba sur un spectacle qui l'affligea et l'inquiéta. Sa mère avec précipitation et fébrilité se servait un verre de... whisky-pur-feu ? Ok, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Barnabé lui avait rappelé, avec raison, le soir de l'enterrement de vie de jeune-fille de Roxanne que ce n'était pas son alcool de prédilection quand Dominique lui avait commandé un verre de whisky-pur-feu, mais si Dominique n'en prenait que rarement, sa mère n'en buvait jamais. Fleur Weasley n'avait jamais consommé un alcool excédent les 20° et la voilà qui se jetait sur du whisky-pur-feu...

Ayant elle aussi été témoin de l'arrivée en fanfare de Fleur, Rose fit une grimace et fit comprendre à Dominique qu'elle la laissait gérer la situation avant de déguerpir. La rousse s'approcha de sa mère pour poser une main sur son épaule et Fleur leva sur sa fille un regard ravagé.

" Maman...

-Ah, Dominique, trésor ! lâcha-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie, tentant de se servir un verre. N'est-ce pas un mariage tout à fait enchantant ?! Tout ce bonheur, tout cet amour ! Le mariage de princesse ! Avec son prince...

\- Maman ! Donne-moi ça !"

Elle arracha à sa mère la bouteille qu'elle remuait dans tous les sens mais cette dernière n'en avait que faire, elle avait gardé son verre qui contenait déjà bien plus qu'une dose de bar réglementaire. Environ le triple. Elle le porta à ses lèvres aussitôt et le vida d'un trait, l'avalant difficilement mais surement. Horrifiée et alarmée, Dominique la regarda faire. Sa mère, magnifique vélane aux longs cheveux blonds incroyablement clairs, ressemblant à une cascade d'or blanc, et ses traits ensorcelants, ses postures toujours parfaites et au comble de l'élégance. L'une des quatre Championne du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle n'avait pas gagné, certes, mais elle avait été la seule fille, l'une des quatre élues, et elle s'était battue avec dignité et détermination. Sa mère, la femme qui avait tenu tête à toute sa belle-famille qui n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil que William Weasley tombe pour les charmes d'une enchanteresse de vélane française. Et pourtant, elle avait survécu à tout cela, au tournoi, à la guerre, à sa belle-famille. Et cette même femme descendait désormais un verre de whisky-pur-feu, se retenant à grande peine de tout régurgiter à chaque goulée devant l'assemblée quasiment entière du mariage d'une de ses nièces.

Dominique la fixa tandis qu'elle rabaissait son verre et se forçait à respirer longuement pour garder le contenu brûlant tout au fond de son ventre. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, bien sûr. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à se divertir, discuter et rire. Même Louis, Walter, Victoire et Bill étaient bien trop passionnés par leur conversation.

" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? finit par s'agacer Dominique. Te bourrer au point d'en vomir ? Et après, quoi, Maman ? Ca va pas changer Louis.

-Je ne..., commença Fleur, les mains tremblantes et le regard voilé par la frustration et le désespoir. J'aime Louis comme il est, jamais, jamais, Dominique... je... je t'interdis de sous-entendre que je n'aime pas mon fils !

-Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu n'aimais pas Louis ? Mais c'est pas la peine de faire semblant, Maman, je sais pourquoi t'es dans cet état et que tu te jettes sur l'alcool le plus fort de l'univers ! QUE TU DETESTES ! "

Elle brandit la bouteille de whisky-pur-feu comme preuve à conviction et Fleur, rouge de colère et d'indignation, détourna le regard. Après quelques secondes, Dominique reposa la bouteille sur la table et revint faire face à sa mère qui observait de loin Louis qui parlait avec Walter. La rousse chercha du dégoût sur le visage de sa mère mais elle ne vit qu'un profond accablement. Dévastée, voilà ce qu'était sa mère.

" J'aime Louis du plus profond de mon cœur, ma chérie, c'est mon fils, mon unique fils, mon petit dernier.. je-je vous aime tous les trois avec la même force mais Louis, c'est mon tout-petit, c'est mon petit prince...

-Qui devait se trouver une princesse, devina Dominique avec désolation. Et non, un autre prince, c'est ça ?

-Oui, avoua Fleur avec un sanglot qu'elle ravala aussitôt. J'aurais détesté n'importe quelle fille qu'il aurait ramené parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais été assez bien mais...

-Je sais bien !" rit sa fille.

La grande blonde sourit malgré la tension de ses traits et elle baissa les yeux à son verre vide avant de relever les yeux vers sa fille. Sa fille de vingt-et-un ans si féroce et tempétueuse, si intransigeante, qui ne lui avait jamais rien cédé. Même pas un bisou quand elle n'en avait pas envie. Avec Victoire et Louis, ça avait été facile. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de hausser le ton. Mais Dominique, c'était une autre paire de manche. La seule rousse de ses trois enfants, sa grande rebelle dévergondée et impertinente qui lui avait déroulé tout un panel de problème, dés l'âge de cinq ans. Qui n'avait que les mots "non" et "j'ai pas envie" à la bouche. Fleur s'était même demandé si elle ne le faisait pas pour le plaisir de ne jamais être d'accord avec elle. Elle lui faisait tellement penser à Bill, parfois, la douceur et la diplomatie en moins. Et pourtant... si Fleur avait un problème et que Bill n'était pas disponible, c'était toujours vers son enquiquinante et contestataire de fille qu'elle se tournait. Dominique avait une force indéniable en elle, quelque chose de si rassurant et réconfortant. Fleur en était venue à aimer que Dominique lui désobéisse et suive sa propre route. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop loin d'elle.

" J'aurais aimé qu'il ait un beau mariage lui aussi et qu'il me fasse des petits-enfants... pleins de petits-enfants... J'aimerais ne pas réagir comme ça et être heureuse pour lui, mais j'en suis incapable ! Et s'il est malheureux après... s'il regrette...

-Maman... "

Et comme Fleur aimait quand Dominique l'appelait "Maman". C'était bête parce qu'elle était sa mère donc ça aurait dû cesser de lui faire tant plaisir depuis des années mais, souvent, ce seul mot suffisait à l'apaiser au moins un peu.

" Tu auras des petits-enfants, d'accord ? lui promit Dominique en souriant. Et Louis ira bien quoiqu'il arrive et il ne sera malheureux que si tu n'acceptes pas ses choix...

-Mais quand ? Quand, trésor ?! s'écria Fleur avec agitation. Quand est-ce que j'aurais des petits-enfants ? Parce que Victoire a déjà 24 ans et elle n'a toujours aimé que notre Teddy, ils parlaient de se marier et là, du jour au lendemain, elle décide de le quitter !

-Maman, c'est pas..., soupira Dominique avec agacement mais sa mère l'ignora :

-Et toi, à vingt-et-un ans, tu n'as jamais eu de petit-ami ! Pas une fois tu nous as présenté un garçon ! Et si jamais tu tombes enceinte, il y a toutes les chances pour que tu ne le gardes pas !"

La rousse reçu tant bien que mal la réflexion et baissa le regard sur sa robe grise, faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebord élastique qui enserrait ses cuisses à leur moitié, la mâchoire crispée.

" Et maintenant, mon garçon de dix-huit ans m'apprend qu'il aime les hommes ! Alors, dis-moi, quand est-ce que j'aurais un petit-enfant ?

-Au moins, tu connais nos âges sur le bout des doigts," ironisa-t-elle amèrement.

Puis, elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard gris désemparé de sa mère et tous les mots déplaisants qu'elle s'apprêtait lui renvoyer à la figure s'envolèrent. Au lieu de ça, elle soupira et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Fleur qui commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool.

" Si ça peut te rassurer, si jamais je tombe en cloque, je garderais le même et j'ferais de toi sa nounou attitrée, plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Tu vas voir, au bout de quelques semaines, t'en auras déjà marre de ces conneries ! "

Dominique fut soulagée du petit rire qu'elle arriva à arracher à sa mère qui hochait la tête doucement et elle lui frotta ses épaules enserrés dans une belle robe moulante et bordeaux qui soulignait ses formes parfaites.

" Tu ferais mieux de te prendre un bon gros morceau de quiche, Maman, histoire d'éponger tout ça...

-Dominique, voyons, trésor ! s'indigna alors Fleur. Je n'ai rien besoin d'éponger du tout ! Je vais de ce pas m'entretenir avec ce cher Walter et découvrir tous ces petits secrets embarrassants et sordides !"

Se retournant pour suivre sa mère du regard, elle observa son trajet sinueux et un brin déséquilibré en direction de son père, sa sœur, son frère et son petit-ami. Elle récupéra en riant son verre de kir qu'elle avait déposé sur la table le temps de la conversation. Très bientôt, sa mère regrettera amèrement de ne pas avoir suivi son conseil de quiche. Elle releva les yeux et se figea en croisant immédiatement le noir intense du regard de Barney. Il se tenait, debout, de l'autre côté de la table et piquait quelques olives avec les bouts de bois pour les toasts, typiquement français.

" C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça, lui dit-il. Elle flippe. "

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, et de quelle proportion de la conversation exactement avait-il été témoin. Et se traita d'idiote pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

" Je me passerais de ta science infuse de barman sociologue, merci bien.

-J'ai comme l'impression que t'es pas fan des barman...

-J'ai rien contre les barman, protesta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils sont pas tous comme toi, Merlin soit loué.

-Et je suis comment, moi ? "

Dominique nota qu'il avait l'air de s'énerver au fil de ses commentaires et ça la fit sourire avec satisfaction. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la plus furieuse des deux lors d'un de leurs échanges, ça faisait un bien fou. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et elle but son kir en haussant un sourcil insolent. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait jouer de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et quelques et de sa montagne de muscle qui lui servait de corps pour l'intimider, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. D'accord, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour ce corps, très bien entretenu à son humble avis, et il se trouvait magnifiquement bien mis en valeur dans son costard -ce qui était une première, elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu ne serait-ce que porter une chemise élégante- mais elle ne se laisserait pas amadouer aussi facilement.

" Oh, ça t'intéresse maintenant de savoir ce que je pense de toi ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Ok, laisse-moi réfléchir...

-Dominique..., la mit-il en garde.

-Tu es l'un des mecs les plus égoïstes et narcissiques que je connaisse, qui s'en balance complètement que toute sa famille s'inquiète pour lui quand il part à l'autre bout du monde pour se la jouer aventurier pendant des mois, lança-t-elle avec animosité en reposant sèchement son verre de kir sur la table pour se pencher vers lui. Tu crois que tu as déjà vu le monde entier, que tu sais tout ce qu'i connaître comme si t'étais une putain de résurrection de Dumbledore lui-même ! Et ben tu sais quoi ? Tu sais rien du tout ! Et je pourrais te parler du fait que tu puisses ne pas me donner la moindre nouvelle pendant des mois, de la fois où t'as disparu pendant deux ans comme un petit con ou de ce matin où tu m'as laissée dans ton lit comme si j'étais l'une de tes pétasses sans importance, mais on va se contenter de la version courte, c'est mieux, hein ? " railla-t-elle méchamment. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, le vrillant de son regard froid tandis qu'il semblait se retenir à grande peine de renverser de rage la table qui les séparait encore. " La version courte, je vais te la donner. Barney, tu es le dernier des connards et j'en ai ma claque. "

Sur ces bonne paroles, elle se redressa avec son verre de kir et tourna des talons avant de les faire claquer contre la terrasse tout au long de son trajet vers sa famille, laissant derrière elle Barney qui fulminait comme jamais.

**xOxOxOx**

Le soleil commençait sa douce descente dans le ciel qui rougeoyait au fil des minutes et ajoutait une touche idyllique et romantique qui ne laissait pas Roxanne indifférente. Ni Lorcan, d'ailleurs, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Mais il n'y avait rien de moins surprenant que ça, son époux -époux, répéta-t-elle dans son esprit avec excitation- avait toujours été un grand romantique. Elle était d'ailleurs tombée amoureuse de lui -alors qu'elle sortait encore avec Lysander mais qu'importe, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore !- pour ça, et sa gentillesse. Elle observait ses invités profiter de la soirée sur fond de couché de soleil, un grand sourire extatique aux lèvres, tandis que Lorcan lui caressait la nuque et le dos.

" C'était tout simplement parfait, murmura-t-elle. Tout était parfait, mon canard...

-Oui, le meilleur mariage de tous les temps avec la plus ravissante des mariées ! "

Elle leva un sourire éblouissant à son mari qui s'empara de l'opportunité pour lui embrasser le bout du nez, ce qui la fit glousser.

" Et bientôt, on va pouvoir lancer les danses ! poursuivit-il. Il est vingt-et-une heures... le grand moment de Scorpius et Lily, tellement romantique !

-Tu as raison, Canard ! Ca va remonter Scorpius après leur dispute ! Je vais faire l'annonce, tu viens ? "

Roxanne, son mari tout frais sur les talons, se dirigea vers les platines magiques où James et Albus s'occupaient de la musique. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train d'éplucher les pochettes de vinyles pour décider du prochain morceau à passer pour réchauffer l'atmosphère encore un peu plus, même si pour le moment, personne ne dansait.

" Vous pouvez couper la musique, les garçons ? C'est l'heure de la première danse !

-Oh, trop cool ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt James, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Albus.

-N'est-ce pas ?! partagea-t-elle l'entrain de son meilleur ami en joignant ses mains. Et je sais bien évidemment quelle musique sera parfaite !

-Je sais, je sais ! s'excita James. Everytime !

-De Britney Spears ? reconnut Lorcan. Humm, bonne idée !

-Hors de question ! " refusa la mariée avec dédain.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit s'envoler un disque en particulier de la pile et sourit avec satisfaction avant de le tendre à Albus qui lut le titre. Boudeur, James se pencha vers son petit frère pour bougonner :

" Jennifer Rush ? Mais c'est ring', Rox ! Elle vaut pas Britney ! "

Sur un dernier petit sourire qui se voulait complaisant, elle se retourna vers l'assemblée alors qu'Albus coupait la musique et que tout le monde se retournait vers eux pour savoir quelle était la raison de cette brutale disparition sonore. Lorcan se rapprocha d'elle pour la tenir dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'adressa à l'auditoire :

" J'espère que vous continuez à passer un bon moment avec nous et que vous ne manquez de rien ! Nous remercions encore très chaleureusement Claire pour nous prêter son incroyable demeure !

-Pas de quoi, mon chat lui répondit la concernée. Youre wellequome. "

Elle sourit à la propriétaire des lieux tandis que des petits rires essayaient de se rendre discrets parmi les invités.

" Et sans plus attendre, j'invite notre cher Scorpius à réclamer à la personne de son choix la première danse qui lui revient de droit après sa fantastique victoire à notre petit concours ! "

Un applaudissement léger mais général suivit l'annonce et Scorpius, qui était toujours assis à sa table un peu plus loin, se leva. Albus enclencha la musique et la mélodie au tempo marqué pour un slow enchanta la nuit. Jennifer Rush entonna sans tarder son premier couplet et, après une vague seconde d'hésitation, le blond se dirigea vers un point précis de la terrasse et quand, il dépassa Lily sans un regard, des exclamations s'élevèrent d'un peu partout et la plupart des regards se froncèrent ou s'écarquillèrent.

Moving fast through this

Moonlight highway, I

See your face in the

Blue of the dashboard lights

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? lâcha Roxanne avec incrédulité.

-Le con, comme d'hab, grogna Albus.

-Lily va être tellement furax ! rigola James.

-D'un autre côté, c'est elle qui l'a plaquée, tout à l'heure !" rappela avec justesse Lorcan.

Sur cette dernière touche d'intelligence, ils regardèrent Scorpius s'arrêter devant Rose qui le fixait comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

Il fit le geste de lui saisir la main mais elle l'esquiva, les yeux déjà embués de larmes. Elle fit volte-face et bouscula ses parents qui étaient derrière elle, puis d'autres invités encore, pour quitter la terrasse et s'enfoncer dans la plage et dans l'obscurité bleue de la nuit qui l'engloutissait peu à peu. Scorpius eut un bref moment de latence tandis que, de l'autre bout de la terrasse, Albus aboyait son nom de famille comme une menace, puis il suivit Rose, sous le regard ulcéré de Ron qui essaya de l'attraper au passage. Mais Hermione retint son mari en soupirant et le blond disparut dans la même direction que Rose.

" Quel gros..., commença à grincer Albus.

-On fait tous ce que l'on peut, tu sais, le coupa Lorcan avec un sourire avant de lâcher Roxanne et de se poster devant elle, et si on la dansait nous-même, ma chérie, notre première danse ? "

_All those headlights_

_And billboards rushing out of sight_

_Gonna be with you tonight_

" Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas danser ?

-J'avais peur d'être ridicule mais je ne peux pas être ridicule en étant dans tes bras.

-Oh, Canard... "

Elle déposa sa main dans la sienne, et ils se sourirent pendant quelques secondes avant que Lorcan ne l'entraîne au centre de la terrasse, sous les regards émus de leurs invités et celui d'Angelina qui se métamorphosa en véritable fontaine, dans l'étreinte de Georges. Roxanne passa ses bras autour du cou de Lorcan qui posa les siennes à sa taille, et ils se mirent à tanguer au rythme de la chanson tout en chantant les paroles avec complicité, en se souriant comme des meilleurs amis.

_You are so beautiful tonight_

_My midnight mirage_

_I'll make you real_

_I'll hold you tight_

_My midnight mirage_

* * *

Musique :**Midnight Mirage - Jennifer Rush.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Les pieds nus.**

* * *

Le sable s'infiltra par grands paquets désagréables dans ses sandales et la fit presque trébucher, ce pourquoi elle fit une brève pause dans sa fuite pour les arracher de ses pieds avec des gestes brusqués et fiévreux, abîmant et les lanières, et ses doigts, et s'emmêlant avec sa bien trop longue robe jaune. Il ne cessait de l'appeler pour qu'elle s'arrête mais elle reprit sa marche sans un regard pour lui, priant Merlin pour qu'il intervienne et rende le sable sous leurs pieds mouvants pour que Scorpius s'y enfonce. Elle ne put que faire deux pas supplémentaires avant qu'il ne la saisisse et l'oblige à se retourner vers lui. Elle resserra de frustration ses doigts autour des lanières de ses sandales qu'elle tenait et refréna à grande peine son envie de les lui envoyer à la figure.

« Rose… je sais que c'était surement pas très malin de ma part de…  
-De venir me demander de danser ta fichue danse avec moi pour faire enrager Lily ? compléta-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Non, tu penses ?!  
-Non, c'était pas ça !  
-Merlin… »

Elle dégagea d'un geste sec son bras de la prise de Scorpius et fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Il donna l'impression, un instant, d'avoir envie de combler à nouveau la distance qu'elle venait de créer mais il resta finalement où il était, le sable rayant le cuir de ses chaussures de ville. Quel putain d'aristo, pensa Rose en notant qu'il était bien l'un des seuls invités à avoir gardé à ses pieds, ses chaussures guindées. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ses sandales pendant au bout de sa main, dans une posture défensive qui aurait mené n'importe qui à abandonner toute tentative de réconciliation, et pourtant son ex-petit-ami ne bougea pas.

Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles avaient déjà commencé à percer le ciel de leur scintillement tranchant, et la lune les observait avec douceur, et la mer n'en devenait que plus mystérieuse et soyeuse. Avec le sable encore chaud de la journée passée et le vent tiède qui leur portait les notes de la chanson sur laquelle l'heureux couple marié dansaient leur première danse, il n'y aurait pu avoir un décor plus romantique. Et Jennifer Rush parlait de _Midnight Mirage_, et Rose se demandait comment Roxanne avait pu choisir une chanson si adéquate. Ces histoires d'amour, que des mirages. Des illusions qui ne cessent de s'éloigner à mesure que tu t'escrimes à les approcher, qui continuent à te mentir quand tu rampes à même le sable, le désert se logeant dans ta bouche et brûlant tes doigts, et que tu vas mourir, mais pourtant, l'oasis ne te lâche pas. Elle est toujours là, à continuer à te bercer d'espoir avec ses cocotiers verts et bruns, et l'eau si fraîche qui ne s'évaporera jamais. Alors, tu continues de ramper parce que, peut-être que si tu résistes à la sécheresse et au brasier, peut-être que tu l'atteindras, ce havre de paix, ce petit coin de paradis. Peut-être que tu pourras enfin boire tout ton soûle dans sa source d'eau si fraîche et douce, y plonger même, de la tête aux pieds, et que tout ira mieux, alors. Que tout le mal que tu auras pu endurer en vaudra la peine.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on découvre un squelette effondré en plein désert, sans une seule goutte d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde. Qui aurait cru que Rose Weasley ressentirait un jour un sentiment aussi lamentable ? Mais Rose ne finira pas de cette façon, elle s'y refusait. Scorpius ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir indéfiniment.

« Tu sais ce qu'a toujours été notre problème, Rose ? » lui demanda Scorpius. Rose soupira, grogna presque, en rejetant le menton avec agacement sur le côté pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. « On n'a jamais réussi à se comprendre. »

Rose resta silencieuse, braquée, le regard ne se décrochant pas de l'étendue de sable qui était bien plus impersonnelle et moins dangereuse que les yeux bleus de Scorpius. Il savait qu'il avait sans doute raison, que c'avait été certainement leur plus grave problème. Plus d'une fois, elle s'était retrouvée à l'écouter parler sans le comprendre, à essayer de lire son regard, de reconnaître les émotions qu'il dégageait, sans jamais réussir. Surtout vers la fin de leur relation. Souvent, il avait cette obscurité, ce vide, dans les yeux et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était rien, peut-être un problème familial et qu'il finirait par lui dire, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« On n'a jamais parlé de nos problèmes, » insista-t-il.

Elle se demanda s'il s'était entraîné à la Legilimancie. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas plus que ça, étant donné sa famille. Elle prit une longue inspiration et reporta son regard sur le blond, le trouvant droit et grand, mince mais musclé, et atrocement beau, comme toujours. Ses cheveux pourtant blonds comme les blés donnaient l'air d'être faits d'argent sous la lueur de la lune et elle eut envie de l'en lui arracher des poignées, rien que pour le rendre un peu moins séduisant.

« Je m'en fous, lui répliqua-t-elle, contrôlant sa voix avec soin et gardant toutes ses émotions pour elle-même. Et c'est pas le sujet.  
-Alors, c'est quoi le sujet, exactement ?  
-Y'a pas de sujet. »

Scorpius secoua la tête avec consternation, Rose grinça des dents.

« Tu vois, c'est précisément ce que je disais.  
-C'est bien.  
-Bordel, Rose ! éclata-t-il en faisant un pas rageur vers elle. Arrête ça, deux secondes ! »

Elle s'obligea à ne pas reculer pour lui cacher ce que leur proximité lui provoquait et durcit son regard, campa ses positions. Il bouillonnait et brandissait ses mains autour d'elle comme s'il se retenait de l'étrangler. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était en effet ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Au moins, elle savait encore le rendre fou.

« Arrête de faire comme si t'en avais rien à faire de tout, de moi, de nous !  
-Quel nous ? ironisa-t-elle.  
-Seulement voilà, toute ta famille est persuadée que je t'ai brisé le cœur, poursuivit-il, son ton devenant plus insidieux, presque mauvais, et tu te soules au point d'essayer de noyer Lily dans un bassin à poissons, et je t'ai vue, Rose, je t'ai vue nous fixer pendant toutes les vacances. Et, y'a pas cinq minutes, j'ai vu les larmes dans tes yeux quand tu as cru que je t'avais demandé de danser pour rendre jalouse Lily. Alors, ça sert à rien de faire semblant que tu t'en tapes. »

Il faisait encore chaud, malgré la nuit tombée, et pourtant, elle frissonnait. Elle sentait les larmes resurgir, également, mais elle préféra se concentrer sur ses frissons, et frotta ses bras de ses mains. Elle ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance, ni à son élocution, ni à sa voix, pour lui répondre mais elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait. Que sa famille ne savait rien, qu'elle en voulait à Lily pour l'avoir trahie mais que, nope, son cœur était en pleine forme, merci pour sa sollicitude. Elle les avait regardés roucouler ? Et bien, quoi ? Ils étaient toujours devant elle, elle ne pouvait pas toujours regarder ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient forcément tombés sur eux de temps à autres. Et ses soi-disant larmes ? Une poussière, tout au plus. Un grain de sable. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait, ici. Peut-être était-elle le mirage menteur, en réalité mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Pourtant sa ribambelle de mensonges restait bloquée dans sa gorge, ne lui laissant qu'un gout âpre qu'elle avait du mal à avaler. Le silence est un aveu, disait Euripide, et au vu de l'adoucissement de l'expression de Scorpius, Rose se mit à penser que c'était surement vrai. Il voulut poser ses mains contre ses joues et elle les repoussa aussitôt.

« Si tu veux qu'on parle, vas-y, parle, mais ne me touche pas, cingla-t-elle.  
-Très bien. »

Il soupira et recula de deux pas, ce qui la fit presque rire jaune. Quelle drôle de danse pratiquaient-ils. Il se mit à marcher en se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui allait et venait lentement comme si elle grattait au creux de son cerveau à la recherche de la formulation juste qui sauverait tout. Ce fut au tour de Rose de soupirer. Elle lui tourna le dos afin de faire face à la mer et s'assit dans le sable. Le bas de sa robe jaune était déjà gorgé de sable et d'eau salée, de toute façon.

« Je sais qu'on avait des problèmes, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment lesquels, mais je sais qu'on en avait. Mais j'avais confiance en toi, Scorpius, et tu m'as trahie. »

Derrière elle, il était toujours debout et avait cessé d'arpenter leur petite parcelle de plage en la voyant s'assoir. Il la regardait d'en haut tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon noir, bleue et argent, avec ses courtes mèches auburn qui lui chatouillaient les épaules des pointes. Rose était belle, elle l'avait toujours été, à sa propre manière, comme si elle créait une nouvelle définition, une perspective différente. Scorpius voulut lui demander si elle en avait conscience, comme il aurait voulu qu'elle lui révèle les peurs et les angoisses qui pouvaient la tenir éveillée, certaines nuits, ou encore, qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais dit en onze mois de relation qu'elle l'aimait alors que, en cet instant, ça lui crevait les yeux qu'elle l'avait aimé. Et que c'était toujours le cas.

« Je sais, et je le regrette, finit-il par dire. Sincèrement. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Les silences de Rose, les apparences de Rose… il aurait voulu tout briser avec un marteau. Il savait que c'était pour se protéger, que c'était ainsi qu'elle était aussi forte et que c'était forte, qu'il l'aimait, mais, avec lui, il l'aurait voulue vulnérable. Qu'elle se repose un peu sur lui, qu'elle lui donne une chance, une vraie chance.

« Je t'aime, Rose. Je t'ai toujours aimée. »

Rose chercha à discerner le vrai du faux, à voir par-delà le joli et enivrant mirage, voir l'hideuse vérité qui se cachait derrière. Tout ce que Scorpius aurait voulu c'est qu'elle lui réponde, mais bien sûr, les silences de Rose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, les maudissant, elle et lui, et poussa un profond soupir exténué. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, observant le même horizon, alors qu'elle tournait ses yeux sur lui pour les braquer sur son profil si bien dessiné. Sa voix était grave quand elle lui dit :

« Tu te trompes, je pense que notre problème le plus grave, c'est juste nous. »

Il ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules. N'était-ce pas le cas pour tout le monde ?

xOxOxO

_All this  
Time and distance and  
Rhyme and reason made  
My decision oh_

Même d'où elle se tenait, elle pouvait entendre la voix épouvantable de Lorcan qui chantait la sérénade à Roxanne, imitant difficilement et avec un sens du rythme discutable, la voix sans comparaison de Jennifer Rush. Mais son trop large sourire devait aussi beaucoup handicaper son élocution, pensa Dominique, mais peu importe la piètre qualité de la prestation musicale puisque Roxanne donnait l'impression de danser non sur les dalles de la terrasse de Claire, mais sur l'épaisseur duveteuse d'un nuage, voletant proche du Nirvana. Et elle se dit que toutes les fausses notes, tous les mauvais accords du monde entier ne pouvait pas faire descendre sa meilleure amie de son petit nuage, ce soir.

« Ils sont tellement mignons…, soupira Sue en s'essuyant une larme du coin de l'œil.  
-Ouais, » approuva Dominique.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice de demoiselles d'honneur et Dominique croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, dodelinant de la tête avec les percussions de la musique, regardant le couple poursuivre leur première danse qu'ils avaient voulu vendre à Scorpius Malefoy. Quelles lubies, ces deux-là pouvaient bien avoir, parfois. Tout autour d'eux, l'émotion était à son comble et des flash d'appareils photos sorciers les illuminaient comme des dizaines d'étoiles filantes. Et Dominique comptait bien demander quelques clichés, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Roxanne qui n'aurait plus que ça à la bouche.

« Pour mon mariage avec ton Papi, lui dit Claire en enroulant son bras à celui de sa petite-fille, c'était mon père, ton arrière-grand-père Albert, qui avait chanté pour notre première danse… il avait une de ces voix, Papa ! Tu sais qu'il était chanteur ? Il nous avait écrit une chanson… ah, ça parait si loin ! Et pourtant, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier !  
-Papi te manque, hein ?  
-Tous les jours, mon chat, tous les jours..., lui répondit-elle en souriant un peu de tristesse, mais quand tu as vécu plus de 50 ans de ta vie avec quelqu'un, tu le connais par cœur, il devient une partie de toi, et même quand il s'en va, il reste avec toi. Tu sais ce qu'il t'aurait dit, tu sais ce qu'il aurait attendu de toi, et c'est comme s'il était toujours là. »

_But the song they were playing_  
_Still echos around and around_  
_In my mind_

Devant l'expression rarement aussi émue de sa petite-fille, Claire rigola avec un « regarde-toi, ma chérie, avec toutes les étoiles du ciel dans tes yeux ! » et encerclant ses épaules d'un bras pour la câliner et Dominique se joignit à ses rires. L'ambiance sentimentaliste des environs commençait à la faire fondre elle aussi comme une guimauve mais c'était difficile, même pour elle, de résister.

« Dominique ! »

Elle et Claire se retournèrent pour voir un grand brun à lunettes et au teint naturellement mat, avec une barbe assez fournie et habillé d'une chemise à fleurs qui jurait assez avec son pantalon en toile très sérieux. Il ouvrit grand les bras quand Dominique poussa une exclamation émerveillée et se plaqua une main sur la bouche de surprise.

« Un câlin ? l'invita-t-il.  
-Oh Merlin, Gaston ! »

Elle fonça tout droit dans ses bras avec joie et il l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours. Dominique savait qu'il rentrait à Ilerrante aujourd'hui, puisque ses parents à lui et à Barney l'avaient prévenu, et elle savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas présent pour la cérémonie mais viendrait après, mais toutes ces informations ne l'empêchaient pas d'être ridiculement extatique en le revoyant. Gaston était, pour elle, son deuxième petit frère. Il était en outre presque aussi adorable que Louis, quoiqu'un brin plus machiavélique. Sa mère Marisol ne l'appelait pas « petit fripon » pour rien. Durant leur enfance, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de toutes les petites frasques, sans grande conséquence, que lui, elle et Louis enchaînaient sur l'île. Ils avaient passé tellement d'été et de week-ends à devoir s'occuper, pendant que les parents faisaient leurs choses de grands.

Et désormais, ils étaient tous les trois adultes. Gaston avait dix-neuf ans, à peine un an plus âgé que Louis, et étudiait le droit en France métropolitaine, et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu avait été pour Noël, quand ils étaient venu rendre visite à Claire. Ils se lâchèrent et Gaston fit la bise à Claire qui lui conseilla de raser cette barbe atroce.

« Tu t'es fait désirer, dis donc, Rodriguiz ! se plaignit Dominique en juchant sévèrement ses mains sur sa taille. J'ai bien failli croire que t'allais nous foutre un lapin !  
-Oui, je sais bien, toutes mes excuses, Melle Weasley ! Mais Pauline a pris une heure et quart pour se préparer, et bon…  
-Ne critique pas une femme qui se fait belle pour toi ! l'interrompit-elle. D'ailleurs, où est cette Pauline dont tu m'as rabattu les oreilles pendant des mois ?  
-Oh, Maman ne veut pas la lâcher, je te la présenterais plus tard, lui promit-il. Mais comme je t'ai vue de loin, je suis venu te faire un p'tit bonjour !  
-Y'avait bien intérêt !  
-Et mon frère est là ? Parce que je ne l'ai pas encore vu…  
-Ouais, ouais, il est là. Enfin, il était encore là, tout à l'heure, mais ça m'étonnerait pas plus que ça qu'il ait pris la tangente.  
-Barney tout craché. »

Dominique acquiesça et Gaston ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il était un habitué des départs de son frère ainé. Pour ses douze ans, Barnabé s'était disputé avec leur père et avait disparu pendant deux années entières, alors, qu'il se volatilise pendant un mariage, c'était la routine.

La chanson s'éteignit et fut remplacée par Everytime de Britney Spears, et plusieurs couples rejoignirent les mariés pour danser leur propre slow. Dominique lança un coup d'œil par-dessus ses épaules et put voir ses propres parents danser, mais aussi Molly et Arthur, tous ses oncles et tantes, Georges et Angelina, Harry et Ginny, Hermione et Ron, Percy et Audrey, et bien d'autres couples.

« Je vais devoir aller chercher ma fiancée !  
-Oui, vas-y file !  
-Tu me gardes une danse, hein, Dom ? Je veux danser avec le mannequin la plus belle du Royaume Uni ! Je pourrai me la raconter après !  
-Seulement du Royaume Uni ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que t'auras une danse ?  
-Du Royaume-Uni mais aussi de la Terre Entière, ça va de soi, enfin ! »

Dominique rit en secouant la tête tout en le regardant partir et aller repêcher Pauline de l'attention infinie de Marisol. Au même moment, Victoire acceptait l'invitation à danser de Teddy et le couple lui passait devant. La rouquine soupira quand Victoire lui lança un petit sourire désolé et se retourna, allant prendre un siège à la droite de Sue qui s'était assise.

«Et voilà, le moment déprimant des mariages pour les célibataires, annonça Sue.  
-Ouaip. Mojito ?  
-Mojito. »

xOxOxO

« Mais vous faites quoi, là ? » s'écria Rose en arrivant avec Scorpius.

Ils étaient sur le coin de sable quand, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, une bande bruyante était venue s'établir. Même à leur distance, Rose n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître les voix des frères Potter et celle de Dominique, qui était visiblement accompagnée de la deuxième demoiselle d'honneur. Elle n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention que nécessaire puisqu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses cousins et savait qu'il ne se passait rien d'exceptionnel. En outre, elle et Scorpius avaient beaucoup à se dire, et la tension quoique apaisée était toujours là, tapissée de béton armée, entre eux. Elle n'était pas la plus loquace des deux ni la plus ouverte, ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle l'écoutait.

Elle l'écoutait lui dire qu'il s'était lassé d'être celui le plus investi dans leur relation, qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aimait, et que cette hantise n'avait fait que grandir quand il avait dû retourner à Poudlard sans elle, en septembre dernier. Les échanges épistolaires n'avaient pas suffi et quand il l'avait vue à Noël, Rose n'avait pas semblé avoir autant souffert de leur relation à distance, alors il s'était dit qu'il ne lui avait peut-être pas manqué tant que ça. Et il y avait Lily, sa camarade de Serpentard et son amie proche qui était toujours là pour lui. Et la saint-valentin était arrivé et la journée se passa sans qu'il ne reçoive rien de la part de Rose, alors quand Lily l'avait embrassé pour le consoler, ça avait rempli le vide et ça avait fait du bien. Et pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se soucier d'elle, pourquoi devait-il lui rester loyal ? S'il ne comptait pas pour elle, il trouverait quelqu'un pour qui il compterait. Et si ça la blesserait alors, tant pis mais tant mieux. Parfois, le seul moyen de savoir si on importe pour quelqu'un est de lui faire mal et de regarder les blessures s'ouvrir, et le sang couler, voir à quel point la plaie est profonde. Son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était seulement dans la douleur et la peur, que l'on pouvait connaître quelqu'un.

Alors, assise dans le sable, son visage baissé illuminé par l'éclat de la lune, Rose avait écouté parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça, même si ça faisait mal de reconnaître toutes ses erreurs, de se les entendre répéter comme ça, d'une voix lasse et résignée. Oui, il l'avait trahie mais elle, elle l'avait déçue. A dommages équivalents, à qui porte-t-on vraiment le blâme ? Au premier à fauter ou à celui qui se venge ?

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre enfin quand un cri avait retenti, bien plus puissant que les précédents, et s'était retournée vers ses cousins pour voir la silhouette d'Albus se ruer vers les vagues. Son tee-shirt enflammé. Avec un soupir, elle s'était donc levé et, elle et Scorpius les avaient rejoints.

Dominique était écroulée de rire, à même la plage, ruinant sa robe grise argentée de demoiselle d'honneur tandis que James et Sue s'affairaient avec grande difficulté autour d'un monticule de petites branches de bois qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Ils empestaient l'alcool à plein nez, ce qui expliquait certainement la façon quasiment fanatique avec laquelle James jetait des Incendio partout autour des branches, sans jamais réussir à les toucher.

« Rosiiiiie ! l'accueillit Dominique avec enthousiasme. Et Malefoyounet ! Vous vous êtes rabiboché ?! Lily va être TROOOP contente ! »

Et elle repartit dans un immense fou-rire qui la fit retomber en arrière. Rose haussa un sourcil devant le comportement ivre de sa cousine qui se roulait quasiment dans le sable. C'est donc James qui se chargea de lui expliquer, avec énervment, la situation :

« Han ! On fait un feu de camp, ça s'voit pas ?! MERLIN !  
-Non, ça se voit pas vraiment, puisque le seul truc en feu c'est Al, lui répondit Rose.  
-Bah évidemment ! gronda Albus, encore dans l'eau. Puisque ce scrout à pétard m'a lancé un Incendio ! »

Il retira son tee-shirt et le jeta sur la plage, tandis que Sue essayait de cacher son rire derrière un « C'est malin, James, rho ! ». Rose leva les yeux au ciel et poussa James, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne lance un nouveau sortilège et mette le feu aux cheveux de Dominique qui aurait eu vite fait de dessouler et de le tuer. Scorpius regardait la scène, éberlué, et il se demanda combien de temps ils avaient bien pu passer avec Rose pour que ses cousins et Sue puissent être déjà à ce point éméchés.

« On arrive à la rescousse, les jeunes ! » annonça alors une voix derrière eux.

Du bois pleins les bras, Charlie et Georges arrivaient d'un bon pas, et Ginny, à leur côté, tenait une guitare dont elle avait déjà commencé à gratter les cordes, une mélodie entrainante se mêlant aux bruits des vagues. Lily était juste derrière avec Molly et Hugo.

« Mamaaaaan ! s'écria James. Tontoooon et Tontoooon !  
-Crétiiiiin et crétiiiin ! » rétorqua Dominique avant de replonger dans ses rires.

Charlie et Georges placèrent les bouts de bois, tandis que Lily jetait un regard acéré à Scorpius qui se tenait encore juste à côté de Rose et partit rejoindre Albus dans l'eau. James laissa ses deux oncles se charger du feu de camp et partit bondir sur Dominique pour lui mettre pleins de sable dans les cheveux, sous les rires de Sue qui les prenait en photo.

Et Ginny se mit à chanter avec Molly et Hugo, alors qu'elle enchainait avec aise les accords.

"I've been watching you, alalalalong…  
-Alalala long long lee long long…  
-Alalala long  
-Alalala long long lee long long, hey ya !"

Ils n'avaient pas entamé le refrain de Bob Marley que les flammes naissaient déjà sur les bouts de bois et que Charlie et son frère se tapaient dans les mains, et que les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel, tournant autour de la lune comme une longue farandole. Scorpius et Rose échangèrent un long regard, comme s'ils regardaient les inquiétudes et la rancœur s'échapper à la chaleur du feu et des voix de la famille de Rose. Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'apprêtait à parler mais elle le devança.

« Je ne sais pas où on en est, Scorp, mais et si on arrêtait juste de se faire du mal ? Je veux bien commencer. »

Scorpius rit et l'attira dans ses bras. Lily, de la mer, était elle-même dans les bras de son frère et leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt. Elle semblait triste et heureuse à la fois, mais elle finit par hocher de la tête, et Scorpius lui sourit, resserrant son étreinte autour de Rose. Il posa son menton sur la tête de Rose qui regardait les flammes danser, Dominique tirer les cheveux de James qui hurlait de douleur et essayait de s'échapper, ses oncles Charlie et Georges discuter en souriant, et Ginny jouer de sa guitare, tandis que Molly et Hugo chantaient leur « lalalalong ».

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait plus ses sandales, ni dans les mains, ni aux pieds. Elles devaient être quelque part sur la plage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien, les pieds nus.

* * *

Soundtrack : Jennifer Rush - Midnight Mirage

Bob Marley - Lalalong


	21. Chapter 21

Vous allez me dire que j'ai un problème de ponctualité... et bien, vous avez peut-être pas tort ! XD Mais je tiens à vous rassurez, j'ai fini cette fic, il n'y a plus que l'épilogue et je l'ai déjà pas mal commencé, donc vous aurez la fin ! Voilà, bonne lecture, sur ce !

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Parfois, elle pensait finir seule**

A présent que James et Albus étaient partis, c'étaient Ron et Hermione qui se chargeaient des platines, et le rock'n'roll et le jazz se disputaient une guerre sans merci. Mais, pour l'instant victorieux, Ron se trémoussait avec satisfaction devant elle sur un morceau des Bizarr'Sister pendant qu'Hermione, les bras croisés, l'observait avec un air qui criait « tu ne perds rien pour attendre », un album de Nina Simone dans les mains. Et il ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Les invités faisaient vibrer les dalles de la terrasse sous leurs pieds. Ils la piétinaient et sautaient, et leurs rires, leurs cris qui scandaient les paroles des chansons, plus qu'ils ne les chantaient, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur rougissaient leurs joues que l'alcool n'aidaient pas à éclaircirent. Et les bras levés, et les mains tapant la cadence, la fête battait son plein.

Barnabé s'arrêta un instant pour voir Victoire, sa vieille amie d'enfance, tournoyer dans les bras du moins que rien qu'elle avait nommé l'homme de sa vie, depuis toujours. Quel abruti, pensa-t-il avec mépris, en remarquant ses cheveux rose foncé. Une vraie carpe arc-en-ciel, il s'étonnait que Claire ne l'ait pas naturalisé dans son bassin, il aurait mis un peu d'humour avec ses cheveux caméléon et son visage qu'il changeait en tête de porc pour faire rire les mômes.

Il vit ensuite son petit-frère, avec sa dulcinée, discuter avec animation avec l'un des oncles de Victoire, Dominique et Louis, dont il ne connaissait bien évidemment pas le nom –il y avait bien trop de roux dans cette famille d'anglais de pure souche pour les distinguer. Connaissant Gaston, ils parlaient certainement politique, ou un autre sujet fade telle que la dernière loi ou alors, les taxes.

Barnabé secoua la tête avec irritation et passa les rideaux de perles qui fermaient les entrées des maisons typiques d'Ilerrante, le pack de bière qu'il était allé chercher chez lui à la main. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine de Claire et ouvrit les réfrigérateurs magiques que les sorciers français affectionnaient particulièrement. Ils pouvaient y stocker tout un troupeau d'éléphants si besoin, et la date de péremption devenait le cadet de leur souci. Il rangea son pack au frais, non sans avoir gardé une bouteille au préalable. Puis, il ressorti sur la terrasse et s'adossa au mur, à gauche de l'entrée et observa d'un air placide les danseurs, décapsulant sa bière sur le rebord de la fenêtre près de lui. Ce qui lui aurait valu plus d'un sortilège si Claire l'avait surpris.

**« Barney ! Te revoilà ! Où t'étais passé ? »**

Il tourna un vague regard vers Victoire qui s'était posté à côté de lui puis lui brandit sa bière comme réponse. Elle haussa un sourcil.

**« J'suis rentré chez moi pour aller chercher de la vraie boisson, j'en peux plus de votre putain de Bièraubeurre. Vous les « brrritches », vous avez vraiment des goûts de chiotte. Ca va, j'ai rien loupé ? **ironisa-t-il, goguenard.

**-Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas tellement les mariages mais tout le monde s'amuse et passe un moment génial, tu devrais en profiter un peu !**

**-Arrête de me materner, Vivic… **

**-Te materner ? Non ! Te materner ce serait ça... »**

Elle lui piqua sa bière des mains avec une habilité que Barney ne lui avait jamais connu et fit mine de la tendre à un homme qui passait par là. Celui-ci tenta de l'attraper avec un sourire de gratitude mais, avant même qu'il ait pu frôler le verre de la bouteille, Barney avait récupérer son bien.

**« Désolé, vieux, mais ceci m'appartient ! Merci bien, passez une agréable soirée ! **lança-t-il au dos de l'homme qui s'en allait en pestant.

**-Toujours aussi partageur ! **rit Victoire**.**

**-La bière d'un homme est sacrée, Weasley ! Joue pas avec ça. **

**-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Dom quand tu m'appelles Weasley comme ça ! »**

Le visage de Barnabé s'assombrit instantanément à l'appellation de Dominique et il détourna le regard à nouveau vers la foule dansante, portant le goulot de sa bière à la bouche. Teddy les observait de loin, tandis qu'il dansait avec sa propre grand-mère maternelle qui riait à gorge déployée à chaque pitrerie de son petit-fils. Barney lui lança un sale regard que Teddy lui retourna avant d'attraper les mains de sa grand-mère et de la faire rire plus encore.

**« Vous vous êtes encore disputé, tous les deux, **devina Victoire. **C'était pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci ?**

**-Oh, la routine. Je suis un gros enfoiré et elle me déteste. »**

Victoire poussa un profond soupir, ne comprenant pas comment deux personnes pouvaient s'adorer et se déchirer comme Barnabé et Dominique. Elle les aimait tous les deux de tout son cœur mais ils étaient exaspérants, ils pouvaient passer des heures à rire ensemble comme ils pouvaient gaspiller le même laps de temps à se disputer pour un oui, ou pour un non. Et ces dernières années, c'était plus souvent la deuxième option que la première. Elle se doutait que Dominique éprouvait des sentiments assez forts pour lui et que c'était principalement la raison pour laquelle elle prenait de façon si personnelle tout ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas, et Barney n'était pas connu pour ses efforts phénoménaux, pas plus que Dominique ne l'était pour ses concessions. Ils étaient comme prédestinés au conflit permanent.

**« Elle t'adore, **lui dit-elle. **Littéralement. **

**-Et elle me déteste. Viscéralement. **

**-Oui, peut-être un peu, parfois… mais tu le cherches ! »**

Il grogna en réponse à la remarque mais aussi en voyant le métamorphomage approcher. Pour s'occuper les mains qu'il avait très envie de mettre à profit en les écrasant sur le visage de Ted Lupin, il décida de boire plusieurs gorgées de sa bière. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les deux hommes de se provoquer du regard jusqu'à ce que Ted concentre son attention sur Victoire.

**« Et si on allait voir les autres sur la plage ? **proposa-t-il. **J'crois bien que la vraie fête est là-bas, maintenant !**

**-Oui, d'accord ! Tu viens, Barn' ? »**

Il refusa d'un signe de la tête, au plus grand plaisir de Ted qui ne retint pas son sourire satisfait en prenant la main de Victoire pour la guider vers la plage. Barnabé marmonna une insulte à l'encontre de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et retourna à l'intérieur de la villa se chercher une nouvelle bière.

**xOxOxO**

**« Celle-là, Tonton ! Celle-là ! »**

Dominique sourit à l'excitation si juvénile qui enlaçait la voix de Hugo tandis qu'il brandissait le prochain feu d'artifice Weasley, édition spéciale 2024, à lancer dans le ciel chargé d'étoiles. Hugo avait seize ans, il n'était plus un petit garçon. Les jeunes de son âge affirmaient leur virilité comme des gangsters et roulaient de leurs mécaniques plus ou moins développées, et leurs propos étaient constamment teintés de frustration sexuelle, et pourtant quand elle entendait la voix de son petit chouchou, c'était un Hugo âgé de dix ans qu'elle voyait dans sa tête. Haut comme trois pommes et plus adorable encore qu'un bébé chiot. Et ça la rendait triste de se dire qu'il la dépassait de quasiment une tête désormais et qu'il allait bientôt quitter Poudlard à son tour. Mais, pour le moment, il testait la nouvelle collection de feu d'artifice de leur oncle George, avec leur cousin Albus, en embrasant le ciel de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Les autres étaient encore regroupés autour du feu de camp que Charlie entretenait, et de sa position allongée dans le sable, la tête reposant sur le ventre de James, Dominique pouvait voir Scorpius et Rose qui discutaient avec une certaine sérénité, mais aussi Molly, Lily, Sue, Victoire et Teddy qui dansaient au rythme de la mélodie que leur tante Ginny improvisait avec sa guitare. Dominique se surprit à ne pas être plus en colère que ça à la vue du couple de danseur que formaient sa sœur et cette enflure de Ted. Une sorte de lassitude, certainement, en ce jour de festivités, et pas n'importe lesquelles, les festivités d'un mariage. De l'engagement le plus officiel de l'amour, pour les optimistes. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment jouer les anti-Cupidons.

Et d'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas la capacité de se lever.

A la place, elle leva l'appareil photo au-dessus d'elle et de James qui afficha sa dentition blanche et parfaite de joueur de Quidditch professionnel, et fit le V de la victoire avec la main. Un flash plus tard et la photo tombait dans les mains de la rouquine.

**« On est troooop canoooons, tous les deuuuux, Rouky ! HAN, j'ai une idée ! On devrait faire la couv' d'un magazine, une fois ! J'en parlerai à Sabrina !**

**-Ton agent est une connasse, Potty, **lui rappela Dominique en prenant une autre photo.

**-Naaaan, elle est juste incomprise…**

**-T'inquiète, je la comprends. Entre connasses, t'sais… **

**-Naaaan, dis pas ça, Rouky… »**

Un troll de lumière verte fit une immonde grimace, au milieu des étoiles, au-dessus de leurs têtes avant d'exploser en des milliers d'étoiles filantes qui donnèrent l'impression de plonger dans la Méditerranée. Georges s'autoproclama le « nouveau King » et fut acclamé par Albus et Hugo.

**« Tu t'inquiètes pas, parfois, Jamie... ? **

**-Quoi donc, Rouky ?**

**-Qu'on finisse seul ? **

**-Seuls ? Comment on pourrait finir seul ? On est tous ensemble !**

**-J'parle pas de la famille, Jamie. **

**-Toiiii, ma p'tite, t'es pompette ! »**

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Enfin, si, elle l'était. La tête lui tournait et elle avait l'impression qu'Ilerrante s'était mise à pivoter sur elle-même, les étoiles formaient un flou artistique et lumineux, comme un gigantesque plafond noir tâché de peinture argentée qui n'avait pas fini de sécher. Mais elle avait les idées claires. Quoiqu'elles s'assombrissaient à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. L'euphorie d'un peu plus tôt s'était changé en une morosité un brin morbide. Sue avait raison, c'était le moment déprimant des mariages pour les gens comme eux.

**« J'suis sérieuse, James. Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelqu'un dont on tombera amoureux et qui tombera aussi amoureux de nous ? Comme Rox et Scamander, ou comme nos parents ? **

**-Bah oui ! Mais on s'en fout, on est jeune et sexy ! et on est des stars ! »**

L'ainé des Potter lui prit alors l'appareil photo sorcier des mains et les mitrailla à son tour, sans s'apercevoir que Dominique restait songeuse. Elle était jeune et sexy, et elle était un top model et mannequin de renommée qui touchait une somme assez astronomique d'argent par mois, et bien sûr que non qu'elle n'était pas la plus malheureuse. Elle n'était pas malheureuse du tout, à vrai dire. Ni fleur bleue. Mais c'était à chaque fois pareil. Elle voyait tous ces couples, elle entendait toutes leurs histoires sucrées de mièvrerie, et même si elle les tournait en ridicule dès que l'occasion se présentait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que ça faisait. Pratiquement tous les hommes la désiraient, l'adulaient, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un seul ait été un jour amoureux d'elle. Et elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de personne. Enfin, mis à part de Barnabé. A priori. En tout cas, si ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, alors ce n'était pas un sentiment préférable vu à quel point ça la rendait idiote et pathétique.

**« Dom ! »**

La superbe chevelure blonde de sa sœur se déversa alors sur elle tandis qu'elle se penchait pour lui attraper les mains et la forcer à se relever. Dominique se laissa faire et guider par sa sœur qui la menait vers le feu de camp.

**« Viens danser avec nous ! Toi aussi, James ! »**

**xOxOxO**

**« Alors, Malefoy et toi, hum ? »**

Rose ne prit pas la peine de réprimer le sourire qui lui mangea son visage dont les taches de rousseur rougeoyaient à la lueur chaude des flammes, et Dominique rétorqua d'un espèce de hoquet quelque peu méprisant qui ne fit que sourire plus encore sa cousine. Elles étaient toutes deux plantées devant le feu alors qu'autour d'eux, Victoire dansait avec Teddy, riant aux éclats dés qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Dominique était tenté de faire un petit croche-patte au métamorphomage, ni vu, ni connu, à chaque fois qu'il passait dans son dos mais, après réflexion, il allait certainement s'arranger pour tomber sur Victoire et c'aurait été un brin contre-productif. Alors, se déhanchant naturellement au son des cordes de la guitare de sa tante, Dominique se faisait plutôt fondre un Choco-grenouille qui lévitait au bout de sa baguette. Elle lançait de temps en temps des regards à la bande qui s'éclaboussaient et se courraient après dans la Méditerranée, et elle souriait chaque fois un peu plus quand elle apercevait Molly jugée sur les épaules de Charlie, ou Georges qui se bataillait avec James, Albus et Hugo.

**« T'es sûr de vouloir à nouveau fricoter avec du Serpentard ? **insista Dominique avec une grimace.

**-Dom, on a juste parlé, d'accord ? **ria Rose. **Et ça va mieux, on… a bien parlé.**

**-Huhum. »**

La vélane enfourna sa friandise de chocolat en lançant un regard hostile à Teddy qui soulevait Victoire comme s'ils étaient subitement devenus les stars d'une comédie musicale, sous les applaudissements enchantés de Sue qui était assise à côté de Ginny. Dominique commençait à repenser cette éventualité de croche-patte…

**« Et puis, il est parti se balader avec Lily sur la plage pour qu'ils règlent leur problèmes, alors… »**

Percevant l'inquiétude et l'appréhension dans le ton de sa cousine, Dominique lui reporta toute son attention et lui tendit une Choco-grenouille que Rose refusa d'un hochement de tête. Haussant les épaules, la rouquine garda la friandise pour elle et le suspendit au-dessus des flammes de sa baguette.

**« Ouais… mais la première danse, il voulait qu'elle soit pour toi, **lui rappela Dominique avec un sourire entendu. **Ce qui est d'un cucul-la-praline, d'ailleurs… »**

Rose éclata de rire avant d'attraper à mains nues la Choco-grenouille, au-dessus du feu de camp, et le dévora sous le regard outré de Dominique qui s'insurgea :

**« Je te l'avais proposé, Weasley ! Et toi, tu fais ta sainte-nitouche pour après me le… »**

Rose se mit alors à toussoter en faisant une drôle de tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'irritation de Dominique qui fronça les sourcils et claqua un « Quoi ? » légèrement agressif, mais sa cousine avait encore la bouche pleine de chocolat et n'osa pas l'ouvrir pour lui répondre.

**« C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine de t'affoler comme une chouette en chaleur, je vais m'en refaire fondre un mais je te préviens si jamais t'y touches, c'est tes miches que je grille ! »**

Roulant les yeux d'exaspération et se passant la langue sur ses dents, Rose put enfin s'exclamer :

**« Dom, derrière toi ! »**

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Dominique écouta l'avertissement de la brune pour voir Barney avancer vers elle, à deux pas d'elles. Ignorant les ricochets pathétiques que réalisa son cœur contre les parois de sa cage thoracique, elle rejeta une mèche rousse d'un geste brusque puis, une main sur sa taille, le toisa du regard.

**« T'es encore là, toi ? » **l'accueillit-elle, abrasive, récoltant les rires de Rose, derrière elle.

Un éclair d'agacement fusa dans le regard noir de Barney qui s'était arrêté juste en face d'elle, un peu trop proche, d'ailleurs, à son goût –mais elle se retint de reculer-, mais il fut aussitôt chassé par l'amusement.

**« Je quitte jamais un mariage sans la demoiselle d'honneur.**

**-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, elle peut te montrer la sortie ! **

**\- C'est toi la touriste, entre nous deux, **lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire arrogant que sa main droite lui démangeait de balayer d'un joli revers. **Alors, pour les directions, c'est plutôt moi, je peux d'ailleurs te faire visiter le coin…**

**-Sérieusement ? **se moqua-t-elle. **Tu crois que ta gringue de comptoir va marcher avec moi ? Ah ! Redescends sur Terre, mon grand ! »**

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plus il semblait amusé par son attitude, plus Dominique fulminait. Et il était si sexy avec son fichu costard qu'elle n'en était que plus en colère encore. Mais elle puisa dans toute sa force mentale pour demeurer calme et méprisante parce qu'elle savait bien que sa colère ne l'avait jamais intimidé. Il avait eu l'ascendant sur elle jusqu'ici parce qu'il était le plus détaché des deux, et bien, plus maintenant. Ah non, elle ne lui donnerait plus ce plaisir. Elle redressa le menton et eut un petit rire méprisant.

**« Et puis, Barney, une balade sous le clair de lune, vraiment ? Tu me prends pour qui ? La Petite Sirène ? **

**-Bah maintenant que tu le dis, je peux voir la ressemblance, **plaisanta Rose qui s'amusait beaucoup.

**-Ouais, c'est ça, Ariel devait être une Weasley, **ironisa Dominique, mordante.

**-J'plains son Prince Charles, **rétorqua Barney.

**-Eric ! **claquèrent les deux cousines d'une même voix sévère. **Et de toute façon, **reprit Dominique,** les sirènes sont toutes des garces, et pas le genre que j'aime, donc… fermez-la ! Et toi, le guide touristique, va proposer tes visites de la plage aux cruches que ça intéresse, ok ? »**

Et, sous les rires incessants de Rose, Dominique se retourna vers les flammes, se passant les mains dans sa longue chevelure rousse, qu'elle a avait relâchée plus tôt, pour combattre le tourbillon de fureur qui menaçait de la changer en harpie d'un moment à l'autre. Les vélanes avaient cette sensibilité à la colère qui ne faisait jamais bon ménage ; les vélanes de sang pur avaient même les traits qui se tordaient monstrueusement, une fois contrariée. Heureusement pour Dominique, son faible pourcentage de sang vélane la sauvait de ce léger malus qui faisait rapidement tâche dans un lieu public. Elle sentit Barney s'approcher d'elle et tout son corps se tendit mais elle ne fit rien, fixant les flammes pour se calmer. Son souffle chaud frappa son oreille et elle tressaillit. La seconde qui suivait, elle se flagellait déjà intérieurement pour sa réceptivité.

**« J'ai jamais dit que c'était la plage que je voulais te faire visiter…, **lui souffla-t-il. »

Après un soupir, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander s'il comptait la chauffer encore longtemps mais bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer une seule syllabe, elle avait le souffle coupé et était perchée en travers de l'épaule de Barney, tel un sac à pommes de terre. Elle eut comme une impression de déjà-vu, tout particulièrement quand il se dirigea vers les vagues tranquillement.

**« Barney, espèce de… »**

D'un coup d'épaule, il la fit rebondir et elle cria lorsqu'elle glissa en avant, se voyant déjà s'enfoncer la tête en première dans le sable comme une autruche, mais il la retint grâce à la prise qu'il gardait autour de ses cuisses. Bien évidemment, tous riaient et personne ne vola à son secours, mais Dominique n'en aurait attendu rien d'autre de la part de sa très chère famille. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces le dos de son ravisseur, balayant l'air de ses pieds nus dans l'espoir d'atteindre son nez ou elle-ne-savait quelle autre partie de son anatomie, rien que pour le plaisir de lui faire mal, même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il la relâche. Tout en hurlant toutes les grossièretés qui lui passaient par la tête, mais ça, ça allait de soi.

**« REPOSE-MOI, ENFLURE ! BARNEY, je te jure que si tu me reposes pas, je vais te BUTER, PUTAIN, TE **_**BUTER ! **_**Tu m'entends, Barnabé ? Barnabé ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? REPOSE-MOI ! »**

Rien n'y faisait, il continuait sa promenade de printemps en descendant la plage et elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage, mêlée de honte, de frustration et de peur. Quand allaient-ils tous comprendre qu'elle avait horreur de l'eau ? Et que oui, il s'agissait bien d'une phobie, Merlin ! La preuve, en toute autre circonstance, la sensation de ses mains contre ses cuisses l'aurait mise dans tous ses états alors que, en ce moment précis, elle ne voyait que l'inéluctable approcher… la mer !

Quand il s'enfonça enfin dans les vagues et que ses jambes furent éclaboussées, elle se mit à paniquer et sa voix se fit implorante, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la toile blanche et douce de la chemise de Barney. La dernière fois, il l'avait jetée alors que l'eau ne leur arrivait qu'à mi-cuisses mais cette fois-ci, l'eau continuait de grimper et il ne s'arrêtait pas, sourd à ses protestations, s'enfonçant dans la mer. Et l'eau entourait déjà ses mollets, menaçait de lui sauter à la figure à chaque instant, et la panique grandissait. Elle revoyait les sirènes qui lui avaient enfoncé les griffes dans les cuisses et voulaient l'emporter dans les tréfonds de l'océan jusqu'à que ses poumons se ratatinent et que sa gorge prenne feu, et qu'elle se noie.

**« Non, non, non, Barney, non ! S'il-te-plait, non ! C'est vraiment pas drôle…**

**-C'est que de l'eau, poupée, c'est pas comme si j'allais te noyer ou…**

**-Barney, s'il-te-plait ! Sors-moi de l'eau !**

**-Lâche ma chemise, Domi…**

**-BARNEY ! J'aime vraiment pas ça, arrête ! **

**-Je vais pas te jeter, ok ? Juste, lâche ma chemise et je te repose doucement, promis.»**

La surface de l'eau à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, elle expira longuement son souffle saccadé mais finit par fermer les yeux et détendre ses doigts tremblant, libérant la chemise. Barney remonta ses mains à sa taille et la fit descendre. Ses jambes s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau chaude, ses pieds atterrissant sur le sable rêche et les galets lisses, et elle se concentra pour ne pas céder à nouveau à la panique en réalisant que l'eau lui arrivait pratiquement aux épaules. Elle lança un regard venimeux à Barney qui l'observait avec étonnement et inquiétude, et même si elle lui en voulait d'une façon à peine tenable, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'éloigner. La seule raison pour laquelle elle réussissait à garder son calme était sa présence à ses côtés, dans cette eau terrifiante. Elle tourna la tête un peu pour fixer le feu de camp sur la plage, tandis qu'assez loin d'eux James et les autres continuaient de se chamailler dans la mer.

**« Je te déteste, je te déteste à mort, **lui dit-elle.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi t'as paniqué comme ça ?**

**-Tu **_**sais **_**que j'aime pas l'eau !**

**-Ouais, je savais que t'aimais pas, que ça ruinait ton brushing et ta manucure, pas que t'en avais une peur **_**phobique**_** ! **s'écria-t-il avec un élan subit de colère. **Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?!**

**-Te prévenir ? **répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. **Et je devrais peut-être aussi te prévenir pour mon anniversaire ?**

**-Domnique, bordel…**

**-Non ! J'ai pas à te « prévenir » ! Si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre de moi, tu le saurais ! Tu saurais ce qui me fait peur ! **

**-Arrête avec ça, tu sais que j'en ai quelque chose à…**

**-Gaston le sait. »**

Mouché, il referma lentement la bouche et elle haussa les épaules avec un rictus las. Le vent contre l'eau orchestra une musique qui enveloppa le silence qui s'abattit entre eux et alors qu'il restait pensif à se passer la main dans les cheveux, elle regardait autour d'elle avec anxiété, guettant l'arrivée de sirènes qui surgiraient de l'eau scintillante. Même si elle n'avait plus six ans et que Barney était juste là avec elle, elle se sentait à leur merci.

Puis, Barney l'attira à lui de ses deux bras, la collant à sa chemise trempée, et Dominique oublia les sirènes et leurs horribles dents, leurs mains griffues et leur peau diaphane. Elle se blottit contre lui, la joue et ses mains sur son torse, et écouta malgré elle les battements de son cœur.

**« La pique sur l'anniversaire était vache, j'ai jamais oublié le tien, **lui dit-il en posant son menton sur la tête rousse de Dominique.

**-Je sais, c'est bien ce qui te sauve. »**

Sous l'eau, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse en réfrénant un sourire. Elle nota sans grande émotion que sa magnifique robe de demoiselle d'honneur était surement ruinée.

**« Et j'accepte ton câlin seulement parce que je flippe à mort, que ce soit bien clair, **annonça-t-elle. **Parce que je t'en veux pour au moins deux vies, et que, en plus, je te déteste tout court. »**

Barney resserra son bras contre ses omoplates tout en riant et baissant les yeux sur elle.

**« C'est ça, Ariel, fais style de pas vouloir du Prince Henry.**

**-Eric, abruti, **_**Eric**_**.**

**-Ouais, ouais, on s'en tape. »**


	22. Chapter 22

On s'approche de la fin petit à petit ! Encore quelques disputes pour remettre d'équerres les relations déséquilibrées, et ça devrait aller tout seul après !

**Gros bisous à thedevilofSlytherin qui est toujours là malgré mes publications aléatoires ! Merciii 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Peut-être bien que cette fois...**

* * *

Le lendemain du mariage, à neuf heures, Dominique et Victoire dormaient encore à poings fermés dans leur lit. Le fin drap couleur Lila s'emmêlait à leurs jambes, et leurs longs cheveux blonds et roux se croisaient sur le matelas. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, la brise tiède d'Ilerrante venait faire danser quelques mèches mais ça ne semblait gêner le sommeil ni de l'une, ni de l'autre. Bercées par le chant des oiseaux et la rumeur des vagues et du vent, elles commençaient cette belle journée de la meilleure façon possible, par une revigorante grasse matinée.

Cela dit, il y a bien des façons merveilleuses de débuter une journée…

Un vacarme de tous les diables effraya soudainement les oiseaux devant la fenêtre et couvrit le bruit de la nature de l'île enchantée, Dominique se redressa quasiment dans l'instant même, les yeux à peine ouverts, le front plissé de mécontentement et la bouche entr'ouverte, fin prête à réduire en bouillie la source du dérangement. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de localiser la tête souriante de Barney par la fenêtre.

« Salut, mon rayon de soleil ! ironisa-t-il. Bien dormi ?  
-Tu fous quoi, là ?! s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée. C'est ta moto qui fait tout ce bordel ?  
-Nan, nan, c'est mon ventre.  
-Tu te trouves drôle, Rodriguiz ?!  
-Humm… Dommm, ferme la fenêtre, grommela Victoire dans un semi-sommeil, y'a les voisins qui passent l'aspi… rateur… »

Dominique baissa une mine interloquée sur sa grande sœur. L'aspirateur ? Il serait grand temps que Victoire déménage. Habiter dans un appartement dans un immeuble totalement moldu l'avait déjà intoxiqué.

« Je vais te la fermer, moi, cette putain de fenêtre, tu vas voir…, répondit Dominique en quittant leur lit. »

Elle se dirigea, le pas agressif, vers Barnabé qui, sur sa moto et une main sur le guidon, était toujours là, devant leur fenêtre, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus arrogant aux lèvres. Ses yeux tombèrent quelques secondes cependant sur les jambes nues, à l'exception du minuscule shorty qui faisait office de pyjama, de Dominique et celle-ci accentua son déhanchement avec un haussement de sourcil quelque peu provocateur. Mannequin et vélane, Barney chéri, semblaient se moquer ses yeux azure, je vois que ça te revient, maintenant. Et puis, Barney se mit à rire et elle eut envie de l'étrangler, et de retourner se coucher pour dormir, toute la journée durant.

Elle agrippa les deux battants de la fenêtre avec colère.

« FOUS-MOI LE CAMP, ABRUTI ! cria-t-elle par-dessus tout le bruit de sa moto volante.  
-Attends, princesse ! l'arrêta-t-il en riant toujours.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je voulais faire un tour autour de l'île, et je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait peut-être.  
-Tu me proposes de venir avec toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
-C'est ça. Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude, c'était Victoire ou une autre de ses amies qu'il emmenait se promener, ici ou ailleurs, qu'il faisait monter derrière lui sur sa précieuse moto. Ou alors, l'une de ses conquêtes d'une semaine ou d'un mois ou deux, mais pas Dominique, oh là, non, jamais elle. Les fois où elle était montée sur sa moto tenaient sur les doigts d'une main, et encore ce n'était arrivé que lorsqu'elle l'avait tanné pendant des heures, et ça remontait au minimum à deux ans. C'était toujours elle qui devait sonner à sa porte, toujours elle qui devait prendre l'initiative pour passer un moment avec lui. Et plus d'une fois, elle avait essuyé un refus. Dans son planning d'aventurier surchargé, il avait toujours autre chose de plus important à faire, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour elle – et surtout pas sur sa moto-, la p'tite poupée capricieuse qui faisait tâche dans son paysage de baroudeur. Elle s'y était plus ou moins faite avec le temps, et voilà qu'il se pointait un bon matin à sa fenêtre pour l'emmener en virée. Bizarrement, après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à y croire.

« Et tu pouvais pas attendre cet aprèm ? râla-t-elle pour la forme. J'ai autre chose à faire à 9h du matin que de risquer ma vie sur ta moto à la con, Barney !  
-Vas-y, Dom ! intervint alors Victoire, du lit. Je suis sûre que vous passerez un super moment ! »

La remarque de Victoire dessina un sourire ravi sur le visage de Barney et Dominique leva les yeux d'exaspération, à peine étonnée que Victoire encourage l'idée de son ami d'enfance. Sa grande sœur le supportait dans toutes ses décisions, de toute façon, même quand il décidait d'aller faire le tour du monde pour la quarante-et-unième fois. Elle était généreuse, Victoire, elle voulait bien le partager avec la planète Terre. Pas Dominique.

« Très bien ! fit-elle mine de capituler –comme si elle avait songé une seule seconde à refuser. Mais je vais me préparer, avant !  
-Ouais, bah fissa, poupée. Je vais pas t'attendre pendant dix plombes, j'te préviens. »

Et sur ce, il fit gronder sa moto d'un coup de poignet et il s'en alla dans les airs, dans un rugissement de moteur. Dominique fusilla du regard la fenêtre qui ne donnait plus que sur la plage dorée, le ciel incroyablement bleu et les oiseaux qui passaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Quel connard, grinça-t-elle.  
-Je sais qu'en vérité t'es folle de joie, Dom, rit Victoire. Et puis, il veut juste que vous vous réconciliez, après toutes vos disputes, ces derniers jours.  
-Tu veux surement dire, cette dernière décennie ?  
-Rhooo, Dom…  
-Bon, recouche-toi, Vic, je vais me préparer pour l'autre chieur ! »

La rouquine entra dans la salle-de-bain et ferme la porte sur les rires de sa grande sœur, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle alluma l'eau de la douche qu'elle se permit de sourire à la perspective du reste de la journée. Peut-être que…

xOxOxO

Claire lisait Vogue sur la terrasse, de grandes lunettes lui mangeant une bonne partie du visage, une tasse de café fumante à côté d'elle lorsqu'une moto pétarada tout près d'elle, semblant descendre tout droit d'un des rares nuages qui occupaient le ciel. Elle tourna une page avec irritation mais attendit que le moteur cesse son raffut avant de faire tout commentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire tout ce foin, Barnabé, et salir ma terrasse avec ton fichu engin ? Tu n'avais qu'à atterrir directement sur la table, tant que tu y étais.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, Claire ! »

Il secoua la tête avec dérision, reconnaissant le fameux caractère flamboyant des femmes Delacour. Dominique avait de qui tenir, ça c'était certain. Il s'avança vers elle et lui embrassa la joue, elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« J'imagine que t'es là pour ma petite-fille, dit-elle en remuant sa baguette, qui était posée sur la table à côté de son café. Où l'emmènes-tu encore ?  
-En ballade, ma chère Claire, répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
-Ton charme rital n'a aucun effet sur moi, merdeux.  
-Oh, Claire, toujours la carte de la femme inaccessible… »

Alors qu'une tasse de café passait l'ouverture perlée de l'entrée de l'immense maison de Claire et allait se poser devant Barney, elle lui sourit. Ah, Barnabé, quel numéro. Elle l'avait connu, avant même qu'il ne naisse, quand il donnait des coups au ventre de sa pauvre mère. Ses sourires de bébé, ses empreintes de pieds dans le sable mouillé, toutes ses bouées, son excitation avant qu'il ne parte pour Beaux-bâtons, ses bulletins aux notes parfois étonnamment bonnes –mais souvent passables-, sa première veste en cuir, les après-midi qu'il passait à bichonner sa moto, ses disputes avec son père, ses batailles d'eau avec son petit-frère, ses escapades avec Victoire, oh elle avait tout vu. Et quand elle n'était pas là pour le voir, sa mère, son père, Gaston, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, ils lui disaient tout. Ilerrante était une petite île et les Rodriguiz étaient tous fous d'elle. Même s'il le voulait, Barnabé ne pourrait pas avoir de secret pour Claire Delacour. Alors, elle savait bien quel petit con attachant il était, combien il manquait à tous quand il partait, mais que rien, ni personne n'arrivait à le convaincre de rester. Mais alors que les autres s'endormaient en posant leur rêves sur l'oreiller, lui, sautait sur sa moto et les vivait, ses rêves, et pour ça, il fallait ce mélange d'égoïsme et de courage que Claire trouvait assez incroyable.

Après quelques minutes de silence occupés à boire leur café en profitant du soleil, Claire reposa sa tasse.

« Quand est-ce que tu repars ?  
-Tu veux déjà que je reparte ?  
-Ne joue pas à ces p'tits jeux là, avec moi, Barnabé. »

Barnabé perdit son air léger et taquin pour répondre sérieusement, tout en se grattant sa barbe de quelques jours :

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

Claire acquiesça et reprit son magazine pour finir son article. Barnabé s'installa plus confortablement dans la chaise, hésitant un instant à percher ses bottes sur la table mais décidant que finalement quelques minutes de confort ne vaudraient pas les maléfices que la grand-mère Delacour lui lancerait aussitôt.

« Peu importe où tu vas, mon grand, dit alors Claire d'une voix égale. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens, ni qui t'attend à la maison. Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux de changer ça, tu seras toujours un garçon d'Ilerrante.»

Les yeux de Claire ne quittèrent pas un instant ses pages modes, même lorsque Barnabé braqua son regard noir et perçant sur elle. Il serra les dents, fort, et se raidit, dans la seconde.

« Ca, c'est ce que vous croyez, tous, rétorqua-t-il, lentement et sèchement. Parce que ça vous rassure de croire ça. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'suis plus un garçon d'Ilerrante. »

Claire lui jeta un simple coup d'œil qui en dit bien assez sur le fond de sa pensée et retourna à ses pages. Il eut un bref rire jaune et détourna les yeux pour fixer le cocotier le plus proche, et tous deux acceptèrent le silence froid qu'ils avaient provoqué.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que le soleil montait petit à petit dans le ciel, et la tension diminua sans que l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Puis, une petite rousse fit tinter le rideau de perles et Claire se retourna, ouvrant de grands yeux à l'arrivée si matinale de sa petite fille. Déjà toute habillée et coiffée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était neuf heures cinquante. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait déjà debout, quand Barnabé la devança, se levant de sa chaise.

« Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher !  
-Commence pas, Rodriguiz !  
-Dominique ?! s'écria Claire en se tournant vers le brun. Cette petite-fille-là ? Je croyais que tu parlais de Victoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Dominique ?! »

Barney se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment et se dirigea sans attendre vers sa moto, tandis que Dominique lança un regard offensé à sa grand-mère mais celle-ci n'y attacha pas plus d'importance. Elle ne répondit pas plus au geste d'au-revoir que Dominique lui adressa, ni quand elle lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand ils rentraient, et de passer une bonne journée. Claire était bien trop préoccupée par la scène devant elle, et la regarda suivre Barney et s'assoir derrière lui, sur sa maudite moto. Toute jolie dans sa mini-jupe légère aux motifs aztèques et au court top noir, et ses longs cheveux roux réunis en une splendide natte indienne. Claire aurait voulu la rappeler, lui dire de descendre de cet appareil diabolique et de revenir auprès d'elle, parce qu'elle savait bien reconnaître une fille amoureuse quand elle en voyait une. Surtout si c'était sa petite fille.

Mais ils décollèrent et Claire les regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel.

« Oh ma pauvre chérie…, soupira-t-elle au vide autour d'elle, tu sais que ça ne peut pas bien finir. »

xOxOxO

« Et ils sont partis faire quoi ?  
-Se balader autour de l'île, répondit Victoire en souriant à Ted qui s'asseyait près d'elle, dans la balancelle qui planait magiquement au-dessus du sable. Je suis sûre qu'il veut se rattraper auprès d'elle, parce qu'il est pas toujours très attentif avec Dom…  
-Il l'est pas beaucoup plus avec Louis.  
-Oui mais Louis, c'est pas pareil… Louis n'a pas besoin de lui comme Dom. »

Elle eut un petit sourire en haussant une épaule, l'air de dire « c'est comme ça » et Ted soupira en opinant du chef. Le soleil continuait sa montée habituelle dans le ciel, et les nuages s'écartaient solennellement sur son passage, trop effrayés surement de partir en fusion sous son aura brûlante. Le sable était déjà brûlant, sous leurs pieds, et Victoire était reconnaissante de l'ombre que leur prodiguait le petit toit de tissu de la balancelle, les sauvant tous deux d'une insolation.

Il était dix heures trente et pourtant, ils étaient les seuls déjà debout. De ceux qui étaient resté dormir, il n'y avait bien que Hugo et Molly qui barbotaient dans l'eau, et Claire qui faisait un peu de ménage à l'intérieur, aidée par Hermione et Harry. Les autres recouvraient de la veille, avec son flot d'alcool et sa nuit blanche.

Teddy passa un bras autour des épaules de Victoire en fermant les yeux, l'attirant contre lui comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et pourtant elle se rappelait encore de toutes ses années où il n'avait fait que la repousser, et la tenir à distance. Se mordillant pensivement la lèvre, elle l'admira. Ses cheveux étaient blond cendré, comme lorsqu'il était paisible et laissait ses pouvoirs se reposer, alors la génétique reprenait le pas et le bleu turquoise s'effaçait. Victoire préférait le bleu turquoise mais ça faisait du bien de le voir comme ça, blond et les yeux fermés, les traits détendus. Il était tellement beau que c'en était injuste. Même dans leurs pires moments, même quand sa vision était abimée par les larmes salées, il était toujours resté aussi parfait, aussi magnifique. D'une certaine façon, ça faisait plus mal encore. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Teddy qui lui caressait la cuisse doucement et poussa un faible soupir qui passa superbement inaperçu. Enfin, le crut-elle.

« Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle, Vic, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux, pour autant. »

C'était tellement absurde. Il lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert, il devinait l'expression de son visage les yeux fermés et comprenait instantanément le sens de chacun de ses silences, et elle… oh elle était toujours aux portes closes de son esprit. Juste au seuil, les mains s'acharnant sur la poignée, la tordant, battant le bois rêches et si hermétiques du poing, suppliant qu'il la laisse entrer, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Elles restaient à jamais fermées et elle était coincée dehors. Par vent, par pluie –Merlin, il pouvait y avoir une tempête !-, elle était clouée sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, à l'attendre.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait de la chance, il faisait beau.  
« On n'est pas obligé de parler, répondit-elle doucement. »

Une seconde passa avant qu'il ouvre mais dès qu'il les ait eu ouvert, c'étaient deux prunelles bleus marines, flirtant avec le noir, qui s'accrochaient comme des harpons aux siens et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux avaient viré eux aussi au gris foncé et son cœur chavira, parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien les sautes d'humeur de Teddy. Oh, elle ne les comprenait jamais, mais elle les connaissait.

Son bras se rétracta de ses épaules et il se recula un peu, se redressant et devenant tellement plus grand qu'elle que c'était comme si, en un instant, un gratte-ciel avait surgit du ciel et s'était élevé jusqu'au ciel.

« T'es sérieuse ?!  
-Teddy, je…  
-Non, Victoire ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement en se levant de la balancelle. T'es vraiment incroyable, tu le sais ça ? »

Pétrifiée, le cœur pompant son sang comme une machine à plein régime, elle le regarda piétiner le sable devant elle comme s'il se retenait de frapper quelque chose, de tout casser et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était se retenir de pleurer. Toutes leurs disputes à travers les années re-crevaient la surface de et bon sang, elle se noyait dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu veux pas qu'on parle, donc, on parle pas, pas de souci, c'est ça ?  
-Teddy, s'il-te-plait…  
-S'il-te-plait quoi ? Hein, Victoire, qu'est-ce que tu me demandes ?  
-Je te demande rien. »

Il était désormais immobile, debout, devant elle, ses cheveux toujours aussi gris et ses yeux noirs. Et elle se forçait à soutenir son regard, toujours assise sur la balancelle, pour le convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'énerver. Que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Elle était tellement fatiguée de se déchirer –enfin… c'était lui qui la déchirait, coup après coup, l'avait-elle une seule fois seulement froissé ?

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, reprit-elle, la gorge nouée. Et je t'ai pardonné pour… pour Lucy.  
-Tu m'as pardonné, répéta-t-il, comme un écho, avant de secouer la tête et de se retourner, la main dans les cheveux, oh putain…  
-Pourquoi tu es si énervé ? »

En un instant, il lui faisait à nouveau face et ses yeux étaient rouge sang, alors elle fixa son attention sur son torse parce que ça faisait presque physiquement mal de croiser son regard quand il était comme ça. Et oh, tout s'écroulait autour d'eux. Une voix désespérée s'éleva dans la tête de Victoire, lui demandant quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterait. C'était toujours le même disque qu'ils repassaient, la même litanie suicidaire. Il devait y avoir une rayure quelque part.

« Tu m'as pardonné ? Vraiment ? s'enquit-il, incisif.  
-Oui, je te pro…  
-Victoire, la coupa-t-il. Je ne me suis même pas excusé. »

Elle reçut la remarque comme un électrochoc et releva les yeux sur les siens qui étaient retournés à leur bleu tempête. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui réponde exactement ? Que cherchait-il ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ?! L'incompréhension lui faisait vibrer les neurones, lui donnait mal au crâne et… elle fut surprise de ressentir de la colère. Un tout petit peu, juste une pointe mais qui piquait, juste là, entre son cœur et sa gorge, juste un nerf qui fourmillait dans ses doigts.

« Et alors ? Toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu ne t'excuses pas. »

Jamais –JAMAIS. Pas une SEULE fois.

« Précisément, lui rétorqua-t-il. »

Un hoquet dédaigneux lui échappa, puis un rictus moqueur. Oh, ses doigts tremblaient. Il était si… il avait un tel toupet… oh Merlin, il n'y avait même pas de mot…

« Je saute ta putain de cousine derrière ton dos, tu l'apprends et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dis rien à personne ! Noooope, tu vas te réfugier chez Mamie !  
-Ted, sérieusement, arrête ou…  
-Et oh, tu me fais la gueule pendant allez quoi, deux semaines ? Enfin, la gueule… plus ou moins, si on compte pas ce soir-là sur la plage, bien sûr… »

Elle allait le tuer –ou au moins le gifler. Ouais, elle allait carrément le gifler. En pleine figure.

« Et maintenant, tu me pardonnes ! Tu ne veux même pas en parler, oh non, tu me reprends dans la seconde ! Wow, ma puce, tu es fantastique… à ce stade, c'est même du véritable génie. Du génie de connerie. C'est…  
-Va te faire foutre ! éclata Victoire en se levant à son tour. C'est ce que tu veux, c'est bien ça ? Et bah, va te faire FOUTRE ! »

L'incroyable chevelure blond argenté de Victoire dansait dans les airs et Teddy ne savait trop si c'était le vent de la plage, ou la colère qui alimentait la magie vélane, ou une autre réaction bizarre de ce type, mais il fut un moment subjugué. Puis, il se mit à sourire, ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée puisque Victoire poussa une exclamation furieuse et l'attrapa par son tee-shirt, des deux mains.

« Ca va durer encore longtemps, hein, Teddy ? Tout ce merdier ?! Tes « je t'aime, moi non plus » ? Ton petit jeu tordu du chat et de la souris ? Parce que j'en ai ras le bol, sérieusement, j'en ai vraiment marre ! Si on était un couple normal, on pourrait déjà être marié ! Merlin, on aurait surement deux enfants ! Mais non, hein ! Nous, on arrive à peine à vivre ensemble sans que tu me trompes, dès que je m'absente ! Avec ma cousine ! DANS MA PUTAIN DE BON DIEU DE CHAMBRE ! Oh et Merlin, surement dans ma douche et sur mon… »

Elle grimaça, un sanglot poussant contre sa gorge, hurlant pour sortir, et les larmes s'agglutinant, piquantes, dans ses yeux, et elle aurait surement tout laissé jaillir, mais Teddy posa ses mains sur les siennes, sur son t-shirt, et elle s'arracha à lui, gardant tout à l'intérieur. Elle se détourna, essuya son début de pleur, et secoua la tête, s'imposant le calme. Il voulait qu'elle s'énerve, ça au moins elle l'avait compris. Provocation après provocation, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Et il avait réussi, comme toujours, à obtenir ce qu'il désirait d'elle, c'était presque trop facile. Mais elle était passée mettre dans l'art de se contrôler. Les yeux fixés sur les murs couleur sable de la villa et ses grandes fenêtres, et son toit qui brillait de mille feux sous le soleil, elle reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Teddy ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?  
-Parce que je suis un connard. »

Brutalement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et planta un regard acéré dans le sien. Elle n'aurait pas été si furieuse, elle aurait surement été surprise de le voir déglutir. Oh, il avait voulu qu'ils parlent, il allait parler.

« Tu crois que ça va suffire comme réponse ?  
-Pourtant, c'est la vérité, répondit-il avec un renouveau de colère dans ses yeux. T'es trop gentille avec moi, tellement indulgente, comme tous les autres ! vous croyez que je l'ai pas compris ? Que vous me passez tout parce que mes parents sont morts à la guerre et que je les ai pas connus ?  
-Alors, c'est de notre faute ? répliqua-t-elle avec incrédulité. »

Elle rit, avec cette ironie mordante, de cette façon si peu Victoire, que Teddy en grimaça. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait passé ce stade. C'était lui qui avait mis le feu au poudre, et tout en elle bouillonnait, des voix en elle lui réclamait du sang et des flammes, des cris et des coups de griffes. En cet instant, elle voulait tout détruire, changer le sable sous leur pied en braise pour que tout s'enflamme et qu'ils brûlent de leur colère, de cette injustice monstrueuse, de ce gâchis infini qu'était leur relation. Leur jeunesse, leurs premières fois, ils avaient tout gâché.

« On est- je suis trop gentille avec toi, alors je mérite d'être traitée comme tu me traites ? Je t'aime tellement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, et je suis la fautive ?! Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Teddy ? Parce que je ne vais pas devenir détestable, je ne vais pas te faire du mal pour que tu m'aimes !  
-Tu n'es même pas sûre que je t'aime, comprit-il, estomaqué.  
-Ca t'étonne ? Tu m'as trompée avec Lucy ! C'est un peu discutable comme preuve d'amour !  
-Alors, pourquoi tu restes avec moi si tu penses que je ne t'aime pas ?!  
-Parce que je t'aime !  
-C'est la pire des raisons possibles.  
-Donne-moi une raison, alors. »

Il serra la mâchoire tandis que ses cheveux tournaient au brun foncé, et Victoire sut qu'il se sentait pris au piège. Ce n'était pas son intention, pas une seule fois elle n'avait voulu le mettre au pied du mur. La vérité c'était qu'il avait raison, elle avait toujours pris de soin de ne pas rajouter du malheur au gouffre qui lui servait de vie mais, d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours échoué dans cette mission. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il la détestait et c'était la pire des choses pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais n'avait jamais osé demander pourquoi, bien trop effrayée qu'elle était par la réponse qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Mais, aujourd'hui… tout était foutu, c'était était trop tard, pas vrai ? Les débris de leur relation reposaient déjà à leurs pieds. Elle voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi tu me détestais à l'époque de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle. »

La question le prit de court et amplifia son sentiment d'impasse, Victoire le lit dans ses yeux, où le gris tournoyait avec ce mélange de vert qui n'était jamais de bon augure, mais elle ne reculerait pas.

« Pourquoi je ne t'aurais pas détesté ? rétorqua-t-il. La gamine qui était toujours dans mes pattes. »

La remarque se logea en plein dans son cœur mais elle était une habituée de cette douleur. Les années avaient déjà fait de son cœur un gruyère, les trous étaient polis depuis longtemps, ils auraient accueilli des torpilles.

« Comme si j'étais la seule. Lily, Roxanne, James… on était tous…  
-Arrête, Vic, tu sais que t'étais différente, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire, doux-amer.  
-Et d'un coup, ça devient un compliment ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Elle porta la main à son front, pris d'un soudain vertige face à la situation. C'était impossible de le suivre, il disait une chose, puis sous-entendait le contraire la seconde suivante, et elle n'avait plus l'énergie, elle était à bout de force. Avec un soupir, elle retourna s'assoir sur la balancelle.

« Teddy, je… je comprends rien, d'accord ? avoua-t-elle. Je sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu penses, tu me parles jamais !  
-Je sais, concéda-t-il en venant s'agenouiller devant elle. Je sais que je suis… invivable. Enfin, avec toi, surtout.  
-Tu ne l'es pas tout le temps, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Tu serais toujours… méchant et agressif, et indifférent, et froid, alors… bizarrement, ce serait plus facile ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais souvent, tu es adorable, et drôle, et attentif, et je suis complètement folle amoureuse et fière d'être avec toi, mais après, soudainement, je trouve une lettre de Lucy et je comprends que tu… as une relation avec elle, et tout s'effondre.  
-Ouais…, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux sur les genoux de Victoire.  
-Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je sais que ça vient de l'absence de tes parents dans ta vie. Je sais que tout part de là, et désolée d'être si indulgente, et si gentille, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu peux trouver ça stupide, tout le monde peut trouver ça stupide, mais c'est comme ça. »

Les cheveux de Teddy s'éclaircirent, et Victoire espéra que ses yeux, qui étaient toujours baissés, étaient touchés par le même phénomène. Elle passa une main sans ses cheveux, tendrement, comme pour le réconforter de la marée d'idées noires qui devaient lui remplir le cerveau à la seule mention de ses parents. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer puisque, bien évidemment, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

« Victoire.  
-Oui ?  
-Victoire, ton satané prénom. Quand on m'a expliqué ce qu'il signifiait en français, c'est là que j'ai commencé à te détester.  
-Mon prénom ? Teddy…  
-J'étais un gosse, ok ? J'avais cinq ans, même pas, enfin, je sais plus… mais t'étais cette fillette blonde qui me collait au basque, née le jour où...  
-Tes parents ont été tué, et qu'on avait appelé Victoire pour ne pas l'oublier, poursuivit-elle en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.  
-Ouais, comme une putain de célébration. Je sais, c'est débile et injuste.  
-T'étais petit et triste. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec colère.

« Arrête de me défendre.  
-Ok, accepta-t-elle en inspirant profondément. Alors, après ? Pourquoi t'as continué en grandissant ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, Vic. T'étais si gentille… si sage… si… exaspérante de naïveté et de générosité ! Tu m'adorais alors que j'étais un vrai enfoiré avec toi, et ça m'énervait encore plus.  
-Ok…  
-T'avais des parents qui t'adoraient, des oncles, des tantes, toute une famille…  
-Teddy, ça a toujours été ta famille à toi aussi.  
-Je sais que vous le considérez comme ça mais…  
-C'est la vérité !  
-Alors, ça fait de toi ma petite cousine ? »

Victoire ne sut si elle avait blanchi ou rougi, ou même verdit, mais elle était convaincue que sa réaction physique fut immédiate, et Teddy qui la fixait en rit un instant, amusé malgré lui par la situation. Il lui caressa la cuisse, pour soutien psychologique.

« Tu vois, ça peut pas marcher, reprit-il. Vous êtes tous adorables avec moi et j'ai été un petit con avec vous tous. Je sais toujours pas comment Harry et Ginny ont réussi à me supporter toutes ces années, mais ça sert à rien de faire semblant. Ma seule famille, c'est ma grand-mère. »

En voyant qu'elle s'était décidée de ne rien répondre, il quitta sa position agenouillée et reprit sa place à ses côtés, sur la balancelle. Des deux pieds, il poussa contre le sol et les fit balancer dans l'air de plus en plus chaud, et l'ombre de la balancelle allait et venait sur le sable. Victoire sentait la douleur s'estomper, la pression redescendre et elle sourit faiblement à Teddy.

« Je ne me suis jamais excusé parce que, outre le fait que je sois un connard, je savais surtout que des excuses ne pourraient jamais être suffisantes parce que, bon dieu, tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me pardonner pour toute la merde que j'ai pu te faire ou te dire. Et puis, Lucy…  
-S'il-te-plait, ne parlons pas de Lucy, d'accord ?  
-Vic, Merlin ! s'exclama Teddy. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'on en parle, c'est quand même ça le…  
-VOUS DEUX ! »

D'un même mouvement, le couple tourna leur tête vers la villa où, entre les perles de la porte d'entrée, Claire était dressée, autoritaire.

« Venez préparer le petit-déjeuner de toute la smala au lieu de bavasser, les doigts de pied en éventail, sur ma balancelle ! ALLEZ, _COUIK, COUIK_, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »


	23. Chapter 23

**Bien le coucou à tout le monde !**

Toujours du retard mais toujours là, vous m'direz peut-être pas, mais c'est quand même l'essentiel ! xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Le monde entier devrait avoir peur de toi**

* * *

Les oiseaux se figèrent dans la végétation, leur mélodie mourant dans leur gosier. Quelque chose arrivait, rapidement, traînant derrière lui un bruit d'enfer et les airs commençaient à trembler. Ça sentait l'orage. Puis, un monstre en métal rutilant qui attrapait les rayons de soleil pour les jeter comme des éclairs déboula, et ils prirent leurs ailes à leur cou, s'envolant vers de plus déserts bouts de plage.

Avec l'assurance et l'aisance que permet l'expérience, Barney fit atterrir la moto sur un chemin de terre, de sable et de cailloux qui était bordée d'herbe d'un vert presque jaune, et sa passagère desserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle attendit que la moto soit parfaitement immobilisée pour en descendre, et elle reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était le petit coin de paradis des surfeurs, les vagues étaient plus fortes et plus sauvages, ici. Une rumeur disait qu'une barque pleine de jeunes filles s'était brisé contre les falaises non loin, un soir de tempête, et que les parents des défuntes avaient jeté un maléfice à cette plage pour hanter les eaux, les rendant féroces et coupantes, dans le but de dissuader d'autres personnes de s'y aventurer. Mais il existait une seconde rumeur selon laquelle les fantômes de deux des victimes parlaient avec les sirènes des eaux, et qu'elles les incitaient à attraper les surfeurs les plus beaux pour les noyer, avec l'espoir qu'ils les accompagnent dans leur éternelle malédiction. Le plus probable était que les deux rumeurs étaient véridiques.

Toujours est-il que tous les amoureux du surf, se riant du danger, venaient ici chatouiller la chance, tenter les fougues des vagues et des sirènes. Certains sorciers-surfeurs venaient même de l'autre bout de la terre.

« La falaise maudite ? fit Dominique en époussetant, d'un air absente, sa courte jupe.  
-Me dis pas que t'es superstitieuse, poupée, railla Barney après avoir coupé le moteur. »

Après un dernier regard pour le bleu très prononcé des eaux et la falaise tristement réputée de l'île, elle se retourna vers lui en arquant un sourcil.

« Y'a le fantôme de deux filles, ici, c'est pas une histoire de superstition ! A part si tu considères Mimi Geignarde comme une légende !  
-Mimi quoi ? Encore un Disney ?  
-Non, le fantôme d'une pleurnicheuse dépressive qui squatte les chiottes de Poudlard, répondit-elle avec exaspération. A cause d'elle, il fallait toujours qu'on aille aux toilettes du sixième étage !  
-Je suis bien content d'être allé à Beauxbâtons ! rit-il. »

Il attrapa Dominique par la main et l'entraîna plus bas, vers une petite cabane pour surfeurs en bois clair, usé par le vent incessant, les tempêtes, l'eau et le sable.

« On peut pas aller ailleurs ? s'agaça la vélane. Je déteste les fantômes ! Surtout les fantômes femelles !  
-Elles sont cools, ça va, détends-toi, poupée.  
-C'est les petites copines des sirènes, c'est des putains de psychopathes ! Elles noieraient tous les mecs de l'île si elles pouvaient !  
-Sauf qu'elles peuvent pas !  
-Les sirènes peuvent, elles.  
-Les sirènes sont dans l'eau, elles gambadent pas sur la plage, protesta Barney. Et en plus, elles ont la force d'une gamine de douze ans.  
-Avec des griffes et des dents de dix centimètres !  
-Elles sont dans l'eau, Dom ! »

Retenant une exclamation de frustration, elle regarda Barney lui lâcher la main et s'avancer vers la porte de la cabane. Il gravit les petits marches de bois de la minuscule terrasse couverte de la cabane et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte mais, avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher la portière, une fille la traversa, lui sautant dessus.

« AAAAHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Dominique en faisant un bond monstrueux. »

Elle manqua de se payer en pleine figure la petite pancarte qui annonçait « la cabane du surfeur » en lettres noires mais, bien loin d'alarmer les alentours, des rires éclatèrent du côté de la cabane. Barney s'était accoudé à la rambarde en bois, qui encadrait la terrasse, et ricanait, tandis que le fantôme de la fille aux longs cheveux -si long qu'ils atteignaient ses pieds flottant- gloussait en s'approchant de Dominique.

« Cathie, je te présente Dominique !  
-Elle est amusante ! commenta la dénommée Cathie.  
-Oh Merlin, c'est pas vrai…, grogna Dominique, plaquant une main sur son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. C'est pas parce que t'es un putain de fantôme qu'il faut traverser toutes les portes qui se présentent ! Sans frapper !  
-Ohh Barney-chériiii, roucoula une voix près de l'oreille de Dominique. Tu nous as ramenées une vélane… »

Dominique tourna la tête et connut la très désagréable expérience de pouvoir admirer la plage à travers le visage d'un fantôme -ô bien trop près du sien, bien réel et solide- et elle crut faire une attaque cardiaque. Avec dégoût, elle s'empressa de faire deux grands pas en arrière, sous le regard assez malsain de ce nouveau fantôme.

« Les sirènes nous avaient dit qu'il y en avait sur l'île…  
-Elles sont vraiment belles, soupira Cathie, de la terrasse.  
-D'une façon surréelle, approuva son amie spectrale. Un peu comme nous…  
-OH mon dieu, crachota Dominique en reculant d'un pas supplémentaire. Barney ! Dis à tes tordues de copines d'aller jouer leurs vicieuses ailleurs !  
-Relax, Dom, rit-il. Elles veulent juste faire la conversation…  
-Barnabé, je te jure que…  
-Ohhh, elle veut être touuuute seule avec notre Barnabéééé, Bernie ! chantonna Cathie en venant danser autour de son acolyte. »

Soudainement, des rires naquirent plus loin et une bande de jeunes, en combinaison de surf et tous plus bronzés les uns que les autres, sortirent du sentier, et se mirent à descendre la plage vers l'eau. Les deux fantômes s'échangèrent un regard, et Bernie laissa échapper un « des petits poissons pour nous… », et toutes deux partirent en un clin d'oeil pour plonger dans les vagues. Dominique pensait qu'elle serait soulagée de les voir disparaître mais, à la place, elle fut traversée par un frisson désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Essayer de les noyer, répondit Barney en la rejoignant, devant la terrasse.  
-Oh, putain…  
-T'inquiète, elles n'y arriveront pas.  
-Des surfeurs sont déjà morts, ici, lui rappela-t-elle.  
-C'est très rare, et bien souvent la nuit.  
-Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?  
-Nooope, pas particulièrement.  
-Barney !  
-Allez viens, poupée, rigola-t-il. On n'est pas ici pour ça, de toute façon.»

Il posa une main sur sa taille et des petites étincelles crépitèrent dans le ventre de Dominique, ce qui lui fit momentanément oublier le fil de la conversation. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment il avait fait et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était au milieu de la cabane avec lui et il était derrière elle, ses mains toujours contre ses hanches –ce qui pouvait certainement expliquer qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas de façon cohérente… mais c'était un tantinet humiliant, donc elle décida que c'était plutôt la chaleur.

« Les gens viennent ici pour les fantômes, les sirènes et les vagues capricieuses, Dom, lui expliqua-t-il en lui lâchant la taille et la contournant pour aller fureter dans la cabane. Ils ont le goût du risque, le danger, ça les grise.  
-Ils sont bien cons, répliqua-t-elle. »

Il lui décocha un regard et elle lui fit comprendre d'un haussement de sourcil que, oui, en effet, il était bien concerné par l'insulte. Il rit en secouant la tête et retourna à ses fouilles. En attendant, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, observant ses environs avec suspicion, s'attendant à tout moment à se faire agresser par un troisième fantôme. Il prononça son prénom pour attirer son attention sur lui et quand elle obtempéra, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux masques noirs, à l'apparence élastique, qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Des masques-sirènes.  
-Quoi, ce qui sert à aller sous l'eau ?!  
-Tout juste.  
-Non, non. Oh non-non-non-non ! Tu rêves !  
-Tu vas continuer à avoir peur de l'eau en passant toutes tes vacances sur une île ? Celle où habite ta grand-mère ? Celle où mes parents vivent ?  
-Tu oses utiliser tes parents comme levier émotionnel ?! Ca te dérange pas de disparaître à l'autre bout du monde et de laisser en plan tes parents ! Alors, ne les utilise pas pour essayer de me… de me… de me NOYER ! »

Dans la seconde, la colère se peignit sur le visage de Barney et il ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer, mais Dominique était la plus rapide -comme bien souvent.

« Tu sais quoi, je me barre ! lâcha-t-elle en prenant déjà la direction de la sortie. J'aurais dû me douter que t'avais un sale coup en tête quand tu t'es pointé, ce matin ! »

Elle avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte quand il lui saisit le poignet et la retint d'aller plus loin. Avec humeur, elle se retourna vers lui, s'attendant à voir son air arrogant puant le défi, mais elle fut prise de court par l'expression calme et douce de son visage. Elle put presque voir un drapeau blanc brandi dans ses yeux noirs et instantanément, elle se sentit elle-même s'adoucir.

« Je m'en veux, Dom, lui dit-il. Pour hier, pour t'avoir emmenée de force dans l'eau mais je savais pas que t'avais si peur et même quand tu criais, je pensais que tu faisais semblant…  
-Tu croyais que je faisais semblant ?! Sérieusement ?  
-Dom, st'eu-plait ! Je viens de te dire que je m'en voulais ! lui rappela-t-il en soulevant sa main libre. »

La rouquine fit la moue mais ne broncha pas davantage. Il interpréta ça comme un signe positif et l'attira un peu vers lui du poignet, tout en posant son autre main au creux du dos de Dominique, pour la guider près de lui. Indécise et hésitante, elle se laissa tout de même faire, tout en inspectant le noir de ses yeux pour y trouver un piège.

« Y'a des trucs merveilleux sous l'eau qui valent vraiment le coup d'œil, lui assura-t-il. Peut-être quand t'auras vu ça, t'auras plus si peur de la mer…  
-Et ces… givrées de fantômes ? Celles qui chuchotent à l'oreille des sirènes ? Sirènes qui -je déteste me vanter mais ça a quand même son importance- crèvent d'envie de me bouffer ?  
-Rien que je puisse pas gérer, poupée… et moi aussi je déteste me vanter, comme tu le sais !  
-Non, sérieusement, Barney, insista-t-elle.  
-Sérieusement, fais-moi confiance. »

Il voulait qu'ils aillent se baigner dans une eau infestée de sirènes et de fantômes -sans parler des autres bestioles en tout genre-, dont les vagues avaient été maudites par des parents en deuil, et tout ça, tout au pied de la pire falaise de l'île. Et c'était censé guérir sa phobie. Elle se mordit la joue intérieur, gonfla ses lèvres de frustration puis soupira, et secoua la tête avec agacement. Lui faire confiance ! Il en avait des bonnes.

« J'suppose que c'est ma dernière journée sur terre alors…, ironisa-t-elle. »

Heureusement, il faisait beau.

**xOxOxO**

« Ohhh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!  
-Ce qu'on peut, répondit Teddy en riant à un Hugo tout excité.  
-On prépare le petit-déjeuner, précisa Victoire. »

Même si elle était de dos et qu'aucun des garçons ne pouvaient le voir, ils entendaient clairement le sourire dans sa voix, mais Victoire n'était pas Victoire sans ses sourires permanents. Elle fouillait dans le réfrigérateur magique et étalait les ingrédients en toute sorte, tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, sur la longue table blanche de la cuisine. Au moment, où elle posa un gros paquet de fraises d'un rouge pimpant, Molly entra dans la pièce à son tour, ses cheveux roux et bouclé, lissés et noircis par l'eau salée de la mer où elle avait passé plusieurs heures à barboter avec Hugo. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous d'eux en maillots de bain, et, visiblement tous d'eux affamés.

« Cool, à manger ! se réjouit la nouvelle arrivante.  
-Vous avez déjà petit-déjeuné, les stoppa net Teddy. les goinfres, vous aurez rien du tout !  
-Pas même si on vous aide ? proposa Molly.  
-Surtout que vous savez qu'on bien meilleurs que vous deux réunis…, avança Hugo avec un petit air malin. »

Suite à cet argument très pertinent, Victoire et Teddy échangèrent un regard. Le dernier poussa un profond soupir tandis que la blonde frappa dans ses mains avec entrain.

« Vendus ! va, pour le travail d'équipe !  
-Pas de bordel, pigé ? les prévint Teddy.  
-On s'appelle pas James !  
-Ou Roxie !  
-Ouais, ouais… vous vous appelez Weasley, ça me suffit. »

Les trois autres pouffèrent à l'insinuation avant que Victoire demande :

« Alors, on commence par quoi ?  
-PANCACKES ! »

**xOxOxO**

« J'ai jamais rien mis d'aussi moulant, grommela Dominique en essayant de tirer sur le col de sa combinaison.  
-Venant de toi, ça en dit long… »

Elle jeta un regard incendiaire à Barney qui ramait, guidant leur petite barque en bois de plus en plus loin de la plage. Outre le côté assez gluant et étouffant de sa tenue - oh, et ses palmes gigantesques et moches à pleurer-, elle se sentait surtout de moins en moins à l'aise à mesure que le rivage s'éloignait et qu'elle réentendait les histoires de fantômes de la falaise maudite, et toutes les rumeurs qui y étaient liées, dans le son de l'océan et du vent. Comment les vagues pouvaient s'élever d'un coup, d'aussi haut que la villa de sa grand-mère, et qu'elles se rabattaient, meurtrières, sur tous ceux qui avaient osé la défier. Et les sirènes, en-dessous… leurs fichues dents et leurs atroces griffes…

« T'es bien le premier à t'en plaindre ! lui jeta-t-elle, venimeuse.  
-J'ai pas dit que je m'en plaignais, je faisais juste une réflexion…  
-Ouais, à partir de maintenant, garde-les pour toi, tes réflexions !  
-Okaaaayy, rit-il. Je sais que t'es pas confiante mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer…  
-Je suis sûre qu'un tas de gens ont dit ça avant de se faire… zigouiller !  
-C'est bizarre… je t'aurais jamais prise pour une froussarde…  
-Tu sais quoi ? s'irrita-t-elle, à bout de nerfs, en levant les deux mains vers lui. Juste… rame ! »

Il lui lança un regard qui suintait tellement le sex-appeal qu'elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus, si seulement elle n'avait pas peur que la barque se renverse -ou qu'il ne la balance par-dessus bord, étant donné son manque flagrant de coopérativité. D'ailleurs, ça devrait être interdit et fermement puni, d'allumer comme ça une personne pour la repousser, à la première approche. Ouais, décida-t-elle, Barney n'était qu'un sale allumeur. Pour la peine, elle lui renvoya le regard le moins avenant qu'elle avait en stock, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire, puis, elle se réconforta en admirant son torse bronzé qu'il avait, toute rancœur mise de côté, très généreusement mis à sa disposition en n'ayant enfilé que le bas de sa combinaison, le reste pendant sur ses genoux. Ceci étant dit, c'était aussi surement pour la faire saliver. Elle commençait à saisir le concept, maintenant.

« Je pense qu'on est assez loin…  
-Plus loin, on aurait changé d'hémisphère, grogna-t-elle.  
-Ce sera pour une autre fois, princesse ! rit-il en posant les rames à l'intérieur.  
-Ah, très drôle, ironisa-t-elle. Je ne vais plus nulle part avec toi. »

Il jeta un sortilège à la barque pour qu'elle ne se déplace pas quand ils seront sous l'eau, puis il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'eau comme s'il scannait les profondeurs. Ce qui exaspéra et angoissa Dominique avec une symbiose déconcertante.

« Tu vérifies bien que y'a pas de sirènes, pas vrai ?  
-Oui, oui…  
-Tu vérifies que dal, hein ? » lança-t-elle avec dérision. Devant le silence qui lui répondit, elle marmonna. « C'est pas vrai…  
-Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-il en se rasseyant face à elle. Et même s'il arrive un truc –ce qui va pas arriver…  
-Oh Merlin, je vais te tuer…  
-laisse-moi finir ! fit-il en essayant de s'empêcher de rire. Même s'il arrive quelque chose, je serais là, d'accord ?  
-Et alors ? Tu vas sortir un sabre laser ? »

Il rit encore et elle se demanda quand est-ce qu'elle était devenue une grande comique. Puis, il posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa, calmant la tension, et ses muscles se détendirent un peu, et il resserra ses propres genoux contre les siens, tout en se penchant vers elle. Et son sourire… oh son magnifique sourire, si différents de tous ceux qu'elle lui connaissait habituellement, dénué d'insolence et d'arrogance, tout en sincérité et attention. Dominique se demanda s'il souriait toujours de cette façon à Victoire. Si oui, comment se faisait-il que sa sœur était tombée amoureuse de cette pourriture de Teddy quand elle avait la chance d'avoir Barnabé qui lui souriait comme ça ?

« Eh, ça va aller, Dom, lui assura-t-il. Je te le promets.  
-D'accord… oui, d'accord. »

Après lui avoir caressé les genoux une dernière fois, il se redressa en lui souriant plus largement, content d'avoir réussi à la rendre un peu plus volontaire, et il attrapa son sac où il avait placé les masques.

« T'as rien à craindre avec ces masques, tu vas voir sous l'eau parfaitement et respirer comme si t'étais encore à l'air libre, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Elle acquiesça, en se massant la nuque d'une main pour essayer de faire passer le stress, mais son cœur battait à toute allure, et elle crevait de chaud, frissonnait de froid, avait cette envie qui la démangeait d'arracher sa combinaison qui la collait comme une seconde peau - mais une seconde peau qui semblait rêver de dévorer la première. Respirant profondément et se concentrant sur le corps fort et rassurant de Barney, elle s'appliqua à garder son début de panique au fond d'elle, et à ne surtout pas se laisser aller. Une fois qu'on obéissait à la panique, c'était foutu, elle le savait d'expérience - tout comme tous les adeptes des phobies.

« La combi sera moins désagréable, une fois que tu seras dans l'eau, la rassura-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Allez, mets ça, poupée. »

En soufflant profondément, elle attrapa le masque qu'elle lui tendait. Il lui dit de regarder tandis qu'il le posait contre son visage pour voir comme c'était simple. Le masque noir parut prendre vie et le tissu gluant rampa contre la peau de Barney, pour s'adapter parfaitement à ses traits. Au final, ce fut comme si la peau de Barney était devenue noir pétrole, presque bleu marine. Et il réussissait à être diablement sexy. Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération et l'imita, et elle grimaça ouvertement lorsque le masque s'adapta à son visage. C'était froid et humide, instantanément elle avait l'impression d'être sale de quinze années sans hygiène.

« Oh, Merlin, c'est quoi cette merde ?! On dirait…  
-Une peau de murène noire ? proposa Barney en arrangeant un peu les bords du masque de Dominique. Parce que si oui, t'as visé dans le milles !  
-Je vais gerber, l'avertit-elle. De préférence, sur toi.  
-Quel honneur ! fit-il, bon, allez, mets-toi en condition, ouvre tes chakras ! »

Il lui lança un clin d'oeil qu'elle fit mine de mépriser d'un air blasé. Puis, elle s'appliqua à apprécier son dernier moment hors de l'eau –et encore en vie, saine et sauve…-, assise dans leur bonne vieille barque, que Dominique avait finalement chaleureusement adopté comme dernier rempart entre elle et les tréfonds démoniaques de la mer, et admira une dernière fois les tablettes de chocolats de son tortionnaire -euhm, il y avait un certain, tristement connu, complexe de Stockolm, pourquoi ça lui évoquait soudainement quelque chose ?- tandis qu'il remontait sa fichue combinaison.

« T'occupes pas de mes chakras, Rodriguiz. »

Il secoua la tête en riant et lui attrapa les avant-bras pour la forcer à se lever. Faisant fi de sa dignité, elle se cramponna à son bras quand il la lâcha, terrifiée de tomber dans l'eau. Et ses pieds étaient si lourds dans ces maudites palmes, elle avait l'impression d'être devenue un gros canard.

« Tu défiles sur des talons de quinze centimètres toute la journée, mais t'as peur d'être debout sur une barque ? »

Devant le regard corrosif de la jeune femme, il décida de passer le sujet et l'une de ses mains glissa le long de son avant-bras jusqu'à lui attraper la main. Dominique déglutit, regardant du coin de l'œil le sourire calme de Barney.

« On saute en même temps, à trois ?  
-Ahah, non ! refusa-t-elle. Tu vas pas me faire le coup du décompte et après me…  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Accroche-toi ! »

D'un geste agile, il se pencha pour lui saisir les jambes derrière les genoux et la souleva de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de les enrouler autour de sa taille, tout en se rattrapant à son cou avec ses bras, et elle s'était déjà mise à crier de surprise -et de pure frayeur, puisque la barque vibra sous eux. La seconde suivante, Barney sautait dans l'eau, l'embarquant avec lui et elle hurla, tout droit dans son oreille gauche, en se cachant le visage dans son cou.

Et puis, le cri se noya dans l'eau. Ses oreilles aussi, tout le bruit de la surface était éteint. L'eau tiède la chatouillait presque à travers la combinaison et un rire de surprise lui échappa. Sans aucun son, alors elle ouvrit les yeux que son instinct lui avait commandé de fermer pour une question de survie, et, le souffle coupé, elle resta admirative à suivre le trajet des bulles de son rire vers la surface. La surface bleue et blanche, transparente mais floue, scintillante et mystérieuse, avec l'ombre de leur barque au-dessus d'eux. La surface, vue d'en-dessous, c'était comme un nouveau genre de ciel et c'était captivant.

Elle rabaissa les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que Barney avait les siens braquaient sur elle et leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient presque, et pourtant son coeur ne s'emballa pas. C'était comme si elle était plongée dans un rêve, et pas dans l'océan. Comme si elle était déconnectée. Il lui sourit, dans son visage noire encre, et lâcha l'une de ses jambes pour lui faire un O avec la main. Elle l'interpréta comme une question et acquiesça. Alors, il la lâcha complètement et elle se recula, battant ses palmes –et chacun de ses mouvements était au ralenti, ça la fit sourire.

Il lui fit alors signe de se retourner en faisant un cercle de son index, et elle obéit. Juste devant elle, un banc de poissons rayés blanc et noir battaient de leurs petites nageoires, et un feu d'artifices de minuscules bulles tournoyaient, et virevoltaient vers la surface, et c'était magnifique. Tout était bleu, à part pour les poissons, et les anémones rouges, dans le sable, les coraux, et les étoiles de mer. Tout ce bleu donnait le vertige, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression de voler, de planer. Peut-être même de tomber.

Et elle s'en fichait.

**xOxOxO**

Quand elles arrivèrent, Dominique admirait des longs poissons jaunes et bleus. Elle avait quasiment oublié qu'elle avait été incapable de mettre la tête sous l'eau depuis des années, et elle ne voyait plus aucune raison de remonter un jour à la surface. Et puis, Barney était là, avec elle, toujours tout près, comme elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qu'elle l'ait été un jour, sur terre, alors, peut-être que la vie était meilleure dans l'eau.

Et puis, une sirène émergea de derrière un rocher. Avec son horrible visage verdâtre qui faisait penser à la mort, et ses griffes qui creusaient dans la roche, mesquines. Puis, une deuxième approcha, semblant se métamorphoser dans le bleu de l'eau, et une troisième, et une quatrième, et Dominique essaya de fuir, mais elle ne pouvait pas courir, puisqu'elle était sous l'eau, prise au piège. Et soudainement, les palmes étaient redevenues lourdes, comme des boulets, et elle voulait crier à l'aide, mais elle était sous l'eau. _Sous-l'eau-sous-l'eau, sousl'eausousl'eau,noyéenoyéenoyée,_ chantait une voix suraiguë dans sa tête. Et c'était un peu un remix morbide d'une chanson de la Petite Sirène.

Elle se retourna laborieusement pour fuir de l'autre sens mais elle n'eut pas à avancer, puisque Barney était juste là, devant elle. Large, grand et tout en noir, avec sa combinaison, son masque et ses cheveux, même ses palmes, se découpant parfaitement sur le fond bleu de la mer, et des bulles s'échappèrent de la bouche de Dom quand elle souffla de soulagement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer dès qu'elle avait vu les sirènes devant elle. Et elles étaient encore derrière elle, mais elle n'osa pas jeter un regard pardessus son épaule pour s'en assurer. A la place, elle poussa Barney par les épaules pour le faire reculer, et lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils partent tout de suite.

Mais il ne recula pas. Oh non, avec horreur, elle le regarda la contourner pour se placer entre les sirènes et elle, et elle lui attrapa le bras en criant silencieusement dans l'eau. Quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire, se battre contre toute une troupe de sirènes ?! Elle le savait, elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû venir ici ! Evidemment que les sirènes viendraient manger un morceau de vélane ! Et maintenant, Barney se la jouait dompteur de sirènes, devant elle, alors qu'ils devraient déjà être en train de nager du plus fort que les palmes pouvaient les propulser pour regagner leur barque… et prier Merlin que les sirènes n'arriveraient pas à la renverser ! Merlin, ils étaient foutus…

Et elle était trop préoccupée par leur mort prochaine qu'elle prit bien un éternité avant de se rendre compte que les sirènes n'avaient toujours pas attaqué. Par instinct, elle s'était cachée dans le dos de Barney, ses doigts s'accrochant à sa combinaison, de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale, mais personne n'avait bougé. Ni Barney, ni les sirènes, et surement pas elle. Il n'y avait que son coeur qui faisait de la musculation intensive dans sa poitrine, et les bulles par milliers qui s'enfuyaient de sa bouche, qui semblaient toutes la narguer avec un « tu comptes peut-être te laisser bouffer par des sirènes mais nous, on prend la tangente ! ». Mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle osa lancer un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Barney et elle vit les quatre sirènes, qui battaient leurs horribles queues écaillées en montrant leurs canines avec agressivité, mais elles restaient à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Au contraire, elles reculaient à mesure que Barney les approchait doucement, emmenant Dominique avec lui sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. L'une des sirènes entreprit soudainement une avancée offensive en croisant le regard de Dominique, mais elle s'arrêta juste devant le torse de Barney qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La sirène aurait sans doute pu, d'un coup de queue, le contourner et attraper Dominique par les cheveux, mais elle se contenta de la fixer avec animosité.

Et puis, elle partit à toute allure en poussant un long sifflement qui vrilla les tympans engorgés de Dominique, et les autres s'éloignèrent avec elle. Barney voulut se retourner, sans doute pour refaire face à Dominique, mais elle refusa de le lâcher. Elle se sentait trembler, et son coeur ne voulait toujours pas ralentir. Elle voulait remonter à la surface et partir d'ici, et il sembla comprendre le message puisqu'il se mit à battre des palmes, en les faisant montant vers la surface. Doucement, tout d'abord, attendant qu'elle s'accroche mieux à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, par derrière, puis plus rapidement en direction de la silhouette de leur barque. Quand ils crevèrent la surface, Dominique fut prise de panique et le lâcha aussitôt, s'accrochant à la barque plutôt.

« Dominique, attends, tu vas jamais réussir à monter toute seule…, dit-il, derrière elle.  
-Bah aide-moi alors ! le pressa-t-elle. Allez !  
-Attends. »

Fébrile, elle ne faisait que ça, d'attendre. Il se souleva des deux bras et Dominique devina que la barque se serait renversée sous son poids s'il n'y avait pas jeté le sort d'immobilisation, et il grimpa à l'intérieur. Et sans attendre une seconde, il se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à monter après lui. La première chose qu'elle fit, une fois assise, ce fut d'arracher le masque de son visage et il se retira avec un bruit de succion particulièrement désagréable.

« Ca va ?  
-Je savais qu'elles viendraient, dit-elle en lançant un regard de reproche à Barney qui s'asseyait en face d'elle. Je t'avais dit qu'elles…  
-Dom, elles viennent souvent, la coupa-t-il. Je savais qu'elles viendraient.  
-Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu savais et…  
-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois. »

Mais il n'était pas énervé, ni agacé. Au contraire, il était étrangement calme et patient, et ç'eut le don de la déstabiliser. Elle le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre, mais se rendit compte qu'il attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et bien, elles étaient arrivées, avec leurs crocs acérés et leur écailles dégoutantes, et elles voulaient les manger et…

« Mais elles ne l'ont pas fait, elles n'ont même pas essayé, rétorqua-t-il, et elle sut qu'elle avait bafouillé à voix-haute, Dominique, t'as peur d'elles, à cause de ce qui s'est passé quand t'étais plus jeune, mais, maintenant, t'es trois fois plus grande qu'elles. Elles sentent ta peur, alors, elles pensent qu'elles ont peut-être une chance. Alors, ouais, peut-être qu'elles t'auraient attaquée si j'avais pas été là, mais seulement parce que t'as peur d'elles. Elles sont restées à peine une minute, et c'était juste par curiosité.  
-Non, non, elles me détestent ! Elles détestent les vélanes, Barney, putain !  
-Dominique, t'as bien vu qu'elles t'ont même pas touchée !  
-C'est parce que t'as… »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elles n'attaquent pas. Barney secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et il retira son masque.

« J'ai rien fait, Dom. Elles ont peur de moi, pas l'inverse, et elles ont bien raison. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Dominique baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, tandis que Barney défaisait le haut de sa combinaison.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
-Ouais, s'il-te-plait.  
-D'accord, mais ça t'a quand même plu ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais leva un sourire vers lui, qui attrapait déjà les rames pour rediriger la barque vers l'île. Elle se rappela les poissons multicolores qui leur tournaient autour, le semi-silence qui l'avait complètement relaxée, les anémones et les coraux, et les crabes, les escargots et les étoiles de mer…

« Et Dom, sérieux…, reprit-il en se saisissant déjà des rames.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je comprends pas que t'aies peur de quoique ce soit…  
-Bon ça va, Barney ! s'agaça-t-elle.  
-… c'est le monde entier qui devrait flipper quand t'arrives, Dominique Weasley. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée là, parce que tu devrais avoir peur de rien. »

Et toute son irritation fut balayée par le vent, aussi facilement que ça. Elle le fixa comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois, et il accepta le geste d'un petit sourire satisfait, manifestement très fier de lui. Et il pouvait l'être, elle lui concédait ça. Il la rendait folle les trois quarts du temps, mais elle commençait à penser que c'était peut-être un don.

En un éclair, elle était sur lui à califourchon et l'embrassait avec tout ce qu'elle avait, et elle s'en fichait qu'il en lâche les rames, et que la barque tangue un peu quand il se pencha en arrière pour accuser le coup, et qu'ils auraient bien pu tomber à la renverse. C'était de sa faute, après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas lui dire des choses comme ça.

D'après lui, elle ne devrait avoir peur de rien, et même si elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours peur de quelque chose -des conséquences, par exemple-, elle décida de recommencer à avoir peur un peu plus tard.


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou les amis !**

**Grâce à TheDevilofSlytherin qui est toujours là pour me rappeler à l'ordre, je publie l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Bisous à elle et Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Petit-déjeunons à midi**

* * *

Midi sonnait à toutes les horloges de la villa de Claire, en écho avec la cloche de l'église du centre-ville d'Ilerrante, et tous les habitants de l'île préparaient le repas du déjeuner, alors que, dans la villa, et bien… on commençait à peine à manger le petit-déjeuner, le long de l'interminable table sur la terrasse que Teddy, Victoire, Molly et Hugo avaient garnie de tous leurs pancakes, gaufres et crêpes, qu'ils avaient passé une heure et demie à préparer. Lorcan était même allé acheter des confiseries à l'une des boulangeries de l'île, et maintenant que tout le monde était levé, ils pouvaient enfin se régaler.

Des parents, ils ne restaient plus grand-monde. Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient rentrés, après s'être réveillé et de longues embrassades, et étaient retournés en Angleterre. Il ne restait plus que les beaux-parents des jeunes mariés, et Arthur et Molly I qui, en heureux retraités qu'ils étaient, avaient tout le temps du monde à leur consacrer, mais ils repartaient tous après le repas. Et du côté des plus jeunes, Lysander était déjà parti avant la fin de la nuit, sans même avoir dit au-revoir à son frère jumeau, et Lucy, après seulement un expresso, faisait le tour de la table avant de partir elle aussi.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle s'arrêta à côté de la chaise de Victoire, qui était assise à côté de Teddy. Le métamorphomage lança un regard peu avenant à Lucy, pour lui signifier silencieusement que ce serait bien mieux qu'elle évite tout simplement d'approcher Victoire un certain temps, mais la blonde se leva. Et avant que Lucy n'ait pu dire la moindre chose, Victoire la prenait dans ses bras.

« Rentre bien, Lucy, lui dit-elle. »

De sa chaise, Teddy observait la scène, se demandant pourquoi il était si étonné du comportement de Victoire. Il avait attendu pendant des jours qu'elle apprenne à toute sa famille comment son petit-ami et sa cousine l'avaient trompé, dans son dos, et, bien sûr, ce jour n'était jamais arrivé, parce que c'était Victoire. Il s'était dit que même Victoire ne pouvait pas être si… angélique. A ce stade, ça dépassait tout record humain, c'était impossible d'avoir tant de bonté et de maturité en soi, et pourtant, il fallait croire que si, Victoire en était capable. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, alors il détourna les yeux et attendit avec impatience que Lucy disparaisse, pour qu'il fasse mine d'oublier quel immonde connard il pouvait lui-même être.

Victoire se rassit, après quelques instants, et Teddy se retourna pour voir que Lucy était partie, et était désormais à l'autre bout de la table, à embrasser ses grands-parents.

« T'es incroyable, finit par dire Teddy. Vraiment… incroyable…  
-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, décida Victoire en souriant doucement. A ma façon, ça veut dire que je suis en quelque sorte imprévisible, c'est… sexy, non ?  
-Y'a que toi pour rendre la gentillesse sexy, je te rassure. »

Elle rit un peu, et échangea un regard avec Lucy qui, à l'autre bout de la terrasse, eut la politesse d'avoir l'air légèrement embarrassé. Mais personne ne s'en apercevait, tout le monde était bien trop pris dans leurs babillages, et leur petit-déjeuner.

« Tu peux leur dire, tu sais, dit alors Teddy. A tous, à ta famille, tu peux leur dire.  
-Notre famille, corrigea-t-elle. Et oui, je sais que je peux leur dire, Teddy. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ca ferait du bien à personne, ça ferait que nous diviser…  
-Ils seraient tous de ton côté, Vic. »

Elle sourit en pliant une crêpe qu'elle avait saupoudré de sucre, et tourna ses yeux clairs vers Teddy qui avait ses sourcils bleus résolument froncés. Ils étaient un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, et Victoire en avait assez, vraiment assez, que les cheveux de Teddy soient aussi sombres, ces derniers temps.

« Teddy, tu comprends pas, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je veux qu'on reste tous du même côté. »

Avec un hochement de la tête, Teddy finit par se retourner vers son assiette que Molly ne cessait de remplir des petites choses qu'ils avaient préparées ensemble, dans la cuisine. Un peu dans le même genre que la bonté de Victoire ne devrait pas être permis, Ted pensait sincèrement qu'être aussi adorable que Molly devrait être interdit. Il secoua la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, et il prit un pancake et l'enroula pour le manger directement comme ça, et il retourna sa tête vers Victoire qui riait à une blague que James racontait à Rose et Albus. Et en voyant les longs cheveux blonds argentés chatouiller les pommettes rosées par l'hilarité de Victoire, Teddy se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de commencer à faire confiance à cette fille. Il n'y avait pas meilleure façon de vivre que celle de Victoire, même si c'était surement la plus simple et impossible à la fois. Elle se retourna vers lui, en se sentant observer, et il lui dit :

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Pour t'avoir gueulé dessus comme ça. Et pour tout le reste, avant.»

Elle ouvrit la bouche, un instant, éberluée de l'entendre s'excuser si soudainement et de façon si calme. Il fit la moue en se massant la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de soupirer et de s'appuyer complètement contre le dossier de sa chaise en regardant une nouvelle fois la longue table autour de laquelle toute la famille était assemblée pour ce petit-déjeuner si absurde alors qu'il était l'heure d'entamer le repas du midi. Mais peut-être que leur famille était comme ça, absurde. Après tout, il n'était lié à eux par aucune science, aucun sang, aucun nom et pourtant, ils le considéraient tous comme un membre à part entière de cette famille. Alors, peut-être qu'il était lui-même assez absurde pour en faire partie, en fin de compte.

« Et j'ai pas envie que tu changes, finit-il par ajouter. Parce que si tu changeais… »

Victoire attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive mais il prenait bien soin de vérifier que personne ne prêtait attention à leur conversation, tout en tournant dans sa tête toutes les façons d'exprimer la tempête incohérente qui régnait en lui. Même attablé en famille, sous le soleil chaud de ce coin de la Terre, il ne savait pas comment la calmer. Et il savait bien que Victoire était dans le noir, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ses mouvements d'humeur et le va-et-vient de ses vagues d'amertume. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, lui ouvrir quelques portes de son esprit pour tout rendre plus facile entre eux, mais peu importe à quel point il en avait envie –besoin-, il restait fermé à double tour. Il voudrait lui avouer qu'elle et sa grand-mère étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui, et qu'elle était celle en qui il avait le plus confiance –mais qu'il était tout bonnement incapable d'avoir entièrement et totalement confiance en quelqu'un, même quand elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de douter d'elle. Il voudrait lui dire que ça lui faisait peur, ça le rendait fou de paranoïa, qu'elle soit aussi gentille et naïve avec tout le monde, alors que, dans son esprit, chaque passant était un susceptible ennemi. Peut-être même lui dire qu'il avait les mains qui tremblaient d'anticipation quand il était heureux –et lui dire qu'il n'était heureux qu'auprès d'elle, alors, comment faire ?- pendant une trop longue période, qu'il attendait que tout s'écroule, comme si le monde entier en voulait à sa peau, alors que c'était toujours lui qui finissait par être celui qui bousculait le château de cartes. Il était son propre saboteur, sa propre Némésis… à bien réfléchir, avec une personnalité telle que la sienne, il n'avait pas besoin d'ennemi-juré ou de malchance. Alors, il finissait toujours par blâmer sa plus fidèle et dévouée alliée parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne partirait pas. Après tout, elle était assise à la chaise juste à côté de la sienne et lui souriait avec douceur.

Et ce matin, il avait essayé de lui parler et il s'était encore comporté comme un connard. A remettre le vieil argument de ses parents morts sur la table, à lui faire croire que tout était de sa faute, à s'emporter pour un mot qui lui déplaisait –il se rappelait la fureur presque folle qui l'avait submergé quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle lui avait appris qu'elle l'avait déjà pardonné pour Lucy ; il voulait qu'elle lui en veuille, qu'elle le blâme, le menace, le tiraille de culpabilité ; comme s'il voulait que Victoire le raye de sa vie, une bonne fois pour toutes… pour qu'il passe sa vie à lui courir après, à fuir le malheur ? Ses pulsions tragiques le rendaient malade.

Alors, il prit sur lui et reprit sa phrase :

« Si tu changeais, alors, je sais que tu me laisserais carrément tomber. C'est ce que ferait une fille sensée.  
-Je ne vais pas changer, de toute façon, répondit Victoire en haussant une épaule, en souriant. Je m'aime bien comme je suis.  
-Oui, moi aussi. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien comme t'es. »

Il se pencha vers elle, posa un bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa la joue dans laquelle se creusait l'une de ses fossettes.

Au même moment, un vacarme motorisé englouti toutes les discussions et ils se tournèrent tous vers la moto volante de Barney qu'il garait avec maîtrise, un peu plus loin, sur la terrasse. Ce qui fit froncer Claire qui, dès l'instant où le bruit du moteur mourrut, s'exclama :

« Dis-moi, Don Juan, où t'as vu le panneau « stationnement bécane autorisé », dans le coin ?! Tu vas me passer la serpillère sur ma terrasse, dès que les « brrrritiches » seront retournés chez eux, c'est moi qui te le dis !  
-Je savais bien que je t'avais manqué, Claire ! rétorqua Barnabé.  
-Vous nous avez pas attendus pour manger, à ce que je vois ! ironisa Dominique, de fort bonne humeur, en étudiant la longue table. Mais attendez, vous petit-déjeunez ?!  
-Oui, c'est un tout nouveau concept, visiblement, c'est destiné aux loques humaines qui se livrent à une existence de débauchés et embrassent avec abandon leur vie de bâton de chaise, annonça Claire à sa petite fille. »

Elle leva le menton sur Barney et Dominique qui l'observaient avec amusement, postés côte à côte derrière sa chaise.

« J'vais faire cha tous les jours ! décida James, la bouche pleine d'un pancake bien garni.  
-Bah pense à ton balais, Jamie, intervint George. Faut qu'il continue à pouvoir te porter, starlette !  
-Pff, je peux manger toute la table et je grossirais même pas ! C'est un talent familial !  
-C'est vrai, certifièrent d'une même voix Albus et Lily.  
-Faites attention au gêne Weasley, il est trompeur, les avertit leur grand-père Arthur, en riant. Il vous laisse vous gaver 25 ans comme des trolls et il attaque sans prévenir ! »

Hochant avec une exagération de dépit la tête, George se frotta le ventre, sous les rires de tous ses neveux et nièces, pendant que sa femme l'embrassait en lui assurant qu'elle trouvait son petit ventre adorable. Teddy rigolait encore en secouant la tête quand il sentit une présence derrière lui, entre lui et Victoire, et il se retourna, son hilarité soufflé comme la flamme d'une bougée. Son regard calculateur et menaçant d'attaque, Dominique était debout et droite, prête au combat. Teddy lança un coup d'œil à Victoire qui s'était elle aussi retournée vers sa petite-sœur.

« Dom ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors, où t'as emmené, Barney ?  
-A la falaise maudite.  
-Oh, ça devait être intéressant…  
-Assez, oui… »

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur ses lèvres et Teddy se détendit, sentant l'atmosphère se déglacer. Mais Dominique avait comme un sixième sens pour le conflit, et elle lui asséna un regard foudroyant pour le placarder à sa chaise, lui rappeler qu'elle était là et qu'il avait toute son attention. Qu'elle lui bondirait à la gorge au premier geste traître.

« Dom, Dom, Dom ! l'appela alors Molly. Tu veux venir à côté de moi ? Hugo est allé te chercher une chaise !  
-Oui, j'arrive, Mo. »

Mais elle ne bougea pas tout de suite, prenant bien soin de visser au maximum son regard froid dans celui de Teddy mais celui-ci décida de mettre un peu d'eau dans leur vin.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, Molly a fait des mini-tartes à l'abricot délicieuses, il en reste pas beaucoup…  
-C'est ça, claqua-t-elle. Tu sais ce dont il reste pas beaucoup, non plus ? »

Mais Hugo arrivait déjà avec sa chaise, alors elle s'éloigna et alla s'assoir entre Molly et Hugo, la première s'affairant à lui attraper un peu de tout pour créer un buffet tout entier dans son assiette. Teddy fixait encore l'endroit où elle se tenait, avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision, et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autre chose que de l'irritation et de la colère après une altercation avec Dominique. Non, cette fois-ci, il se sentait las et vidé.

« Je paris qu'elle parlait de mes minutes de vie…, tenta-t-il de blaguer.  
-Ou peut-être qu'elle parlait seulement des licornes qui sont en voie de disparition… »

Avec une grimace, il leva les yeux sur Victoire qui souriait avec taquinerie. Heureusement, elle était encore plus nulle que lui pour les blagues. A la mine de Teddy, elle se mit à rire et posa une main réconfortante sur son genou. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui remonter le moral quand Dominique se pencha sur la table pour intervenir :

« C'est con que ce soit pas toi qui sois en voie d'extinction, Lupin ! »

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Barney arrivait avec une chaise pour se faire une place à côté de Dominique et il n'y eut plus de remarques acides pour le reste du repas.

xOxOxO

« Donc, ça y est, c'est officiel ? demanda alors Dominique. Vous avez remis le couvert ? »

Allongées sur une gigantesque serviette, Victoire et Dominique prenaient le soleil tandis que, un peu plus bas, la mer regorgeait de barboteurs et de romances à l'eau de rose. A travers ses lunettes, Dominique pouvait voir Scorpius qui ne lâchait plus Rose, depuis la veille ; Lorcan et Roxanne qui, en parfait couple marié, s'embrassaient et s'entassaient au rythme des vagues. Et puis entre tout ça, James et Albus essayaient de se noyer mutuellement, et Hugo jouait à la balle avec Molly et Georges, et Barney était un peu plus loin avec ses propres amis qui étaient arrivés, il y a quelques minutes. Dominique ignorait si c'était Barney qui les appelaient avec son fichu coquiphone ou si c'étaient eux qui avaient un faible pour ce coin de l'île, mais les après-midi où ils n'apparaissaient par magie à un moment ou à un autre étaient à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Aux abonnés absents, Louis était à l'inverse parti faire visiter le centre-ville de l'île à Walter et tous deux passaient certainement une parfaite petite après-midi en amoureux.

La question n'attira pas seulement l'attention de sa grande sœur mais aussi les deux mères des jeunes mariées, Luna et Angelina, qui bronzaient juste à côté des sœurs Weasley-Delacour, mais aussi de Fred qui discutait avec sa mère de choses et d'autres. La première avait même sorti ses superbes lunettes de soleil aux verres roses et émeraude, en forme de radis, qui lui avait valu bien des compliments amusés.

Toute la famille s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les péripéties sentimentales du fameux couple phare, et ils avaient tous remarqué que, ces derniers jours, la météo était plutôt au beau fixe. A vrai dire, ils espéraient tous une réconciliation prochaine.

Victoire rit en voyant ces quatre regards pivoter vers elle.

« Non, répondit-elle en décevant les trois quarts de son auditoire, mais on a réglé quelques problèmes…  
-Il n'y a pas de problème, tu sais, mon sucre, lui assura posément Luna. Rien que des solutions.  
-Et puis, rien de telle que des vacances sur une île paradisiaque pour prendre un nouveau départ ! »

Et les deux femmes rirent à l'unisson, échangeant un regard complice qui fit sourire Dominique. Elle n'avait jamais vu deux belles-mères s'entendre aussi merveilleusement bien ! Angelina semblait même mieux comprendre Luna que Tonton Harry qui avait tout de même combattu un Lord Noir avec elle.

La seconde qui suivait, la conversation changeait totalement de direction et Angelina se redressait sur sa serviette en proposant qu'ils partent en vacances ensemble, entre « belles-familles », et Luna proposa la Transylvanie et Altantis. Dominique et Fred échangèrent un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Angelina, hésitant à rappeler à Luna qu'Altantis n'existait tout simplement pas, puis ils décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas la patience requise pour la conversation qui s'ensuivrait. Aussi, Dominique reporta son attention sur sa grande sœur.

« Ouais, ben… réfléchis quand même, Vic, avant de relancer le cercle vicieux. T'as déjà assez perdu de temps à cause de lui.  
-Je… je pense pas que j'ai perdu mon temps, en fait, contra-t-elle en regardant Dominique. Je pense juste que Teddy a besoin de temps et que c'est ce que je lui ai donné.  
-Euh, il avait besoin de dix ans, peut-être ?  
-Je sais que… ça parait énorme mais… petit à petit, on a avancé, il a avancé et…  
-Vic… Ce mec a un besoin autodestructeur, il finit toujours par tout gâcher.  
-C'est pour ça que je peux pas le laisser tomber. Et de toute façon, même après tout ça, je n'en ai pas envie.  
-Alors, je vais devoir le tuer moi-même… je suis sûre que notre amour de grand-mère sera ravie d'aider à faire disparaitre le corps !  
-Tu sais, Dom… »

Dominique s'était rallongée sur la serviette et observait les minces nuages essayer de lutter contre le vent qui les balayait du plafond azur quand le ton de Victoire l'inquiéta. Elle tourna la tête vers elle, leur serviette caressait les taches de rousseur de sa joue et les yeux gris de Victoire la fixaient déjà. Il y avait une immensité intense dans son regard et Dominique s'attendait à une nouvelle alarmante quand sa sœur lui dit :

« J'ai fini par me dire que tout irait toujours bien tant que tu seras avec moi. Peu importe ce qui peut m'arriver, tu es là et, en fait… bah, ça va quand même. Donc, que ça s'arrange avec Teddy ou pas, je n'ai pas peur, ça ira et merci pour ça, ma chérie. »

Le cœur de Dominique se gonfla d'émotion et elle sourit en prenant la main de Victoire dans la sienne, et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle secoua la tête en repoussant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Tout cette flatterie pour que j'en oublie de buter ton blaireau de mec… c'est moche, Vic, très moche… »

Victoire éclata de rire, posant sa deuxième main sur leurs doigts liés, et sa petite sœur la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Puis, une longue et large ombre tomba sur Dominique qui cessa de rire. En contre-jour, elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais quand il vint se coucher sur la serviette, juste à côté d'elle en la poussant sans plus de manière pour se faire de la place, tout en l'attrapant des deux bras pour la plaquer contre son torse trempé et tout le reste de son corps qui n'était pas plus sec –le pire était de très loin son short de bain, véritable éponge qui relâchait toute sa réserve d'eau sur elle-, elle eut vite fait de crier son nom avec colère et irritation.

« BARNEY, PUTAIN DE BORDEL, LACHE-MOI !  
-Oh allez, fais-moi un câlin quand même ! rigola-t-il en la retenant contre lui.  
-C'est pas vrai, t'es super chiant, s'énerva-t-elle avant de crier quand il secoua la tête et lui projeta des milliers de gouttelettes en pleine figure. JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER !  
-Ca va, Vicky ? l'ignora-t-il en faisant un coucou de la main à son amie d'enfance qui les observait avec un sourire malicieux. J'veux pas déranger mais j'ai pas de serviette, du coup je me suis dit que vous me feriez une petite place… vous savez, la courtoisie britannique…  
-Oh mais t'es toujours le bienvenu, Barney ! »

Dominique arriva à se dégager des bras de Barney quand il occupa une de ses mains à s'arranger les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens après son petit numéro de chien mouillé et elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier quand il se repositionna contre elle pour ne pas être brûlé par le sable ardent qui s'étalait partout autour de la serviette. Ce qui le sauva fut qu'il décida de rester positionné sur son flanc et ainsi ne prenait pas trop de place, et Dominique décida de laisser couler. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Dominique et elle ne la repoussa pas, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire de Victoire.

« Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, Dom, je suis venu te rafraichir un peu !  
-Et tu pouvais pas me ramener une limonade, plutôt ?  
-J'sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé… »


	25. Chapter 25

**Doooonc, voici le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, et oui ^^ Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui est en cours d'écriture ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci d'avoir lu !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Bon voyage**

* * *

D'un claquement de doigt hautement professionnel, Claire avait allumé les grandes torches magiques pour qu'elles éclairent la terrasse autour de laquelle elles étaient plantées, et tous les jeunes pouvaient alors apprécier l'une de leurs dernières soirées sur Ilerrante. Août se faisait vieille, cette année, et ses glorieux jours n'étaient plus bien nombreux. Les études d'Albus, Rose et Louis reprenaient dans deux semaines à la grande école secondaire de Verbossu, tandis que Hugo et Lily embarqueraient dans le Poudlard Express une dernière fois, accompagnée de Molly qui allait entamer sa sixième Année et de Roxanne qui n'en avait pas fini de leur apprendre le complexe art de la Divination. Et pour les autres, les vacances touchaient tout simplement à leur fin, et il faudrait reprendre la routine du travail.

Et même ceux qui aimaient leur métier comme James ou Victoire ressentaient comme un petit pincement au cœur quand ils songeaient à la fin de l'été. C'avaient été de longues et chargées vacances de familles et, mine de rien, ça avait fait du bien. Toutes les batailles d'eau et les interminables conversations, les repas qui s'allongeaient sur des après-midi entières ou les soirées qui gobaient toute entière la nuit, oui, personne n'avait envie de quitter tout ça. Ils avaient toujours été heureux en famille. Les disputes et les rivalités ne pourraient jamais gravement entamer ce petit cocon qu'ils s'étaient tous créé autour d'eux, il était indestructible, il se reformait encore et encore, sans relâche, à chaque entaille.

Victoire était bien placée pour le savoir. Il y a de ça quelques semaines, elle se sentait anéantie, au-delà de toute reconstruction, et puis, Dominique avait ramené le cocon familial tout autour d'elle. Et désormais, elle avait l'impression d'être toute neuve, complètement refaite, et prête à tout ré-attaquer une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si naïve que la plupart des gens l'imaginaient, elle avait bien conscience que ce serait dur et long mais elle entretenait aussi la conviction qu'elle se révélerait assez forte pour en venir à bout. A l'esprit amer et torturé de Teddy, et au fossé qu'il creusait entre eux quand il était pris dans l'une de ses tempêtes intérieures, oui, elle était sûre qu'elle arriverait à transformer tout ça en mauvais souvenirs.

Elle plongea une fraise dans la fontaine magique de chocolat installée par Roxanne sur la table pour la soirée, et qui faisait le plaisir des plus gourmands. Et quand on voyait l'incroyable quantité de chocolat qui disparaissait dans les bouches avides de Fred, Roxanne et James, il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'un enchantement était derrière tout ça, que les eaux chocolatées étaient inépuisables.

« Ch'est crooop BON ! s'extasia James, la bouche pleine à craquer de guimauve et de chocolat.  
-Potter, ferme la bouche ! Oh Merlin, gémit Dominique, c'est juste immonde, t'en as partout…  
-Ben quoi ?! Je fais honneur à la magnifique fontaine de Rox !  
-Et tu fais bien ! applaudit avec joie celle-ci. Parce que cette petite merveille m'a coûté les yeux de la tête, malgré mes grands talents de négociatrices ! Le vendeur était un sacré filou ! Alors, faut l'amortir, les enfants !  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça !  
-J'crois qu'elle est déjà amortie, là…  
-JAMES ! hurla Lily. T'as foutu pleins de chocolat sur ma robe !  
-T'as pas vu mon t-shirt ? grommela Albus. C'est James, la fontaine à chocolat…  
-Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes jaloux, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis, d'abord, c'est le rêve de tout le monde d'être une fontaine de chocolat !  
-Bien vu, concéda Rose.  
-Alleeeeez ! »

Par-dessus la table, les deux cousins se tapèrent les poings, sous le regard excédé de Lily, et tous ensemble, ils continuèrent à faire un sort à la fontaine qui se révélait, au fil des minutes, tout simplement invincible.

« Alors, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour votre rentrée ! fit Roxanne en regardant Lily, Albus et Rose. »

Elle eut le droit à tout un concert de marmonnement qui la fit froncer des sourcils avec sévérité, et même son chapeau jaune pâle semblait les juger du haut de ses boucles brunes.

« C'est fini les vacances ! Maintenant, il faut se forger un bel avenir ! Pas le moment de se démobiliser !  
-Ca va, Roxie, laisse-les, intervint Dominique avant de pointer un doigt sur Lily qui ouvrit une bouge indignée, elle, par contre, t'as le droit, après tout c'est ton élève…  
-Merci, Dom !  
-Oh, pas de quoi !  
-Lily, Lily ! l'appela Roxanne. Alors, t'as bien fait tous tes devoirs ? Non, parce que vous autres élèves semblez l'oublier très vite, mais vous avez des devoirs pendant les grandes vacances…  
-ROXANNE, s'teeee plaiiit…, implora Lily.  
-Quoi ? alors, c'est fait ? »

Dominique échangea un regard malicieux avec Rose qui paraissait apprécier terriblement sa fraise au chocolat, mais son regard se porta plutôt sur le feu de camp qui dansait dans l'air chaud de la plage. Les feux sur la plage, c'était une autre chose qui lui manquerait… Et puis, Barney aussi. Ca faisait huit jours ce soir qu'il se passait ce truc entre eux et elle n'oserait définir leur relation à personne - hormis à Roxanne et James parce qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi de grands spécialistes des relations mal étiquetées- et elle n'admettrait non plus à personne qu'elle comptait les jours, mais si elle le faisait, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était hors de son contrôle. Quelque chose en elle était convaincue, même si ni lui, ni elle n'avait pipé mot, que ça se finirait avec leurs vacances. Elle reprendrait sa vie de mannequin jet-setteuse, et lui referait le tour du monde une nouvelle fois. Leurs modes de vies étaient inconciliables, il n'y avait qu'à voir leur incapacité à se mettre d'accord sur un moyen de communication quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Il ne se poserait jamais à un lieu bien précis pour elle, et elle ne se condamnerait pas à abandonner tout sens d'accroche et de stabilité pour le suivre dans ses éternelles aventures.

Ça lui brisait déjà le cœur. Et pire encore que cette évidence, ces petites étincelles d'espoir tout à fait incorrigibles, qui clignotaient de leurs idées folles qu'il puisse rester pour elle, la torturaient. Pour huit stupides jours et au mépris de tous leurs désaccords.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose.  
-C'est la fin de l'été.  
-Vaut mieux une fin que pas d'été du tout…  
-Rose, cette philosophe en toi dont le commun des mortels ignore totalement l'existence…, railla Dominique en riant.  
-Allez, va le voir !  
-Pour lui dire quoi ? Je sais qu'il va repartir.  
-Pour l'instant, il est encore là, remarqua la brune en haussant une épaule. T'as cru que ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ? Alors, vas-y. Faire les choses à moitié, c'est jamais bon, crois-moi. »

Dominique se mordilla un peu la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle observait pensivement sa cousine. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir ces derniers jours, Scorpius et Rose avaient décidé de reprendre dès le début. Quelques soirs ou après-midi, ils disparaissaient pour se promener mais au-delà de ça, rien n'indiquait qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Il semblait juste qu'ils s'étaient redonné une chance pour qu'un jour ça devienne possible. Et finalement, Dominique s'était peut-être trompée sur le compte du blond. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça, en fin de compte. Ca plairait moyennement à Tonton Ron mais bon, Rose était bien plus têtue que son père.  
Décidant d'écouter les conseils avisés de sa cousine, Dominique se leva et ses pieds quittèrent la solidité de la terrasse pour l'imprévisible mollesse du sable, qui glissait en s'agrippant à ses orteils, qui écorchait tendrement ses talons. Autant c'était la pire des torture de marcher pieds-nus dans le sable durant la journée, autant il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que de s'aventurer sur la plage après le coucher du soleil. Autour du feu de camp, une grande partie de cartes faisait du bruit. Elle n'était pas certaine que la partie était très sérieuse parce que Barney et Charlie, bien que tenant leur lots de cartes, semblaient plus concentrés sur leur conversation que sur le jeu mais les autres riaient très fort et s'échangeaient leurs cartes avec entrain. Après un vague moment de doute, elle décida d'écarter suffisamment les jambes étendues de son petit frère pour s'adosser contre son torse.

« Coucou frangin ! dit-elle. Toujours aussi confortable, c'est bon à savoir… tu dois être un homme heureux, lança-t-elle en direction de Walter qui confirma.  
-Le plus heureux, m'dame !  
-Alors, fit-elle en se tournant vers Barney qui lui souriait. Qui gagne ? »

A la chaude lumière des flammes et sous un ciel noir encre, elle était au courant que chacun devenait attirant, même les moins bien dotés par la nature, mais Barney… il ressemblait à un Dieu Grec. Ses cheveux bruns foncés touffus rougeoyant grâce au feu, son beau visage aux traits forts, son regard sombre et si bien dessiné, et chaque petit détail de tout le reste mis en valeur par le feu. Tant d'injustice avec Mère Nature, tant d'injustice… elle, elle avait le droit, bien sûr, c'était du sang de vélane qui coulait dans ses veines ! Mais lui ?! Lui, non, c'était un pur scandale.

« Tu sais même pas à quoi on joue ! nota-t-il en riant.  
-Je m'en fous, l'important c'est de savoir qui gagne !  
-T'es venue parce que je te manquais, hein ?  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Allez viens ! lui fit-il en faisant le geste d'approcher. Tu vois pas que tu gênes ton frère alors qu'il est avec son mec !  
-HAN ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se rendre compte en grimaçant que James déteignait dangereusement sur elle. T'entends ça, Loulou ?! T'entends ce qu'il ose dire ?  
-Tu ne nous gênes pas du tout, Dominique ! lui assura Walter avec un sourire sympathique.  
-Ah tu vois ! Merci, Waltie.  
-Sauf que t'es un peu lourde quoi…  
-LOULOU ! »

Sous les rires de Charlie et de Louis, Barney se pencha vers elle pour lui choper le bras et la tirer des bras de Louis jusqu'à lui. En râlant plus pour la forme que par pure agacement, elle se laissa faire et se positionna contre Barney qui, parée d'un sourire espiègle, entoura ses épaules de son bras et pencha sa tête vers elle.

« Me remercie pas, je savais que t'osais simplement pas venir dans mes bras par toi-même…  
-Quel gentleman. »

**xOxOxO**

« Madagascar... »

Au soupir rêveur de sa meilleure cousine, Roxanne quitta les bracelets de perles nacrées et de cuir brun des yeux pour se retourner vers Dominique qui faisait tourner une mappemonde. Le bleu des océans se mariait aux jaunes verdis des continents et dans un flou sphérique de voyages interminables, la Terre en plastique projetait ses milles merveilles d'encre et de papiers aux visages de mannequin de la famille Weasley. Il y avait une certaine nostalgie dans ses yeux qui n'échappa pas à Roxanne.

Si Roxanne ne la connaissait, elle aurait pu croire que Dominique se rappelait de vieilles aventures de globe trotteuse mais ce n'était pas son style. Oui, bien sûr, elle faisait un tour réguliers des capitales du Monde mais c'était les podiums et les galas du gratin international sorcier qu'elle visitait, pas les monuments, pas les musées et certainement pas les jungles et les contrées sauvages.

« Les gens passent leur lune de miel à Bali ou à Venise, d'habitude, tu sais ça ? releva Dominique en haussant un sourcil. Vous allez revenir plus crevés et cramés que jamais... T'es sûre que ta chochotte de mari va kiffer ? Il est plus du genre massage et cosmopolitan que safari.  
-Il te ressemble vachement en fait, remarqua Roxanne joyeusement, ça doit être pour ça que j'ai craqué pour lui !  
-La flatterie bien placée ! » apprécia sa cousine.

Le vendeur de la petite boutique de souvenirs du centre ville d'Ilerrante les épiait de la caisse, pour s'assurer tout à la fois qu'elles n'allaient pas sortir d'ici sans acheter un petit quelque chose, mais surtout qu'elles ne cassaient rien en tripotant ses trésors.

« Tu vas vraiment ramener des bracelets à tous tes élèves ?  
-Oh non, seulement à mes chouchous !  
-Ah, ceux qui balancent les tricheurs ?  
-Rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde ! »

Dominique rit et refit tourner le globe terrestre, et regarda les pays valser pour elle, regarda la petite île d'Ilerrante briller comme un phare dans les eaux pour que n'importe quel touriste qui l'achète ne puisse jamais oublier où il a passé ses vacances d'été 2024. Ça lui donnait le tournis, à Dominique, le cafard, ça la gonflait de bien plus de tristesse qu'une simple mappemonde touristique était sensée inspirer mais c'était la réalité. La Terre ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner, que ce soit pour son habitant le plus angélique, ou pour le plus grand tyran. C'était aussi bien une bénédiction qu'une malédiction, on était tous logé à la même enseigne. Peu importait les drames et les bonheurs, la Terre était propulsée sur son axe et elle emportait tous les aventuriers avec elle, elle leur faisait à tous perdre la tête, la leur faisait tourner à 360° et ça les enivrait bien, bien trop pour qu'ils ne pensent à rentrer à la maison.

« Domino. »

Elle posa une main ferme sur le globe terrestre et l'arrêta net. Roxanne était juste à côté d'elle, affichant un air incroyablement sérieux. Quand cette dernière était si grave, la conversation qui suivaient n'était jamais bien agréable. Du point de vue de Dominique, en tout cas.

« Tu veux qu'il rentre avec toi ?  
-Pff, qu'est-ce que je fouterais d'une mappemonde ?!  
-Je parle de Barney.  
-Ilerrante est déjà trop petite pour lui alors imagine un peu un appart. Non, répondit Dominique, l'été est fini. »

Dominique baissa un instant le regard sur le bout pointu de ses escarpins rouges vernis qu'elle avait sorti de sa valise ce matin pour se rappeler que oui, l'été touchait bel et bien à sa fin, que c'était le vrai retour à Londres, de la véritable reprise du boulot. L'été était fini. Elle aurait certainement dû le commencer plus tôt. Pour avoir davantage à se rappeler, un peu moins à regretter. Ou un peu plus.

Elle n'avait toujours pas compris comment les souvenirs et la nostalgie fonctionnaient, si prendre plus signifiait gagner ou perdre un peu plus. Au final, il s'agissait plus du degrés de la chose. Qu'était le pire entre devoir oublier ou n'avoir rien à oublier ?

« Je suis p't-être comme ton mari, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais toi, tu ressembles à Barney. Vous êtes tous les deux des aventuriers, Rox, soupira Dom, on ne peut pas vous arrêter, on peut seulement vous suivre.  
-Peut-être qu'il... ne partira pas, cette fois...  
-Alors, mes p'tites dames, vous avez vu que'qu'chose qui vous plairait ? les accosta le vendeur.  
-Je vais prendre ça, » l'informa Dominique, l'index pointé sur le globe terrestre.

Les yeux de Roxanne s'écarquillèrent mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Quand elles rentrèrent à la villa, Barney et Lorcan les attendaient sur la terrasse en compagnie de Victoire et de Charlie. Deux valises en cuir camel patientaient l'une contre l'autre aux pieds de la table, annonçant le départ tout proche des jeunes mariés pour leur lune de miel. Ils devaient prendre un bateau magique qui s'envolerait pour l'Afrique dans quelques heures.

Alors que Rox alla embrasser Lorcan, Dominique remarqua l'agitation qui transparaissait à travers les vitres de la cuisine. Teddy, Claire et les enfants préparaient leur dernier véritable repas. Était venu le temps des au-revoirs, et pas seulement pour Lorcan et Roxane. Victoire rentrait avec Teddy, demain, emmenant les enfants avec le même portoloin et Dominique, sans l'avoir proprement annoncé à son agent ou même à qui que ce soit, prévoyait de partir avec eux. Même si Victoire l'avait regardé silencieusement faire ses valises.

C'était ridicule d'en faire tout un mystère. Si elle décidait de partir, alors elle partait. Ce n'était en aucun cas une affaire d'état. Autant prévenir les autres qu'elle les accompagnerait, ça faciliterait peut-être la logistique. Mais quelque chose la retenait, lui liait les lèvres. Comme une gamine, elle ne voulait pas parler de départ ou d'au-revoir. Elle voulait fuir le sujet, rallonger le chemin avant le point d'arriver, avant la dernière ligne droite.

Parce qu'alors, elle devrait entendre Barney lui dire que ça ne faisait rien, et qu'à dire vrai, ça simplifiait même grandement les choses. Elle avait pensé à partir sans même le prévenir, partir avant qu'il ne parte, mais c'était bien trop lâche à son goût. Alors, en attendant, elle se chamaillait avec lui entre deux batifolages et ils prétendaient tous les deux que ça faisait une éternité que ça durait, pour durer encore une autre éternité. Quelques jours d'éternité, ça ne pesait pas lourd.

Elle se demandait comment les autres appelleraient ça quand elle en parlera plus tard une escapade, une amourette, un flirt ? Si c'était lui, il appellerait certainement ça une aventure. Tout était une aventure dans sa vie, de toute manière, ça ne faisait pas une grande différence.

« Tu veux pas venir avec nous, Domino ?! lui lança alors Roxanne, quelque part dans sa conversation avec les autres, t'es jamais allée à Madagascar, si ?  
-Passer sa lune de miel avec la cousine de sa femme, c'est le rêve de tous les mecs, rit Barney. T'as de la chance, mon gars...  
-Oh mais c'est toujours un plaisir d'être en compagnie des femmes Weasley ! assura Lorcan sur un ton presque convainquant.  
-Continue la lèche et je vais vraiment venir, Scamander, » le prévint Dominique, sardonique.

Tandis que le visage de Lorcan prenait une légère teinte verdâtre, Roxanne se mit à rire en encourageant son mari à continuer à motiver Dominique à bel et bien venir tenir la chandelle sous le soleil de Madagascar. Pour que la symbolique chandelle lui fonde bien partout sur elle, quelle fantastique expérience.

Dominique s'avança pour s'asseoir et Barney tira la chaise à sa gauche pour qu'elle s'y installe. Il y garda le bras sur l'accoudoir et elle le regarda pensivement étirer son tapis d'attention en velours sous ses pas. Celui qui avait un jour dit que c'était trop beau pour durer avait dû connaître ce type de situations. Juste avant que le tapis soit brutalement tiré sous ses pieds et qu'il se retrouve à terre, les quatre fers en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il. Sois pas triste, Rox va revenir. »

Elle ne dit rien, sourit légèrement et il lui embrassa la tempe. Bien sûr que Rox reviendrait, elle était l'une de ces aventurières qui n'oubliait jamais ceux qu'elle avait laissé à la maison.

Pas lui.

**xOxOxO**

Gigantesque, sombre et lumineux à la fois avec son habitacle noir et ses voiles d'un orange reluisant à la lueur de la lune, le bateau décolla majestueusement dans l'air de la nuit qui s'obscurcissait. Les dernières gouttes d'eau retombèrent, et Dominique perdit bien vite de vue les derniers au-revoirs que les jeunes mariés leur envoyaient encore de grands geste de leur bras. L'été se finissait sur une jolie note, sur une nuit chaude d'août avec un départ pour une lune de miel, et toute la famille retournèrent à l'ancien hôtel de Claire pour y passer une dernière nuit.

Le lendemain, c'était encore un belle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait et on ne pouvait pas dire que qui que ce soit se lassait de la météo méditerranéenne. Installée sur la table du jardin de la famille Rodriguiz, Dominique profitait un peu du soleil matinal qui réchauffait sans brûler. La tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, ses longs cheveux roux se laissaient bercer par la douce brise, et elle se sentait bien plus détendue que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans un lit vide. Barney ne faisait que prendre sa douche dans la salle-de-bain d'à côté, elle avait pu l'entendre distinctement mais elle l'avait pris pour ce que c'était une bien juste prémonition. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps au même endroit, que ce soit un lit, ou un continent. Alors, elle s'était levée pour trouver Marisol, déjà levée comme toujours, à préparer toute une tour de crêpes, presque épaisses comme des pancakes.

Toujours les yeux clos, elle entendit la démarche joyeuse de Marisol qui ramenait le sucre, le miel et les milles confitures sur un immense plateau volant, en chantonnant le refrain de _La Camisa Negra_ qui passait à la radio allumée dans la cuisine, et dont elle avait poussé le volume au maximum. Dominique se redressa en ouvrant les yeux et après avoir souri à Marisol, elle se mit à disposer les pots des délicieuses confitures sur toute la table.

« Mes crêpes vont te manquer, hein ? lui lance Mairsol, avec une adorable fierté.  
-MORTELLEMENT ! »

Ç'aurait dû être gênant, ou... enfin, ça ne devrait pas être aussi simple ! Ca faisait après tout plusieurs jours qu'elle prenait le petit-déjeuner avec Marisol, et parfois son mari, après que ce soit plutôt clair pour tout le monde qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec leur fils, et pourtant ça ne semblait déranger personne. Ils étaient tous deux adultes, et on était en 2024, mais ce genre de choses n'étaient que rarement aussi confortables. Plus d'une fois, Dominique avait tenté de filer en douce pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais c'était comme si Marisol détenait un sixième sens et venait lui barrer le chemin à chaque fois qu'elle descendait les escaliers -peut-être aurait-il dû essayer de passer par la fenêtre. Elle l'emmenait prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux, si ce n'est même rester pour midi, et ça n'appelait à aucune protestation. A part quelques sous-entendus et clin d'œil, il n'était d'ailleurs jamais question de Barney et elle.  
A bien y réfléchir, Marisol n'avait jamais été une mère très intrusive, ou autoritaire. Elle était sûrement ainsi avec toutes les personnes que Barney invitait chez eux, que ce soit hommes, ou femmes.

« Je vais d'ailleurs pas trop traîner, il faut que je me prépare à partir, » lui avoua Dominique.

Pour s'occuper les mains, elle avait agencé les pots par couleur mais elle finit par sentir le regard de Marisol sur elle, alors, résignée, elle se tourna vers elle. Il y avait un air triste et mélancolique dans ses yeux sombres, et Dominique lui offrit une esquisse de sourire. Elle savait que ça se passait d'explication, que Marisol avait tout compris sans qu'elle ne précise la situation. L'été était fini, et elle partait avant qu'elle ne se retrouve seule. En soit, ce n'était pas tragique, à peine décevant, c'était la vie, ni plus, ni moins.

Elle n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire.

« Tu as bien le temps pour quatre-cinq crêpes, non, ma puce ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Dominique.

Au final, elle en prit près d'une dizaine et elle ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cet appétit. Peut-être pour engluer l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait dans une tonne de confiture. Barney les rejoignit dans leur festin matinal en amenant des grands bols de cafés fumant, et Dominique se laissa immergée dans cette dernière conversation estivale.

**xOxOxO**

« C'est une grande baraque, observa Claire alors qu'elle avait déjà embrassé et enlacé ses trois petits-enfants, je me rappelle encore quand c'était un hôtel. »

La dernière génération Delacour avait leurs têtes blondes et rousses tournées sur l'immense villa aux murs clairs, aux larges fenêtres et baies vitrées, et au magnifique toit reluisant, aux vignes grimpantes qui s'entrelaçaient de leurs tiges brunes et on aurait bien envie d'y rester pour la vie. Mais Louis avait ses études secondaire sur l'Histoire Sorcière à terminer à Verbossu, Victoire devait retourner à ses patients de Sainte-Mangouste et les podiums et shootings se languissaient de Dominique. Claire comprenait bien que leurs vies les rappelaient à elles, c'était bien normal, c'était la jeunesse.

Mais cette villa n'était pas construite pour une seule personne, au caractère aussi explosif fut-il, et Claire aurait bien gardé ses petits-enfants toute l'année.

« Revenez quand vous voulez, mes trésors, leur dit-elle alors.  
-Dés que j'ai un week end de libre, promit Victoire.  
-A mes prochaines vacances ! annonça Louis.  
-Je ne sais pas quand ! finit Dominique en rigolant quand Claire lui flanqua une tape derrière la tête.  
-Allez, abandonnez-moi ! »

La place de la grande ville d'Ilerrante pétillait des conversations de sa masse d'habitants qui profitait de leur après-midi toujours ensoleillée, et de l'eau qui clapotait dans la fontaine. Les alentours était orange, doré et bleu, et tout resplendissait. Les petits restaurants, et les cafés, mêmes les ombrelles des terrasses aux larges dalles polis par les pas de la vie.

Les roues des valises faisaient des petits bonds en suivant les vacanciers sur le retour.

Teddy avait son bras autour des épaules de Victoire, et celle-ci tenait le portoloin qui les renverrait chez eux ; Dominique ne les regardait pas avec tant d'hostilité qu'elle l'aurait cru. Eux-deux formaient un drôle de couple, un couple dangereux parce qu'ils souffraient tous les deux ensemble, souffraient aussi l'un sans l'autre et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. D'un autre côté, peut-être n'en cherchaient-ils tout simplement pas. Ca faisait mal au cœur de les voir, puis tout autant chaud au cœur ; leur histoire était à la fois pleine d'avertissement et de promesse. Elle ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, pas même à Victoire elle-même, mais après cet été, Dominique espérait que Teddy soit capable de changer, non pas dans son caractère, mais dans sa façon de se comporter avec Victoire. Que Dominique continue de le détester mais pas parce qu'il blessait sa sœur, tout simplement parce qu'il était un ignoble emmerdeur.

Juste derrière eux, les doigts de Scorpius et Rose se frôlaient à chaque pas. Sans se tenir proprement les mains, ils restaient côte à côte. Dominique ignorait ce que ça pouvait bien signifier pour leur futur, mais à ce stade, tout était possible. Qu'ils s'oublient ou recommencent de plus belle, en pire ou en mieux et c'était rafraîchissant de ne pas savoir. De se dire que, et oui, tout était possible et oh, on verra bien !

Et pour finir ce joli cortège de couples, Walter et Louis papotaient joyeusement de ce qu'ils feraient demain, la semaine prochaine ou dans une éternité. C'était un charmant rappel que l'amour n'avait pas toujours à être compliqué, que ça pouvait aussi venir simplement et naturellement à ceux qui savaient comment faire.

Dominique, clairement, n'avait pas la plus petite idée de comment faire, et quand elle vit qui les attendaient près des jaillissements clairs de la fontaine, elle en eut la preuve la plus concrète. De larges sacs en cuir à ses boots, Barney discutait avec nul autre que Charlie. Quand ils les entendirent arriver, tous deux se tournèrent vers eux et Dominique crut avancer au ralentis. Même les gouttes d'eaux de la fontaine semblaient prendre une éternité à tomber. Elle vit avec une précision terrifiante les yeux noirs de Barney se fixer sur elle, et l'expression de son visage changer. De l'excitation au sérieux.

« Dom, souffla Victoire.  
-Je le savais, lui certifia Dom, la gorge serrée.  
-Il te l'a dit ?  
-Non mais je savais. Je reviens, d'accord ? »

Victoire lui avait attrapé la main dans un élan de réconfort et elle la relâcha lorsque Dominique quitta le groupe pour se diriger vers Barney qui se frottaient les mains en anticipation. Il devait s'attendre à des hurlements, ou peut-être des pleurs. A une bourrasque de rancœur et ressentiment. Elle ne savait trop ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, il y en avait sûrement un peu, de la rancœur, du ressentiment, mais c'était futile contre la fatalité. Le cours des choses ne connaît rien à la souplesse, il ne se plie pas aux prières silencieuses. Des années qu'elle voulait qu'il reste un peu, des années qu'il partait sans regarder en arrière. Un tel constat était plutôt clair.

« Dominique..., commença-t-il en faisant un pas.  
-Tu pars où ?  
-Je pars avec Charlie en Roumanie. Il m'a parlé de ses dragons, des montagnes... »

Dominique jeta un coup d'œil à Charlie qui, leur laissant leur intimité, se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, le raffut de la fontaine l'empêchant à coup sûr d'entendre la conversation. C'était clair, que son oncle s'en voulait et qu'il hésitait encore à emmener le supposé petit-ami de sa nièce, loin en Roumanie avec lui. Elle ira le voir plus tard pour lui dire de ne pas culpabiliser. Barney voulait partir, et il partirait ; ce ne serait pas en Roumanie, ce serait ailleurs. Peut-être plus loin. Au moins, de cette façon, Charlie serait avec lui pour s'occuper de lui si quelque chose arrivait.

Elle expira longuement, rejetant les cendres de ces fausses illusions qui s'étaient allumées malgré les avertissements. Maintenant, c'était fini. Et c'était mieux comme ça.

« Je voulais t'en parler mais... je ne voulais pas que ça gâche nos derniers jours.  
-C'est mieux comme ça, répéta-t-elle sa pensée. C'est mieux quand on parle pas.  
-Dom, écoute...  
-Non, je suis sérieuse, le coupa-t-elle simplement en secouant la tête, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle l'était, elle avait incroyablement mal dormi. Les sourcils de Barney se froncèrent et tout son beau visage était sombre, comme s'il regrettait. Mais qu'y avait-t-il à regretter ? Il pouvait toujours ne pas partir, rien n'était fait. Si l'on regrette avant de faire quelque chose mais qu'on persiste, ça s'appelle de la folie. Il regrettait seulement de la faire souffrir, peut-être, et Dominique s'en fichait bien de ses scrupules.

« Bon voyage, » lui souhaita-t-elle sincèrement.

Qu'il fasse bon voyage, et qu'elle fasse bon voyage, et qu'ils aient tous deux ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle trouverait ce qu'elle voulait ailleurs -elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas ça. Pas être là, à attendre pour des miettes, à courir après le vent, à se battre contre un mirage. Elle ne voulait pas d'un Ulysse et de son épopée, elle ne voulait pas d'un aventurier et de ses périples. Qu'il embarque sur un bateau ou une fusée, et qu'il parte aussi loin que le cœur lui en disait. Les étoiles seraient là pour lui, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans les bras et elle le repoussa, les deux mains sur le torse. Sans lui demander de lui écrire, ni même de venir la voir quand il reviendrait après six ou huit mois, elle s'en alla. Il eut l'audace de la retenir par la main et elle se retint à grande peine de le gifler.

« S'il-te-plait, Dom ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est... toi aussi, t'allais retourner à Londres, de toute façon !  
-Me sers pas cette merde ! » siffla-t-elle.

En deux pas, elle était de retour sur lui et elle le frappa fort, à sa poitrine. Elle avait cette envie de le mettre en pièce, de le réduire en cendre pour le mélanger à celles de ses désillusions et de tout balancer dans les airs. Se débarrasser de lui, une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Londres, c'est chez moi ! C'est là où j'habite ! Toi... »

Oh, qu'il ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Comme si elle était celle qui lui faisait du mal, celle qui était injuste, comme si elle devait juste pleurer, l'embrasser et lui dire de revenir quand il le voulait, qu'elle serait là à son retour. Qu'espérait-il ? Que le monde tournait autour de lui, alors qu'il était celui qui tournait autour du monde ?

« Toi, t'habites nulle part, Barney, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu retournes nulle part. Ne fais pas comme si c'était de ma faute.  
-Je peux pas rester au même endroit toute ma vie, Dom ! J'ai besoin... j'ai besoin de voir le monde, je ne suis pas comme vous, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais s'il-te-plait, Dom, crois-moi, je...  
-Je t'ai dit, je veux pas en parler, l'interrompit-elle encore, tu me forces à rester cinq minutes de plus, mais pourquoi ? A quoi bon m'attraper par le poignée juste pour cinq minutes de plus ? »

Elle leva le poignée qu'il ne tenait encore comme preuve et elle le refit tomber, ce qui lui fit le lâcher. Elle ne resterait pas cinq minutes de plus, mais elle pouvait gâcher encore quelques secondes pour lui. Les larmes lui rayaient déjà sa vision, alors, elles étaient déjà gâchées de toute façon. Elle eut un petit rire jaune, parce que c'était si ironique. Qu'elle parte en premier ou qu'elle reste jusqu'à ce que lui parte, elle serait toujours celle qui perdrait à la fin. C'était une défaite assurée, et elle voulait bien l'accepter, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle voulait juste que ce soit la dernière. Demain, ce serait passé et elle prendrait un autre chemin.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu ma faute, consentit-elle, je n'aurais jamais dû essayer quoique ce soit avec toi, en sachant où ça me mènerait. Maintenant, je m'en rends compte. »

C'était trop tard, mais c'était une bonne leçon. Elle voyait que chaque mot qu'elle prononçait le blessait mais c'était lui qui avait voulu qu'elle parle.

« A cause de ça, je pense pas que je pourrais te pardonner un jour, avoua-t-elle. Mais c'est aussi ma faute, alors j'essayerai quand même.  
-Dom...  
-Quand tu rentreras, est-ce que...  
-Oui ? la pressa-t-il.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas venir me voir ? »

La colère s'était dissipée, il n'y restait que le goût âpre de la résignation et, celui salé et amer des larmes qui s'échappent malgré qu'on essaye de les retenir. Et d'autres larmes brillaient dans les yeux noirs de Barney, ça la rendit encore plus triste, parce qu'on aurait dit deux victimes en cet instant, elle comprenait plus Victoire et Teddy qui se faisaient du mal sans même le vouloir vraiment. Coincés dans une impasse, et pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas partir tous les deux dans la seule direction qui leur restait pour s'échapper. Alors, lui s'enfuyait et elle... elle abandonnait tout simplement.

« D'accord ? »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes, prit son silence pour un oui, et cette fois-ci, elle s'en alla pour de bon. Dieu merci, il faisait beau, au moins. Ne pleure pas, se dit-elle. Elle se décida de ne pas quitter l'île aujourd'hui, elle voulait rester quelques jours d'été de plus avec sa grand-mère et profiter du soleil d'Ilerrante.

Ne pleure pas, se répéta-t-elle, ne pleure pas, Dominique, il fait beau !


End file.
